Changes
by ggpassion
Summary: Could one change affect the entire course of the show? Javajunkie.
1. Pilot

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I can dream though.**_

Lorelai walks in to the diner and grabs a coffee cup. She walks up to the counter.

"Please Lukey. Please." Lorelai begs.

"No and how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Luke asks.

"Well there was this one time when you told me not to when we were-" Lorelai starts.

"Lorelai, don't." Luke said his face 10 shades of red.

"Fine, just please give me my coffee Luke!" Lorelai said.

"How many cups have you had today?" Luke asked.

"None." Lorelai lies.

"Plus?" Luke asked.

"Five but yours is better and you didn't make any for me this morning." Lorelai grumbles.

"Well, sorry for trying to get my girlfriend to eat healthier." Luke said.

"Yah, well you should be." Lorelai said and took the coffee Luke handed her. Lorelai gave Luke a quick kiss and then sat down at a table.

A 20 something man walked in to the diner and spotted Lorelai.

He walked up to her. "You make that look really good." He said.

"Oh it is. Luke makes the best coffee in town." She said.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked.

"Well, my boyfriend might." She said and looked at Luke who was now watching them intensely.

"Yah, but he's not here." The guy said.

"Uh, actually he is and he's walking over here right now." Lorelai said and let out a small laugh.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked calmly.

"Uh, just, uh talking to this pretty lady." The guy stuttered.

"What's your name?" Luke asked.

"J-Joey." He said.

"Well, Joey, I would appreciate it if you would not hit on her. I can't kick you out, but I can ask you to leave her alone." Luke said.

Lorelai laughed again.

"Fine. I'll leave her alone." Joey said and walked up to the counter again.

"Ah, my hero!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke blushed. "Thanks." He said and gave her a quick kiss and returned to behind the counter.

Rory walks in to the diner and sat down at the table with Lorelai.

"Hey, it's freezing." Rory states.

"Oh, what do you need? Hot tea? Coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Lip gloss." Rory says.

"Aha." Lorelai said and pulls out a bag full of lip gloss.

"I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and toasted marshmallow." Lorelai said and smiled.

"Anything in there not resembling a breakfast cereal?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said and pulled out another bag of lip gloss. "It has no smell but changes color with your mood."

"God, RuPaul doesn't need this much makeup." Rory complained.

"Wow, you're crabby." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry. I lost my Macy Gray CD and I need caffeine." Rory told her.

"Ooh, I have your CD." Lorelai said and gave Rory her C.D.

"Thief." Rory said.

"Sorry, and I will get you some coffee." Lorelai said.

"Yah, Luke didn't leave any this morning." Rory said.

"I know. He said he's trying to keep us healthy." Lorelai said.

"He needs to sleep over more so he can make us coffee every morning." Rory said.

"I'd be fine with that." Lorelai said and smiled devishly.

"Mom!" Rory whined.

"Sorry, I'll get you your coffee." Lorelai said and grabbed Rory's mug.

"Luke, Rory needs coffee." Lorelai said.

"Why must you corrupt your daughter too?" Luke asked.

"She was mad you didn't leave us any this morning too." Lorelai said.

"Jeez, sorry. Next time I stay over I'll be sure to make coffee." Luke said.

"Good boy." Lorelai said and turned around to see Joey talking to Rory.

"Luke, now he's talking to Rory too!" Lorelai complained.

"Jeez." Luke said and walked up to the guy.

"Leave her alone." Luke told him.

"Oh, I was just…" Joey said.

"Getting to know my daughter." Lorelai said.

"She's your daughter?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Luke said.

"Well, I am traveling with a friend." Joey said.

"She's sixteen!" Luke said, starting to get mad.

Joey's eyes got big. "Bye." He said and left.

"Thank you Lukey!" Rory said.

"She's been hanging around you too much." Luke told Lorelai and went back to work.

Lorelai and Rory start laughing.

Lorelai is at the Independence Inn. She is standing at the front desk sorting through papers.

"Independence Inn, Michel speaking. No, I'm sorry, we're completely booked. We have a wedding party here. No, there is really nothing I can do. Yes, I'm sure. No, I don't have to look ma'am, I -- Yes, of course I'll look." Lorelai heard Michel say. Lorelai took a deep breath and decided to go back and talk to Sookie.

Sookie is on the floor.

"Sookie? What did you do?" Lorelai screamed when she saw Sookie sitting on the floor.

"Aw, nothing. Try this sauce." Sookie said and shoved some sauce in Lorelai's mouth.

"Mmm... Sookie, this sauce is amazing!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I want to take a bath in this sauce!"

"I will make more." Sookie said.

"Somebody when we open our own inn, diabetics will line up to eat this sauce!" Lorelai said.

"Won't that be great?" Sookie said.

"Yah, but to someday achieve that dream, I need you to stay alive long enough." Lorelai said.

"Okay, okay. I'll be more careful." Sookie said and Lorelai helped her up.

"Good." Lorelai said.

"Now, tell me about your date the other day." Sookie asked, excited.

Lorelai smiled. "It was great!" She said.

"Okay, details please." Sookie said.

"Okay, so, he took me to a fabulous restaurant between Stars Hollow and Hartford and" Lorelai started.

Sookie started chopping vegetables. "The one he took you on your first date, umm, Sniffy's right?" Sookie asked.

"It's called Sniffy's, but he didn't take me there. He took me to a little restaurant and we ate and talked. It was so wonderful." Lorelai said.

"Anything dirty?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai laughed. "Sookie!"

"What? Was there?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai's smile got bigger. "Yah." She said.

"Yah?" Sookie asked excited.

"Yah and it was wonderful. I just wished I could have stayed all night." Lorelai said.

"I could stay with Rory if you want, hunny." Sookie said

"Nah, that's okay. I don't really want t be away from her for a night. Anyways, even if I did, Luke wouldn't let me. Rory comes first for him too." Lorelai said.

"Ah, that's so sweet!" Sookie said.

"Yah, it is. Well, I'm gonna get back to work. Bye sweetie." Lorelai said.

Lane and Rory walk in to Kim's Antique's.

"Mom!" Where are you?" Lane asked.

"Mrs. Kim!" Rory yelled after Lane.

"Who's that?" Mrs. Kim yelled back.

"It's Rory, mom." Lane said.

"Oh." They heard Mrs. Kim say.

"Wow, I can hear the disappointment from here." Rory said.

"Oh, come on. Stop it." Lane told her.

"You know, it sucks that after all these years your mom still hates me." Rory complained.

"She doesn't hate you." Lane said.

"She hates my mother." Rory said.

"She doesn't trust unmarried women." Lane said.

"Mom and Luke are going to get married." Rory whispered.

"What? Are they engaged?" Lane asked surprised.

"No, but they will be. They both love each other so much." Rory said.

"How do you know?" Lane asked.

"I just do. I can tell by the way they look at each other. Mom perks up when just Luke's name is mentioned." Rory said.

"Are you okay with this?" Lane asked.

"I am more than okay with this. Luke is just like a father to me. I don't see dad ever, only on holidays. He never calls or visits. Luke has always been there for me. I really want him to be my father." Rory said.

"That's great, Rory." Lane said.

Lorelai is at the Independence Inn opening a letter to see if Rory's accepted to Chilton.

"Yes, she got in." Lorelai whispers.

"What was that?" Michel asked.

"Uh, nothing. I'm going to go out for a little while, Michel. I'll be back in 20 minutes." Lorelai said and ran out the door.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed as she ran in to the diner.

"Jeez, what's wrong?" Luke asked as he served two customers their order.

"Rory did it!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke stood in front of Lorelai and put his hands on his shoulders. "Rory did what?" He asked her, trying to calm her down.

"She got accepted in to Chilton!" Lorelai screamed.

"She what!" Luke screamed.

"She accepted in to Chilton!" Lorelai screamed. "This is it. She can finally go to Harvard like she's always wanted and get the education that I never got and get to do all the things that I never got to do and then I can resent her for it and we can finally have a normal mother-daughter relationship." Lorelai screamed again.

"That's great!" Luke said and went behind the counter. "Free burgers all around!" Luke yelled to the whole diner.

"Okay, well I got to go and tell Rory. Bye hun." Lorelai said and kissed Luke.

"Make sure to tell her congrats for me." Luke said.

"Will do." Lorelai said and rushed out of the diner.

Lorelai is at her house talking to Chilton. "I'm holding for Miss Bell. I've been trying to get a hold of her all day. Lorelai Gilmore. Hi! Oh, hi, hi. Yeah, uh, my daughter Rory has just been accepted - yay. Thank you, and, um, I got the invoice for your enrollment fee. Wow, that is a lot of zeros behind that five. Uh huh. Okay, well, I guess what I'm wondering is if you couldn't take, say, part of it now, just to get her going? Well, but she's supposed to start Monday. It just doesn't give me a lot of time to pull a bank job. Well, never mind, I was just kidding. No, a bank job is robbing a bank but -- Uh-huh. Oh, no. No, no, no. I don't want you to give up her space. I'll just -- I'll have to figure it out. Okay. No, thank you. It's been a real treat talking to you. Yeah. Bye-bye."

Lorelai and Luke are out on her porch later that night.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Uh, well, Lorelai" Luke said and rubbed his nape. "I can well… I can give you a loan if you want." Luke said.

"Oh, Luke." Lorelai said.

"I could. I have money saved away and I don't want Rory to not go to Chilton. She deserves to go." Luke said.

"Yah, she does but I don't want you to give up your money. You worked hard for that money, Luke. You should keep it." Lorelai said.

"But Lorelai, I want to give this to Rory. I want her to be able to go to this school and get in to Harvard." Luke said.

"And I appreciate that but, Luke, I can't take it." Lorelai said.

Luke pulled Lorelai in to a hug. "Then what are you going to do?" Luke asked quietly.

"I don't know. I'll have to think of something." Lorelai said.

"You know you could always go to" Luke started.

"No." Lorelai answered immediately.

"But it might be your only choice." Luke said.

"Luke, no. There would be several acts I'd reenact from a Stephen King novel before I'd resort to that option." Lorelai said. "Let's just drop it."

Luke sighed in to Lorelai's hair. "Okay." He said.

Rory came out in her Chilton skirt. "Eww! Guys, kid present!" Rory exclaimed.

Luke blushed.

"Rory we were just hugging." Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "So, what do you think?" She asked.

"You look great, Rory." Luke said.

"Thanks. Mom?" Rory asked.

"You look like you were swallowed by a kilt." Lorelai said.

"Fine you can hem it." Rory said.

They go inside and Luke goes and starts dinner.

"I can't believe that tomorrow's my last day at Stars Hollow High." Rory said.

"I know." Lorelai said enthusiastically.

"Today I was so excited I dressed for gym."

"You're kidding!"

"And I played volleyball."

"With other people?"

"And I learned that all this time I was avoiding group sports?"

"Yeah?"

"Was very smart because I suck at them."

"Well, you got that from me." Lorelai said while pinning up Rory's skirt.

Luke pokes his head out from the kitchen. "Okay, well dinner is made. I'm leaving now." Luke said.

"Aww, you can't stay?" Lorelai whined and pouted.

"Nah, I have really early deliveries tomorrow." Luke said.

"But Luke! Who will make out coffee?" Rory complained.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving now." He said.

"I'll walk you out." Lorelai said and followed Luke.

"Yes, which is code for I'll go make out with you where my daughter can't see!" Rory yelled after them.

Lorelai walked back in to the room straightening her shirt and started working on Rory's skirt again. "All right. This will give you an idea. Go see how you like it."

"Okay. I love being a private school girl!" Rory said.

Rory heads to her bedroom to check her skirt. Lorelai then looks at a picture of her at her parent's house on the mantle.

"Well, actually, I came here for a reason. Dad, would you mind sitting down for a minute?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"You need money." Richard said as he made the drinks.

"I have a situation." Lorelai said.

"You need money." Richard said.

"Dad, will you just please let me get this out, okay? Um, Rory has been accepted to Chilton." Lorelai started.

"Chilton? Oh, that's a wonderful school. It's only five minutes from here." Emily said.

"That's right, it is. She can start as early as Monday. Um, the problem is that they want me to put down an enrollment fee plus the first semester's tuition, and I have to do that immediately or she loses her spot." Lorelai explained.

"So, you need money." Richard said again.

"Yeah." Lorelai admitted. "But it's not for me, it's for Rory. And I fully intend to pay you back every cent. I don't ask for favors, you know that."

"Oh, yes, we know." Emily said.

"I'll get the checkbook." Richard said and stood up.

"Thank you. You have no idea. Thank you." Lorelai said.

"On one condition." Emily said and raised her finger in a number one.

"So close." Lorelai mumbled.

"Since we are now financially involved in your life, I want to be actively involved in your life." Emily dealed.

"What does that mean, Mother?" Lorelai said with a hint of disdain.

"I want a weekly dinner." Emily said.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Friday nights, you and Rory will have dinner here." Emily said

"Mom..."

"And you have to call us once a week to give us an update on her schooling and your life. That's it. That's the condition. If you agree, you'll come to dinner tomorrow night and leave here with a check. Otherwise, I'm sorry, we can't help you." Emily explained.

"I don't want her to know that I borrowed money from you. Can that just be between us?" Lorelai asked.

"Does seven o'clock work for you?"

"Perfect." Lorelai said with a forced smile.

Rory and Dean are walking together and talking.

"Because you're nice to look at and because you've got unbelievable concentration." Dean said.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Last Friday these two guys were tossing around a ball and one guy nailed the other right in the face. I mean, it was a mess, blood everywhere, the nurse came out, the place was in chaos, his girlfriend was all freaking out, and you just sat there and read. I mean, you never even looked up. I thought, 'I have never seen anyone read so intensely before in my entire life. I have to meet that girl.'"

"Maybe I just didn't look up because I'm unbelievably self-centered."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

Rory and Lorelai are sitting at Luke's and picking at their salads.

"So you got home late tonight." Lorelai said.

"Yah, I was at the library." Rory said.

"Oh. Oh, well we're going to your grandparents tomorrow night." Lorelai said.

"But it's September." Rory said confused.

"So?"

"So, what holiday is in September?"

"It's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner."

"Fine, sorry." Rory said.

Luke comes up and brings them their plates. "Red meat can kill you. Enjoy." Luke said and left.

"Wow, he sure knows how to treat a girl." Lorelai says and watched him for a few minutes.

"Mom?"

"Yah, sorry, hun. I was distracted." Lorelai said.

"I'm not sure I wanna go to Chilton." Rory said.

"What!"

"The timing is just really bad."

"The timing is bad?"

"And the bus ride to and from Hartford, it's like thirty minutes each way."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Plus, I don't think we should be spending that money right now. I mean, I know Chilton's got to be costing you a lot."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"All of your money should be going toward buying an inn with Sookie."

"What about college? What about Harvard?"

"We don't know that I can't get into Harvard if I stay where I am."

"Okay, enough. Enough of the crazy talk, okay? I appreciate your concern but I have this covered."

"I still don't want to go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"I have to get out of here."

Lorelai stands up and starts to leave.

"We have to pay first."

Lorelai threw the money on the table and followed Rory out.

"Well, I think that went pretty well, don't you?

"Thanks for the knock."

"Listen, can we just start all over, okay? You tell me all about the guy and I promise not to let my head explode, huh? Rory, please talk to me. Okay, I'll talk. Don't get me wrong. Guys are great. I am a huge fan of guys. You don't get knocked up at sixteen being indifferent to guys. But, babe, guys are always going to be there. This school isn't. It's more important. It has to be more important."

"I'm going to sleep."

"Rory. You've always been the sensible one in this house, huh? I need you to remember that feeling now. You will kick your own butt later if you blow this."

"Well, it's my butt."

"Good comeback."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Rory, come on."

"I don't want to talk about this. Could you please, please just leave me alone?"

"Okay, fine. We always had a democracy in this house. We never did anything unless we both agreed. But now I guess I'm going to have to play the mom card. You are going to Chilton whether you want to or not. Monday morning, you will be there, end of story."

"We'll see."

"Yeah, we will."

Lorelai slams the door on her way out. Lorelai lies on the couch listening to Macy Gray until she hears the phone ring.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Lorelai? It's Luke. Listen, you left the diner and it looked like you and Rory were fighting. Are you okay?" He asked.

Lorelai holds back a sob. "We never fight, Luke. Never." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, mothers and daughters fight." Luke said.

Lorelai let out a sob. "Not us."

"I'll be right over." Luke said and hung up.

Lorelai and Emily are fighting at Friday Night Dinner.

"Lorelai, come back to the table." Emily said as she walked in.

"Is this what it's gonna be like every Friday night? I come over and let the two of you attack me?" Lorelai asked.

"You're being very dramatic." Emily stated.

"Were you at that table just now?"

"Yes, I was, and I think you took what your father said the wrong way."

"The wrong way? How could I have taken it the wrong way? What was open to interpretation?"

Richard and Rory are able to overhear Lorelai and Emily arguing.

"Keep your voice down."

"No, Mother. I can't take it anymore. Tonight just seems like a nightmare."

"You're dripping all over the floor."

"Why do you pounce on every single thing I say?"

"That's absurd. You barely uttered a word all night."

"That's not true."

"You said pie."

"Oh, come on."

"You did. All I heard you say was pie."

"Why would he bring up Christopher? Was that really necessary?"

"He likes Christopher."

"Isn't that interesting? Because, as I remember, when Christopher got me pregnant, Dad didn't like him so much."

"Oh, well, please, you were sixteen. What were we supposed to do - throw you a party? We were disappointed. The two of you had such bright futures."

"Yes. And by not getting married we got to keep those bright futures."

"When you get pregnant, you get married. A child needs a mother and a father."

"Oh, Mom. Do you think that Christopher would have his own company right now if we'd gotten married? Do you think he would be anything at all?"

"Yes, I do. Your father would have put him in the insurance business and you'd be living a lovely life right now."

"He didn't want to be in the insurance business and I am living a lovely life right now."

"That's right, far away from us."

"Oh, here we go."

"You took that girl and completely shut us out of your life."

"You wanted to control me."

"You were still a child."

"I stopped being a child the minute the strip turned pink, okay? I had to figure out how to live. I found a good job."

"As a maid. With all your brains and talent."

"I worked my way up. I run the place now. I built a life on my own with no help from anyone."

"Yes, and think of where you would have been if you'd accepted a little help, hmm? And where Rory would have been. But no, you were always too proud to accept anything from anyone."

"Well, I wasn't too proud to come here to you two begging for money for my kid's school, was I?"

Rory looked up in surprise when she heard this.

"No, you certainly weren't. But you're too proud to let her know where you got it from, aren't you? Well, fine, you have your precious pride and I have my weekly dinners. Isn't that nice? We both win."

Lorelai and Rory walk in to the diner.

"So, nice dinner at the grandparents' house." Rory said.

"Oh, yeah, her dishes have never been cleaner." Lorelai said.

"You and Grandma seemed to have a nice talk."

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much. You know, snippets."

"Snippets?"

"Little snippets."

"So basically everything?"

"Basically, yes."

"Well, the best laid plans."

Lorelai and Rory take a seat at a table.

"I think it was really brave of you to ask them for money." Rory said.

"Oh, I so do not want to talk about it." Lorelai said.

"How many meals is it gonna take 'til we're off the hook?"

"I think the deli spread at my funeral will be the last one. Hey, wait, does that mean…"

"Can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste."

"Oh, honey, you won't be sorry."

Luke walks up to them dressed up.

Lorelai looks him up and down. "Hey did you dress up for me?" Lorelai asked and batted her eyelashes.

Luke rolled his eyes "No, I had a meeting at a bank." Luke said.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought you were dressed up for your gorgeous girlfriend." Lorelai said and flipped her hair.

"Nope. You look nice too. How was dinner?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Horrible." She said.

"Sorry." Luke said. "I'll bring you some coffee." He said.

"Hey, Luke!" Rory called after him.

Luke turned around. "Yah?" He asked.

"Will you stay over tonight?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked at Rory surprised.

"Uh, yah. If it's okay with your mom." Luke said.

"You definitely don't have to ask me." Lorelai said.

"Okay. We'll walk there together in 10 minutes." Luke said and began to close up.

"So, it's okay with you if Luke stays over?" Lorelai asked.

"More than okay." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled. "That's great." Lorelai said.

"Yah." Rory said.

"So, tell me about the guy." Lorelai said.

_**A/N So there's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. **_


	2. The Lorelais and Luke's First Day

_**A/N Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! I really appreciated it. **_

_**Disclaimer- Nope, I still haven't pulled that Freaky Friday with ASP yet. I'll keep trying…. I don't own it. **_

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke are all sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV the night before Rory goes to Chilton. Lorelai is trying to find something to watch.

Luke groans. "Lorelai, there's nothing on. Stop trying." He said and leaned his head at the back of the couch.

Lorelai gasped. "There is always something on. What kind of example are you setting for my daughter, Mr. Pessimistic?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, Luke's right. There's nothing on." Rory said.

"Oh, I see. My daughter and my boyfriend are gaining up on me now, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry you have to find out this way, mom. But Luke and I have been having secret meetings on how to make your life hard." Rory said.

"Aha! I knew it!" Lorelai said.

Luke shook his head. "You guys are crazy." He said.

There's a pause in the conversation where everyone is just staring at the TV.

Lorelai drops the remote and turns the TV off. "Okay, there's nothing on." She said.

"Tried to tell you." Luke said.

"Shush you." Lorelai said and pointed a finger at him. "Okay, since there's nothing on TV and since it's already 11 and I'm tired, let's hit the sack!" Lorelai said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Luke said and stood up to kiss Lorelai good-bye. He then turned around and started towards the door.

"Hey Luke!" Rory yells after him.

Luke turns around. "Yah, kid?" He asks.

"You're going to Chilton tomorrow with us, right?" Rory asked.

It took Luke a moment to answer. He was stunned. "Uh, yah sure, if you want me to." He said and look back and forth between Lorelai and Rory.

Rory looked at Lorelai. "I definitely want you to go. Mom?" Rory asks.

Lorelai smiles. "Yah, sure." She whispers.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Rory, what time?" He asks her.

"Um, 5:30?" She asks hesitantly.

"I'll be there." He said and opens the door. He steps out then pokes his head back in. "Oh, and Lorelai, I'll make sure to wake up because knowing you, you won't wake up till 9." Luke said.

"Hey, I set my alarm clock!" Lorelai yelled after him.

"I'll still wake you up!" Luke yells from down the street.

Rory is about to go to sleep when Lorelai comes in to her room and lies down next to her on the bed.

"Hey, kid. Are you nervous?" Lorelai asks.

"Kinda." Rory admits.

"Oh, hun. You'll be fine. Just give it some time and soon you'll have tons of friends." Lorelai whispered. "Plus, Luke and I will drive you there and be there for you, okay?" Lorelai asks.

"Yah, I know." Rory said. "Hey, mom?" Rory asks.

"Yah babe?"

"I'm glad you're with Luke."

"Yah?"

"So happy. He's great. He does everything for us." Rory said.

"Yah, he does."

"Night mom." Rory whispers and turns to the side.

"Night kid." Lorelai whispers and gets up to go back to her room.

Lorelai feels someone shaking her the next morning. "Ugh. Go away." She mumbles.

"Lorelai, wake up." Luke whispers.

"No. Too early." She mumbles and puts a pillow over her head.

"You have to get ready to take Rory to school." Luke whispers in her ear.

"Ugh, fine, fine. I'm up." Lorelai says and gets out of bed.

"Okay, good. Now, where's the clothes your gonna wear?" Luke asks.

"Uh, at the cleaner's." Lorelai says tiredly.

"Okay, I'll go pick them up and you go take a shower." Luke says.

"Mmm, okay. Oh, Luke, is Rory up?" Lorelai asks.

"Yep. I woke her up right before I woke you up." Luke says.

"Thanks, Luke." Lorelai says and goes in to the bathroom to take a shower.

Luke comes back 20 minutes later with Lorelai's suit and sees Rory sitting at the kitchen table eating a pop tart while waiting for Lorelai.

"Hey, kid. You shouldn't be eating that stuff. It'll kill ya." Luke tells her.

"Aw, you know I learned from the best, Luke." Rory says and gets up to toast a pop tart for Lorelai.

"That's what I'm worried about." Luke says. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna give your mom her suit." Luke says and goes up the stairs to Lorelai's room.

Luke walks in to Lorelai's room and hears her singing in the shower

Luke laughs. "Hey, Lorelai!" He yells from out side the door.

"Yah hun?" Lorelai calls back.

"Your suit is on the bed. Hurry up! We have to leave in an hour and I know how long it takes you to get ready!" Luke says and leaves to go back downstairs.

Lorelai runs downstairs 20 minutes later dressed in her nice blue suit with the flippy skirt. She sees Luke and Rory at the foot of the stairs waiting for her.

"Well what are we waiting for? The apocalypse? Let's go!" Lorelai says and runs out to the car with Luke and Rory behind her.

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke are driving to Hartford.

"Gah, I'm so tired! Luke it's all your fault!" Lorelai says and points an accusing finger at him.

"What? How is it my fault?" Luke asks.

"It's your fault we're so tired because you didn't make any coffee this morning!" Rory says.

"I set some orange juice out for you guys." Luke says.

"And you really expected us to drink it?" Lorelai asks.

"Expected, no. Hoped yes." Luke says.

They pull up to Chilton and stare at it for a few minutes.

"This is where you're going to school?" Luke asks.

"Yes." Rory says hesitantly.

"It looks like jail." Luke says.

"Does anyone see a hunchback?" Lorelai asks.

"So, how do I look?" Rory asks.

"Aw, you look great kid." Lorelai says proudly.

"Yah, you do Rory." Luke says.

They all get out of the jeep and start walking towards the school.

"So, where do we go?" Luke asks.

Rory looks at a piece of paper. "The Ambroise Building." She says.

"Which is?" Lorelai asks.

"The big, scary one." Rory says.

"Well, that helped." Lorelai replies.

Just then a man comes up to them noticing that they look lost.

"You guys lost?" He asks.

"Uh, yah. Where's the Ambroise building?" Lorelai asks.

"Uh, right here." The man points behind him.

"Okay, thanks." Lorelai says and they start to walk forward but the man sticks his hand out to Lorelai.

"I'm Ian." He says.

"Lorelai. Nice to meet you." Lorelai says hurriedly. Luke notices that the man seems to like Lorelai so he puts an arm around her waist.

"You guys married?" Ian asks. Rory rolls her eyes at him.

"Nope. Dating." Luke answers.

Ian smiles. "Well, I hope to see you soon." He says and walks away.

"I don't like that guy." Luke grumbles.

"Why?" Lorelai asks him confused.

"Because he likes you!" Luke says.

"Luke, no he doesn't. Now, let's just take Rory to class okay?" Lorelai says.

Luke takes a deep breath. "Fine." He says.

They all walk to the secretary's office together.

"Uh, hi. We're here to see Mr. Charleston." Lorelai says. Luke stills has his arm around her waist.

The woman looks up and Lorelai jumps back a little. "Wow, uh, hi." She stutters.

"Wait one moment." The woman says and goes to talk to Mr. Charleston.

"Wow, that's scary." Luke says.

"You're telling me." Lorelai says and the woman comes back.

"Mr. Charleston will see you now." She says and opens the door for them.

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke walk in to his office. Lorelai and Luke shake Mr. Charleston's hand and Lorelai turns around to see Emily sitting on the couch. Emily looks very confused, not knowing who the man was who had his arm around her daughter's waist and who her grand-daughter seemed to be very attached to.

"Mom!" Lorelai says. "W-What are you doing here?" Lorelai asks. Luke quickly pulls his arm away from Lorelai's waist and looks down, trying to avoid Emily's gaze.

Emily puts on a fake smile. "I came to wish my grand-daughter luck on her first day of school." She says and gathers Rory's hands in her own.

"But –" Lorelai starts.

"Rory, you look wonderful in that uniform!" Emily says, looking Rory over.

"Uh, you didn't have to come all the way out here, Mom." Lorelai says awkwardly.

"Well, this gave me a chance to make sure that Hanlin here takes good care of Rory." Emily says and smiles at Mr. Charleston.

"You're Hanlin." Lorelai says to the headmaster.

"Hanlin Charleston." He replies.

"Hanlin's wife and I are on the symphony fundraising committee together." Emily says proudly.

"Wow, that's great." Lorelai says and she can feel Luke squeeze her hand quickly. Lorelai smiles at him briefly.

"Your father and I are golf rivals. We're still fighting it out to see which one is worse." Mr. Charleston says.

"Oh, yes. We're all old friends." Emily says and gives Luke a look of disgust.

"Well, there's nothing like friends. Especially if they're old . . . ones." Lorelai says uncomfortably.

"Well, would you like to take off your coat and have a seat?" The headmaster asks.

"Uh, yah" Lorelai says and hands him her coat.

"And may I take yours?" Hanlin asks Luke.

"Uh, yah thanks." Luke says and hands him his army jacket.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." The headmaster says to Luke.

"Uh, it's Luke." Luke says and sits down in a chair between Lorelai and Rory. Emily leaves.

"Well, nice to meet you, Luke." The headmaster says and sits down.

"Well, that's all we need you here for Ms. Gilmore. Have a nice day." Mr. Charleston says.

"Uh, okay." Lorelai says and then kisses the top of Rory's head. "Bye kid. You'll do fine." She says and walks towards the door.

Luke pats Rory's shoulder. "Anything you want to eat tonight, tell me. My treat. See ya later kid." Luke whispers in her ear and follows Lorelai. Rory smiles at him before he leaves.

Luke and Lorelai walk in to the secretary's office and Luke puts his arm back around Lorelai's waist.

"You haven't told your mom about us?" Luke asks.

"I just saw her last Friday for the first time since we started dating and the topic of the conversation wasn't really about my news. It was more about how much of a failure I am." Lorelai explains.

"Ah. Got it." Luke says and Lorelai puts her head on his shoulder as they walk out of the office.

Lorelai and Luke walk out of the office and see Emily waiting for them outside it. Luke and Lorelai separate quickly and look at the ground.

Lorelai and Luke start walking again after Emily stares at them in utter disgust for a few minutes.

Emily catches up with them quickly. "Lorelai, who is this man with you? And why did you bring him with you to Rory's fist day of school?" Emily asks.

Lorelai and Luke stop walking. Lorelai sighs. "This is Luke, mom." She says.

"Are you dating?" Emily asks.

Lorelai takes a deep breath. "Yes."

"What are you thinking?" Emily asks outraged.

"Mom." Lorelai says.

"No, don't mom me. How can you think of dating that… that… hobo!" Emily screams.

"His name is Luke mom!" Lorelai says.

"Your decisions affect Rory too, Lorelai!" Emily yells.

"I know that mother! Rory loves Luke!" Lorelai screams. Luke smiles slightly at this.

"No, Rory loves her father!" Emily screams.

"I know! That's why she loves Luke!" Lorelai screams.

A look of surprise flashes across Emily's face. Luke looks at Lorelai stunned.

"Luke has always been there for us! Luke is 10 times for a father to Rory than Chris will ever be! Rory once told be when she was 13 that she wished that Luke was her father!" Lorelai rants. Luke looks even more surprised at the last part.

"That… that can't be true, Lorelai." Emily stutters.

"Well, it is. Now, if you'll excuse us, Luke and I have to be leaving." Lorelai says and she and Luke walk away.

Lorelai and Luke walk in to the diner together and Luke pours her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Lorelai mumbles.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asks her.

"Yah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Lorelai asks him.

Luke smiles at her. "Yah, I'm fine. Did Rory really say that?" Luke asks.

Lorelai sips her coffee. "Say what?" She asks.

"The thing about wishing I was her father." Luke answers.

Lorelai smiles. "Yah, she did." She says. Luke smiles back and they share a moment.

Lorelai jerks her head, snapping herself out of it. "Yah, well I have to get to the inn. See you later babe. Probably after I pick Rory up from school." Lorelai says.

"Okay, see you later." Luke says and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Lorelai heads back to the inn.

Lorelai walks in to the inn's kitchen.

"So who wants to hear about my day so far?" Lorelai says.

"Ooh, me!" Sookie says and raises an arm in the air.

Lorelai stand by Sookie and grabs a piece of fudge and bites in to it. "So, it started off with Luke waking me up at 5:30 in the morning. Then we went to meet Rory's headmaster and my mother was there!" Lorelai says.

"Uh oh." Sookie says.

"Yah and Luke had his arm around my waist which of course she saw! Then when we were walking out Luke had his arm around my waist again and I had my head on his shoulder and my mom saw us and asked if we were dating." Lorelai says exasperated.

"Not good." Sookie says and Lorelai grabs another piece of fudge.

"Then we started fighting and it ended with me telling my mother that Rory wishes Luke were her father." Lorelai says.

"She does?" Sookie asks.

"What?" Lorelai asks.

"Rory wishes Luke was her father?" Sookie asks.

"Oh, yah. She told me when she was 13." Lorelai says.

"Wow, you've really had a bad day and its only noon." Sookie says.

"Yep." Lorelai says. "Well, I have to get back to work. Talk to you later, Sook." Lorelai says and goes back to work.

Lorelai heads back to the front desk and notices Ian standing there.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi, how did you now I worked here?" Lorelai asks.

"Oh, I know your mother. She told me." He said.

"Of course." Lorelai mumbles. "So, what do you what? A room?" Lorelai asks.

"Uh, no. Actually I wanted to ask you out on a date." He says and Lorelai looks up in surprise.

"What?" She asks.

"A date. I want to take you out." He says.

"Uh, no you don't because you know I'm dating someone." She says.

"Yah, but it's just one date. I'm sure he won't mind." Ian said.

"Uh, yes he would and I don't want to go out with you. I'm with Luke." Lorelai says.

"Please. Just one date." He says.

"No! I don't want to go out with you. Now please leave." Lorelai says and gestures towards the door.

"Fine. Your loss." Ian says and leaves.

After working for 2 hours Lorelai goes to Luke's before picking Rory up.

"Hey. Why are you here?" Luke asks her when she sits at the counter.

"I decided I needed coffee before I went and picked up Rory." Lorelai says.

"Ah got it." Luke says and gives her her coffee.

"Thank you." Lorelai says surprised.

"You're welcome."

"No lectures?"

"My blood sugar's low. I'll eat an apple and get back to you."

"Hm. God, this has been one hectic, bizarro day for me."

"Yep, I know."

"After the fight with my mother, that Chilton guy who's your best friend came to the inn to ask me out."

Luke snaps his head up quickly. "He what?" Luke asks infuriated.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I made him leave." She says.

"I really don't like him." Luke says.

"Yes, that has been established." Lorelai says.

"He better not ask you out again." Luke says.

"Trust me, he won't. I kind of yelled at him when he came. I think I scared him off." Lorelai says.

Luke lets out a sigh of relief. "Good." He says.

"Yah, well, I have to go pick up Rory." Lorelai says and gives Luke a kiss. She puts money on the counter.

"Keep it. I gave you decaf." Luke says.

"Mean." Lorelai says and leaves.

Lorelai stands by the jeep as Rory comes out of school.

"Mm. Hey, you." Lorelai says when she sees Rory.

Rory walks over, drops her backpack and hugs Lorelai.

"Oh."

"So, this whole plaid-skirt thing . . . my idea?"

"My day sucked, too."

"Promise?"

"Swear on my mother's life." Lorelai says and starts to pull back from the hug.

"Not yet."

"Ooh, still hugging, still hugging." Lorelai says and they pull apart. "So, I brought us some coffee."

"Why, I'm shocked."

"Triple caps, easy foam."

"Wow."

"And if that doesn't work, we'll stick our fingers in a light socket. Come here." Lorelai says and picks up Rory's backpack and staggers under the weight. "Wow. What, do they expect you to get smart all in one day?"

"Oh, they expect a lot of things."

"Well, so tell me."

Lorelai and Rory get in to the jeep.

"I don't know. It was just one big, long, scary, tweedy, bad eight hours."

"Add some hair spray, and you've got my day."

"One of the girls already hates me, the guys are weird."

"Weirder than other guys?"

"You're kidding me. Wow, I can't believe they still say that."

"Why? What does it mean?"

"Mary, like Virgin Mary. It means they think you look like a goody-goody."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Well, what would they have called me if they thought I looked like a slut?"

"Well, they might have added a Magdalene to it."

"Wow, biblical insults. This is an advanced school."

Lorelai and Rory drive back to Stars Hollow and meet Luke at the diner. He closed early tonight.

When Rory and Lorelai walk in to the diner, Luke comes up and gives Rory a hug.

"Hey, kid. How was school?" He asks her after pulling away from the hug.

"Ugh. Bad." Rory says.

"Sorry. I hope the brownies and coffee I made you will cheer you up." Luke says and brings them out.

"Aww thanks Luke! They did cheer me up!" Rory says.

"Good." He says and they sit down together at a table.

They sit together and talk for a couple hours until Lorelai and Rory go home.

"Come on, Luke" Rory says and they all head home.

_**A/N Hey guys. I hoped you liked that chapter and you thought it seemed realistic. I couldn't get this chapter up earlier because our power went out because it's so hot. We have a heat advisory in affect till eight tonight. Anyways, please review! I'm trying to think of a name for the button. So far all I've got is Bob. Although Bob is an awesome name if anyone has any suggestions, I'll take them. Please click little no name! **_


	3. Kill Me Now

**_A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved them! Okay, now on to Kill Me Now! Also, I know nothing about golf, so stick with me here. _**

_**Disclaimer- I tried pulling that Freaky Friday with ASP again and it didn't work so well. I think she's starting to get scared of this person who keeps coming up to her asking to pull a Freaky Friday with them. I think I'm done trying now. I don't own it. **_

Kill Me Now

Lorelai and Rory walk in to the diner after another Friday Night Dinner.

"Oh, Lukey, the Queen and princess have arrived!" Lorelai shouted once they had opened the door to the diner.

Luke came out of the kitchen and walked over their table. "Hey" He said and gave Lorelai a kiss. "And don't call me Lukey." He said.

"Aw, you know you love it." Lorelai said. Luke and Lorelai smiled at each other for a minute.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt the moment but I need coffee." Rory said.

"Right, uh, sorry, Rory. What do you want?" Luke asked.

"Hmm… I'll have a cheeseburger and extra fries with coffee!" Rory said.

"Same for me!" Lorelai said.

"Didn't you guys just eat dinner?" Luke asked, obviously disgusted with their eating habits.

"Yes, but my mother tricked Rory in to playing golf with my father at the club this weekend so we didn't get to fully enjoy the food." Lorelai said.

"Yah, it doesn't count." Rory said.

"So, now we need food so we can enjoy it." Lorelai said.

"You're going to play golf?" Luke asked emphasizing the you're.

"Yah, I have to play a sport for school." Rory said.

"You know, I could have taught you a sport." Luke said.

"You can teach?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I can." Luke said.

"You, the great kid lover, can teach?" Lorelai asked.

"I can teach Rory. I like Rory." Luke said.

"Yes, I know you do. But what would you teach her?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. Baseball, basketball, fishing." Luke said.

"I think I'd be better at golf. It doesn't require as much exercise as basketball or baseball." Rory said.

"Jeez." Luke said. "You are teaching her bad habits." Luke said and pointed at Lorelai.

"No, I'm teaching her all the important stuff." Lorelai said. "But maybe Luke could teach you fishing, hunny." Lorelai said to Rory.

"I don't think they have a fishing team." Rory said sarcastically. "Luke, do you know how to golf?" Rory asked.

"Actually, yah. My dad and I use to play together when I was younger. I'm actually pretty good." Luke said. "I can teach you if you want."

"Really?" Rory asked excited.

"Yah." Luke said. "We can play this weekend."

Rory jumped out of her seat and hugged Luke. "Thank you!" She said.

Luke smiled. "You're welcome." He said. Rory sat back down in her seat.

"Will it be okay with your Grandpa?" Luke asked.

"I think it will be fine with dad. He didn't want to go. Mom's the one I'm worried about." Lorelai said. "I'll call them tonight to tell them."

"I hope they aren't mad." Rory said.

"Oh, hun. I'm sure it will be fine." Lorelai said. "Luke, still hungry here." Lorelai said and Luke left to put in their orders.

"So, you're okay with Luke teaching you how to golf?" Lorelai asked.

"More than okay. I love hanging out with Luke." Rory said.

"Good, I'm glad." Lorelai said sincerely.

"Uh, mom, do you wanna come?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"I thought you were okay with going with Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I am, trust me. It's just you and Luke usually spend the weekends together and if Luke teaches me how to golf all weekend you and him won't get anytime together." Rory said.

"God, you're the sweetest kid in the whole world. Don't know where you got that from. Maybe I will come with you guys. But if I come it will be because I want to spend time with you and Luke." Lorelai said.

"Really, you'll come?" Rory asked excited yet again that night.

"Well, there is a huge wedding at the inn this weekend but I'll let Michel run it for his first wedding. Just to torture him." Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Like you don't do that enough. So you're coming?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Yah, I'm coming." She answered.

Luke walked up to them and gave them their food. "You're coming where?" Luke asked.

"I'm coming golfing with you guys this weekend." Lorelai said.

"You are coming golfing?" Luke asked.

"Yep." She answered.

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"Okay, Rory is hard enough to believe but you coming golfing is just impossible." Luke said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm coming to spend time with my daughter and my hunky, hunky boyfriend." Lorelai said.

"Jeez." Luke said clearly embarrassed. "Okay, so I'll pick you guys up at 10 tomorrow and we'll go." Luke said. "And don't worry, I'll bring all the golf stuff." Luke said.

"Good 'cause we don't have anything needed to play golf." Rory said.

"Yah, I know. Okay, so I'll see you guys tomorrow. Be ready when I get there." Luke said.

"Okay, bye hun." Lorelai said and gave Luke a quick peck and she and Rory got up.

"Bye Luke." Rory said and they left.

Lorelai sat down on the couch that night while Rory was reading in her room and called her parents.

"Hello, Emily Gilmore." Her mother answered.

"Hey mom." Lorelai started.

"Lorelai." Emily said surprised. "Why are you calling so late?" Emily asked.

"It's nine thirty mom." Lorelai said.

"Oh, well. What do you need?" Emily asked.

"Um, well, Rory can't go golfing with dad tomorrow." Lorelai said.

"What?" Emily asked mad.

"Well, Rory can't go." Lorelai said.

"Why can't she go?" Emily asked.

"What?" Lorelai avoided.

"Why can't my grand-daughter spend an afternoon with her grand- father golfing?" Emily asked.

"Because we got someone else to teach her." Lorelai said.

"You didn't want Rory to go golfing with Richard that much that you found some one else to take her?" Emily asked infuriated.

"No, that's not it at all, mother. This person just asked and they are really close to us, so we said okay." Lorelai said.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Who what?"

"Who did you get to take her golfing that is better than her own grand-father?"

"Uh, Luke." Lorelai said hesitantly.

"You let that hobo boyfriend of yours take Rory golfing rather than her own grand-father?" Emily screamed.

"Mom." Lorelai said calmly.

"No, Lorelai, you would rather let your boy-friend who barely knows the girl take her golfing rather than Richard?" Emily screamed.

"Luke knows Rory very well. I've already told you this! He loves her so much mom!" Lorelai screamed back.

"How do you know? How do you know he's not just using you?" Emily screamed.

"Because Luke wouldn't do that! I trust him completely! If I didn't he wouldn't even be my friend and I certainly wouldn't let him around Rory!" Lorelai screamed.

"Well, Lorelai your judgment can't not be trusted considering you're dating that man!" Emily screamed.

"Luke! His name is Luke! And do you not think that I care about Rory? If Luke was even the slightest bit mean to her he would be out of the picture! But he's not! He loves her, trusts her, and cares for her! Luke is more of a parent to Rory than you or dad ever was to me!" Lorelai screamed.

Emily was quiet for a moment. "Well, I'm sorry you had such horrible parents, Lorelai. I'm sorry that you didn't think giving you everything you could ever want was good enough." Emily said.

"All you gave me was material things. You didn't show me kindness or trust or love. All of which Luke shows to Rory and me." Lorelai said.

Then Emily Gilmore hung up.

Rory walked in to her mother's room at nine o'clock the next morning. She found Lorelai still asleep.

"Mom! Wake up! Luke's gonna be here in an hour!" Rory said and started to shake Lorelai.

"Ugh, go away." Lorelai mumbled into her pillow.

"Mom, get up and get dressed. We're going golfing with Luke today!" Rory said and went to Lorelai's closet to pick out clothes for Lorelai to wear.

"Luke had better have some coffee with him." Lorelai mumbled and walked over to Rory.

Rory held up a pair of khaki golfing pants and a button down shirt for Lorelai to wear.

"When did I buy that?" Lorelai asked.

"I bought it for you this morning." Rory said.

"How long have you been up?" Lorelai asked.

"Since five. I couldn't sleep." Rory said.

"I don't know why you're so excited about golfing." Lorelai said.

"I don't know. I just like hanging out with Luke." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled. "Okay, but I'm not wearing that." Lorelai said.

Rory let out a large sigh. "I'm wearing an outfit like that." Rory said.

Lorelai looked at Rory's outfit for the first time that morning. She wore the khaki golfing pants and a purple button down shirt. "So, you want us to match in the ridiculous outfits?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom." Rory said.

"Rory, Luke's my boyfriend." Lorelai whined.

Rory rolled her eyes at her mom. "Luke doesn't care what you wear. You could wear a trash bag and he'd still think you were gorgeous. Now, put this on." Rory said and handed her the clothes.

Lorelai pouted. "Fine." She said and went to take a shower and change in the bathroom.

Rory opened the door an hour later and saw Luke standing there. He was dressed in his regular outfit, jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Hey Rory." Luke greeted. "You know you didn't have to dress up special for golf." Luke said and laughed.

Rory shook her head. "Mom is going to be so mad at me." Rory said.

"What? Why?" Luke asked confused. Then he saw Lorelai come downstairs and stand next to Rory in the same out fit as Rory, the only difference being that Lorelai was wearing a blue button up shirt while Rory was wearing a purple one.

"Rory! Flannel man is gets to wear flannel but I don't get to wear my jeans!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Ah, that's why she's mad you." Luke said laughing.

"Rory! I would have preferred to wear a trash bag!" Lorelai said.

"Mom, it's over with. Let's just go." Rory said and pulled Lorelai out to the truck, Luke following.

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory arrived at the golf course 20 minutes later, Lorelai complaining about her outfit the whole way.

They had just parked and Luke was getting the golf clubs out of the truck. "Lorelai, stop complaining. You look great." Luke said.

Lorelai pouted. "Really?" She asked.

Luke came up to her and gave her a hug while Rory went to go use the bathroom.

"Yes, you look great. Wanna know what I especially like?" Luke whispered in her ear.

Lorelai smiled. "What?" She asked.

"The tight pants." Luke answered and his hand traveled down to her thigh and gently massaged it.

"Yah?" She asked.

"Yah. Now let's go and start golfing. Rory's coming back." Luke said and pulled away from the hug.

Lorelai smiled at his retreating back and followed him and Rory to a hole.

When they got to the hole Luke started showing Rory how to golf and Lorelai stood off to the side, just watching how well her boyfriend and her daughter got along.

"And then all you have to do is swing it." Luke said finishing the instructions. Rory lifted the golf club above her head and swung it. She didn't hit the ball but it the grass instead, sending it flying. Luke put the grass back and went to show Rory again. Rory tried again and missed.

"I'm not very good." Rory pouted.

"Yah, you are. When I tried to hit it my first time, I accidentally let go of the club and it went flying across the golf course. Trust me, you're better than I was. I bet you're better than your mom." Luke said and flashed Lorelai a grin.

"Hey, I resent that. I bet I am an excellent golf swinger person." Lorelai said.

"Come on, then and try." Luke said.

"Uh, no." Lorelai said.

"I thought you were excellent?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I am. I just don't want you guys to feel bad about my excellence." Lorelai said

"W won't feel bad, mom. I promise. Now, come on. Try." Rory said and smiled teasingly at Lorelai.

"Fine. But you two will pay later." Lorelai said and stepped beside Luke.

Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai from the back and handed her a golf club. He held her tight and she leaned in to him.

"Okay, so you just swing it back." Luke whispered in her ear. "Then try to hit the ball with it when it comes down."

"Mmm, what?" Lorelai asked, completely distracted by Luke being so close.

"Just hit the ball, Lorelai." Luke whispered in her ear again.

"He he. Dirty." Lorelai said.

Luke blushed. "Lorelai, Rory's here." Luke said.

"Right, sorry." Lorelai said and swung at the ball. She missed the ball and ended up hitting Luke in the head.

Luke backed away from Lorelai screaming curse words. "Damn, that hurt like hell, Lorelai!" Luke screamed.

Rory ran up to Luke having watched the Luke and Lorelai interaction mere seconds ago. She was so happy that her mother had finally found a man that made her happy.

"Luke, are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Um, it hurts." Luke admitted. Lorelai ran up to Luke.

"Oh, God. I am so sorry, Luke." Lorelai said and removed Luke's hand from his head to look at it. He had a big, swollen red spot on his forehead where Lorelai had hit him.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked him.

"Yah, I'm fine now. Your mother just can't play golf ever again." Luke said.

Lorelai put her hands up in mock defense. "Hey, I tried to tell you I couldn't play sports but no one listened to me." Lorelai said.

"You said you were excellent." Luke said.

"Yah, but you knew I was lying." Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go have lunch." He said and they went off to eat lunch.

"Yah, the fun part of golfing!" Lorelai said once they walked in to the little restaurant on the golf course.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Let's just find a seat." He said and they sat down at a table.

Lorelai and Rory picked up their menus quickly as soon as they sat down. "Rory what are getting?" Lorelai asked.

"Hmm… I think I'm getting the spaghetti." She said.

"I'm going to get lasagna." Lorelai said and they closed their menus quickly and set them back down again and found Luke staring at them.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Rory asked.

"Know what you wanted in like 3 seconds." Luke said.

"Oh, it's the Lorelai secret. Rory and I can look at a menu and find what we what in 3 seconds or less. Usually it takes less time but we're a little tired today." Lorelai said.

"Yah, usually when we go out to eat it takes up about 2 seconds." Rory said.

"Jeez." Luke said and went back to look at the menu to find what he wanted.

The waiter came up to them a couple minutes later.

"Do you know what you want?" He asked them.

"Uh, yes. I'll have the spaghetti." Rory said.

"And I'll have the lasagna." Lorelai said.

"Salmon and a side salad for me." Luke said.

"And to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Coffee!" Lorelai and Rory said together.

"We don't serve coffee at eleven, sorry." The waiter said.

Lorelai and Rory looked shocked. "What?" They choked out.

"We don't serve coffee after eleven." The man said.

Rory looked at Lorelai helplessly. "Mommy."

"Luke, do something!" Lorelai said and hugged Rory.

"It won't kill you to go a meal without coffee." Luke said.

"Uh, I think it will" Lorelai said.

"Fine, I'll run down to a little gas station we passed on the way here. Be right back." Luke said.

"My hero!" Lorelai and Rory said.

Luke rolled his eyes and left.

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke are driving home late that night after having spent the whole day at the golf course.

"Wow, I never knew golfing could be so tiring." Lorelai said.

"I know. I'm dead." Rory said and put her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Luke, aren't you tired?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope, see I'm actually used to exercising. Unlike the two of you." Luke told them.

"Meany." Lorelai said and looked through her purse when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"I just wanted you to know that while you are off golfing with your boyfriend and daughter, I am stuck here with twins getting married to each other." Michel said.

"No way." Lorelai said.

"Yes, there are two twin boys here and two twin girls here and they even have similar names, Matt and Mark. It's so annoying." Michel complained.

"Well, sorry, Michel, but you can head home now. Tobin should be coming in soon." Lorelai said.

"Okay. I'm leaving now." Michel said and hung up. Lorelai closed her cell phone and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked her.

"Michel took over the wedding I was supposed to run today and two sets of twins are getting married to each other and Michel is mad at me." Lorelai said. Rory and Luke started to laugh.

"That's hilarious." Rory said.

"Yah, well, I love to torture Michel." Lorelai said.

"Really mom? We couldn't tell." Rory said. "Thanks for taking us, Luke."

"Oh I was glad to take you. Your mother however is a different story." Luke said.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Lorelai said.

"An accident that hurt a whole lot." Luke said.

They pulled in to Lorelai's driveway. "Wow, look we're home. Now we have to unload stuff to take Luke's mind off teasing me." Lorelai said and they began to unload all their stuff.

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke walked in to house. Luke and Rory went in to the kitchen to warm up dinner while Lorelai checked messages.

"Rory, this is your grand-mother. I am just calling to tell you that Richard and I have a book that we would like to give you. No need to wait until next Friday. You can come and get it this week sometime after school. Your grand-father and I want to spend a little time with you anyhow. Give me a call back when you get home. We're looking forward to seeing you." Emily's message said.

Lorelai took a deep breath and closed her eyes to hold in her tears. She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her stomach from behind.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked and turned around in Luke's arms.

"Taking a shower. What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing. It's just my mother left a message telling Rory that they found a book for her and for her to come and get it some time this week so they can spend alone time together." Lorelai said and sniffed.

"So? That's good right?" Luke asked.

"Yah, I mean I want her to get to know her grand-parents. I just feel like their leaving me out on purpose. They love that Rory loves books and that's she's so smart but they don't want anything to do with me and that hurts." Lorelai said. Luke pulled her further in to his arms and gave her a hug.

"Lorelai, no matter what they say, they do love you. You guys just started seeing each other regularly. It's going to take some time for everything to be fixed." Luke said.

"But it can't all be fixed. There's too much stuff." Lorelai said.

"I don't think so. I think you can work through this. You've already started to." Luke said.

"Yah, you're right. Thank you, Luke." Lorelai said.

Luke smiled and kissed her.

"You're staying the night right?" Lorelai asked.

"If you want me to." Luke said.

"I think I might need a little exercise." Lorelai said.

"Oh yah?"

"Yah, I think you can help me that." Lorelai said and grinned seductively.

"I think so too." Luke said and kissed her again.

"Luke, I think dinner's ready. The microwave is making a weird beeping sound!" Rory screamed from the kitchen.

"Coming, Rory!" Luke said and they all sat down to have dinner.

_**A/N Okay, so I hope you guys liked my take on Kill Me Now. It was fun to write. Oh, Lauren is going to be on Ellen this Tuesday. So, remember to watch. Please review! **_


	4. Deer Hunters

_**A/N Special thanks to the people who reviewed! **_

_**Kristen- I don't really hate Richard and Emily. During the first season, Lorelai and her parents had tons of stuff to still work out and there was still a lot of emotional baggage there in between them. They tried to work it out, but there was so much there that it was hard. Lorelai reacted the way she did to Emily's message because what she confessed to Luke, she's been feeling from them ever since she was a little girl. So, even the smallest thing brought that feeling back up again. I do really hate Christopher though. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Sugary sweet- Whenever I watch the very end of Kill Me Now I always end up feeling sorry for Lorelai. Lorelai and her parents will end up getting a better relationship. It will just take time. Lorelai just started seeing them regularly and talking to them regularly. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- Considering I didn't even bother to try that Freaky Friday with ASP this time, I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke are all in the kitchen on a Saturday morning. Luke is making Lorelai and Rory breakfast. Rory is holding her school supply list in her hand.

"Okay, so I have to get legal pads, tons of pens, number 2 pencils, three highlighters, an eraser, a staple remover, and a folder." She said reading off her list.

"Why do you need three highlighters?" Luke asked and began to set their breakfast on plates.

"One gets lost, one dries up, and I have one left." Rory said.

"Of course." Lorelai said. "Oh, yummy!" Lorelai said when Luke set pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of them.

"It's so much more convenient to have Luke here to cook us breakfast rather than walking all the way to Luke's." Rory said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yah, especially since we can wake up at noon like we did and still get to eat all the great breakfast food and not have to have lunch instead." Lorelai said.

"Yah, and then we can have lunch an hour later." Rory said.

"Jeez, you're gonna have lunch in an hour?" Luke asked.

"Yah, then we're going to go school supply shopping." Rory said.

"Woohoo! Party!" Lorelai said sarcastically and took another bite of her pancake.

"Can't you use the stuff you had at Stars Hollow High?" Luke asked.

"All my stuff I used at Stars Hollow High is pink and funny. I need serious stuff for a serious school." Rory said.

"But it's fun to have funny paper." Lorelai said. "Like one time I was in the 8th grade and I had this really boring teacher. He would go on and on about nothing and his voice always put us to sleep. So, one time I bought this paper that had a bunch of jokes on it. So he was talking one day and I looked at a joke on the paper, I think it was something about a pickle, and started laughing. When he asked me what I was laughing about, I couldn't stop. Of course, I was sent to the principal's office which made mom and dad really mad but that was just a perk." Lorelai ended her story.

"Wow, Rory, you've got a great role model there who laughs at pickle jokes." Luke said.

"Yep, that's my mother." Rory said.

Lorelai pouted. "I don't like it when my boyfriend and my daughter team up against me." She said.

Luke got up and grabbed his wallet and keys. "I'll see you guys for lunch right?" He asked.

"Yah, we just have to change and we'll be there." Rory said.

"Okay bye." He said and gave Rory's shoulder a squeeze and gave Lorelai a kiss.

"Bye hun." Lorelai said and Luke left.

"Okay, so are you done with breakfast yet babe?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yah, I'm done. Be ready in an hour okay mom?" Rory said.

"Yes, I'll be ready in an hour. Then we go to that rave you were talking about." Lorelai said and left to go take a shower and change.

A couple days later Lorelai and Rory walk in to the diner. Lorelai is talking non stop but Rory hardly seems to notice. They find a table and Luke comes up to them to take their order.

"What do-" He asks but Lorelai cuts him off.

"What no kiss?" Lorelai asks.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Right sorry." He says and kisses her. "You were too busy talking to kiss you anyways." He said.

"Hey! I resent that!" She says. Rory still seems lost in her own world.

"What do you want?" Luke asks again.

Lorelai smiles seductively. "Well, I want to-"

"Don't finish that. Rory is sitting right here." He says and blushes.

"Fine. I'll have blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon." She says.

"Okay. Rory?" He asks.

Rory doesn't answer.

"Rory?" He asks again.

Rory doesn't answer and keeps staring out the window.

"What's wrong?" Luke asks Lorelai.

Lorelai looks concerned. "I don't know. At home last night she was really grumpy and didn't want to watch TV or eat ice cream. Which a Gilmore never turns down. All she wanted to do was study." Lorelai says.

"Did something happen at school?" Luke asks Lorelai.

"Maybe. She hasn't told me anything." Lorelai says.

"Do you wanna take her upstairs to talk or something?" Luke asks.

"Yah thanks." She says and starts to shake Rory.

Rory comes out of the day dream. "What mom? What's going on?" She asks.

"Let's go to Luke's apartment to talk okay hun?" Lorelai says.

Rory looks confused. "Okay." She says and follows Luke and Lorelai upstairs.

Rory sits on the couch in between Lorelai and Luke.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Lorelai asks gently.

"Nothing why?" She replies.

"It's just you're acting really weird." Lorelai says.

"No I'm not." Rory says.

"Yes you are. You didn't want ice-cream, you stare off in space for no reason, and you won't stop studying. Now, what's wrong?" Lorelai asks again.

"I got a D." Rory whispers and looks down at her fiddling hands.

"That's what this is about?" Lorelai asks.

"Yah." Rory answers.

"Why didn't you tell your mom, Rory?" Luke asks.

Rory looks at Luke. "It was too humiliating. I mean, I got a D. I never get a D!" Rory says.

"Rory, you just switched schools. It's going to take some adjusting. Plus, you and your mom can study and raise your grade." Luke says.

"Yah, I guess." Rory says.

"Rory, when is your next test?" Lorelai asks.

"Friday." She mumbles.

"Okay, so all this week, we're going to study. We are going to eat, sleep, and study. And nothing else, okay?" Lorelai asks.

Rory smiles, cheering up. "Yah, that sounds good. Mom, don't you have that parent/teacher thing tonight?" Rory asks.

"You have a parent/teacher thing tonight? We were supposed to go out tonight." Luke says disappointed.

"Yah, I totally forgot about it. Sorry, Luke." Lorelai says sympathetically.

Luke sighs. "That's okay. Rory's education comes first anyways." He says.

Lorelai smiles. "Thanks Luke." She says and hugs him.

"Come on, kid. Let's get home and study our butts off." Lorelai says and Rory and Lorelai walk home.

After the parent/teacher meeting and embarrassing herself in front of all the parents at Chilton, Lorelai felt she needed a coffee fix and a Luke fix. Rory would be in bed already anyways.

Lorelai opened the door to the diner and found Luke closing up. He had his back to her.

"We're closed." He said.

"But whatever will I do?" Lorelai said in a fake southern accent and put her hand to her head.

Luke turned around and smiled. "Hey." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm, that just improved my night my 50." Lorelai said.

"How was the meeting thing?" Luke asked and went to get Lorelai some coffee as she sat down at the counter.

"Ugh, bad. I got there late and then embarrassed myself in front of all the rich snobs. One even made a comment about how Rory was here on a scholarship and that she already knew who I was just by the way I acted. Then I talked to one of Rory's teachers and he uh..." Lorelai stopped.

Luke handed her her coffee. "He what?" He asked, now giving her his full attention.

"He kind of flirted with me." She said.

"What! Did you flirt with him?" Luke asked her outraged.

"What? No, of course not! I didn't flirt back at all. After he flirted with me I said I had to go and left." She said.

Luke calmed down. "Okay good." He said.

"Luke, you know I would never cheat on you. You're my boyfriend. I'm staying put." Lorelai told him.

"Yah, I know. I just still get jealous some times." Luke said.

"Well, you don't have to. It's okay. I promise." Lorelai said and put her hand over his.

"Yah, I know. Thanks." He said.

Lorelai got an evil glint in her eyes. "Hey Luke?" She asked.

"Yah?" He answered.

"Did that count as a fight?" Lorelai asked.

"No, why?" Luke asked confused.

Lorelai pouted. "Because if that would have been a fight, we could have had crazy make- up sex." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, Rory's at home." Luke said.

"Yah, she's asleep by now. Anyways, she knew I might stop here after the meeting anyways." Lorelai said.

"Jeez, Lorelai, you shouldn't be telling Rory that kind of stuff." He said.

"Well, I already did. I guess I'll just go then." Lorelai said and got up, pretending to be leaving.

"It counted as a fight!" Luke said from behind her.

Lorelai smirked and kissed him.

Lorelai tip-toed in to the house at midnight that night. She quietly walked to Rory's room and opened the door. She then sat on Rory's bed, waking her up.

Rory squinted in the darkness. "Hey mom. How was the meeting?" Rory asked.

"Ugh bad. Everyone was really mean and your teacher tried to flirt with me." Lorelai said.

"Eww, Mr. Medina?" Rory said.

Lorelai nodded her head.

"How did Luke take it?" Rory asked.

"He got kind of mad, but I reassured him." Lorelai said.

"Obviously. It's mid-night." Rory said and yawned.

Lorelai smirked wickedly.

"God, mom, stop making that face." Rory said.

Lorelai looked innocent. "What face? I do not know what you are talking about, child." Lorelai said.

"The 'I just had fantastic sex with Luke' face. It's creeping me out." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled. "Night hun. Love you." Lorelai said.

"I love you too mom." Rory said.

Lorelai walked quietly to the door and opened it a little more so she could get out.

"You still have that face on, mom." Rory whispered from behind her and Lorelai just laughed.

Lorelai woke up on Friday morning with a bad neck pain. She lifted her head from off the table and remembered that she and Rory had fallen asleep there last night after having studied for half of the night.

Lorelai groaned loudly, waking Rory up.

"Mom?" Rory asked and looked at her watch. "Oh no! Oh no!" Rory said and ran in to her room.

Rory came out a few minutes later in her Chilton uniform. "Mom, I missed my bus! I'm going to miss my test! Get up!" Rory yelled.

Lorelai got up quickly. "No, you aren't. I'll drive you." She said and started towards the door with Rory.

"I can't take you." She said and stopped abruptly right before exiting the kitchen.

"What!" Rory yelled.

"I have a meeting at the inn at 8 that I can't miss!"

"Mom!"

"No, wait I have an idea!" Lorelai said and walked back in to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Come on, pick up."

"Who are you calling?" Rory asked.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Luke? It's Lorelai. Look, Rory missed her bus and I need you to drive her to school." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke and Rory said at the same time.

"Luke!" Lorelai said.

"I'll be right there." He said and hung up.

"Luke will be here in 2 minutes to take you to school." Lorelai said relieved. "Now, do you have everything you need?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm, yes." Rory said after checking her back pack.

"Okay. Now give me a hug." Lorelai said and pulled Rory in to a hug. "You'll do great kiddo." Lorelai said and they heard Luke pull up. Rory ran out to his truck and jumped in.

"Good luck!" Lorelai called from her porch as they pulled away.

"Thanks mom!" Rory said from the window and waved.

Rory was studying her notes on the way to Chilton with Luke.

"Rory, did you guys stay up all night to study?" Luke asked.

Rory looked up from her notes. "I think we fell asleep around 2." Rory said.

"Jeez. I bet you memorized your notes by now." Luke said.

Rory laughed. "Just about." She said. "Thanks for doing this, Luke."

"Oh, you're welcome. You know I would do anything for you and your mom." Luke said sincerely.

Rory smiled at him. "Thanks, Luke. Oh, we're here." She said and waited for him to pull up to the large school.

"Do you, uh, want me to, uh, walk you in or anything?" Luke asked unsure of how to proceed.

Rory opened the truck's green door. "I'm pretty sure I'll be okay, Luke. Thanks though." She said and ran in to school.

Luke arrived back in Stars Hollow half an hour later and went back to work. At about 10 Lorelai stopped in for her regular mid-morning coffee fix.

Lorelai came in and sat at the counter and gave Luke a quick kiss.

"Hey" Luke greeted.

"Hey. So did Rory get to school okay?" Lorelai asked as Luke gave her a cup of coffee.

"Yah, she got there fine and she was even reading her notes on the way to school." Luke said.

"Don't know where she got that from." Lorelai said. "Okay, so do you want to hear about the really weird morning so far?"

"Yah, tell me." Luke said and began to clean the counter.

"Okay, so we got the review back from the food critic and he said only great things about the inn and everything. But he said that Sookie's magic risotto was only fine. So Sookie began to make a bunch of different recipes until she realized that the food critic had a wrong wine or something. So, she made some risotto and is at his house now, getting him to try it." Lorelai said.

"Isn't that the risotto that made her mother live longer?" Luke asked.

"Yep." Lorelai replied. "That's why she got she worked up about it."

"Well, I have to get back to the inn. See you later, hun." Lorelai said and gave Luke a quick kiss.

Lorelai was at the inn when she got a call from Headmaster Charleston. He said that Rory was yelling at students and causing a disruption.

Lorelai rushed to the school and found Rory sitting on a bench.

"Hey kid, what happened?" Lorelai asked.

Rory sighed. "After the test, Paris came up to me and started bugging me. Apparently she saw Luke drop me off. Anyways, she went on and on insulting me, which I could handle. But then she insulted you and Luke. She said that you were so poor and stuff that you had to have your grubby boyfriend drop me off in his old truck. Then I snapped. I started yelling at her. You would have been proud at my references too." Rory said.

"Aw hun, you don't have to defend Luke and I. You know that none of that stuff is true, so just ignore Paris." Lorelai said.

There was a pause in the conversation for a few minutes. "So, you have good references huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, yah, you would have been proud." Rory said and smiled.

The door opened to show Headmaster Charleston.

"Miss Gilmore, please come in here so I can speak with you." The Headmaster said.

After Lorelai had yelled and screamed at Headmaster Charleston then got lectured herself, her and Rory went back home for an all day movie night. Luke joined them at 7 that night.

"Lorelai, Rory, I come with food!" He said when he entered.

"Yay! Food!" They said in together and made room on the couch for Luke to sit down.

"What are you watching?" Luke asked as he pulled a salad out of the bag for himself.

"Bonnie and Clyde." Rory answered and reached for her burger without taking her eyes off the screen.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"You have never seen Bonnie and Clyde?" Lorelai and Rory asked astonished.

"Uh, no." He said and took a bite of his salad.

Lorelai put her hand over her heart. "I'm in too much emotional pain right now to explain it. Rory, you explain it to the monk." Lorelai said.

"Okay, so the movie is set in the Great Depression. Bonnie is bored with life and Clyde wants to live a life of crime to escape the Depression. They fall in love and go on a crime spree all the way from Oklahoma to Texas. They rob small banks and they start to become famous. The people are proud of them and the government is not in this nail biter." Rory explained.

"Okay. Did it just start?" Luke asked.

"Yah, it we just put it in." Lorelai said.

Halfway through the movie, Luke spoke "Oh, Rory, how was school?" He asked

Rory looked at Lorelai uncomfortably. "Oh, um, well something happened at school." She said and shifted on the couch.

"What? What happened at school? Are you okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yah, I'm fine. It's just, well, after you dropped me off, Paris I guess saw. So, she came up to me after the test and started insulting me and stuff which I took. But then she insulted you and mom and I snapped. I started yelling at her. So, I got sent to the principal's office and mom had to come." Rory explained.

Luke looked shocked. "Oh, well, Rory, you don't have to defend us you know. But thanks for doing it." He said. He looked touched.

Rory smiled. "You're welcome." She said and they went back to watching Bonnie and Clyde.

**_A/N So, that's Deer Hunters. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Though, I only got 2 reviews. Please review this chapter peeps! If I get enough reviews, I'll try to get another chapter in a couple days! Please click Bob!_**


	5. Cinnamon's Wake

_**A/N Okay, so I just read a very depressing spoiler for all javajunkies. If you want to know what it is, just ask and I'll tell you. Anyways, thank you peeps for all the reviews! I loved them!**_

_**Ggirlsismylife- One time at school we had a Christmas tree and we named him Bob. He was a very good tree. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Sugar sweet- Yah, well, Paris is Paris. Can't do anything about her. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Kristen- I never get sick of hearing you say you loved the chapter! Did you rent Bonnie and Clyde? I hope so otherwise Lorelai and Rory will be very depressed. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Sarahb2007- Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you all reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer- Ah, if I owned it, the horrible spoiler would not be true. I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_

Cinnamon's Wake

It's the mid-afternoon lull at the diner. There are no customers there. Lorelai runs in to the diner after jumping out of the jeep.

"Oh Lukey!" She sings as soon as she enters.

"Great, just when it was finally quiet." Luke teases and sets the recipes he was working on down.

"Hey, be glad that I'm not 20 people all complaining about wanting their food." Lorelai says and gives Luke a quick kiss before sitting down.

"Ah, but you do make as much noise as 20 people." Luke teases again.

"Do not." Lorelai says and pouts.

"Uh, yes you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"Fine, I'll just call Rory, the nice one, and ask her. She should have just gotten out of school by now." Lorelai says and takes out her cell phone and dials Rory's number.

"Hello?" Rory answered on her regular bus and sets the book she was reading down.

"Hey hun. It's mom. Look, Luke said that I'm as loud as 20 people. That's not true, right? Tell Luke it's not true, Rory." Lorelai said.

"Um, well, actually." Rory stuttered.

Lorelai gasped. "You're agreeing with him on this? Rory, I am the one who spent 14 hours in labor with you and you take Luke's side? What happened to solidarity?" Lorelai cried.

"Sorry, mom but Luke is right." Rory said.

Lorelai faked a sniffle. "Fine, be that way." Lorelai said and hung up.

Luke came out of the kitchen. "So, Rory said I was right huh?" Luke said and smirked.

"Do not gloat, mister or you will severely regret it. Okay, changing the subject. Rory's school is having a bake sale and I need you to cook something for us to bring." Lorelai said.

"Sure, I'll cook something." He said. "After all, I'm going to need to 'cuz if you tried, you'd blow up your house and I'm pretty sure you like that house and want to keep it." He said.

Lorelai looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yah, I do like that house. It's best that you cook for us." She said. "Well, I have to get back to the inn. We're still on for tonight right?"

"You bet." Luke says and kisses her.

"Mmm. Bye." She says and adds a little jaunt to her walk when she leaves.

When Lorelai gets home later that night she finds Rory sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Ah, there's my little betrayer." Lorelai says and pats Rory on the head.

"Well, he was right!" Rory calls after her when Lorelai walks in to the kitchen and grabs a pop-tart.

"This is like the 3rd time you and Luke have gained up against me!" Lorelai says.

"Sorry!" Rory yells from the living room. "Mom, you're not baking right?"

"Why would I be?" Lorelai asks.

"Uh, because the Chilton bake sale is Monday!" Rory calls.

"I'm toasting a pop-tart before I go get ready for my date with Luke! And I have the bake sale cooking thing covered!" Lorelai says.

"So, Luke is baking huh?" Rory says.

"You know me too well." Lorelai mumbles and eats her pop-tart and goes upstairs to change.

On Monday morning Lorelai and Rory walk in to the diner before Rory goes to school.

"So, you and Luke will be there at one, right?" Rory asks.

"Yes, Rory for the millionth time Luke and I will be there." Lorelai says and they found a table and sit down.

Luke comes up to them and gives Lorelai a kiss. "We'll be where?" He asks.

"At the Chilton bake sale with Rory." Lorelai says.

"Yes, we will be there. I made brownies." Luke says proudly.

"Good, thanks Luke." Rory says.

"You're welcome." Luke looks out the diner window and spots Babette and Morey pushing a stroller with Cinnamon in it.

"Cinnamon is ridin' in style!" Lorelai said.

"Why the hell do they have a cat in a stroller?" Luke asked.

"Cinnamon is getting old, Luke. You have to treat the elderly with respect." Lorelai teased.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Cinnamon is just a stupid cat, not a Senior Citizen." Luke grumbled.

"Aw, Luke, Cinnamon is the mascot of the town." Rory said.

"Yah, if he wasn't here, who would be the mascot?" Lorelai said.

"No one I can think of." Rory said.

"Unless…" Lorelai said and smirked and nodded in Luke's direction.

"Ooh, that might work." Rory said nodding her head.

"I'm leaving now." Luke said and retreated to the kitchen.

Lorelai and Rory laughed. "It's so much fun to tease him." Lorelai said.

"Yah, it is." Rory said and checked her watch. "Oh, I have to go." Rory said.

"Okay hun." Lorelai said.

"I'll see you later right mom?" Rory asked.

Lorelai wrinkled her brow. "For what?" She asked.

"The bake sale mom!" Rory said.

"Ooh, right! Got it!" Lorelai said. "One O'clock got it."

Luke walked past Rory. "You can have her, Luke. I disown her." Rory said and went to catch her bus.

"I feel so abandoned!" Lorelai cried.

A couple hours later Lorelai rushes in to the diner and finds Luke waiting for her.

"Okay, okay, I'm here!" Lorelai said.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "We're supposed to be there in 15 minutes." Luke said.

"Okay, simple. You just have to drive in warp speed." Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Sorry, my truck is completely out of warp speed juice." Luke said and guided Lorelai out the door.

Lorelai pointed a finger at him. "Well, then buy more, mister." She said.

"I'll get right on that." Luke said as he opened the door for her.

"Good boy." Lorelai said and Luke started the truck.

Lorelai and Luke just arrived at the bake sale. Luke gets the brownies that Lorelai was holding on the way there. Rory comes running up to them as soon as they step out of the truck.

"Hey Rory." Luke says.

"Hey, Luke." Rory says and then looks at Lorelai. "Why are you late?" She asks and puts her hands on her hips.

"Hey, why do you automatically blame me? How do you know that it wasn't Luke who made us late?" Lorelai asks.

"Because Luke isn't the one who ate 5 brownies on the way here." Rory says.

Lorelai gasps. "I did not." She says.

Luke checks the brownies and finds that 5 are missing. He sighs. "Lorelai, there are 5 missing brownies. You just couldn't resist could you?" He asks.

"Um, well, they were just sitting there looking all good and saying 'eat me, eat me!' that I couldn't resist." Lorelai says.

"Now, you know why I automatically know who made who late." Rory says.

Lorelai smiles. "Sorry?"

Rory rolls her eyes. "Never mind. Come on, I'll show you our booth." Rory says.

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory walk up to their booth and Luke begins to set up. Lorelai reaches for a brownie but Luke swats her hand away.

"Jeez, you just had five." He says.

"So?" Lorelai asks.

"I can not believe you're not 400 pounds." Luke says.

"Yes, well, Rory eats like me and she weighs 5 ounces." Lorelai says.

"Rory doesn't eat as much as you." Luke says.

"Uh, actually I do, Luke. I just had 5 cookies over there at that other booth." Rory says.

"Yes! Rory finally took my side!" Lorelai says and her and Rory high five.

"Actually, mom. I'm finding pleasure in disagreeing with Luke. I'm going to be on your side from now on." Rory says thoughtful.

Lorelai held her arms out to Rory. "I am so proud of you." Lorelai says.

"Jeez." Luke says.

Mr. Medina walks up to Lorelai, Luke, and Rory.

"Hello, Lorelai, Rory." He says and nods at both of them.

Luke has his back turned to Mr. Medina and stiffens when he hears him address Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai notices Luke's discomfort and puts her arm around his back when Luke turns around.

"Hi, Mr. Medina." Rory says and notices the tension between the three adults.

"Hello, Rory." He says and notices that Luke and Lorelai hugging. He reacts but hides it well.

"I don't believe I've met you." Max says to Luke.

Luke nods. "Yah, I'm Lorelai's boy-friend." Luke says. Lorelai's eyes dart back in forth between Max and Luke.

"Wow, funny she didn't mention you." Max says.

"You mean she didn't mention me in the 2 seconds you guys talked?" Luke asked.

"Uh, actually I think it was a little longer than 2 seconds." Max says.

"Hey, guys, look there's Joe Strummer over there! Let's go say hi." Lorelai intervenes.

"Wow, I though teaching at a fancy school would mean that you knew what embellishment was." Luke says.

"Ah, sorry I didn't hear what you had to say. The lumberjack look threw me off." Max says.

"Okay, guys you need to stop. Now. Remember, Rory is here." Lorelai says.

Luke decides to back down when he remembers that Rory is there. "Right, sorry, Rory." Luke says.

"It's okay." Rory says hesitantly but smiles at Luke.

Max turns to Lorelai. "Lorelai, may I talk to you for a minute?" Max asks.

"Oh, um, I-" Lorelai says.

Luke takes a deep breath. "Go, I'll stay here with Rory." Luke says.

Lorelai looked confused. "Go, I trust you. You guys need to talk about stuff anyways." Luke says.

"Oh, um, okay. I'll be right back." Lorelai says and her and Max walk off.

Luke and Rory look at each other. "Look, sorry, Rory. I didn't mean to get in to that while you were here. Sorry." Luke says ashamed.

Rory smiles. "It's okay, Luke. I understand."

"Okay, good. Thanks Rory." Luke says.

"And Luke, mom won't do anything to hurt you. She wants to be with you. Mr. Medina isn't even her type. Personally, I think he's kind of annoying. He's a good teacher but talks weird. Mom thinks the same, only worse. She told me. Trust me, she likes you a lot better." Rory tells him.

Luke lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, kid." Luke says and pulls Rory in to a brief hug.

"Any time, Luke. Any time." Rory says in the hug.

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Mr. Medina head off to a more private location. They stop walking a Lorelai turns to face him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She blurts out.

"Uh, well," Max starts.

"No. You don't get it. I have a boy-friend whom I'm crazy about. And you trying to win me over or what ever the hell it is that you're doing is not working. I am with Luke. I am staying put. So you should just get the little thought of us dating out of your thick head. Jeez, I never thought I'd called a Chilton teacher dumb. But apparently they don't pick the brightest of them, which is a shame considering my kid wants to go to Harvard. Oh, wait, Rory's probably smarter than you, so never mind. " Lorelai says.

"Look, Lorelai, all I'm asking for is coffee. It doesn't even have to be a real date. Just we meet for coffee, talk a little, and get to know each other." Max says.

"No!" Lorelai yells.

"I don't understand why you're getting so worked up over this. It's not like you guys are married or you love him because if you did I would not be doing this." Max says.

"Well, then, you should just stop! Because, guess what? I do love him!" Lorelai says and surprises herself. She didn't think it would be that easy. But it was. She loves Luke. She is in love with Luke. Now all she has to do is actually tell Luke…

Max looks disappointed. "Oh, well, then this is the last time you'll hear from me. Good-bye Lorelai Gilmore." Max says and walks off. For a split second Lorelai feels sorry for him but then that feeling is replaced by the fact that she loves Luke. How is she supposed to tell him? God, she really needed to talk to Rory.

Lorelai walks back to the booth in a daze. She walks right up to Rory, ignoring Luke's questions, and pulls Rory by the sleeve over to a secluded corner.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Rory asks once they get to the corner.

"I just told Max that I loved Luke!" Lorelai blurts out.

"What!" Rory yells.

"Ssshhh." Lorelai says. "We were fighting and he said something about that he would not be doing this if I loved Luke and I just said that I loved Luke and then Max walked away. What do I do?" Lorelai asks frazzled.

Rory takes a deep breath. "Okay, wow. So, you love Luke?" Rory asks.

"Yes, that fact has been established." Lorelai says and looks around quickly to make sure no one is watching before directing her attention back on Rory.

"Okay, well. You need to tell him." Rory says.

"But how? When?" Lorelai asks.

"I don't know, mom. Just when it feels right tell him." Rory says.

"Yah, you're right. Thanks kid." Lorelai says and she and Rory walk back towards their booth.

"Hey, how did everything go?" Luke asks when Lorelai and Rory return.

"Oh, um, good. I basically told him to get a life and that I'm taken." Lorelai says.

Luke smiles and pulls Lorelai in to a hug. "Thank you." He says.

Lorelai smiles. "You're welcome."

Lorelai and Sookie are at Luke's. Luke is in the back.

"So, you just came out and said it, huh?" Sookie says.

"Yah and you know what the really scary thing is?" Lorelai says.

"What?" Sookie asks.

"It felt right. Everything about saying it felt right. I really meant it. I really did." Lorelai says.

"Wow. That's good though. Have you told Luke yet?" Sookie asks.

"Ugh, no. I just don't know how. I mean, what if he doesn't say it back? Or what if he says it but doesn't really mean it?" Lorelai says.

"Aw, hun. He loves you." Sookie says.

"How do you know?" Lorelai asks.

"Just look in his eyes. It's right there. Plus, where did he take you on your first date?" Sookie asks.

"Sniffy's." Lorelai answers.

"Exactly. He's never taken another girl there. That means something. Plus, look at all the things he does for you and Rory. He only does them for you. Trust me, Lorelai. He loves you." Sookie says.

Lorelai sighs. "Yah, I guess." She says.

Luke comes out of the storage room and goes up to Lorelai and Sookie. He kisses Lorelai.

"Hey, Luke, could I maybe talk to you upstairs or something?" Lorelai asks.

"Um, yah, sure. Let's go." Luke says.

Rory walks in to the diner and up to Lorelai right before her and Luke go upstairs.

"Mom, you better come." Rory says.

"What? Why?" Lorelai asks concerned.

"It's Cinnamon." Rory says and Lorelai, Luke, and Sookie follow her out the door.

Later that night, the whole town is at Babette's house. Lorelai is standing next to Luke as he sets up dinner with Sookie.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Luke says.

"Cause you're hot." Lorelai says in a little girl's voice and giggles.

"Jeez." Luke says and finishes putting the food on the tables.

"Luke, will you be my boy-friend?" Lorelai asks in the same voice.

"Get away from me." Luke says and walks off. Lorelai follows him and finds him sitting in a chair away from the people. Lorelai goes up to him and sits on his lap. He wraps his arms around her middle and she puts her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being so good about the whole Max thing." Lorelai whispers to him.

"Yah, well, I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Luke whispers back.

"Yah, I wouldn't." Lorelai says. _Is now the right time? God, I don't know! Okay, just saying something! _

"We better get back to the wake." Luke whispers in her ear, causing butterflies in her stomach.

Lorelai smiles and tilts her head up to kiss him. They start making out for a couple of minutes. They finally part, both breathless.

"Now, we really need to get back to the wake." Luke says and gently pushes Lorelai off of him. He grabs her hand and leads her back to the wake.

Luke goes back to setting up the food with Sookie. Lorelai looks around for Rory and when Lorelai finds her, Rory pulls her outside to talk.

"Have you told him yet?" Rory blurts out.

"Told him what?" Lorelai asks pretending to be oblivious.

"Told Luke that you loved him!" Rory says.

"Oh, uh, no. There hasn't really been a good time." Lorelai says.

"You mean it wasn't a good time when you two were making out like teenagers on Babette's chair?" Rory says and smirks slightly.

"You saw that?" Lorelai asks.

"Well, I didn't see it but Kirk saw it, who told Babette, who told Miss Patty, so everyone probably knows now." Rory says.

"Great." Lorelai mumbles.

Rory sighs. "Mom, when are you going to tell him?" Rory asks exasperated with her mother.

Lorelai takes a deep breath. "Okay, to tell you the truth, I've been thinking about it and I think I have the perfect time to tell him." Lorelai says.

"Great when?" Rory asks excited.

"Okay so I was thinking about telling him….."

Later that night Babette and Lorelai are washing dishes and talking.

"I saw on Oprah a few weeks ago. She had on couples who lost a child. Most of the marriages went belly-up for the pain of it all. Even though they loved each other." Babette was saying.

"Babette that is not gonna happen to you." Lorelai reassured her.

"I never thought a man would ever even want me." Babette admitted.

"I know the feeling." Lorelai mumbled.

"Oh, please, with that ass? Gimme a break." "

"I mean I never thought a man would want me for more than my ass until I met Luke." Lorelai said.

"You've got one hell of a man there!" Babette said.

"Yah, I do." Lorelai said.

"How is he in the sack?" Babette asked.

"Babette!" Lorelai said and blushed.

"Well, how is he?" Babette asked.

"I, um, I have to go. See you later Babette." Lorelai said.

"Bye." Babette said.

"Ugh, Emily is so annoying!" Lorelai complained after having talked to her mother.

"I told you not to answer it." Rory said.

"I need to start listening to you more often." Lorelai says.

"Yah, about a lot of things." Rory says and gives Lorelai a pointed look.

"I already told you when I'm going to tell him!" Lorelai says.

"I know, just making sure." Rory says.

"Well, I am going to tell him." Lorelai says.

"I know, mom." Rory says and gathers her stuff and goes in to her room for the night.

"Just don't forget the donuts!" Rory yells from inside her room.

"I know coffee and donuts!" Lorelai says.

"Night mom!" Rory says.

"Night kid."

_**A/N Okay so there's Cinnamon's Wake. I hope you guys like it. Please review! **_


	6. Rory's Birthday Parties

_**A/N Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! You guys are great!**_

_**Dodgerrocks- Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Samantha- Wow, it's really cool that you read all the chapters straight through! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Ggirlsismylife- Aw, sorry about your fish. That stinks. Yah, Bob the tree also had a hat, coat, and glasses. He was a very cool tree. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Sugary sweet- Hey, I agree that Max is really annoying. I never did think he was Lorelai's type. Like, remember she got together with him the second time right after Rachel came? It was because she was sad that Luke had Rachel and stuff. Yup, everything leads to Luke. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Charmedgurlie- Yep, Max is stupid. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Kristen- Wow, I'm really glad you got to read this chapter! Yah, I never liked Max too. I did like how Luke treated him though. That was funny. Oh, then when Luke heard that the wedding was off how he was all happy and stuff. I was great. Hey, thanks for leaving a review for chapter 2 also. No one right for Lorelai except Luke. I totally agree! Thanks for the suggestion also. I never know how much lines I should include from the original episode, like I don't want to include too many or anything. I am totally keeping up hope that Luke and Lorelai will get married this season. Wow, now that I've written the longest reply to a review, thanks for reviewing… twice! _**

_**Sarahb2007- Did you get my PM for the Ellen question? Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Disclaimer- Ugh, I can't think of anything cute to say. Oh, puppies that's cute! I don't own it. Please don't sue. _**

Rory's Birthday Parties

Lorelai, Rory, Richard, and Emily are all sitting at the dining table in the enormous Gilmore mansion. Lorelai and Rory are enjoying their pudding while Emily and Richard have a look of utter disgust on their faces, caused by the dessert.

Emily sets her spoon down, finished with her dessert just after a few bites and directs her attention to Lorelai who had just finished her pudding after only a couple minutes. "Lorelai, I would like for you to bring Luke to dinner in two weeks." Emily says and folds her hands in her lap. Lorelai sighs and Rory finishes her last bite of pudding, looking surprised at Emily.

"W-what?" Lorelai stutters.

"I would like to officially meet Luke in two weeks at dinner." Emily says, looking smug and proper all at the same time.

"First pudding, then dying, now this, all in one dinner too. Jeez." Lorelai mumbles.

"What was that Lorelai?" Emily asks, pretending to be oblivious to what Lorelai was mumbling about.

"Oh, nothing, mom. Um, you already met Luke, remember, mom? It was that oh so nice meeting we had on Rory's first day of school." Lorelai says.

"Yes, Lorelai, I remember but Richard hasn't met him yet and I haven't officially met him when he doesn't look like a lumberjack." Emily replies.

"B-but Rory's birthday parties are next week." Lorelai says.

"Yes, that's why I said two weeks, Lorelai. Did you not hear me?" Emily asks.

"Yah, I heard you, mom, But Luke might be working." Lorelai says.

"Lorelai, he owns that diner." Emily says, saying 'diner' with repulsion. "Surely he has help." Emily says.

"Yes, he has help." Lorelai replies.

"Then he shall come." Richard says, siding with his wife.

Lorelai sighs. "Fine, I'll ask him."

"Good. Make sure you buy him something to wear that's not from the Timberland store." Emily says.

Lorelai takes a deep breath and looks helplessly at Rory.

Lorelai and Rory walk in to the diner later that night after sticking post its on different thing that they wanted when the elder Gilmores passed away. "Luke!" Lorelai calls when they enter.

"Smart move, not calling him any names he hates." Rory says when they sit down at a table.

Lorelai takes a deep breath. "Ugh, I have to ask him to go to your birthday party at your grand-parents house and I have to ask him to go to Friday Night Dinner in two weeks. Luke will be so horror-struck, that he'll pass out." Lorelai says and lays her head on the table as Luke comes out of the kitchen.

Luke kisses Lorelai. "Hey, what can I get you?" He asks and takes his order pad out.

"Two cherry pies." Rory says.

"Two pieces of cherry pie, comin' up." He says and heads back in to the kitchen.

"Smart move not correcting him when I meant two whole cherry pies, not just pieces." Rory says.

"Ugh, will you stop? I'll go talk to him now." Lorelai says and makes no move to get up.

"Mom, in order to talk to him, don't you think you need to actually get up first?" Rory asks.

"Right, right. I'm getting up now." Lorelai says and stands up slowly. Lorelai makes her way to the counter where Luke is putting their pie on plates and stands next to Luke.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be behind the counter." Luke says and looks over at Rory who is deeply engrossed in her book.

"But it was okay that one that we-" Lorelai says.

Luke interrupts her. "Lorelai." He grumbles.

"Fine, I have to talk to you about some thing. Two things actually." Lorelai says and shifts nervously.

"Okay." Luke says skeptically.

"So, next week is Rory's birthday." Lorelai says.

"Yes, I know that." Luke says.

"Yah, yah, I know you do. Okay, so, um tonight at dinner my mother said that she's throwing Rory a birthday party next week instead of Friday Night Dinner. It will be this huge deal and I was wondering if you would come with us?" Lorelai asks warily.

Luke takes a deep breath. "You want me to come with you to Rory's party at your parents' house." Luke states.

"Yes?" Lorelai says cautiously.

"Okay, but only because it's Rory's birthday and she deserves it." Luke says.

Lorelai lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She says and starts to head back to the table. "Oh, and Luke, my mother wants you to come to Friday Night Dinner in two weeks." Lorelai says.

Luke's head snaps up. "What!" He says.

"See, we were eating pudding out of a bowls that my mother is going to give us when she dies. My mother actually made a mental note that we like pudding. Anyways, we were eating pudding and all of the sudden she says that she wants me to bring you to dinner in two weeks. I tried to get you out of it, I really did. You can ask Rory if you don't believe me." Lorelai says and glances over at Rory. "Of course, probably not now because she's reading _Anna Karenina_ and she will get very, very angry if you interrupt her, trust me, been there. Done that." Lorelai says and finally takes a breath.

Luke sighs loudly. "I'll go." He says.

Lorelai looks taken aback. "You will?" She asks.

"Yah, I mean, it has to happen eventually, so I should just get it over with now." Luke says.

"Well, okay, then." Lorelai says. "Thank you."

Luke smiles at her. "You're welcome. Here's your pie." Luke says and hands her two pieces of pie, one for Rory.

"Um, Luke, we ordered two whole pies." Lorelai says.

Lorelai and Rory get home after Lorelai convinced Luke to give them two whole pies by inviting him to stay over and watch movies with them tonight for an all night movie night. Luke agreed and said he would be over soon. Rory went straight to her room to study.

"Rory, jeez, remember to breathe." Lorelai says.

"I don't have time to breathe! Big test on Monday." Rory says.

"So, no full sentences either?" Lorelai asks and picks up the phone to order pizza. "Hi, Joe, this is Lorelai. Can I have a pizza with everything on it? Great thanks."

"Nope." Rory says.

"You'll watch movies with Luke and I won't you?" Lorelai asks.

"Yah, I'll be done studying by then."

"Okay, good."

An hour later, Luke rang the door bell and met Lorelai at the door. She pulled him in to a kiss.

"Hey." Luke says after a few minutes of making out.

"Hey." Lorelai replies. "Guess what?"

"What?" Luke asks and Lorelai leads him in to the living room where Rory is waiting with tons of junk food and movies.

"My mother called and she wants to go shopping for Rory's birthday." Lorelai says.

"Really?" Luke asked surprised and looked at Rory.

"It's true. My reaction was the same as yours." Rory says.

"That's good. It means she's really trying to reach out." Luke says and sits down next to Rory. Lorelai sits down next to Luke.

"I guess." Lorelai says and they turn their attention to the movie Rory just put in.

Lorelai walks in to the diner the next day after having spent the day shopping with her mother. Lorelai walks up to the counter where Luke is sorting his recipes.

Luke doesn't notice Lorelai when she sits down. "Hey Burger Boy." Lorelai whispers in his ear.

Luke jumped. "Jeez, Lorelai!" Luke says.

Lorelai put her innocent face on. "What?" She asks.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Luke says.

"Yah, well, then my job here is done." Lorelai says. She takes the dresses her and Emily got today and un-zips them. "Look, theses are the dresses my mother bought us today."

"Wow, they have a lot of frills." Luke says.

"Yah, I'm going to make some adjusts." Lorelai says and puts them back. "What're you wearing?"

"Oh, um, well, I, uh, haven't really gotten anything to wear yet." Luke says.

"That's it, mister. Tomorrow you and I are going shopping for some new clothes for you to wear." Lorelai says and pokes him in the chest.

"I hate shopping." Luke grumbles.

"Oh, you won't hate shopping with me. You can help me pick out clothes that will be for your benefit." Lorelai says. "You can even help me pick out another little black dress."

"Fine, I'll go." Luke says.

Lorelai raises her arm above her head in victory. "Yes! The little black dress makes him cave yet again!" Lorelai says triumphantly.

Luke rolled his eyes. Lorelai sees a sad Rory come in and sit at a table. Lorelai goes over and sits next to Rory.

The next day Luke and Lorelai are in the men's department of Damien's. Lorelai is picking everything out for Luke while he just grumbles.

"Hey, Luke, try on this one." Lorelai says and holds up a black suit.

"You've already made me try on 3 different suits, 5 pairs of dress pants, and 3 nice shirts. I am not trying on another suit." Luke grumbles.

"Oh, Lukey, we haven't even been to my section yet. When you try on this suit, we can go to my section and you can pick out anything you want me to buy." Lorelai says.

"Fine." Luke mumbles and goes in to the dressing room to try on the suit. Lorelai hums quietly to herself as she waits. Luke comes back out dressed in the suit.

"I love that one." Lorelai says and admires Luke in that suit.

"Good, now I'm going to go take it off." Luke says.

"Oh, trust me, it will be coming off a lot!" Lorelai yells after him, earning a lot of disapproving looks from people passing by.

Lorelai tip-toes in to Rory's room at 4:03 on Friday morning.

"Happy birthday, little girl." Lorelai whispers. Rory wakes up and moves over in her bed to make room for Lorelai to lie down and wraps one of her arms around her mother's arm.

"Hey." Rory says tiredly.

"I can't believe how fast you're growing up." Lorelai whispers.

"Really? Feels slow." Rory says.

"Trust me, its fast. What do you think of your life so far?" Lorelai says and pokes Rory gently.

"I think it's pretty good." Rory replies.

"Any complaints?" Lorelai asks.

"I'd like that whole humidity thing to go away." Rory jokes.

"All right. I'll work on that." Lorelai says.

Rory shifts a little and looks at Lorelai. "So do I look older?" Rory asks.

"Oh, yeah. You walk into Denny's before 5, you've got yourself a discount." Lorelai says.

"Good deal." Rory says and yawns.

"So you know what I think?" Lorelai asks.

"What?" Rory asks.

"I think you're a great, cool kid, and the best friend a girl could have." Lorelai tells her and looks at her lovingly.

"Right back at ya." Rory says.

Lorelai begins the story. "And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position –"

"Oh, boy. Here we go."

"Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor"

"On leave."

"On leave -- right! And there I was –"

"In labor."

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite."

"I wonder if the Waltons ever did this."

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me."

"There wasn't."

"But pelting the nurses sure was fun."

"I love you, Mom."

"Shh. I'm getting to the part where he sees your head. So there I was..."

Rory and Lane walk in to Luke's later that morning. They walk up to the counter and sit down.

Luke smiles when he sees them. "Hey, kid. Happy birthday." Luke says and sets the coffee cake he baked for her in front of her.

"You baked me a coffee cake?" Rory asks.

"Yep." Luke replies.

"Aw thanks Luke." Rory says and she and Lane begin to eat the coffee cake.

Later that night, Rory and Lorelai are getting ready for the party. Rory is in her room getting dressed and Lorelai is in her room getting dressed. The door bell rings.

"Rory, can you get that?" Lorelai yells from her room.

"No, I'm not ready!" Rory says.

"Neither am I!" Lorelai yells back. Luke walks in to the unlocked house and takes a seat on the couch. He's dressed in his new black suit and a long jacket that Lorelai also picked out for him on their shopping trip.

"Lorelai, I'm here!" Luke says and his voice carries through the house.

"Hey, hun! We'll be ready in a second!" Lorelai says.

Rory steps out of the room in her dress and stands there for a second.

"Hey, Luke." Rory says and fidgets a little, not sure how she looks.

Luke's head snaps towards Rory's voice. "Y-you look beautiful." Luke says.

Rory does a little twirl. "Yah?" She asks.

"Yah, you really do. You look sixteen." Luke says.

Rory's smile grows. "Thanks, Luke." She says and gives him a brief hug before she sits down next to him.

Lorelai comes down next in her dress. She does a little twirl like Rory did for Luke.

"You look g-great." Luke says and stutters like he did with Rory.

Lorelai smiles. "Thanks, hun." She says and kisses him quickly, both remembering that Rory is in the room.

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke step out of Lorelai's jeep when they arrive at the Gilmore mansion.

"Jeez, you lived here?" Luke asks Lorelai.

"Oh, yah." Lorelai says and she slips one of her arms through one of Luke's. Rory does the same on the other side of him.

"You'll be fine, Luke." Rory tells him.

Luke takes a deep breath. "I hope so." He says. Rory rings the doorbell.

Lorelai turns towards Rory and Luke. "Yah, he'll be fine, but I won't. I'll be hunted down!" Lorelai cries. The door opens and Emily appears.

"Lorelai Gilmore, when you ring the doorbell, it is expected that you actually be facing the door so that when the person who opens it actually sees you." Emily says.

Lorelai turns around quickly and links her arm back through Luke's. "I didn't ring the doorbell, Rory did." Lorelai says through a fake smile.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Well, come in, come in." She says and ushers them in. A maid comes and takes their coats.

"They have maids?" Luke whispers in Lorelai's ear.

"No, they have terrified maids. They fire like 3 different maids a week." Lorelai whispers.

Emily leads them in to the party. "Lorelai, what are you whispering about?" Emily asks.

"Uh, nice party, mom." Lorelai says.

"Happy birthday, Rory." Emily says and gives Rory a hug. "Where is the dress I bought you?"

"Oh, um, well." Rory starts.

"These are them, mom." Lorelai interrupts.

"Oh." Emily says and leaves to go talk to the other guests.

"Wow, she likes you." Lorelai says to Luke.

"What? She didn't say anything to me!" Luke says.

"Yah, consider yourself lucky." Lorelai says. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Rory or Luke, do you want one?"

"I'll have a coke." Rory says.

"Beer." Luke says.

"Got it. Rory watch Luke." Lorelai says and heads over to get a drink.

Lorelai has just gotten Rory and Luke's drinks. She starts to head back to them when Mitzi comes up to her.

"Lorelai!" Mitzi says.

"Oh, uh, hi Mitzi." Lorelai says.

"So how are you?" Mitzi asks.

"Oh, um good." Lorelai says uncomfortable.

"So, are you and Christopher still together?" Mitzi asks.

"Um, no. We haven't been for 16 years." Lorelai says. "Listen, I should really get back to Rory and Luke." Lorelai says.

"Who's Luke?" Mitzi asks.

"Oh, um he's my boyfriend." Lorelai says.

"Well, can I meet him?" She asks.

"Oh, well, actually he's blind and deaf, so you wouldn't really be able to meet him. Bye." Lorelai says and walks away quickly.

Lorelai walks over to Rory and Luke quickly. Rory still has an arm through one of Luke's. Lorelai smiles and walk up to them.

She hands them their drinks. "Here, you better be happy with these. I had to talk to a girl I knew in high school. She wanted to meet you, Luke, so if she comes over here, act blind and deaf, okay?" Lorelai says.

Luke looks confused. "Oh, um okay." He says and takes a sip of his beer.

Emily comes up to them. "Rory, come over here, dear. There are a bunch of your school friends on the library." Emily says and starts to gently pull Rory over to them. Rory looks helplessly at Lorelai.

"Mom! I don't think Rory wants to go and talk to them." Lorelai says.

"Of course she does. She goes to school with them." Emily says.

"Just because I go to school with them doesn't mean I like them!" Rory says and steps out of Emily's grip.

Emily looks taken aback. "Rory." She says.

"I don't like them! You didn't even ask me if it was okay to invite them, you just did! I want to stay over here with mom and Luke!" Rory says.

"Rory, I am appalled at your behavior." Emily says.

"That's too bad. Excuse me." Rory says and hands her drink to Lorelai and heads upstairs.

Later that night, Lorelai gets in to the jeep after having a fight with Emily. She leans her head back against the seat and takes a deep breath.

"You okay?" Luke asks. He sat in the car with Rory while Lorelai "talked" to Emily.

Lorelai sighs. "Yah, I'm fine." She says and starts the car.

"Are you sure?" Rory asks from the back seat.

Lorelai looks in the rear-view mirror. "Yah, I'm sure, hun." Lorelai says.

"I'm sorry I made Grandma mad." Rory whispers.

"Oh, hun, it's not your fault at all. Emily was in the wrong on this one. Don't feel bad." Lorelai says.

"Okay." Rory says and smiles a little. They pull out of the Gilmore mansion.

The next day, Lorelai, Luke, and Sookie are in the kitchen getting ready for Rory's party while she's at the college fair.

"Sookie, did you pick up the cake?" Lorelai asks and pours herself a cup of coffee, still in her pajamas.

"I'm picking it up this afternoon." Sookie says and helps Luke take groceries out of the bags.

"Lorelai, you know what would help?" Luke asks teasingly.

"What?" Lorelai asks and takes a bite out of the pancakes Luke made her.

"You getting dressed and helping out." Luke says.

Lorelai pouts. "But I thought you didn't like me getting dressed." She says.

Luke blushes and Sookie giggles. "Jeez, Lorelai!" Luke exclaims.

Later that night Rory's party is going on. Music is blasting through out the whole house and almost everyone in town is there. Everyone is sitting on different pieces of furniture or standing eating the cake, Rory's face. Emily and Richard are standing in the back uncomfortably. Rory comes up to them and starts talking to them. Lorelai stays where she is. She's waiting for Luke to get there. He said he'd close up the diner early today for Rory's birthday party. He should be here in about 20 minutes. Nevertheless, Lorelai couldn't wait to see him.

Lorelai gets bored, so she walks up to Richard, Emily, and Rory.

"Hey guys. Glad you could come." Lorelai says.

Emily looks at Lorelai, still mad about the fight last night. Lorelai sighs. Miss Patty walks up to them and starts flirting with her dad. Lorelai had never been so grateful for Miss Patty for causing a distraction. Lorelai goes in to the kitchen to talk to Sookie, glancing out the window on her way.

"So, my parents are here." Lorelai says as soon as she enters the kitchen.

"Really?" Sookie asks and sets food up on plates.

"Yah and Miss Patty is out there hitting on my dad, I cursed at them, and Luke isn't here yet!" Lorelai whines.

"Luke will be here soon, hunny. Don't worry." Sookie says and gets more food out of the oven.

"Yah, you're right. He said he got Rory a present. I wonder what he got her." Lorelai says.

Sookie laughs. "Probably a baseball cap or flannel." Sookie says.

Lorelai laughs. "Probably." She says as Emily comes in and "discovers" Sookie.

Lorelai walks out of the room and sees Luke coming through the door carrying ice. Lorelai gets a huge smile on her face. "Luke!" She says and runs in to his arms and gives him a hug.

Luke wraps his arms around her. "Hey." He whispers in her ear.

"Mmm, hey." Lorelai says. She kisses Luke. Luke kisses her back and they start making out until they hear someone clear their throat behind them.

Lorelai doesn't turn around, but breaks the kiss, thinking Rory is behind them. "Rory, what did I tell you about interrupting mommy when she's kissing Luke?" Lorelai asks and Luke has a look of horror across his face. "Oh no, it's my mother isn't it?" Lorelai turns around and sees Emily standing there looking angry. "Hi mom?" Lorelai offers.

"Lorelai, it is highly inappropriate to be making out with a man at your daughter's birthday party." Emily says.

"Yah, I'm sorry, mom. I was just happy to see him." Lorelai says.

"You were just with each other last night." Emily says.

"Actually, the last time I saw him was this morning." Lorelai says.

"Oh." Emily says and walks away.

"I'm just going to go put this ice in the refrigerator before it melts" Luke says and kisses her forehead.

"Not likely in here." Lorelai jokes and goes back in to the party.

Lorelai and Emily sit in Lorelai's room later that night talking.

"How long have you been seeing Luke?" Emily asks.

Lorelai looks surprised by the question. "Oh, um, since April." Lorelai says.

Emily looks surprised. "You've been seeing him for seven months?" She asks.

"Yep." Lorelai says and smiles proudly.

"You know, even a stranger could know you two were together." Emily says.

"What? How?" Lorelai asks.

"By the way he looked at you." Emily says.

"And how did he look at me?" Lorelai asks.

"Like you about to give him a lap dance." Emily replies.

Lorelai laughs. "No, he didn't." She says.

"You're pleased." Emily points out.

"What?" Lorelai asks.

"You smiled. You're pleased that the ice man looked at you like a Porterhouse steak." Emily says and smirks.

Lorelai looked down and smiled.

Later that night, Rory runs up to Lorelai. "Mom, look what Luke got me!" She exclaims as soon as she gets to Lorelai. Rory holds up a beautiful chain necklace. Rory is grinning from ear to ear.

Lorelai takes the necklace from Rory's hands to look at it. "It's beautiful." She says and hand sit back to Rory.

"I know! I didn't think Luke knew how to pick out jewelry, but he does and it's gorgeous! Can you put it on?" Rory asks.

"Yah, turn around." Lorelai says and motions for Rory to turn around.

Rory turns around and Lorelai puts the necklace on her. Rory turns back around. "How does it look?" She asks.

"It looks great, hun." Lorelai says.

Rory's grin gets larger, if possible. "Thanks! I'm going to go show it to Luke! I'm gonna wear it all the time!" She says and walks off to show Luke.

Late that night, after the party, Lorelai, Sookie, and Luke are in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Hey, Luke, I saw the necklace you gave Rory." Sookie says.

Luke looks down, embarrassed.

"It was beautiful, Luke. You should have seen how excited Rory was. You made that girl's day. She said she's never taking it off." Lorelai says.

Luke smiles.

Lorelai smiles back and looks out the window. She sees Rory and Dean outside together.

_**A/N Okay, so the reason that this chapter took a while longer than normal to get up is because when I was about three fourths of the way through, my computer decided to update itself and everything that wasn't saved yet was deleted. I was so mad. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was really fun to write for some reason. Review please!**_


	7. Kiss and Tell

_**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**_

_**Spint914- Sorry you didn't like that I took away the part about Sookie cooking, but if Luke and Lorelai were together, Lorelai probably would have asked Luke. I liked Sookie cooking too, but this fan fiction is supposed to be different from the show, so that's how I made it. Sorry you didn't like it though. Thanks for the chapter one comment too. It was great. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Kristen- Good luck with the test! Thanks for the great (again) review! Hehe.**_

_**Gymtig- I loved Emily's porterhouse steak line too! That and the "he looked at you like you about to give him a lap dance" line were hilarious and completely accurate. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- Puppies! I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_

Kiss and Tell

Lorelai and Rory walk in to the very crowded Luke's diner. Rory is completely grossed out by Lorelai at the moment, which is not at all uncommon. However, today she is more grossed out by her mother, seeing how Lorelai isn't wearing any underwear.

"Luke!" Lorelai called when they entered. Lorelai and Rory sat down at one of the only two empty seats at the counter. Luke was having an annual heated argument with Taylor about putting decorations up in the diner for Thanksgiving.

"No turkey, no squash, no pumpkins. Nothing colored orange." Luke says frustrated to Taylor.

Taylor retaliates and they keep arguing. "Doesn't Luke realize that his gorgeous girl-friend and her mini-me are starving? We should be top priority customers!" Lorelai says loudly, seeing if Luke will hear them.

No success.

"Lukey, your beautiful girl-friend is hungry!" Lorelai says loudly, still trying to get Luke's attention.

"Hey, what about me?" Rory says offended.

"Sorry, hunny, but he answers better to me." Lorelai says.

"Uh, no he doesn't. He answers better to me. I annoy him less." Rory says.

"Yah, but I come with benefits." Lorelai says and smiles cheekily.

"Eww! Why do you insist on grossing me out this morning!" Rory exclaims and plays with the necklace that Luke gave her absentmindedly. She hadn't taken it off except when she slept since he gave it to her. The only reason she took it off when she slept was because she insisted that if she slept with it, it would break or not be as shiny and she just wouldn't have that.

"I don't know. I guess it just one of those mornings. God, I'm starving!" Lorelai says.

"Luke, my mom isn't wearing any underwear!" Rory says.

"I thought you didn't want me to be dirty?" Lorelai asks.

"I don't. That wasn't meant to be dirty, just to inform." Rory says.

"Hmm, not in my book." Lorelai says and moves behind the counter.

"Mom, you're not supposed to be behind the counter." Rory scolds.

"Ah, but, I'm the girl-friend, you see. I get special privileges that regular folk do not." Lorelai says. "Now, what kind of muffin do you want?"

"Blueberry." Rory says. "Hey, maybe he didn't hear me. I'll try again. Luke, my mom isn't wearing any underwear!" Rory calls loudly to Luke.

Luke's head snaps in their direction. "What?" He asks.

"Mom isn't wearing any underwear." Rory repeats proud that she got Luke to pay attention. Lorelai hands Rory her muffin and gets one out for her.

"Why?" Luke asks confused.

"Just for you, Lukey." Lorelai says and Luke raises an eyebrow at her. "Fine, it was because I was out, but it can work to your benefit." Lorelai says and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"And on that note, we're leaving." Rory says and grabs Lorelai to leave.

Luke looks up when they leave. "What no tip?" He asks.

"Yah, here's a tip, pay attention to your girl-friend!" Lorelai says and sticks her tongue out at him.

Luke shakes his head at them at laughs a little to himself.

Rory is running home later that day. She had just visited Lane and told her that Dean had just kissed her. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her mother. Rory was running so fast, that she ran in to someone on her way home.

"Oops, sorry!" Rory says to the person she just ran in to.

"Rory? Are you okay?" Luke asks.

"Oh, yah. Sorry, I was just really excited. I didn't mean to run in to you, Luke." Rory says.

Luke smiles. "That's okay, kid. What are you so excited about?" He asks.

"I have to tell mom first but you'll definitely be the next person, Luke. I would tell you, but mom would be extremely mad that I didn't tell her first." Rory says.

Luke chuckles. "Trust me, I know. Talk to you later, Rory." Luke says.

"See ya, Luke." Rory says and starts running home again.

Rory gets home and walks straight to the kitchen and finds her mother on the floor, all the fridge's food on the floor, and looking at the fridge.

"Hey mom." Rory says.

"Ugh stupid fridge!" Lorelai says. "It's making this weird beeping sound."

"I just ran in to Luke. Have him fix it." Rory says, losing her confidence about telling her mother about the kiss.

"Good idea. I'll make him fix it tonight." Lorelai says and sits down at the table. "Ugh, today has been terrible. Michel didn't get any work done today because Sookie accidentally gave him regular cheese instead of the fat-free kind. He freaked out and was running around the inn all day, trying to burn the calories off and when he would run through the kitchen Sookie would get mad and him and throw oven mitts at him. Then he would start yelling at her saying it was all her fault. Today has been a very hectic day." Lorelai concludes with a deep breath. "Are you okay, hun?"

"Yah, fine. I'm just going to go study." Rory says and heads in to her room, her confidence about telling Lorelai about the kiss lost.

Lorelai walked out of Kim's Antiques in a daze. Rory had been kissed but didn't tell her. They told each other everything. Lorelai walked in to Luke's while Rory went to be a pilgrim.

Lorelai sat down at a table and stared out the window looking at Rory until Luke came to refill her coffee cup.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asks her concerned.

"Um, not really." Lorelai says.

Luke took a seat next to Lorelai at the table she was sitting at. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Lorelai sighed. "Rory got kissed and didn't tell me." She says.

"Who kissed Rory!" Luke exclaims.

"I don't know. I saw a boy give her a bracelet on her birthday. I think it was him." Lorelai says. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she was just nervous. She ran in to me on the street and told me she had to tell you something then she would tell me it. So, she was probably going to tell you." Luke says and rubs Lorelai's arm soothingly.

"Then what stopped her?" Lorelai asks.

"I don't know." Luke says. He notices Rory walking in to the diner. "Talk to her." Luke says and gets up to go back to work.

Rory leaves the diner after Lorelai had been trying very subtly to get her to tell her about the kiss.

No success.

Luke walks up to Lorelai's table again. "You didn't ask her." He states.

"I want her to tell me." Lorelai says and sighs. "I have to go. See you later babe. Oh, and remember you still have to go to that Friday Night Dinner."

Luke groans and gives Lorelai a quick kiss. "I'll start thinking of reasons to get out of it." He says.

"Good luck." Lorelai says and leaves.

Lorelai walks in to Luke's after inviting Dean to the Gilmores movie night. Rory had already gone home to get ready but Lorelai desperately needed a cup of coffee and to see Luke.

Lorelai walks up to Luke who is standing behind the counter. The diner is in a lull. The only other person who is there is Kirk but he's busy playing with his Star Wars action figures.

"Hey, Luke." Lorelai says and sits down at a seat on the counter.

Luke kisses her. "I thought you and Rory were having a movie night tonight." Luke says.

"I asked Rory about the kiss." Lorelai states.

"You did?" Luke asks. Lorelai nods her head in an affirmative. "That's good."

"Yah, we're good now. I'm still a little weired out that she didn't tell me though." Lorelai says. "I invited Dean to our movie night."

"You did what?" Luke exclaims.

"Call down. I invited him, Rory freaked, compared me to my mother, I called her down, and now she's at home getting ready." Lorelai says.

"So are they dating now?" Luke asks.

Lorelai sighs. "I think so." She says.

"Wow, I can't believe Rory already has her first boy-friend." Luke says.

"Ugh, I know. Me either. To me she's still 5 running around pretending to be a journalist and asking everybody questions and using crayons and paper to make her own little newspaper." Lorelai says.

"I know." Luke says sympathetically.

"Yah, well, I have to go help Rory pick out her clothes because knowing Rory, right now she's in her bathrobe, staring at her clothes. Bye Doll. I'll call you later." Lorelai says and kisses him.

Lorelai, Rory, and Dean were all sitting on the floor, eating junk food, and watching Willy Wonka. Lorelai noticed that Rory and Dean were getting along pretty well.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go give Luke a call." Lorelai says and stands up and walks in to the kitchen.

"Is Luke your father?" Dean asks once Lorelai has left.

Rory kept her eyes on the screen. "Not biologically. He's mom's boy-friend." Rory says and looks at him.

"You like him?" Dean asks.

"Yep." Rory answers. "Mom and Luke can't be apart for more than 2 seconds. People would think it was the end of the world if they were." Rory jokes.

Dean laughs. "That's a nice thing to have." Dean says and looks at her. Rory blushes and turns her attention back to Willy Wonka.

Lorelai walks in to the kitchen, grabbing their cordless phone on the way. She puts a bag of microwavable pop-corn in the microwave and sits down at the table and dials Luke's number.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answers.

"Hey, Luke." Lorelai says.

Lorelai can practically see Luke smile. "Hey, Lorelai. How's the date?"

"It's going good. Rory and Dean are really getting along." Lorelai says.

"That's good. Do you like him?" Luke asks.

"Yah, I guess. He's a nice kid." Lorelai says.

"Good but if he hurts Rory I'll kill him." Luke says.

Lorelai laughs. "I'll make sure he knows that." She jokes. "So how is that excuse to get out of dinner on Friday comin'?" Lorelai asks.

"Um, well, all I have so far is that I had a deadly illness then died. I don't think they'll but that though." Luke says.

"Hmm… I don't think so either. How about you just hit yourself on the head with a plate at the diner?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes, but then I would have a concussion and wouldn't be able to serve you coffee." Luke says.

Lorelai laughs. "Yes, well, I just can't have that. I need my coffee." Lorelai says. "And my diner man." She adds.

"Lorelai?" Luke asks.

"Yah?" She replies.

"I-" Luke starts but he was cut off quickly by Rory running in to the kitchen.

"Mom, get back out there right now!" She exclaims.

"Luke, I have to go. Talk to you later, hun. Keep thinking of those excuses." Lorelai says and hangs up the phone.

Rory looks at Rory who is now pacing. "Rory, hun, what's wrong?" Lorelai asks.

"I need you to come back in! I can't do it!" Rory says.

"Do what, hun?" Lorelai asks.

"Date! I need you to come back in! Please, mom!" Rory pleads.

"I'll be right in." Lorelai says softly.

On Friday night, Lorelai and Rory were hurrying to get dressed before Luke came to go with them to Friday Night Dinner.

Luke rang the doorbell.

"Rory, you get the door!" Lorelai yells.

"No, you get it!" Rory yells.

"We had this conversation last time! Luke, just let your self in!" Lorelai yells.

Luke sighs from outside the Gilmore Girls house. He opens the door and walks in to the house. "Aren't we supposed to be there at seven?" He asks.

Rory comes out of her room and sits down next to Luke. "Yah, we're supposed to but we never leave until 6:45 because it takes mom forever to get ready!" Rory says the last part loud enough for Lorelai to hear.

Lorelai walks down the stairs. "Okay, okay, I'm ready now. Rory, what time is it?" Lorelai asks.

"It's 6:40." She says.

"Crap, we're five minutes off. Anyone up for a game?" Lorelai asks.

Rory rolls her eyes. "She does this every week." Rory tells Luke.

Luke fidgets. "Can we just go?" He asks.

"Ah, Lukey, wants to get there early and make a good first impression." Lorelai coos.

"Don't call me Lukey." He says.

"My mom already met you, Luke." Lorelai says.

"Yah and she hated me." He retaliates.

"It will be fine, I promise." Lorelai says and they walk out to the car.

Half an hour later they were standing outside the door of the Gilmore mansion. They were all just staring at the door.

"So, who's going to ring the doorbell?" Rory asked.

"Oh, um." Luke started but stopped. Lorelai remained silent.

"I'll ring it." Rory says and rings the doorbell. "Luke, you're going to be fine." Rory reassures him.

The maid opened the door and the group stepped in to the foyer. They hand the maid their coats.

Emily comes up to them. "Hello!" She says enthusiastically.

"Hi, grandma." Rory greets and gives her grand-mother a hug. "Where's grandpa?"

"Oh, he's working in that study of his. He'll be out here in a few minutes." Emily says and turns her attention Lorelai and Luke.

"Hello, Luke." Emily says.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Gilmore." Luke greets.

"Please, call me Emily. Let's go have a drink, shall we?" Emily says and ushers them in to the living room.

Lorelai grabs Luke's hand and takes it in her's. Lorelai sits down in the middle of the couch and Luke sits on her right, Rory on her left.

"Mom, are you okay?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be okay?" She asks.

"Oh, you just seem really happy, that's all." Lorelai says.

"What, I can't be happy?" Emily asks and hands Rory a soda.

"Thanks, grandma." Rory says and shoots Lorelai a look.

"No, you can be happy. Never mind." Lorelai says.

"What drink would you like, Lorelai?" Emily asks.

"Uh, martini, please." Lorelai answers.

"Luke?" Emily asks.

"Uh, beer please." He says. Emily hands them their drinks and sits down in a chair beside the couch.

"Sorry, sorry, I was on the phone with Europe. Does everyone have their drinks?" Richard asks.

"Uh, yah, Grandpa. We do." Rory answers.

"Good, good." He says and sits down in a chair next to Emily. "So, Luke, how are you?" He asks politely.

"Oh, um, good, Mr. Gilmore. Thanks." Luke says.

"Oh, you can call me Richard, my boy." He says.

"Okay." Luke says and he can tell Lorelai is trying to contain her laughter.

"Luke, what do you do?" Emily asks.

"I, uh, I own a diner." He says.

"Mom, you already know that Luke owns a diner. Rory told you last week that we eat there a lot." Lorelai says.

"A lot is an understatement." Luke mumbles.

"Hey!" Lorelai says and hits him playfully on the arm.

"Lorelai, Rory just told me that you eat at a diner, not that your boy-friend owned it." Emily says diner with disgust.

"Right, my mistake. I mean when she said that we go to Luke's Diner a lot, it's not like you would have known that Luke owned it." Lorelai says.

Emily was about to say something back to Lorelai when the maid came in and announced that dinner was ready. Lorelai and Luke sat next to each other on the same side of the table and Rory sat opposite of them.

"So, grandma, what's for dinner?" Rory asks, trying to get some of the attention off Luke and her mother.

"Roast, mashed potatoes, buttered corn, and dinner rolls." Emily replies.

"So, Luke, how much money do you make working at this diner?" Emily asks.

Lorelai sighs irritated. "He owns it, mom." She corrects.

"How much money do you make owning this diner?" Emily asks again.

Luke clears his throat. "Oh, um, well." He says awkwardly.

"Emily, let's not interrogate the boy." Richard says.

"They're practical questions." Emily says.

"No, mom, a practical question is what's your favorite color? Not how much money do you make a year?" Lorelai says.

"I'm just trying to find out more about your boy-friend, Lorelai." Emily says.

"Can you call him by his name? His name is Luke." Lorelai says.

"Grandma, I got an A on my test yesterday." Rory intervenes and Lorelai gives her a grateful look.

This seems to distract Emily. "That's great, Rory."

Obviously not for long however.

"What college did you go to, Luke?" Emily asks. "Surely you studied something have to do with running a business."

Lorelai takes a deep breath and crosses her arms over her chest. "Mom, stop! Ask him something else! How about you ask him family?" Lorelai asks.

"Fine." Emily replies curtly. "What do your mother and father do, Luke?" Emily asks.

"Oh, well, actually, they passed away quite awhile ago." Luke says.

Emily gets a look of sympathy on her face for a moment. "Oh, well, then I'm sorry." She says and Lorelai and Luke look surprised.

"Oh, thanks." Luke says.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asks.

"Uh, a sister, but she's not around much." He says.

"He has a nephew too." Rory pipes in.

"Oh, really, how old is he?" Emily asks.

"Rory's age." Luke says and points to Rory.

"Ah, so your sister had him around the same age Lorelai had Rory." Richard says.

"Um, yes." Luke says uncomfortable with that topic.

"Did she leave you alone after your parents died?" Richard asks curious.

"Uh, well, actually, my mother died when I was six, so it was just my dad, Liz, and I. Then my dad died when I 17. Liz left right after she graduated. That's why I opened the diner." Luke says.

"Ah, you worked very hard I presume to make a living?" Richard asks.

"Uh, yes, I did." Luke says.

"And how long did it take to turn a profit?" Richard asks.

"Um, I think I turned a profit on the second year." Luke says.

"Wow, that is very good." Richard says.

"Um, thanks." Luke says.

Dinner continued with out anything major. Richard continued to question Luke about his family and the diner. Emily even joined in and by the end of the evening the conversation as flowing.

Lorelai, Luke, and Rory were in the foyer putting their coats on.

"Lorelai, may I talk to you for a moment?" Richard asks.

"Um, sure." Lorelai says.

"I'll go get the car started." Luke says and Rory follows him outside.

Lorelai, Richard, and Emily are left standing in the foyer.

"Lorelai, I just wanted to tell you that Luke is a fine man, a hard worker. I approve." Richard says.

"I didn't at first, but as the evening went on, I started seeing what you see in him, Lorelai. I can tell that he adores you and Rory very much. Rory seems to absolutely love him. I agree with your father, Lorelai." Emily says.

Lorelai looks shocked. "Wow, um, thanks, guys." She says.

"You're welcome." Richard says. "You better get home. The roads might be bad."

Lorelai walks out and as soon as she gets out the door, Emily calls after her.

"Yah, mom?" Lorelai says.

"He's welcome here anytime, Lorelai." Emily says and closes the door.

Lorelai looks surprised then a smile slowly crosses her face. She walks to the jeep.

**_A/N Okay, so I hope you guys like that chapter. I decided to not make Richard and Emily hate Luke. I hope you guys liked the Friday Night Dinner. I probably won't be able to update until next weekend because school is starting tomorrow, unfortunately. I will try to get a chapter up during the week, but if I don't, there will definitely be one next weekend. Reviews always encourage to get it up sooner, so review please!_**


	8. Love, War, and Snow

_**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviews! So, here is the next chapter. Sorry I couldn't get it up during the week but school has been crazy. Our teachers give us homework every night, at least 3 subjects and we've already had 3 tests and 3 quizzes and if you add that to going to karate every night, and watching Gilmore Girls every night( This isn't a burden at all, in fact, it's the only thing that keeps me sane. **sigh _One**_ month to go.) I don't have a lot of time. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!_**

_**Kristen- I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yah, the Lorelai's not wearing ay underwear scene always cracks me up. I love it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**LorLukealways- Hi, I'm happy to hear you liked that Emily and Richard like Luke. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Sarahb2007- You're so lucky your school doesn't start until September! Hmm… about the hint hint there might be one, but not for awhile. Thanks so much for reviewing!_**

_**Disclaimer- If I really did own it, java junkies would not feel the need to burry themselves in fan fiction. I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_

Love, War, and Snow

Lorelai slips quietly in to the town meeting, heading towards where Luke and Rory are sitting. She struggles with all the junk food she is carrying from Doose's, Al's, and Luke's. Of course, Luke didn't actually know that she went to the diner and took 4 doughnuts but what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

Lorelai sits down next to Luke at the town meeting. "Here, Rory." She says and hands Rory half the junk food.

Rory looks over the food carefully. She gasps. "Mom, you forgot the Red Vines!" She whispers.

Lorelai's eyes widen. "No! We can't go to a town meeting without the Red Vines!" She says.

"Jeez, you already have enough food." Luke grumbles.

Lorelai shakes her head. "We've been dating for 8 months and you still don't know our eating habits? Why, I am appalled Lucas Danes!" Lorelai says. She then notices the Mayor staring at them irritably. They quiet down and turn their attention towards the town meeting. "Sorry, mayor." She apologizes and smirks at Rory.

The town mayor looks at her skeptically. "Okay, then." He says, drawing out the word 'okay'. "Okay, as you all know, this Friday is the anniversary of the legendary Battle of Stars Hollow." He says.

Luke shifts uncomfortably in his seat and adjusts his baseball cap and Lorelai and Rory make a bet about how long it will take him to burst and start yelling at the mayor.

Rory wins.

Twenty minutes later, Luke, Lorelai, and Rory are all walking back to Lorelai and Rory's house. Lorelai and Luke are holding hands and Lorelai has her free arm slung around Rory's shoulders.

"Aw, come on, Luke. The reenactment is fun!" Lorelai says.

"No, no way. I am not going to get in to this with you like I just did with the mayor." Luke says.

"But, Luke, its tradition." Rory says.

Ah and here comes the rant.

"It is not tradition! Twelve guys stood in a row all night waiting for an enemy that never showed. They got stood up. They should've been-" He starts.

Lorelai puts a hand up, signaling for him to stop. She closes her eyes and sniffs the air. A huge grin appears on her face. "It's coming." She says, still with her eyes closed. Luke and Rory have stopped walking.

"What's coming? I swear, if it's so damn reenactors, I'll-" Luke starts.

"Luke, it's not the reenactors." Rory says.

"Then who is it?" Luke asks.

"It's not who, but what." Rory says.

Luke looks confused. "What?" He asks.

"Snow. It's coming." Lorelai says, her eyes still closed and both of her arms still taken by Rory and Luke.

Luke looks even more confused now. "What? How does she know? The weather reports haven't said anything." He says.

"She has kind of a sixth sense about it. She can sense when it's coming. She's predicted it every year that I've been alive and she's been right for as long as I can remember." Rory explains.

"What? That's impossible." Luke says.

Lorelai finally opens her eyes and turns to face Luke. "Everything good that has happened in my life, except our first date, but of course it wouldn't snow because that was in April. Anyways, my best birthday happened when it snowed, my first kiss, Rory's first steps, her birth, everything." She says.

"But that doesn't prove anything." Luke says, secretly enjoying her antics.

Lorelai knows it too.

"Uh, yes it does. Snow is very special. Just you watch, mister, there will be snow here tonight. I'd say around 3 a.m." Lorelai says.

"Aw, man. Three a.m.? For the last 2 years we've been lucky. It came at a decent time." Rory whines.

"There's no way I'm getting up at three a.m." Luke says.

"Yes, you are, Luke." Rory says.

"Rory and I decided together to include you this year in our tradition." Lorelai says.

"Gee, I love to be included in a tradition that includes getting up a three in the morning." Luke grumbles and they start walking again towards Lorelai's house. He really did feel honored that Lorelai and Rory decided to include him in their tradition. It felt great that Lorelai and Rory wanted to include him on their little tradition, a tradition that only the two of them have participated in together for the last 16 years. They have never allowed anyone else this privilege, to his knowledge. Luke was glad that Lorelai thought enough of him as her boy-friend to allow him to join and that Rory though enough of him as a fatherly figure, not her real father, but fatherly figure to allow him to join.

And they knew that he felt this way too, despite his pretend grumbling about it. They knew him better than anyone, expect maybe Liz. They are the only people Luke's ever really opened up to, allowed to see his true self. They were the only people that he would ever get up at three in the morning and stand in snow for.

Lorelai and Rory smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking.

Especially Lorelai, considering she was thinking the same thing as him.

They continued walking back to Lorelai's house, making a stop at the diner along the way to get doughnuts.

"Why do you need doughnuts?" Luke asks as they come out of the diner and begin walking home again.

"It's part of the tradition. We stand outside in the snow and eat doughnuts and drink coffee. It wouldn't be the same if we didn't do it." Lorelai says.

Luke raises an eyebrow. "Standing outside in the freezing snow wouldn't be the same if you didn't have coffee and doughnuts?" He asks.

Lorelai and Rory stare at him blankly. "Yes." They say simultaneously.

Lorelai wakes up at three in the morning that night. She lies in bed for a few minutes, just smelling the air. She then turns to look at Luke, who is fast asleep with only a slight snore. She gently shakes him to wake him up.

"Go away." Luke mumbles and turns away from her.

"Aw, Lukey. Snow is here! It's here! You have to get up!" Lorelai says.

"You calling me Lukey is not going to help in the process of getting me up, I hope you know that." Luke mumbles, his back still turned away from her.

Lorelai pouts. "Please, Luke! I promise to make it up to you." Lorelai whispers seductively in his ear.

Luke rolls on his back and finally opens his eyes sleepily. "Ugh, fine. I'm up." He grumbles and swings his legs over the bed. He rubs his eyes, forcing himself to wake up. Lorelai jumps out of bed walks over to Luke's side. She starts pulling on his arm and drags him downstairs, ignoring his complaining. They walk in to the kitchen and find Rory sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas with coffee and doughnuts in her hands.

Lorelai smiles proudly. "You are so my daughter." She says.

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke walk outside to the front yard. Lorelai and Rory hold their arms out as the snow falls on them and they spin around in circles. Rory then lies down in the snow and starts making a snow angel. Lorelai walks over to Luke.

"Come on, Luke. Make a snow angel with me." Lorelai says.

"Uh, no." Luke says.

Lorelai pouts. "Please, Luke, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Lorelai pleads.

Luke sighs. "Fine." They lie down and move their arms up and down. All three snow angels lay right in a row. Lorelai, Rory, and Luke stand back to look at the snow angels.

The picture looks perfect, a family. They all stand there looking at them for a minute.

"Rory, I think we have a new tradition." Lorelai whispers softly and pulls a doughnut out of the Luke's bag and hands it to Rory before taking one out for her. Luke smiles softly at them and takes a doughnut out for him.

"Luke, you're going to eat a doughnut!" Rory asks surprised.

"Yah, well, it's a special occasion." He says and takes a bite in to his doughnut.

Lorelai walks in to the diner later that morning. She is still wearing a huge grin. She sits down at a stool at the counter and takes off her blue coat and matching gloves. Luke walks up to her and pours her a cup of coffee and gives her a kiss.

"Hey, hun." Lorelai says and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Hey. How's work?" Luke asks.

"Great!" Lorelai says enthusiastically.

"Really?" Luke asks.

"Yah! We got the sleds and parkas out for the guests. It's great. I love the snow. Do you know how much I love snow?" Lorelai rambles.

Luke chuckles. "Yah, I kind of noticed." Luke says.

"It is though! Everything good happens when it snows! Today when I got to the inn, it was so beautiful. The inn was covered completely with snow. It was gorgeous." Lorelai says.

"It's frozen rain." Luke says.

"Oh, come on. Get in the spirit, burger boy." Lorelai says.

"Yay, snow." Luke says sarcastically.

"Grumpy snickelfritz." Lorelai says.

"And that is how I will stay." Luke says.

"Not with me in your life." Lorelai says.

"You're right." He says.

Lorelai nods her head. "Thank you."

"I'll just go insane." He says dryly.

"Haha. Very funny, diner man." Lorelai says and leans over the counter for a kiss. "I have to go. See you later."

Lorelai walks through town later that night enjoying her present. She spots the reenactment and smiles at the tradition. She walks up to Luke who is standing outside the diner watching, in his opinion, the stupid, frivolous tradition.

He smiles when he spots her, however. "Hey, I thought you had to go the Friday Night Dinner tonight." He says.

"Nah, I got out of it. Rory is there though. The roads were too bad to drive." She explains and laces her glove-covered fingers through Luke's.

"Ah." He says and pulls her in to him.

And I decided I would try to get my boy-friend to take a walk in the snow with me." She says softly, still in Luke's embrace.

Luke shrugs. "Sure, I'll go." He says.

Lorelai smiles. "Really?" She asks excitedly.

"Yah just let me lock up the diner first." He says and walks in to the diner to close up, Lorelai following. She goes and gets 2 donuts and a coffee.

Luke finishes closing up and grabs one of Lorelai's hands, lacing his fingers through hers and they begin walking.

"When I was five, I had a really bad ear infection and I had been home in bed for a week and I was very sad. So I wished really hard that something wonderful would happen to me, and I woke up the next morning and it had snowed. And I was sure that some fairy godmother had done it just for me. It was my little present." Lorelai shares with him.

Luke raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I realize that it was not for me, it was just the weather, but still, I love it. Everything good still happens when it snows. It's my little thing." Lorelai says.

"My mother used to love the snow." Luke says.

Lorelai looks at him surprised. He rarely said anything about his mother and she did not know much about her. Lorelai was thrilled that he was shearing something about his mother to his. "Yah?"

"Oh, yah. She was kind of like you with it. She loved it. We would all sit outside on the porch whenever it snowed and just watch it. But when she died, we just stopped doing it." Luke says.

Lorelai's eyes widen. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do then." She says.

Luke wraps an arm around Lorelai's waist, pulling her closer to him. She lays her head on his shoulder and they keep walking. "It's okay. I like doing it again." He says and stops walking to look at her. He kisses her gently.

And Lorelai knew it was time.

Lorelai pulls back from the kiss and rests her forehead against Luke's. "I love you." She breathes out.

Luke smiles widely. "I love you too, so much." He says. They smile at each other at begin walking again, their arms wrapped around each other.

Luke walks Lorelai home and they stand on her porch. Lorelai turns around.

"Rory's not home." She says.

"Yah, I realized that." Luke says.

"We have the house all to ourselves."

"Ah, yes we do."

"You wanna come in?" Lorelai says and opens the door. She walks in to the house and Luke follows.

Lorelai and Luke stand on the steps, making out. Luke pushes Lorelai up against the wall and kisses her neck, causing Lorelai to moan. Luke reaches for Lorelai's shirt. He lets go quickly though when he sees Lane standing at the bottom of the steps. He backs away from Lorelai quickly, picking the hat that Lorelai knocked off his head up off the ground and replaces it on his head.

Lorelai looks confused. "What? What happened?" She asks and then turns around when Luke points to Lane.

"Lane is here." He says, still breathing heavily.

Lorelai, breathing as heavily as Luke, looks surprised to see Lane. "Lane!" She exclaims. "What…what…. Are you doing here?" Lorelai asks.

Lane's eyes are wide. "I'm sorry!" She says and runs back in to Rory's room.

Lorelai smiles a little and turns back to face Luke. "Go. I'll wait in your room." He says and kisses her gently before walking up the rest of the stairs to Lorelai's room.

Lorelai wakes up the next morning, wrapped in Luke's arms. She smiles contently and lies in bed for a few minutes just enjoying being with Luke until she hears a car pull up outside the house. She jumps out of bed, careful not to wake up Luke, and throws Luke's flannel and a pair of sweatpants on before running downstairs.

Lorelai swings the front door open just as Rory is about to open it. Rory sees what Lorelai is wearing and sighs, amused.

"I'll wait until Luke is decent." She says.

"No, well, yes, he isn't decent. But I have something else to tell you!" Lorelai says excitedly.

"Could we go inside? It's freezing out here. No, wait, never mind." She says, remembering Luke isn't dressed.

"I told him!" Lorelai blurts out.

Rory looks confused and shivers from the cold air. "Told who what?" She asks.

Lorelai pulls her inside and shuts the door. "I tried to call you last night but the phones were down. So, I decided I would just tell you as soon as you got home!" Lorelai says.

"Mom, will you please tell me what you're talking about?" Rory says.

"I told Luke I loved him!" Lorelai exclaims.

Rory's eyes get wide and she squeals and starts jumping and down excitedly. Lorelai soon joins her and they start squealing together. "Finally!" Rory says and stops jumping along with Lorelai.

"I know!" Lorelai says. Rory gives Lorelai a big hug.

Luke walks down the stairs tiredly after hearing Lorelai and who he assumes is Rory squealing. He rubs his eyes as he comes down, dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants he threw on.

"What's with the squealing?" He asks.

Lorelai and Rory look a him from their embrace. Rory breaks out of Lorelai's arms and runs in to Luke's, surprising him, and gives him a huge hug. Luke hugs her back. Rory breaks from the hug.

"I am so happy for you!" She says.

Luke looks confused.

"She knows what happened last night." Lorelai says from the foyer and walks over to them.

Luke's eyes widen. "You told her about t-that?" He asks and points to the bed room.

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "Not that. What happened before that that caused that." She says.

"What?" Luke and Rory say at the same time.

Lorelai gives Luke a look. "Oh, that." He says and smiles. "Thanks, Rory."

Rory keeps smiling. "You're welcome." She says and notices Lane come out of her room.

Lorelai follows her gaze. "Lane slept here last night. She wants to talk to you." Lorelai says and Rory walks over to talk to Lane.

Rory watches Lane leave and then starts to walk in to the living room. She sees Lorelai and Luke watching TV, their arms around each other. Rory walks back in to the kitchen and pulls out a picture of Lorelai and Chris together. She looks at it and shakes her head. She puts it back in her pocket and sits down next to Luke and Lorelai on the couch, grinning.

**_A/N Okay, so I hope you guys liked that chapter. Sorry I wouldn't get it up sooner. The site wouldn't let me. It was really weird. Please review! I might be able to get the next chapter up during the week if you guys review but I probably won't be able to. Expect another chapter same time next week. Review please! _**


	9. Important Author's Note

_**Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter. I barely have any reviews for chapter 8. I need more reviews before I post the next chapter. Your reviews always help me know what to improve and what I did well. I need more reviews before I update. I will get a chapter up this weekend, maybe two, if you guys review.**_


	10. Rory's Dance

_**A/N Hello peeps! Wow, thanks for all the reviews! They really helped. Shout outs:**_

_**Lil M.A.K. - Hey, thanks for reviewing. Hehe, glad you liked the Lane scene. **_

**_Melody- Glad you liked it. Yah, it seemed fitting that Lorelai would say "I love you" in the snow. Plus, I always pictured Luke and Lorelai's wedding to be in the winter when it's snowing which is one of the reasons I knew June 3rd wouldn't last. _**

_**Just hidden- Glad you liked those lines. One of my favorites was "I'll wait until Luke is decent." Said by Rory. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Lisaawe- Thanks, I'm glad you liked this chapter and the part about Luke's mother. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Kristen- I never liked Max either. He was always really annoying. Plus, Luke's face in Love, War, and Snow when he sees Lorelai and Max walk by, kissing, always kills me. He looks so disappointed. Ah, I'm glad you liked the picture thing. I like your new word. It's cool. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! _**

_**Christine Writer- Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Becky bear- Hey, I'm glad you liked it! I think Luke and Lorelai should have gotten together a lot sooner on the show too. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- Okay, see, if I really owned it, do you think I would have to write fan fiction about it? It would really be on the show, not just on a website for Gilmore obsessed people such as me. **_

Rory's Dance

Luke walks in to Lorelai and Rory's house after their weekly Friday Night Dinner. "You didn't tell me how many burgers you wanted this time so I just got 3." He says and shuts the door with his foot.

"You only got three!" Lorelai yells from the living room as Luke walks in to the room.

"Uh, yah. There's only 2 of you." He says and sits down next to Lorelai and watches her show Rory some fabric.

"Yes, but we each eat for six." Lorelai says.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Right, my mistake." He says sarcastically. "What's that?" He asks and points to the fabric.

Lorelai turns and faces him. "Oh, well, Rory has decided that she is going to the Chilton Formal and I am showing her the fabric samples so she can decide what dress she wants." Lorelai explains.

"Wow. You're really going to the Chilton Formal? I thought you hated those things." Luke asks Rory.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I do. I'm just gonna give it a chance." She says. "Oooh! I like that one!" She says and points to the blue fabric.

"Me too!" Lorelai exclaims.

"So, you're probably going to ask that Dean kid, huh?" Luke asks and shifts on the couch.

"Oh, um, well, yah, I'm gonna ask. I don't know if he'll say yes or not." Rory says.

Lorelai touches Rory's arm soothingly. "He'll definitely say yes." She reassures.

Rory looks down and raises her eyebrows. "I hope so." She mumbles.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Luke asks.

Lorelai turns her attention back to Luke. "What is wrong with you!" She says.

"Nothing." Luke says. "Can I just talk to you for a minute?" He asks.

"Sure." Lorelai says and stands up. "Keep looking at the fabrics, Rory. We'll be right back." Lorelai says and follows Luke to the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" Lorelai asks Luke as soon as she enters the kitchen.

Luke runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I just… I just don't like that Dean kid." He says.

"Why!" Lorelai exclaims and throws her hands up in the air.

Luke sits down at the kitchen table. "I dunno. He isn't good enough for Rory." He says.

"He's her first date! He doesn't have to be good enough for her!" Lorelai says and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Yes he does. Rory is special." Luke says.

Lorelai calms down. "Yes, Rory is special, very special. This is her first date and boy-friend. She just needs to enjoy it. That's it. However, if he hurts her, you have my full permission to kick his ass." Lorelai says.

"Full permission?" Luke asks.

"Yes, full permission. In fact, there will be a line. After you is me, then the whole town will join in on kicking Dean's ass, okay?" She says.

"Okay. Sorry, I just want Rory to be safe." He says.

Lorelai take his hand in her own. "I know, hun, and I love you for that." She says. After they had told each other "I love you" they had said it maybe once more after that. They weren't one of those couples that said it every five seconds. They said it in special moments, making the three words that much more special.

"I love you too." Luke says.

Lorelai smiles. "I know, now let's get back out there and continue the movie marathon." Lorelai says and they walk back out to the living room together.

Rory runs in to the diner after having asked Dean if he would go to the dance with her. She swings the diner's door open and finds Lorelai sitting at the counter flirting and giving occasional kisses to Luke. Lorelai leans over the counter a little bit and whispers something that is probably very dirty in Luke's ear. Luke blushes and smiles.

Rory walks up to the counter and stands by Lorelai. "Could take a break from being dirty for one second?" She asks excited.

Lorelai sits back down on her seat and pretends to consider the question. "Hmm… well I'll try but he is looking extremely sexy in that plaid." Lorelai says.

"God, Lorelai!" Luke says disgusted.

Rory sighs. "Mom, please let me tell you my news." She says.

"Okay, fine. I'm listening." She says and shifts in her seat to face Rory. Luke also turns his attention to Rory.

Rory sits down and faces Lorelai. "Okay, so I asked Dean to go to the dance with me." She says.

"Oooh, did he say yes?" Lorelai asks and jumps a little in her seat.

Rory nods her head. "Yes." She says.

Lorelai squeals. "Yay! He said yes!" She says and gives Rory a hug. Lorelai pulls back from the hug and gives Luke a pointed look.

"Congratulations, Rory. I hope you have fun." He says.

"Thanks, Luke." She says. "Hey, do wanna come over Saturday so you can be there?"

"Oh, well, yah. Sure, I'll come over Saturday." He replies.

Lorelai smiles. "Okay, well, be there at six. Dean is picking Rory up at seven." Lorelai informs him.

"Okay, I'll be there." He says. Lorelai and Rory get up to leave. Lorelai gives Luke a quick kiss and they head towards the door.

Lorelai turns around just as Rory opens the door. "Oh, and by the way, my mother will be there too." She says and runs out the door with Rory in tow.

"What! Lorelai, wait! What did you say!" Luke calls after her.

Luke walks in to the Crap Shack on Saturday night and finds Lorelai lying on the couch waiting for Rory to finish getting ready. Luke comes in and takes a seat on the couch, putting Lorelai's legs on his lap.

"Hey!" She greets and he leans over her legs and gives her a soft kiss.

"Hey. Is Rory ready yet?" He asks.

Lorelai waves her hand. "Nah, she still has an hour. She just got in the shower." Lorelai says and then squeals. "Hey, that rhymed!" She says.

"How come you haven't moved?" Luke asks.

"Oh, well, you see when I was making Rory's dress, it decided it wanted to fight me. In other words, it tipped over and knocked me over. I now have a minor back spasm." Lorelai explains.

"You have a back spasm!" Luke exclaims.

"Just an itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny, yellow, polka- dotted one." She jokes.

Luke looks confused. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing. It's just a tiny, little one." Lorelai says.

"How come you didn't call or tell me?" He asks.

"I don't know. It wasn't that bad." Lorelai says and shrugs.

"Well, I'm going to stay with you tonight just to be sure." Luke says.

Lorelai grins seductively. "I was going to have you stay anyways."

Luke smirks. "Too bad you're too hurt to do anything." He says.

Lorelai pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. "You're a big meany head." She says and sticks her tongue out at him.

Luke smirks at her. "Not my fault Rory's dress took you down." He says.

"I'm near death and my boy-friend is still being cruel to me." Lorelai says and pretends to sniffle.

"What happened to the minor back spasm?" Luke asks.

"It suddenly got worse when my boy-friend started making fun of me." Lorelai says dryly.

"Mom! I need help with my hair!" Rory calls from her room.

"Okay. Once second, hun!" Lorelai calls back. She tries to get up but can't. Lorelai sits back down and bats her eyelashes at Luke. "Lukey, will you please carry me in to Rory's room?" She asks sweetly.

"Uh, no." Luke says.

"But you just made fun of me. You owe me." Lorelai says.

Luke snorts. "I do not owe you." He says.

"But Luke-" She starts.

"No"

"Lukey, as soon as I can move, I'll put on my little black dress for our next date." Lorelai bribes.

"See, the black dress only works when you're actually wearing it." Luke says.

"Damn." Lorelai mutters but then her eyes light up.

Lorelai flips her hair.

"Ugh, fine." Luke says and stands up.

"Yes! The hair flip is so powerful that it didn't even need the black dress!" Lorelai exclaims.

Luke puts one hand under Lorelai's knees and the other on the top of her back. He lifts her up and she tucks her head in to his shoulder. "Shut up." He grunts.

"Ah, now, Lucas, that's no way to talk to a lady!" Lorelai says in a southern accent and Luke kicks Rory's door open with his foot but closes his eyes.

Lorelai notices that Luke isn't moving and turns her head to look at him. "Uh, Luke, baby, why are your eyes closed?" Lorelai asks and looks at Rory, who is sitting at her vanity mirror in sweatpants and t-shirt she changed in to after her shower to get ready in.

Rory giggles. "Luke, you can open your eyes. I'm decent." She says.

Luke opens his eyes and Rory puts a chair right behind where she is sitting so Lorelai can sit behind her. Luke puts Lorelai down in the chair. "Thank you, Lucas! I would just die without you!" Lorelai says in the same southern accent.

Luke rolls his eyes. "I'll be out in the living room watching TV." He says and heads out the door.

"He carried you in here?" Rory asks.

Lorelai smiles from behind her and grabs the hairbrush. "Yep." She says.

"Hair flip?" Rory asks.

"You know it." Lorelai says and continues with Rory's hair.

Ten minutes later, Luke is interrupted from watching a baseball game by the doorbell. He gets up to answer it and finds Sookie at the door.

"Hi Luke!" She greets. "I've got tacos for Lorelai and Rory." She says and walks in to the house.

"Oh, thanks, Sookie. Can you just put them in the kitchen? Rory should be ready in about 15 minutes." Luke says.

"Okay. Be right back." Sookie says and puts the tacos in the kitchen then goes in to Rory's room to help with the primping.

Luke had just gotten comfortable on the couch again when the doorbell rings again. "Stupid doorbell." He mumbles on the way to the door. He opens the door to find the one and only Emily Gilmore this time.

Emily nods at him. "Hello, Emily." Luke greets.

"Hello, Luke. Where is Rory?" Emily asks.

"She's in her room with Lorelai and Sookie finishing getting ready." Luke says and Emily walks briskly past him to the living room and sits on the couch. Luke follows her and stands by the couch awkwardly. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Emily says and Luke takes a seat next to Emily on the couch. They sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

The silence was interrupted by Lorelai's ear-piercing scream of Luke's name. "Luuuuuuuuuuuuke!" She called from Rory's bedroom.

"What!" Luke called back.

"I need you to carry me back to the couch now!" She yelled back, oblivious to the fact the Emily was sitting right next to Luke looking tremendously confused.

"Uh, I'm coming!" He calls back and goes in to Rory's room.

He starts to walk in to the room. "Close your eyes." Lorelai commands from her seat.

"What?" Luke asks confused but closes his eyes anyways.

"Rory doesn't want you to see her until she shows all of us at the same time, so close your eyes." Lorelai tells him.

"Okay but how am I going to pick you up then?" Luke asks with his hand over his eyes.

"Well, that is quite a pickle we're in, Dill. Hehe! Get it? Dill pickle!" Lorelai says and Rory laughs from where she is sitting on the bed.

Luke rolls his eyes. "How about I just open my eyes and don't look at Rory? I'll just look at you, Lorelai, okay?" Luke asks.

"Fine." Lorelai says and reaches her arms out to Luke as he picks her up again.

"Your mother is here." Luke tells Lorelai once they are back out in the kitchen.

"Ugh!" Lorelai says and buries her face is Luke's chest. "She heard me tell you to come carry me didn't she?" Lorelai asks, her face still hidden in Luke's chest.

"Yep." Luke says.

"Which means she officially knows I am hurt in some way or she thinks I just want to have my way with you, which I do, but I can't because of my stupid back spasm that is ruining everything!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Yep." Luke says and sets Lorelai down on the couch next to her mother.

"Wow, you're Mr. Two Words man tonight." Lorelai grunts as soon as Luke puts her down. "Hi, mom." She says to Emily.

"Hello, Lorelai. Is Rory ready yet?" Emily asks.

"Yah, Sookie is just putting the finishing touches on her make-up." Lorelai says and pulls Luke down to sit next to her.

Rory comes out of her bed room to show everyone her dress.

"You look beautiful, Rory." Luke says.

"Wow, you got hit with the beauty stick." Lorelai comments.

"I am so relieved you bought her a dress, Lorelai." Emily says, looking Rory over.

"Thanks." Rory says, blushing.

After Emily makes Rory wait until Dean comes to the door, Rory is on her way to the dance. Luke had just gotten up to get Lorelai some of the tacos Sookie brought for her to eat. Emily sits down next to Lorelai on the couch.

"What's wrong with your back?" Emily asks.

"Oh, um, nothing." Lorelai lies.

"Then why did Luke have to carry you in here?" Emily asks.

"Because he was feeling incredibly romantic?" Lorelai says.

"Move." Emily says.

"What?" Lorelai asks.

"Move. If your fine and Luke had just decided to carry you 10 feet, then you must be able to move. Now move." Emily says. Lorelai tries to stand up but sits back down quickly.

"I knew it." She says.

"It's just an itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny, yellow, polka-dotted spasm." Lorelai says.

"Excuse me?" Emily asks, having not understood the joke.

"It's nothing, mom." Lorelai says.

"It's not nothing. I'm going to have to stay with you tonight." Emily declares.

"Mom, Luke is already staying with me tonight." Lorelai says. A look of hurt crosses Emily's face.

"Oh, well, then I'll just leave." She says.

"Two people are better than one though." Lorelai says weakly. Emily looks delighted and declares that she's going to go help Luke get the tacos because he obviously can't do it on his own. However, Lorelai knew that Luke was just Lorelai and Emily some time alone.

Lorelai, Emily, and Luke are all sitting on the couch watching _Casablanca _later that night. Luke has his arm around Lorelai's shoulders and she has her head on his shoulder. Emily is sitting next to Lorelai.

"Lorelai, would you like anything else to eat? I can make you mashed banana on toast. You used to love that when you were a child." Emily says.

Lorelai scrunches up her nose in disgust. "Ew." She says.

"You loved it when you were a child." Emily says.

Lorelai shrugs. "I guess I can try it." She says. Emily looks excited when she goes in to kitchen to make Lorelai the toast.

"She looks really happy." Luke says.

"Yah, she does." Lorelai says.

"You know, I think you guys are really making progress." Luke says.

"Hmm. I think so too. Things are getting better." Lorelai says and gives Luke a quick kiss.

Emily comes back in to the living room and hands Lorelai the toast. Lorelai takes a bite out of the toast and makes a face. She spits it back out in to a napkin.

"Sick, Lorelai!" Luke says, disgusted.

"Lorelai! Why did you spit it out?" Emily asks.

"Because it's gross." Lorelai says.

"No it's not." Emily says and takes a bite out of the toast.

"Oh my God, it's horrible! What on earth was I thinking?" Emily says and goes in to the kitchen to throw the toast away. Lorelai and Luke laugh.

Its 10:30 and Luke looks over at Lorelai to find her asleep. "Emily." He whispers. "Lorelai's asleep. Do you want to take her bed upstairs?" Luke asks.

"No, that's okay. I think I'll just sleep in the chair over here. You can have the bed." Emily says.

"Nah, I'll just stay here on the couch with her and wait for Rory to get home." He says and Emily moves to the chair.

"Goodnight, Luke." She says.

"Night, Emily." Luke says and Emily falls asleep.

Luke falls asleep 10 minutes after her.

The next morning Luke wakes up and notices that Rory never came home. He jolts up in his seat, waking both Emily and Lorelai.

"Luke? What's going on?" Lorelai asks and rubs her eyes. "Where's Rory?"

"She never came home!" Luke says.

"She what!" Emily exclaims.

They all get up and Lorelai tries to find the phone. "How come she never came home? She was with that boy! Lorelai, I told you shouldn't have gone with him!" Emily says.

"I'm sure nothing happened, mom." Lorelai says and keeps looking for the phone.

"Nothing happened? Are you kidding? Of course something happened! She's your daughter after all!" Emily says.

"Hey!" Luke says.

"And you!" Emily says and points a finger at Luke. Lorelai finds the phone when it's starts ringing and Miss Patty tells her that Rory was there. With Dean.

"I knew it! She slept with him!" Emily says.

"No she didn't." Luke says and shakes his head.

"It's all your fault!" Emily says and points a finger at Luke.

"What? What did Luke do?" Lorelai asks and walks in to the kitchen to make coffee. Emily and Luke follow.

"He said he would stay up and wait until Rory got home!" Emily says.

"He fell asleep, mom! You would have too!" Lorelai says.

"Well, maybe if Rory didn't have him as such a big influence in her life, this wouldn't have happened!" Emily says.

"What?" Luke says quietly.

"Mom, that's not true!" Lorelai yells.

"Yes, it is! I know he hangs around here a lot! We can't go one dinner without his name being brought up by Rory!" Emily says.

"Rory loves Luke!" Lorelai says.

"Plus, I know he stays the night also, Lorelai! Rory talks about how you, Rory, and Luke always stay up until three in the morning with your little movie marathons and how Luke makes the best breakfast!" Emily says. "You make it seem okay for a man to stay the night!" Emily says.

"Luke and I have been dating since April! He didn't start staying the night with Rory home until August when Rory told me it was okay and that she wanted him to!" Lorelai says, emphasizing Rory.

"If you were a good mother you wouldn't let a man stay the night!" Emily says.

"Stop it!" Luke tries to interject, despite the feeling of sadness he has had since Emily started yelling.

"She's going to get pregnant." Emily says.

Luke looks shocked along with Lorelai. "No she isn't!" Lorelai yells.

"She's gonna ruin everything just like you did." Emily says.

"Mom! She's not me." Lorelai yells.

"What kind of mother are you to allow this to happen to her?" Emily asks.

"Oh, I don't know, Mom. What kind of mother were you?"

"You're going to lose her. You're going to lose her just like I lost you."

"I am not going to lose her. Do you hear me? Even if I hadn't gotten pregnant, you still would have lost me. I had nothing in that house. I had no life. I had no air. You strangled me. I do not strangle Rory."

"Oh you're so perfect and I was so horrible. I put you in good schools. I gave you the best of everything. I made sure you had the finest opportunities. And I am so tired of hearing about how you were suffocated and I was so controlling. Well if I was so controlling why couldn't I control you running around getting pregnant and throwing your life away."

"Get out!"

"What?"

"You will not come in to my house and tell me I threw my life away. Look around, mom. This is a life. You will not insult Luke. I am finally with a man that I love and who loves me back!" Lorelai says and Emily looks shocked at this. "Rory would not be who she is without Luke. And I fully trust Rory. She did not do anything stupid. If I didn't get pregnant, I wouldn't have Rory." Lorelai yells. Luke looks shocked at what Lorelai just told Emily about him. He figures that he should probably leave now, so he sneaks out the door as soon as Emily starts speaking again.

Rory sneaks in the front door and hides by the stairs.

"You know that's not what I meant." She says.

"Maybe I was some horrible uncontrollable child like you say, but Rory isn't. She's smart and careful and I trust her and she's gonna be fine and if you can't accept that or believe it, then I don't want you in this house!" Lorelai yells.

Emily walks out and slams the door. Rory creeps into the kitchen.

"Mom, thank you for saying all those –" Rory starts.

"What were you thinking? Staying out all night! Are you insane?" Lorelai says and slams the coffee pot in to the coffee maker.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Rory says.

"You're talking to the queen of staying out all night. I invented the concept! This is no accident! You can't do this! Period." Lorelai says.

"Nothing happened!" Rory exclaims.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up with my mother here and find out that you never came home?" Lorelai asks and runs a hand over her face.

"So all this is about Grandma being here." Rory says with a nod of her head.

"No, it's about the feeling of complete terror when your kid isn't in her bed in the morning!" Lorelai yells.

"I'm sorry." Rory says quietly.

"And then it's about a whole different kind of terror when you find out that she spent the night with some guy." Lorelai yells.

"I didn't spend the night with him. We fell asleep." Rory tells her, trying to get it through to her.

"You are going on the pill." Lorelai says and points a finger at her.

"What?" Rory asks shocked.

"You are not getting pregnant." Lorelai says.

"I'm not sleeping with Dean!" Rory says eyes wide at the comment. She couldn't believe that Lorelai didn't believe her.

"Dammit!" Lorelai yells.

"What happened to all that stuff you said to Grandma? What happened to trusting me? Where did all that go?" Rory asks helplessly.

"I think its back on Patty's yoga mats." Lorelai says.

"This is crap! You know I didn't do anything. You know this is an accident. You're just mad because I screwed up and I did it in front of Grandma and she nailed you for it. Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I screwed up and I'm sorry that you got yelled at, but I didn't do anything and you know it!" Rory screams then goes in to her room, slamming the door on her way. Lorelai sits down at the kitchen table and cries. She picks up the phone and calls Luke.

"Hello?" Luke's gruff voice answers.

Lorelai sniffles. "C-could you please come over?" She asks.

"I'll be right there." He says and hangs up.

**_A/N Okay, so I hope you guys liked that chapter. A little over three weeks until the premiere! I'm so excited! Okay, I might be able to get a chapter up tomorrow if I get a lot of reviews. So, please review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N- Hey guys! So last weekend I submitted the previous chapter but my computer didn't make it show up when I looked for it on the site 24 hours later. So, did you guys get to read it? I don't even know if I got any reviews. Anyways, if you did review, well then, thanks! Oh, and just t let you guys know, on fanforum dot net they have a whole summary of the first season 7 episode. I read it. It's pretty cool. If anyone can find the Bangles line in this chapter (It's changed a little), then you get a cookie! _**

_**Disclaimer- I'm just a very obsessed fan. I don't own anything. Please don't sue. **_

Okay, so I've got the Bangles playing. I'm set.

Forgiveness and Stuff

"_Hello?" Luke's gruff voice answers. _

_Lorelai sniffles. "C-could you please come over?" She asks. _

"_I'll be right there." He says and hangs up. _

Lorelai opens the back door five minutes after calling Luke. She looks up at Luke's concerned face, tears filling her eyes. Luke quickly walks in to the house, shutting the door behind him. He sweeps Lorelai up in to a hug. Lorelai lays her head on Luke's shoulder, taking a handful of flannel in her hand. Luke gently strokes Lorelai's hair.

"Let's go sit on the couch, okay?" Luke asks softly and gently pulls Lorelai with him in to the living room.

Once they sit on the couch, Lorelai lifts her head up and wipes her eyes. She sniffs a couple of times. "Thanks." She mumbles.

Luke smiles softly. "It's fine. What happened?" He asks.

"Rory and I got in to a huge fight. It was terrible." Lorelai says.

Luke remains silent, letting Lorelai keep talking about it.

"God, I was so stupid. We started yelling at each other and I told her that she was going to go on the pill because she was not getting pregnant. Then she just gave me the saddest face, like I didn't trust her. God, I know she didn't do anything. Rory's not like that. I just lost it. I don't want her to end up like me, ya know?" Lorelai vents.

"You should just talk to her." Luke says.

"I need to give her some time to cool off." Lorelai says and lays her head on Luke's shoulder. They sit in silence for a few minutes. "Luke, you know none of the stuff my mother said were true, right?" Lorelai asks.

Luke shrugs.

"Oh, Luke, none of that stuff is true. My mother was just being Emily. Rory is the person she is today because you are in her life." Lorelai says.

"Rory's the person she is today because you're her mother." Luke says.

"Rory needs you in her life, Luke. I know she does. She has told me numerous times. When we first started dating, Rory warned me to treat you right because she didn't want to lose you, Luke. She didn't care about me but she did care about you." Lorelai says and jokes about the last part.

Luke smiles slightly. "I guess."

"Please believe me, Luke." Lorelai pleads.

"I thought your parents you fine with us." Luke says.

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "Nothing is ever fine with Richard and Emily Gilmore. They are the master manipulators. Their master plan is to ruin my life because apparently I ruined theirs. They probably did like you, but my mom just needed someone to blame tonight or well this morning. So, she picked me and you. Just… don't believe anything she said, okay?" Lorelai says and grabs Luke's hand.

"Yah, okay." Luke says and puts an arm around Lorelai.

"I have to go to the Christmas pageant today." Lorelai says.

"It'll be fine. You two will make up. You always do." Luke reassures her.

"It's just another manic Sunday." Lorelai mumbles.

Lorelai walks in to the diner later that day looking extremely sad. She plops down on the seat moodily. "Hey." She grumbles to Luke. "Coffee. Now." She says.

Luke pours Lorelai some coffee. "Why so happy?" He asks.

"My mother uninvited me to the Christmas dinner." Lorelai mumbles, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You hate going over there." Luke says.

"Not the Christmas dinner. I love the Christmas dinner. There's a big tree, good food, and I love the apple tarts." Lorelai says.

"I can make you apple tarts." Luke says.

Lorelai perks up a bit. "Really? Thanks. It will help a little." She says.

"Just come by tonight. They'll be ready by then." Luke says.

Lorelai throws her hand up in the air, feeling better. "I knew I loved you for a reason!" She cries out.

"Glad you finally figured out why." Luke says sarcastically. "Now, I just have to figure out my reason." He says and pretends to think. "Nope, still don't have anything." He teases her.

Lorelai swats him on the chest. "Mean." She says and starts to walk out the door with her cup of to go coffee. "Love ya!" She says and leaves.

Lorelai is sitting on the couch later that night, waiting for Rory to leave. Rory comes out a minute later. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" Rory asks.

"I know nothing happened with Dean, Rory." Lorelai says. Rory takes a deep breath and sits down next to Lorelai on the couch.

"Yah?" She asks.

"Oh, yah. I just… I just don't want you to end up like me, so I freaked. That combined with my mother yelling at me and saying horrible things to Luke got me really mad. I'm sorry." Lorelai says.

"I'm sorry too." Rory says.

"So, fight over?" Lorelai asks.

"Definitely." Rory says and leans over to give Lorelai a hug.

"I trust you, Rory. I really do. You're the person I trust most in the world." Lorelai says.

"I know. Nothing happened with Dean." Rory says.

"Yah, I know." Lorelai says.

"What did grandma say to Luke?" Rory asks.

Lorelai waves her hand. "Oh, nothing." She says.

"Mom, what happened?" Rory asks.

"She just said this really horrible stuff to him and about him. She said that if Luke wasn't in your life this wouldn't have happened and that he was a bad role model. She said that Luke and I set a really bad example for you and a bunch of really horrible stuff." Lorelai says.

"She said that?" Rory asks.

Lorelai nods her head yes.

"Well, does Luke know that it's not true?" Rory asks.

"Oh, yah, he knows. I talked to him about it. He's fine." Lorelai says.

Rory smiles. "Good." She says.

"Well, you better get going." Lorelai says.

"Yah, I'll see you later tonight." Rory says and heads towards the door.

"Bring me back a tart!" Lorelai calls after her.

Rory turns around. "Okay. Mom?" She asks.

"Yah, hun?" Lorelai replies.

"I don't think I'll be able to go and not yell at Grandma for what she said to Luke." Rory admits.

"Oh, hun, don't worry about what she said to Luke. I'm dealing with it." Lorelai says.

"Okay. I'll try. Bye, mom." Rory says.

"Bye babe." Lorelai says and hears the door close behind Rory.

Lorelai gets up from the couch and grabs her coat to go to Luke's.

Rory stands in front of the Gilmore mansion and takes a deep breath before ringing the bell.

Emily swings the door open excitedly. "Hello, Rory!" She says energetically.

Rory does her best to put on a fake smile, having seen her mother do the same thing in this very house every Friday Night Dinner. "Hi, Grandma." Rory says and steps in the foyer, handing her coat off to a maid.

"Rory, dear, come meet Holland Prescott." Emily says and starts pulling Rory over towards the woman.

Rory takes another deep breath, squaring her shoulders. This was going to be a very long night. Suddenly, she knew what her mother felt every time she was in this house. Rory had a newfound respect for Lorelai.

Lorelai walks in to the diner and sits down at a stool, waiting for Luke and the apple tarts. Luke comes out of the kitchen and goes over to Lorelai, giving her kiss.

"Where's my apple tarts, Burger Boy?" Lorelai asks.

Luke points his pencil at her. "Don't call me that or you won't get them." He says.

Lorelai holds up her hands in mock defense. "Shutting up now." She says quickly.

Luke scoffs. "That'll last for about a second. I'll be right back with the tarts." He says.

"Luke, can't you make me something festive?" Lorelai asks.

"You're getting apple tarts. That's festive." Luke says.

"I mean something else to go with the apple tarts." Lorelai says.

"We don't have anything festive." Luke says.

"You can't make something festive for your very pretty girl-friend?" Lorelai asks.

"I'll see what I can do." Luke says and goes back in to the kitchen.

Luke comes out a moment later with a Santa Burger and a big platter of apple tarts. Lorelai puts her hand to her heart. "Oh, thank you, Lukey!" She says and leans over the counter to give him a kiss.

"It's nothing." Luke says embarrassed.

"Yes, it is. Thank you." Lorelai says.

"You're welcome." Luke says. Luke leans over the counter, getting closer to Lorelai.

"Have you gotten my Christmas present yet?" Lorelai asks him quietly.

Luke smirks. "Can't tell you." He says.

"You have gotten me my Christmas present! What is it?" Lorelai asks.

"Can't tell you." Luke says.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Lorelai asks again but is cut off by Luke's lips on hers, shutting her up.

Luke pulls away just as Taylor and a bunch of carolers come in to the diner singing Christmas carols. Luke goes over to them, leaving Lorelai reluctantly. Lorelai watches him walk away, happy. Staring at Luke distracts her from the fact that her cell phone is ringing. She ends up missing it. "Luke! I just want you to know you're the reason I didn't answer my cell!" Lorelai says and dials her voicemail.

Luke looks confused. "What? Why?" He asks.

Lorelai smirks at him and turns her attention to her message. Tears cloud her eyes and her hand goes to her heart, not out of adoration for Luke this time, but for the fact that her father is in the hospital.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai exclaims.

Luke turns his attention away from Taylor and looks concerned at Lorelai. "What? What happened?" He asks.

"My father is in the hospital." Lorelai chokes out.

Lorelai and Luke are in the Luke's truck on the way to the hospital. "Look!" Lorelai says and points to all the people passing them.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Luke says.

"What if he's dead by the time we get to the hospital!" Lorelai says loudly.

"He won't be dead." Luke says.

"Yah, says the guy she doesn't even know how to drive!" Lorelai exclaims. "Sorry." She mumbles. "I'm just scared." She admits.

"I know you are." Luke says and puts his hand on her knee and rubs it gently.

"You know, I feel like I should be remembering all the good times I've had with my dad. The times he took me shopping, bought be a Barbie, or to the circus. My mind is a complete blank." Lorelai says.

"I'm sure it happened." Luke says.

"No it didn't. He went to work, came home, ate dinner, read the paper, and went to bed. I snuck out the window. We never really did any of that stuff." Lorelai says. "He's a good guy though."

"Yah, he is." Luke says.

"He always tries to do what's best for me. All he wanted was for me to wear white dresses and go to parties. God, he must have been so disappointed to get me." Lorelai says.

"I seriously doubt anyone could see you as a disappointment." Luke says.

"I bet you'd buy a Barbie for your daughter." Lorelai says.

"I'd probably give her cash to go buy it and tell her to meet me in the baseball card section." Luke says.

"You'll make a great dad." Lorelai says. Lorelai and Luke share a meaningful look but they look away quickly, realizing what they were thinking about.

"I just hope he's okay." Lorelai says. Luke motions for her to scoot over in the truck and he puts an arm around her shoulders, her head lying on his chest.

Lorelai and Luke are walking through the hospital, looking for Richard. Luke has his arm around Lorelai's waist, letting her know that he is there for her. They finally find where Emily is by her screaming at the nurse. Lorelai starts to walk faster than Luke, breaking the embrace he has on her. She walks swiftly up to Emily. "Where is he?" She asks.

"I don't know. This incompetent woman won't tell me. The only two words she knows are 'I will.'" Emily says.

Lorelai eventually gets the woman to go check to see how Richard is and begins talking to Emily. Luke finally catches up to her.

"What happened, mom?" Lorelai asks impatiently.

"He said that it was hot in the room and went to check the thermostat." Emily says. "Were you two on a date?" She asks.

"No, unfortunately, we weren't on a date. Luke gave me a ride." Lorelai says.

Rory comes and stands next to them, 3 different papers in her hands. Rory hands them to Emily and Lorelai gives Rory a very big hug.

"You okay, kid?" Luke asks Rory.

"Yah, I'm fine." She says. Lorelai gives Rory's shoulder a squeeze before she and Emily head back to go and find the nurse through the back doors. Rory and Luke go and sit down in a couple of chairs

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Rory speaks. "Luke, you know, none of the things Grandma said were true, right?" She asks.

"Oh, yah, I know." Luke says.

"Yah, that's what mom told me. I was just making sure." Rory says.

"Yah thanks." Luke says.

"I don't want him to die." Rory says quietly.

"He won't. He'll be fine." Luke reassures her. Lorelai rushes towards them, coming out of the big swinging doors. Luke and Rory stand up quickly when they see her.

"How is he?" Rory asks.

Lorelai nods her head happily. "He's going to be fine." She says.

"Good!" Rory exclaims and hugs Lorelai tightly.

Luke and Lorelai are sitting together on the chairs in the hospitable, waiting to see if they can see Richard.

"So, what did you mean when you said I distracted you from your cell phone ringing?" Luke asks.

"Uh, nothing." Lorelai says quickly.

Luke smirks at her.

"Fine, I was checking you out. Happy now? What's so wrong with a girl-friend checking her boy-friend out?" Lorelai exclaims.

Luke continues smirking at her. "What? I've told you numerous times that I think you're hot! This should come as no surprise to you." Lorelai says, earning several weird looks from the people around her.

Luke keeps smirking at her. "What? I know that you've checked me out a whole lot! You can't keep your eyes off me when I'm wearing my black dress!" Lorelai says.

Luke shrugs. "True." He states.

"Oh, and when I wear my tight jeans, you're constantly looking at my ass!" Lorelai says.

"Okay, you can stop now." Luke says.

"Oh, and when I wear that low rise top or a strapless dress or no bra! You're constantly looking!" Lorelai exclaims.

Luke grimaces. "I get it now." He says.

Lorelai points her finger at him. "Hehe. That's what you get." She says. Lorelai stands up quickly though when Richard is wheeled by and starts asking the transport guy tons of questions.

Later that night, Emily and Luke are sitting next to each other in the hospital chairs.

"So, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" Emily asks.

Luke's head snaps towards her quickly. "What?" He asks.

"I asked you what your intentions with my daughter are." Emily says.

"Oh, my, uh, intentions?" Luke asks.

"Yes, that's what I've repeated several times now." Emily says.

"I, uh, I dunno." Luke says and scratches the back of his neck.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Well, do you plan on marrying her? Having kids together?" Emily asks.

"Oh, well." Luke says. Just then Lorelai comes up to them with Rory.

"Thank God." Luke says.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks.

"Nothing. Luke and I were just talking." Emily says and stands up, Luke following.

Lorelai gives Luke a questioning look. Luke mouths 'I'll tell you later.' to her.

Lorelai comes out of Richard's room a little while later and sees Luke standing there.

"Hey." He says. "How is he?"

"He's going to be fine." Lorelai says. She puts a hand to her eyes to try and stop the tears but it doesn't help. Luke pulls her in to a hug for, what Lorelai though, must have been the billionth time that night.

Lorelai pulls back. "Are you okay?" Luke asks.

Lorelai sniffs. "Yah, yah, I'm fine." She says.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Luke asks.

"You've done so much tonight. Thank you, Luke." Lorelai says and gives Luke a hug and then a kiss. She pulls back from kiss and remains mere centimeters from Luke's face. Luke rests his arms on Lorelai's back. "Remind me to thank you later." Lorelai says suggestively. She leans her forward against Luke's.

Emily comes out of Richard's room and sees Lorelai and Luke hugging, kissing, and whispering to each other. She stands there staring at them.

Lorelai pulls back from the hug. "Will you take Rory home and maybe stay with her to see if she's alright?" Lorelai asks.

"Yah, sure. You're not coming?" Luke asks.

"Nah, I'm just going to stay here a little while longer." Lorelai says.

"Okay. I'll be up when you get home, okay?" He asks.

Lorelai smiles. "Thanks." She says and gives him another quick kiss.

Rory comes out of the room. "Hey, Luke is going to take you home, okay?" Lorelai says.

"You're not going home?" Rory asks.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here." Lorelai says.

"Well, I'll stay with you." Rory says.

"No, go home and talk mushy to Dean." Lorelai says.

Rory rolls her eyes. "You should be the one to talk. Don't think I don't see you talking to Luke on the phone all the time, most of the time after you've just seen him. Plus, most of the time it's dirty." Rory says.

Lorelai laughs awkwardly. "Meany. See you later tonight babe. Try and get Luke to tell you what he got us for Christmas." Lorelai says.

Rory laughs. "I'll try." She says and heads off with Luke towards the car.

"Oh, Rory, can I talk to you about something before you leave? In private?" Lorelai asks.

"Uh, yah, sure." Rory says and follows Lorelai down the hall.

Lorelai wakes up early on Christmas morning, sometime around five. She turns to Luke and starts trying to shake him awake.

"Lukey, wake up!" Lorelai sings.

"No." Luke grumbles.

"Luke, you did this last time with snow! Get up! Today is Christmas!" Lorelai says.

"Yah, I kind of got that." Luke grumbles.

Lorelai starts pulling on Luke to get him up. "Please, Lukey! Get up!" Lorelai says.

"Fine." Luke grumbles and follows Lorelai down the stairs.

When they get downstairs Rory is already sitting on the couch, bouncing up and down anxiously. "What took you so long?" She asks.

Lorelai sits down next to her. Luke sits down next to Lorelai. "Luke." Lorelai says and starts looking at the presents.

"Oh. Got it. Wait, I wanna give mine first!" Rory says and goes over to the tree, grabbing two Christmas presents.

"Rory, you didn't have to get me anything." Luke says.

"How do you know they're not for me? The person who deserves two presents." Lorelai says.

Rory rolls her eyes. "I wanted to, Luke." She hands them to Luke and Lorelai. "Now, open them." She says.

Lorelai tears the paper off hers. She gasps. "It's the new XTC C.D.! Thank you, Rory!" She says and hugs Rory tightly.

Luke opens his slowly. "My God, Luke. Just open it already!" Lorelai says.

"I actually open mine like a civilized person." He says. He opens it and finds a piece of red paper. There's a squiggle line green border on the edge of it and in the middle written in gold marker it says Merry Christmas, Dad! Luke just stares at it. Lorelai looks dumbstruck up at her.

"In 2nd grade for our Christmas project, our teacher made us make presents for our fathers. I made this one for dad. Mom and I sent it out the very day I got to take it home. It was returned a week later. It had been sent back because my dad had changed addresses yet again. I didn't get to give him his Christmas present. I cried for days because I didn't have a father like all the other kids did. I found it a couple days ago under my bed. I decided to give it to you because now I have a real father." Rory says.

Luke and Lorelai both are close to tears. "Thank you, Rory. This means a lot." Luke chokes out.

"You're welcome." Rory says and sits back down. Luke stands up and gets two Christmas presents under the tree. He hands them to Rory and Lorelai and sits back down next to them.

Rory finishes unwrapping her present first. "Oh my gosh, Luke! You got me all five books I wanted!" She says and hugs Luke tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Luke smiles. "You like them?"

"I love them! Thank you so much!" Rory says and sits back down, reading the covers of the books.

Lorelai opens her present next. She opens up a little box and takes a snow globe out. In the snow globe is a little model of Lorelai's house. Snow has covered the house and there are three snow angels out in the front yard. "Thank you so much, Luke." Lorelai says quietly, memorized by the snow globe.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

Lorelai puts her hand to her heart. "I love it." She says and gives him a kiss.

"Hey watch it! Kid in the room!" Rory jokes. Lorelai sets the snow globe on the table and gets up to get Luke and Rory's presents. She hands them the presents and sits back down, fidgeting anxiously over Luke's present. Rory opens her gift first and finds the new humongous biography book she wanted. "Thanks mom! I love it!" Rory says and begins to read immediately.

Luke opens his present next and pulls out a Pippi Longstocking key ring. "Uh, Lorelai, what is this?" Luke asks.

"It's a key ring for you to put your key on." Lorelai says.

Luke looks at Lorelai skeptically. Rory has now turned her full attention to them. "What key?" Luke asks.

"The key to this house. Move in with us, Luke." Lorelai says.

_**A/N Okay, so I hoped you guys liked that chapter and get to read it. Did you like the cliffy? Hehe. Review please! **_


	12. Rorys Dance

**_A/N Hello peeps! Sorry it took so long to get up! I actually submitted this chapter on Saturday but it didn't show up, so now I'm resubmitting it. Wow, thanks for all the reviews! They really helped. Shout outs:_**

_**Lil M.A.K. - Hey, thanks for reviewing. Hehe, glad you liked the Lane scene. **_

**_Melody- Glad you liked it. Yah, it seemed fitting that Lorelai would say "I love you" in the snow. Plus, I always pictured Luke and Lorelai's wedding to be in the winter when it's snowing which is one of the reasons I knew June 3rd wouldn't last. _**

_**Just hidden- Glad you liked those lines. One of my favorites was "I'll wait until Luke is decent." Said by Rory. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Lisaawe- Thanks, I'm glad you liked this chapter and the part about Luke's mother. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Kristen- I never liked Max either. He was always really annoying. Plus, Luke's face in Love, War, and Snow when he sees Lorelai and Max walk by, kissing, always kills me. He looks so disappointed. Ah, I'm glad you liked the picture thing. I like your new word. It's cool. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! _**

_**Christine Writer- Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Becky bear- Hey, I'm glad you liked it! I think Luke and Lorelai should have gotten together a lot sooner on the show too. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- Okay, see, if I really owned it, do you think I would have to write fan fiction about it? It would really be on the show, not just on a website for Gilmore obsessed people such as me. **_

Rory's Dance

Luke walks in to Lorelai and Rory's house after their weekly Friday Night Dinner. "You didn't tell me how many burgers you wanted this time so I just got 3." He says and shuts the door with his foot.

"You only got three!" Lorelai yells from the living room as Luke walks in to the room.

"Uh, yah. There's only 2 of you." He says and sits down next to Lorelai and watches her show Rory some fabric.

"Yes, but we each eat for six." Lorelai says.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Right, my mistake." He says sarcastically. "What's that?" He asks and points to the fabric.

Lorelai turns and faces him. "Oh, well, Rory has decided that she is going to the Chilton Formal and I am showing her the fabric samples so she can decide what dress she wants." Lorelai explains.

"Wow. You're really going to the Chilton Formal? I thought you hated those things." Luke asks Rory.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I do. I'm just gonna give it a chance." She says. "Oooh! I like that one!" She says and points to the blue fabric.

"Me too!" Lorelai exclaims.

"So, you're probably going to ask that Dean kid, huh?" Luke asks and shifts on the couch.

"Oh, um, well, yah, I'm gonna ask. I don't know if he'll say yes or not." Rory says.

Lorelai touches Rory's arm soothingly. "He'll definitely say yes." She reassures.

Rory looks down and raises her eyebrows. "I hope so." She mumbles.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Luke asks.

Lorelai turns her attention back to Luke. "What is wrong with you!" She says.

"Nothing." Luke says. "Can I just talk to you for a minute?" He asks.

"Sure." Lorelai says and stands up. "Keep looking at the fabrics, Rory. We'll be right back." Lorelai says and follows Luke to the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" Lorelai asks Luke as soon as she enters the kitchen.

Luke runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I just… I just don't like that Dean kid." He says.

"Why!" Lorelai exclaims and throws her hands up in the air.

Luke sits down at the kitchen table. "I dunno. He isn't good enough for Rory." He says.

"He's her first date! He doesn't have to be good enough for her!" Lorelai says and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Yes he does. Rory is special." Luke says.

Lorelai calms down. "Yes, Rory is special, very special. This is her first date and boy-friend. She just needs to enjoy it. That's it. However, if he hurts her, you have my full permission to kick his ass." Lorelai says.

"Full permission?" Luke asks.

"Yes, full permission. In fact, there will be a line. After you is me, then the whole town will join in on kicking Dean's ass, okay?" She says.

"Okay. Sorry, I just want Rory to be safe." He says.

Lorelai take his hand in her own. "I know, hun, and I love you for that." She says. After they had told each other "I love you" they had said it maybe once more after that. They weren't one of those couples that said it every five seconds. They said it in special moments, making the three words that much more special.

"I love you too." Luke says.

Lorelai smiles. "I know, now let's get back out there and continue the movie marathon." Lorelai says and they walk back out to the living room together.

Rory runs in to the diner after having asked Dean if he would go to the dance with her. She swings the diner's door open and finds Lorelai sitting at the counter flirting and giving occasional kisses to Luke. Lorelai leans over the counter a little bit and whispers something that is probably very dirty in Luke's ear. Luke blushes and smiles.

Rory walks up to the counter and stands by Lorelai. "Could take a break from being dirty for one second?" She asks excited.

Lorelai sits back down on her seat and pretends to consider the question. "Hmm… well I'll try but he is looking extremely sexy in that plaid." Lorelai says.

"God, Lorelai!" Luke says disgusted.

Rory sighs. "Mom, please let me tell you my news." She says.

"Okay, fine. I'm listening." She says and shifts in her seat to face Rory. Luke also turns his attention to Rory.

Rory sits down and faces Lorelai. "Okay, so I asked Dean to go to the dance with me." She says.

"Oooh, did he say yes?" Lorelai asks and jumps a little in her seat.

Rory nods her head. "Yes." She says.

Lorelai squeals. "Yay! He said yes!" She says and gives Rory a hug. Lorelai pulls back from the hug and gives Luke a pointed look.

"Congratulations, Rory. I hope you have fun." He says.

"Thanks, Luke." She says. "Hey, do wanna come over Saturday so you can be there?"

"Oh, well, yah. Sure, I'll come over Saturday." He replies.

Lorelai smiles. "Okay, well, be there at six. Dean is picking Rory up at seven." Lorelai informs him.

"Okay, I'll be there." He says. Lorelai and Rory get up to leave. Lorelai gives Luke a quick kiss and they head towards the door.

Lorelai turns around just as Rory opens the door. "Oh, and by the way, my mother will be there too." She says and runs out the door with Rory in tow.

"What! Lorelai, wait! What did you say!" Luke calls after her.

Luke walks in to the Crap Shack on Saturday night and finds Lorelai lying on the couch waiting for Rory to finish getting ready. Luke comes in and takes a seat on the couch, putting Lorelai's legs on his lap.

"Hey!" She greets and he leans over her legs and gives her a soft kiss.

"Hey. Is Rory ready yet?" He asks.

Lorelai waves her hand. "Nah, she still has an hour. She just got in the shower." Lorelai says and then squeals. "Hey, that rhymed!" She says.

"How come you haven't moved?" Luke asks.

"Oh, well, you see when I was making Rory's dress, it decided it wanted to fight me. In other words, it tipped over and knocked me over. I now have a minor back spasm." Lorelai explains.

"You have a back spasm!" Luke exclaims.

"Just an itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny, yellow, polka- dotted one." She jokes.

Luke looks confused. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing. It's just a tiny, little one." Lorelai says.

"How come you didn't call or tell me?" He asks.

"I don't know. It wasn't that bad." Lorelai says and shrugs.

"Well, I'm going to stay with you tonight just to be sure." Luke says.

Lorelai grins seductively. "I was going to have you stay anyways."

Luke smirks. "Too bad you're too hurt to do anything." He says.

Lorelai pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. "You're a big meany head." She says and sticks her tongue out at him.

Luke smirks at her. "Not my fault Rory's dress took you down." He says.

"I'm near death and my boy-friend is still being cruel to me." Lorelai says and pretends to sniffle.

"What happened to the minor back spasm?" Luke asks.

"It suddenly got worse when my boy-friend started making fun of me." Lorelai says dryly.

"Mom! I need help with my hair!" Rory calls from her room.

"Okay. Once second, hun!" Lorelai calls back. She tries to get up but can't. Lorelai sits back down and bats her eyelashes at Luke. "Lukey, will you please carry me in to Rory's room?" She asks sweetly.

"Uh, no." Luke says.

"But you just made fun of me. You owe me." Lorelai says.

Luke snorts. "I do not owe you." He says.

"But Luke-" She starts.

"No"

"Lukey, as soon as I can move, I'll put on my little black dress for our next date." Lorelai bribes.

"See, the black dress only works when you're actually wearing it." Luke says.

"Damn." Lorelai mutters but then her eyes light up.

Lorelai flips her hair.

"Ugh, fine." Luke says and stands up.

"Yes! The hair flip is so powerful that it didn't even need the black dress!" Lorelai exclaims.

Luke puts one hand under Lorelai's knees and the other on the top of her back. He lifts her up and she tucks her head in to his shoulder. "Shut up." He grunts.

"Ah, now, Lucas, that's no way to talk to a lady!" Lorelai says in a southern accent and Luke kicks Rory's door open with his foot but closes his eyes.

Lorelai notices that Luke isn't moving and turns her head to look at him. "Uh, Luke, baby, why are your eyes closed?" Lorelai asks and looks at Rory, who is sitting at her vanity mirror in sweatpants and t-shirt she changed in to after her shower to get ready in.

Rory giggles. "Luke, you can open your eyes. I'm decent." She says.

Luke opens his eyes and Rory puts a chair right behind where she is sitting so Lorelai can sit behind her. Luke puts Lorelai down in the chair. "Thank you, Lucas! I would just die without you!" Lorelai says in the same southern accent.

Luke rolls his eyes. "I'll be out in the living room watching TV." He says and heads out the door.

"He carried you in here?" Rory asks.

Lorelai smiles from behind her and grabs the hairbrush. "Yep." She says.

"Hair flip?" Rory asks.

"You know it." Lorelai says and continues with Rory's hair.

Ten minutes later, Luke is interrupted from watching a baseball game by the doorbell. He gets up to answer it and finds Sookie at the door.

"Hi Luke!" She greets. "I've got tacos for Lorelai and Rory." She says and walks in to the house.

"Oh, thanks, Sookie. Can you just put them in the kitchen? Rory should be ready in about 15 minutes." Luke says.

"Okay. Be right back." Sookie says and puts the tacos in the kitchen then goes in to Rory's room to help with the primping.

Luke had just gotten comfortable on the couch again when the doorbell rings again. "Stupid doorbell." He mumbles on the way to the door. He opens the door to find the one and only Emily Gilmore this time.

Emily nods at him. "Hello, Emily." Luke greets.

"Hello, Luke. Where is Rory?" Emily asks.

"She's in her room with Lorelai and Sookie finishing getting ready." Luke says and Emily walks briskly past him to the living room and sits on the couch. Luke follows her and stands by the couch awkwardly. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Emily says and Luke takes a seat next to Emily on the couch. They sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

The silence was interrupted by Lorelai's ear-piercing scream of Luke's name. "Luuuuuuuuuuuuke!" She called from Rory's bedroom.

"What!" Luke called back.

"I need you to carry me back to the couch now!" She yelled back, oblivious to the fact the Emily was sitting right next to Luke looking tremendously confused.

"Uh, I'm coming!" He calls back and goes in to Rory's room.

He starts to walk in to the room. "Close your eyes." Lorelai commands from her seat.

"What?" Luke asks confused but closes his eyes anyways.

"Rory doesn't want you to see her until she shows all of us at the same time, so close your eyes." Lorelai tells him.

"Okay but how am I going to pick you up then?" Luke asks with his hand over his eyes.

"Well, that is quite a pickle we're in, Dill. Hehe! Get it? Dill pickle!" Lorelai says and Rory laughs from where she is sitting on the bed.

Luke rolls his eyes. "How about I just open my eyes and don't look at Rory? I'll just look at you, Lorelai, okay?" Luke asks.

"Fine." Lorelai says and reaches her arms out to Luke as he picks her up again.

"Your mother is here." Luke tells Lorelai once they are back out in the kitchen.

"Ugh!" Lorelai says and buries her face is Luke's chest. "She heard me tell you to come carry me didn't she?" Lorelai asks, her face still hidden in Luke's chest.

"Yep." Luke says.

"Which means she officially knows I am hurt in some way or she thinks I just want to have my way with you, which I do, but I can't because of my stupid back spasm that is ruining everything!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Yep." Luke says and sets Lorelai down on the couch next to her mother.

"Wow, you're Mr. Two Words man tonight." Lorelai grunts as soon as Luke puts her down. "Hi, mom." She says to Emily.

"Hello, Lorelai. Is Rory ready yet?" Emily asks.

"Yah, Sookie is just putting the finishing touches on her make-up." Lorelai says and pulls Luke down to sit next to her.

Rory comes out of her bed room to show everyone her dress.

"You look beautiful, Rory." Luke says.

"Wow, you got hit with the beauty stick." Lorelai comments.

"I am so relieved you bought her a dress, Lorelai." Emily says, looking Rory over.

"Thanks." Rory says, blushing.

After Emily makes Rory wait until Dean comes to the door, Rory is on her way to the dance. Luke had just gotten up to get Lorelai some of the tacos Sookie brought for her to eat. Emily sits down next to Lorelai on the couch.

"What's wrong with your back?" Emily asks.

"Oh, um, nothing." Lorelai lies.

"Then why did Luke have to carry you in here?" Emily asks.

"Because he was feeling incredibly romantic?" Lorelai says.

"Move." Emily says.

"What?" Lorelai asks.

"Move. If your fine and Luke had just decided to carry you 10 feet, then you must be able to move. Now move." Emily says. Lorelai tries to stand up but sits back down quickly.

"I knew it." She says.

"It's just an itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny, yellow, polka-dotted spasm." Lorelai says.

"Excuse me?" Emily asks, having not understood the joke.

"It's nothing, mom." Lorelai says.

"It's not nothing. I'm going to have to stay with you tonight." Emily declares.

"Mom, Luke is already staying with me tonight." Lorelai says. A look of hurt crosses Emily's face.

"Oh, well, then I'll just leave." She says.

"Two people are better than one though." Lorelai says weakly. Emily looks delighted and declares that she's going to go help Luke get the tacos because he obviously can't do it on his own. However, Lorelai knew that Luke was just Lorelai and Emily some time alone.

Lorelai, Emily, and Luke are all sitting on the couch watching _Casablanca _later that night. Luke has his arm around Lorelai's shoulders and she has her head on his shoulder. Emily is sitting next to Lorelai.

"Lorelai, would you like anything else to eat? I can make you mashed banana on toast. You used to love that when you were a child." Emily says.

Lorelai scrunches up her nose in disgust. "Ew." She says.

"You loved it when you were a child." Emily says.

Lorelai shrugs. "I guess I can try it." She says. Emily looks excited when she goes in to kitchen to make Lorelai the toast.

"She looks really happy." Luke says.

"Yah, she does." Lorelai says.

"You know, I think you guys are really making progress." Luke says.

"Hmm. I think so too. Things are getting better." Lorelai says and gives Luke a quick kiss.

Emily comes back in to the living room and hands Lorelai the toast. Lorelai takes a bite out of the toast and makes a face. She spits it back out in to a napkin.

"Sick, Lorelai!" Luke says, disgusted.

"Lorelai! Why did you spit it out?" Emily asks.

"Because it's gross." Lorelai says.

"No it's not." Emily says and takes a bite out of the toast.

"Oh my God, it's horrible! What on earth was I thinking?" Emily says and goes in to the kitchen to throw the toast away. Lorelai and Luke laugh.

Its 10:30 and Luke looks over at Lorelai to find her asleep. "Emily." He whispers. "Lorelai's asleep. Do you want to take her bed upstairs?" Luke asks.

"No, that's okay. I think I'll just sleep in the chair over here. You can have the bed." Emily says.

"Nah, I'll just stay here on the couch with her and wait for Rory to get home." He says and Emily moves to the chair.

"Goodnight, Luke." She says.

"Night, Emily." Luke says and Emily falls asleep.

Luke falls asleep 10 minutes after her.

The next morning Luke wakes up and notices that Rory never came home. He jolts up in his seat, waking both Emily and Lorelai.

"Luke? What's going on?" Lorelai asks and rubs her eyes. "Where's Rory?"

"She never came home!" Luke says.

"She what!" Emily exclaims.

They all get up and Lorelai tries to find the phone. "How come she never came home? She was with that boy! Lorelai, I told you shouldn't have gone with him!" Emily says.

"I'm sure nothing happened, mom." Lorelai says and keeps looking for the phone.

"Nothing happened? Are you kidding? Of course something happened! She's your daughter after all!" Emily says.

"Hey!" Luke says.

"And you!" Emily says and points a finger at Luke. Lorelai finds the phone when it's starts ringing and Miss Patty tells her that Rory was there. With Dean.

"I knew it! She slept with him!" Emily says.

"No she didn't." Luke says and shakes his head.

"It's all your fault!" Emily says and points a finger at Luke.

"What? What did Luke do?" Lorelai asks and walks in to the kitchen to make coffee. Emily and Luke follow.

"He said he would stay up and wait until Rory got home!" Emily says.

"He fell asleep, mom! You would have too!" Lorelai says.

"Well, maybe if Rory didn't have him as such a big influence in her life, this wouldn't have happened!" Emily says.

"What?" Luke says quietly.

"Mom, that's not true!" Lorelai yells.

"Yes, it is! I know he hangs around here a lot! We can't go one dinner without his name being brought up by Rory!" Emily says.

"Rory loves Luke!" Lorelai says.

"Plus, I know he stays the night also, Lorelai! Rory talks about how you, Rory, and Luke always stay up until three in the morning with your little movie marathons and how Luke makes the best breakfast!" Emily says. "You make it seem okay for a man to stay the night!" Emily says.

"Luke and I have been dating since April! He didn't start staying the night with Rory home until August when Rory told me it was okay and that she wanted him to!" Lorelai says, emphasizing Rory.

"If you were a good mother you wouldn't let a man stay the night!" Emily says.

"Stop it!" Luke tries to interject, despite the feeling of sadness he has had since Emily started yelling.

"She's going to get pregnant." Emily says.

Luke looks shocked along with Lorelai. "No she isn't!" Lorelai yells.

"She's gonna ruin everything just like you did." Emily says.

"Mom! She's not me." Lorelai yells.

"What kind of mother are you to allow this to happen to her?" Emily asks.

"Oh, I don't know, Mom. What kind of mother were you?"

"You're going to lose her. You're going to lose her just like I lost you."

"I am not going to lose her. Do you hear me? Even if I hadn't gotten pregnant, you still would have lost me. I had nothing in that house. I had no life. I had no air. You strangled me. I do not strangle Rory."

"Oh you're so perfect and I was so horrible. I put you in good schools. I gave you the best of everything. I made sure you had the finest opportunities. And I am so tired of hearing about how you were suffocated and I was so controlling. Well if I was so controlling why couldn't I control you running around getting pregnant and throwing your life away."

"Get out!"

"What?"

"You will not come in to my house and tell me I threw my life away. Look around, mom. This is a life. You will not insult Luke. I am finally with a man that I love and who loves me back!" Lorelai says and Emily looks shocked at this. "Rory would not be who she is without Luke. And I fully trust Rory. She did not do anything stupid. If I didn't get pregnant, I wouldn't have Rory." Lorelai yells. Luke looks shocked at what Lorelai just told Emily about him. He figures that he should probably leave now, so he sneaks out the door as soon as Emily starts speaking again.

Rory sneaks in the front door and hides by the stairs.

"You know that's not what I meant." She says.

"Maybe I was some horrible uncontrollable child like you say, but Rory isn't. She's smart and careful and I trust her and she's gonna be fine and if you can't accept that or believe it, then I don't want you in this house!" Lorelai yells.

Emily walks out and slams the door. Rory creeps into the kitchen.

"Mom, thank you for saying all those –" Rory starts.

"What were you thinking? Staying out all night! Are you insane?" Lorelai says and slams the coffee pot in to the coffee maker.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Rory says.

"You're talking to the queen of staying out all night. I invented the concept! This is no accident! You can't do this! Period." Lorelai says.

"Nothing happened!" Rory exclaims.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up with my mother here and find out that you never came home?" Lorelai asks and runs a hand over her face.

"So all this is about Grandma being here." Rory says with a nod of her head.

"No, it's about the feeling of complete terror when your kid isn't in her bed in the morning!" Lorelai yells.

"I'm sorry." Rory says quietly.

"And then it's about a whole different kind of terror when you find out that she spent the night with some guy." Lorelai yells.

"I didn't spend the night with him. We fell asleep." Rory tells her, trying to get it through to her.

"You are going on the pill." Lorelai says and points a finger at her.

"What?" Rory asks shocked.

"You are not getting pregnant." Lorelai says.

"I'm not sleeping with Dean!" Rory says eyes wide at the comment. She couldn't believe that Lorelai didn't believe her.

"Dammit!" Lorelai yells.

"What happened to all that stuff you said to Grandma? What happened to trusting me? Where did all that go?" Rory asks helplessly.

"I think its back on Patty's yoga mats." Lorelai says.

"This is crap! You know I didn't do anything. You know this is an accident. You're just mad because I screwed up and I did it in front of Grandma and she nailed you for it. Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I screwed up and I'm sorry that you got yelled at, but I didn't do anything and you know it!" Rory screams then goes in to her room, slamming the door on her way. Lorelai sits down at the kitchen table and cries. She picks up the phone and calls Luke.

"Hello?" Luke's gruff voice answers.

Lorelai sniffles. "C-could you please come over?" She asks.

"I'll be right there." He says and hangs up.

**_A/N Okay, so I hope you guys liked that chapter. A little over three weeks until the premiere! I'm so excited! Okay, I might be able to get a chapter up tomorrow if I get a lot of reviews. So, please review!_**


	13. Author's Note 2

_**A/N I just wanted to let you guys know in case you haven't figured it out already, chapter 11 and 12 are switched. I just noticed today that it didn't put Rory's Dance up last weekend, so after I had posted Forgiveness and Stuff I reposted Rory's Dance. So you'll have to read Rory's Dance first in order to understand Forgiveness and Stuff. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please review!**_


	14. Paris is Burning

_**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! Shout outs:**_

_**Christine Writer: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**Kristen- I'm glad you liked them. Emily seems to be able to change opinions of people quickly, so I made her turn on Luke. I'm really happy you liked the presents they gave each other. It took me awhile to think of what Luke should give Lorelai and I didn't know when I wanted Lorelai to ask him to move in with her, I just knew I wanted her to. And on Christmas, when it's snowing, sounded good. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Robin- Hey! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Allie- Thanks!**_

_**Sawa- Thanks and I was thinking about putting April in it because I hate knowing that through all of this, Luke had a daughter. But, no, I'm not going to put her in it (I think) because Luke doesn't find out until season 6 and this story is following the show's timeline. **_

_**Just Me- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. It's always good to hear from a java junkie. (Insert cutesy smiley face here) **_

**_Okay, so there are tons of new spoilers out this week. To read them go to http: www dot xanga dot com slash home dot aspx? userthe4thlorelai (without all the spaces and some of the word names of course) But some of the big ones are: SPOILER ALERT: Dave says Luke and Lorelai are over for NOW. And Luke goes on a date with April's swim coach in 7.07! If you want more, ask me or go to that site._**

_**Disclaimer- Runs in to a corner and cries Please do not make me subjected to this horrible torture any longer! I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_

Paris is Burning

Previously on Changes:

_Luke opens his present and pulls out a Pippi Longstocking key ring. "Uh, Lorelai, what is this?" Luke asks. _

"_It's a key ring for you to put your key on." Lorelai says. _

_Luke looks at Lorelai skeptically. Rory has now turned her full attention to them. "What key?" Luke asks. _

"_The key to this house. Move in with us, Luke." Lorelai says. _

Luke's face registers shock. He blinks a few times before speaking. "What?" He stutters.

"I asked you to move in with us." Lorelai repeats.

Luke turns to look at Rory. "Is t-this okay with you?" He asks her.

Rory waves her hand. "Yep. Mom already asked me and everything. I want you to, Luke." Rory says.

"So, Luke, what do you say?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes. I say yes." He says and smiles widely.

"Yay!" Lorelai and Rory say together and tackle Luke in a hug.

"Now, we have to go to your apartment, pack all your stuff, hire movers, bring your stuff back over here, take it out of boxes, organize it around the house and we'll be all set!" Rory says happily and begins to make a list of what they have to do.

Lorelai and Rory walk in to the diner and sit down at a table, waiting for Luke to come out of the kitchen. Lorelai glumly glides her finger over the table and her chin rests on her hand. Luke comes out of the kitchen and walks over to their table. He pulls out his order pad and poses his pencil, ready for them to order.

He notices Lorelai's mood. "What's wrong with her?" He asks Rory.

"She's still sad that we wouldn't let her get a puppy." Rory explains.

Luke rolls his eyes. "You can't even take care of a hamster, let alone a dog." He says.

Lorelai throws her hands up in the air. "Will you two just get over the Skippy thing already! Plus, Rory and I wouldn't be the only ones taking care of it now. You'll be there." Lorelai says, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Luke smiles at the mention of him moving him. "I hate dogs." He grumbles.

Lorelai and Rory gasp. "Y-you didn't even have a dog when you were a kid?" Rory asks.

"Uh, no. Liz was scared of them until she was 16." He says.

"Oh, well. We are getting a dog!" Lorelai says.

"No, aren't!" Rory and Luke say together.

Lorelai sinks low in to her seat and crosses her arms over her chest, pouting. "You two always gain up on me and ruin my fun." She complains.

Lorelai and Rory walk arm and arm through the town later that evening, taking in the town.

"Do you think Luke will let us see all his secret stuff?" Rory asks.

Lorelai scoffs. "I doubt Luke even has secret stuff. But if he does, we're not asking, we're just looking." Lorelai says.

Rory laughs. "Didn't he use to do track?" She asks.

Lorelai nods her head. "How'd you get him to tell you that one?" Rory asks.

Lorelai grins wickedly. "I have my ways of persuasion." She says.

"God, mom!" Rory exclaims, putting her hands over her ears.

Lorelai shrugs. "You asked." She says.

"I will never ask a question again." Rory says.

Lorelai nods her head. "Good. I'm glad you learned your lesson." She says.

"My lesson to never ask a question again?" Rory asks.

"Yep." Lorelai answers.

"Glad to know I can always ask you anything." Rory says sarcastically.

Lorelai puts her hand up by her face and bats her eyelashes. "I'm just that kind of person." She says.

"You're certainly a different kind of person." Rory mutters and opens the door to Luke's when they arrive.

"Luke! You're beautiful movers have arrived!" Lorelai calls out when they get there.

"Come on, up! Close the diner before you come up though!" He yells back, referring to the deserted diner.

Lorelai and Rory enter Luke's now old apartment. There are already a bunch of boxes scattered around the apartment. Lorelai sets down the glittery, pink box she bought and walks over to the closet, where Luke is going through his stuff.

"Uh, Luke, what are you doing?" Lorelai asks.

"I can't find one of my blue flannels!" He exclaims.

Lorelai chuckles. "Well, how many do you have? Do you count them every night to make sure they're all still there?" She asks.

Luke turns his head around to face her. "Are you mocking me?" He asks.

Lorelai straightens up. "No, of course not." She says, trying to hold back a laugh along with Rory.

"One of them is gone." He says and stands up, revealing a pile of flannel.

"Jeez, Luke! Lumberjacks don't have that much flannel!" Lorelai exclaims.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Do you know where it is?" He asks.

Lorelai nods her head. "Yep." She answers.

"Well, then, where is it?" Luke asks.

"You have to ask nicely!" Lorelai sings.

Luke groans. "Lorelai, can you please tell me where my blue flannel is?" Luke asks in a false sweet voice.

"It's at home." Lorelai says.

"Why is it there?" He and Rory ask at the same time.

Lorelai shrugs. "Because it's mine." She says.

Luke shakes his head, confused. "Uh, no it isn't." He says.

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

Luke groans and throws his hands up in the air. "How is it yours?" Luke asks.

"Um, Luke, are you sure you want me to answer that? There's a young, impressionable child in the room." She says and points to Rory. Both Luke and Rory groan at Lorelai's dirtiness.

"Okay, let's ignore mom and start packing up your stuff, Luke." Rory says and goes to pick up a box.

Lorelai raises a hand in the air. "I will not be ignored!" She exclaims. Lorelai goes to one of Luke's drawers and begins packing up different stuff.

"Luke, god, you even have more flannels in this drawer. Jeez, buy more stuff, will ya?" Lorelai says and puts the flannels in her box.

Rory, meanwhile, takes to cleaning out Luke's dresser drawers. Luke did not notice she was over there, for he was busy putting the rest of his flannels in a box.

Rory takes a picture out of the drawer and sits down slowly, the picture still in her hands. She is silent for a few minutes, prompting Lorelai to worry. "Rory, hunny, are you okay?" She asks concerned.

Luke turns to look at Rory and recognizes immediately what she has in her hands. He sighs and walks over to Rory, Lorelai following behind him. "Is this- is this a picture of your mom?" Rory asks slowly.

"Yah, that's her." He says and sits down on the bed next to where Rory is sitting on the floor. Lorelai sits down next to him, making sure she can see the picture.

"She's beautiful." Lorelai breathes.

Rory points to the other person in the picture. "Is that your dad?" She asks.

The picture shows Luke's dad and mom's wedding day. They are sitting down at a table at their reception. They both have the biggest grins on their faces and have theirs arms wrapped around each other.

"They look so happy." Lorelai says.

Luke nods his head. "They were that way the whole time they were married." Luke says.

"God, that's nice." Lorelai says.

Luke looks over at Lorelai and smiles at her. Lorelai smiles back. Rory knows what they're both thinking.

"Do you guys wanna keep packing or are you just going to stare at each other?" She asks.

Lorelai and Rory walk in to Luke's after Friday Night Dinner the next day. Lorelai grimly walks up to the counter and sits down on a stool, Rory following her lead.

"Wow, this is twice in one week you've come in here looking depressed." Luke says as he walks up to them.

"My mother is a master manipulator!" Lorelai exclaims.

"What happened at dinner?" Luke asks Rory, getting two chocolate, sprinkled doughnuts out for them.

"Mom has to go to Parents' Day at school." Rory says. Luke pouts them their coffee and hands them their doughnuts.

"Have fun." Luke says sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks." Lorelai says, equally sarcastic.

"At least you'll get to hang out with Rory." Luke says, trying to bring some optimism to the Gilmore girls.

"Yah, while I go to all her classes and meet her teachers, one of them being the guy who wanted to go out with me very badly, remember him, Luke?" Lorelai says.

Realization dawns upon Luke. "Oh, him." He says.

"He's going to leave me alone, though. You don't have to worry about that. I was mean to him, remember?" Lorelai says.

"Yah, I remember and I know." Luke replies.

"Good." Lorelai says. "You know what would make me feel better?" She asks.

"What?" Luke asks.

"A hot guy to take me on a date tomorrow." Lorelai says.

"Mom!" Rory whines.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at eight." Luke says.

Lorelai and Rory stand up. Lorelai gives Luke a quick kiss. "You know what? This will be the last time you can actually really pick me up for a date since you're almost moved in." Lorelai says.

"Yah, it will be." Luke says.

Lorelai goes back to the counter and gives Luke another kiss. "Jeez! That's two good-bye kisses now! Let's go!" Rory says.

"Bye." Lorelai says and follows Rory out the door.

"Mom, hurry up! It's almost eight!" Rory calls upstairs.

"I can't help it! I keep tripping over all of Luke's stupid boxes!" Lorelai calls back.

"That's what you get for waiting to unpack them!" Rory says and walks up the stairs. She stands at the door of Lorelai's room, watching her frantically get ready.

"I'm not going to be ready when he comes!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Mom, per your request, Luke never gets here early." Rory says.

Lorelai throws a bunch of shirts in the air. "I can't find anything to wear!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Just wear the outfit you spent all day planning." Rory says dryly.

"No, I can't wear that outfit! The outfit I wear has to be perfect! This is our last date before he moves in! It's a celebration dinner type thing." Lorelai says.

"Mom." Rory says and goes in to Lorelai's closet. "Is it going to be a fancy thing?" She asks.

"Um….yah, I think so." Lorelai replies.

"Okay, then. Wear the new black dress you bought the other day." Rory says and pulls out a long black dress.

"Are you sure he'll like it?" She asks.

Rory rolls her eyes. "Mom, when you bought it because you knew Luke would like it." Rory says.

Lorelai smiles, embarrassed. "Oh, yah. Okay, fine. I'll wear it." She says and changes quickly. Rory heads back downstairs.

"Mom! Luke is here!" Rory calls upstairs.

"Okay. I'll be right down. Can you get the door?" Lorelai asks.

Rory sighs. "Fine!" She calls back and goes to the front door to answer it.

Rory swings the door open and finds Luke in a nice, black suit. "Hey, Luke. Come in." She says and moves out of the way.

Rory leads the way to the living room and they sit down on the couch. "So, she's still not ready?" He asks.

"Nope." Rory says.

"What excuse did she use this time?" He asks.

"That all your boxes were in the way." Rory replies.

"Well, there's been worse ones." Luke says.

"Oh, remember that time that she used the excuse that she accidentally hit her head on the wall in the shower and that she was unconscious for 15 minutes?" Rory asks, laughing.

Luke laughs along with her. "Or that time that she said that she found a 20 foot long snake under her bed and had to fight it?" Luke says. Rory and Luke start laughing harder.

"Oh, remember that time that she-" Rory says but is interrupted by Lorelai's entrance.

"Hey! Are you two talking about me?" Lorelai says when she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh, no?" Rory says.

"Don't try to lie, hunny. You suck at it." Lorelai says.

"Yep. I know." Rory says and stands up. "Well, I'm leaving. I'm just going to stay over at Lane's, okay?" Rory says.

"Sure." Lorelai says as Rory heads towards the door.

"You look great." Luke stutters out.

Lorelai smiles widely. "Thanks." She says. Lorelai and Luke head out the door. Luke puts his arm around her waist along the way.

Lorelai gives her swollen feet a once over. She and Rory had decided to try ice skating that day and it didn't work out to well. Sookie is in the kitchen making tea.

"So, how was your date with Luke?" She asks, wincing at the site of Lorelai's feet.

Lorelai smiles "It was great." She says.

"Dirty?" Sookie asks, pouring the tea in to mugs then putting some hot water on Lorelai's feet.

"Extremely." Lorelai says dirtily.

"Lorelai?" Sookie asks.

"Hmm?" Lorelai answers, taking a sip of her tea.

"Did Luke ask you out for your first date?" She asks.

Lorelai looks up confused. "Yah, why?" She asks.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of asking Jackson out, but I don't know what to say." Sookie says.

Lorelai gasps. "You like Jackson!" She asks.

Sookie looks down sheepishly. "Yah." She admits.

"You should definitely ask him out!" Lorelai exclaims.

"You think?" Sookie asks.

"Definitely!" Lorelai answers enthusiastically.

"I hate parents' day!" Lorelai exclaims as soon as she enters the diner.

"Was it that bad?" Luke asks after they kiss.

"Not yet, mister. I've been through a hard day. I deserve a longer kiss." Lorelai says and pulls Luke back in to the kiss.

They pull away a few minutes later. "Now that's what I call a long kiss!" Lorelai says.

"How bad was parents' day?" He asks.

"Ugh, nothing major happened. It was just super boring, not to mention awkward during Rory's Lit class." She says.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" Luke asks.

"Nope. He learned his lesson last time." Lorelai says and takes a sip of the coffee Luke just poured her.

"God, I hate her!" Rory exclaims as she enters the diner and plops down on a seat next to Lorelai.

"Paris?" Luke asks.

"Yes." Rory says.

"What'd she do this time?" Lorelai asks.

"Nothing. She's just being Paris." Rory says.

Luke shakes his head. "Rich people." He mutters.

"Sorry, hunny." Lorelai symphonizes.

Rory takes a deep breath. "That's okay. Hey, is Luke coming over to finish moving in tonight?" She asks.

Lorelai smiles. "Yep!" She says.

"Hey, a little help here!" Luke says when he enters the house, trying to balance the last two boxes.

"Coming!" Lorelai and Rory yell and they rush to help him.

They begin to unpack all his stuff and the last item in the box is the picture of his parents' wedding day. Lorelai picks it up carefully and sets it on the mantle.

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke stand in the middle of the house and look around. "It looks good." Rory says softly.

"It looks right." Lorelai says quietly.

**_A/N So, I hoped you guys liked that chapter! Please review! A little more than a week until the seventh season starts! I'm so excited. The 6th season comes out on DVD this Tuesday! Anyways, please review!_**


	15. Double Date

**_A/N Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! They help me so much! Shout outs:_**

_**Kristen- Hey! Yah, I keep repeating the "It's over for now" over and over too. Hehe. Especially with the new maybe spoiler that came out. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Spint914- Did you get my PM? I hope it cleared everything up. Thanks for reviewing. **_

_**Lorlukealways- I hope the new system I started using this chapter to separate different scenes helps. Thanks for pointing that out and reviewing!**_

_**Christine Writer- Thanks for reviewing! Only 3 more days now!**_

_**Sarahb2007- Glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Queen Tigeress- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking it. Dean never was my favorite character either. I always liked Jess for Rory. **_

**_Thanks for all the reviews guys! So, I just placed 3rd in a karate tournament for my division, so I am very happy right now. There is a new maybe spoiler out (meaning it's not confirmed, but very likely) SPOILER ALERT!- Ausiello interviewed Lauren Graham (Lorelai just in case anyone was wondering) and during the interview he whispered to her that Lorelai and Chris get married. (I put it smaller so that people who didn't want to read it didn't accidentally do that very thing) They posted it on TV Guide then took it off the minute they realized what was on it. It's not confirmed but very likely. I screamed for at least 5 minutes when I heard then started writing this to take my mind off of it and kept mumbling that it's not confirmed yet. _**

**_Disclaimer- If I owned it, Luke would be Rory's father. I don't own it. Please don't sue. _**

"Lucies, I'm home!" Lorelai calls as soon as she enters the house, tripping over a left over, empty box by the door.

"We're in the kitchen!" Lorelai hears Rory call.

Lorelai walks in to the kitchen, dropping her purse and keys off on a table on her way. The site of Luke cooking an incredible smelling dinner and Rory studying at the table while eating a snack Luke made her, greets Lorelai. "Okay, we really have to get the last of your boxes out of here. They have some sort of grudge against me." She says and grabs a piece of Rory's snack.

"Hey!" Rory exclaims.

Lorelai shrugs. "I was hungry." She says simply.

Luke turns around from his place at the stove. "Dinner will be ready in a minute. You don't have to steal from Rory." He says.

Lorelai peaks over Luke's shoulders, letting her hands rest on his back. "What's for dinner?" She asks.

"Spaghetti." He says.

"Yay!" Lorelai exclaims.

"We love Luke's spaghetti!" Rory says.

"It's the best!" Lorelai chants.

Luke turns around again from facing the stove. "Who the hell was crazy enough to give you two sugar?" He asks.

"The sugar fairy!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Okay. I'm done. I'm not that hyper." Rory says, nodding towards her mom.

Luke turns back towards the stove. "Thank god." He mumbles.

"I am choosing to ignore the comment Luke just made and I'm going to focus on my beautiful, non-sarcastic daughter." Lorelai says and shifts in her seat to face Rory. "So, how was school today?" She asks.

"Fine. I hung out with Lane after school." Rory says.

"Yah? How is she?" Lorelai asks.

"She's good. Actually, she wants me to set up her and Todd, one of Dean's friends." Rory explains.

"Really? How is she going to get that past Mrs. Kim?" Lorelai asks.

"That's what we haven't figured out yet." Rory says.

"Ah. Got it." Lorelai says. "Luke, where's dinner? I'm starving!" Lorelai complains.

"Hold your horses." He says, finishing up the pasta.

"Where's the hospitality, Lukey?" Lorelai asks in a southern accent.

"What is it with you doing that all of the time now?" He asks.

Lorelai shrugs. "It's fun" She states simply.

"Don't you have to study?" He asks.

"Yes?" Lorelai says.

"Well, then, why aren't you?" Luke asks.

"Gee, sorry, dad, I'll go to my room right now and study." Lorelai says sarcastically.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Look at Rory. She's been studying ever since she came home." Luke says.

"Well, that's because Rory is a weirdo." Lorelai says.

"Hey! I am not!" She exclaims.

"Dinner's ready!" Luke announces and begins putting spaghetti on each of their plates.

"Yay!" Lorelai and Rory say together, Lorelai's comment forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walks in to the kitchen at the Independence Inn, taking a much needed break from Michel.

"Sookie, I need coffee and lots of it!" Lorelai yells as soon as she enters the kitchen.

"I just made a new batch over there." Sookie says and points to the coffee maker, concentrating heavily on the meringue she is making.

"What's the meringue for?" Lorelai asks, taking a sip of the coffee she just poured herself.

"A baked Alaska for dessert tonight." She says.

"Mmm… that sounds great, Sookie!" Lorelai says.

"Jackson, hi." Sookie says nervously as soon as Jackson walks in carrying carrots.

"Oh, uh, hi, Sookie. I didn't expect you to be here." He says.

"You mean the place she's at almost 24/7?" Lorelai asks.

"Oh, well, um." Jackson stutters and sets the carrots down quickly.

"I like them there!" Sookie exclaims randomly, pointing to the carrots.

"Yah, I do too. They look really good there." Jackson says.

"Okay, well, I'm just going to go back out and annoy Michel." Lorelai says, trying to get their attention.

"Okay. Have fun." She says, staring at Jackson.

"Okay." Lorelai says, her brow wrinkled. She walks out of the kitchen incredibly confused.

Lorelai is sitting at the reception desk at the Independence Inn, trying to study. She runs a hand over her face, willing herself to learn the material.

"What are you doing?" Michel asks, his French accent coming through heavily in his speech.

"Studying." Lorelai says, still trying to concentrate.

"Do you remember the place that you come every day and that gives you pay checks?" Michel asks.

"Go away, Michel." Lorelai says.

"Fine. I won't be to blame when we shut down." He says and walks away.

"Ugh!" Lorelai groans and slams the book closed.

Lorelai looks up to see Sookie running out of the kitchen towards her.

"Lorelai!" She exclaims once she has reached the desk.

"What is it, Sookie?" Lorelai asks.

"Jackson and I had plans!" She yells.

"That's great, Sookie!" Lorelai says and gives her friend a short hug. "Wait had plans?" She asks once they have pulled away from the hug.

"Yes. We had plans at Chez Fleur on Sunday but his cousin Rune is in town." She says.

"Well, then, you can just go out next weekend." Lorelai says, shrugging.

"Well, we could have done that had I thought about it. But I told him that you would be Rune's date." Sookie says, saying the last part hesitantly.

Lorelai looks at Sookie surprised. "Uh, Sookie, I already have a boy-friend. Remember Luke?" She asks.

Sookie brushes Lorelai's comment off with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure Luke won't mind." She says.

"You mean me going on a date with another guy? Oh, of course not." Lorelai says.

"Just talk to him." Sookie says.

Lorelai sighs. "Anyways, I hate blind dates." Lorelai complains.

"I know, I know. But, please, do this for me?" Sookie asks.

Lorelai sighs, defeated. "Fine, I'll ask Luke." She says.

Sookie squeals happily. "Thank you!" She says and gives Lorelai a hug.

"You owe both me and Luke for this so much." Lorelai mutters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walks tiredly in to the diner later that day. She sits at the counter on a stool, waiting for Luke to come out. Luke comes out of the kitchen and gives Lorelai a kiss.

"That has been about the only good thing that has happened to me today." Lorelai grumbles.

"Why is your day so bad?" Luke asks.

"Now, don't freak out, okay?" Lorelai says.

"Nothing good ever comes from that." Luke says, his attention completely focused in her.

"Sookie has a date with Jackson this weekend, but his cousin is in town. So, she asked me if I would double with Jackson's cousin, Rune. It wouldn't mean anything though." Lorelai says.

"She wants you to go on a date!" Luke exclaims.

Lorelai puts her hand on Luke's arm soothingly, willing him to calm down. "Luke, baby, it would just be something I'm doing for a friend. Nothing more. Nothing will happen. I promise. However, despite all this, if you don't want me to go, I can tell Sookie I can't go." Lorelai says sincerely.

Luke takes a deep breath. "It's okay. I trust you." Luke says.

Lorelai nods her head thankfully. "Thank you, hun. And if it will make you feel better, I'll talk about my sexy boy-friend's ass the whole time, okay?" Lorelai says.

Luke laughs slightly. "That won't be necessary." He states.

"It's on Sunday at eight. Will you be home?" Lorelai asks, taking sip of the coffee Luke poured for her.

"I'll make sure not to be home until at least nine. You'll be out of the house with Rune by then?" Luke asks, saying the name Rune with disgust.

"Yah. Probably a lot sooner than that. We'll most likely be home by 11." Lorelai says.

"I'll be here until 10." Luke states.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go. Are you sure you're okay with it?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Luke says.

"Okay. Good." Lorelai says and leans in to give Luke a kiss.

"I promise I'll pay you back." Lorelai says suggestively once the kiss breaks.

"Looking forward to it." Luke says.

"So am I. Bye, babe." Lorelai says and walks out of the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai spent about an hour and a half getting Sookie ready for her date with Jackson. Sookie, Jackson, Lorelai, and Rune are all currently sitting in Jackson's pick-up truck, squished together. Lorelai is trying to avoid the looks of complete horror Rune keeps giving her. The whole car sitting is in an eerie silence.

"Is it okay if I turn the radio on?" Lorelai asks.

"Oh, um, yah, sure." Jackson stutters, obviously just as nervous as Sookie.

Lorelai flips through the radio station until she lands on a U2 song. She hums along with the song until Rune coughs loudly, muttering in his cough something along the lines of 'ugly and a bad singer'.

Lorelai sighs deeply before turning as much as she can in the cramped vehicle to look at Jackson. "So, Jackson, do you like U2?" Lorelai asks.

"Um, um, a little." He answers.

"Hm." Lorelai says. "So, Sookie, what's up?" Lorelai asks.

Sookie looks surprised that Lorelai is talking to her. "Oh, um, nothing. Nothing is up." She says quickly.

"Okay, then." Lorelai says, drawing out the word 'okay'.

They all sit in the eerie silence for about 10 minutes before Rune speaks.

"How tall are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive at the restaurant after another 30 minutes of an eerie silence. Lorelai jumps out of the car quickly. "Thank god." She mutters. Rune looks at her strangely when he gets out of the car. Sookie and Jackson follow him.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Rune asks Lorelai once they are seated.

Lorelai looks taken aback by the question. "Oh, um, size 9." She answers.

"Really? Wow." Rune states. "Were you always tall?" He asks.

"Uh, pretty much, yah." Lorelai answers.

"How long are you arms?" He asks.

Lorelai gives Rune a strange look and turns her attention to Sookie and Jackson, who are fiddling nervously with their napkins and looking like two teenagers on a first date. "So, Sookie, what are you going to order?" Lorelai asks.

"I was thinking about the mussels, but they might not be fresh." She answers and ends up going in to an extremely long rant about mussels being fresh, Jackson nodding and smiling at her the whole time.

"Do your parents have big feet?" Rune asks.

Lorelai takes a deep breath, putting her napkin back on the table from wear it was resting on her lap. "I'm just going to go make a quick phone call." She says and scoots her chair back from the table, standing up.

Sookie sits up stiffly in her seat. "What? Don't go!" She says.

"I'll just be a minute." Lorelai says and walks swiftly over the bathrooms where a payphone is.

Lorelai dials the number she has had memorized for sometime now quickly. She leans against a wall of the fancy French restaurant and lets out a sigh, silently begging for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Luke! Thank god! You have got to help me!" Lorelai exclaims.

Luke chuckles. "Wow, you're finally ready to go an institution. I'm proud of you." He says.

"Luke! This is not the time to joke!" Lorelai says.

Lorelai can hear Luke sigh on the other line. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Well, it's really awkward, Sookie and Jackson aren't talking at all, and Rune hates me." Lorelai says.

"Rune hates you?" Luke asks. Lorelai can hear a tiny bit of relief in his voice.

"Yes! I'll save all the cruel things he has said to me for when I get home. But let me tell you, it is not pretty!" Lorelai yells.

Luke is laughing now. "Well, good luck." He says.

"What! No words of encouragement? Not a 'you'll be fine, don't worry, I'm here for you'. Nothing!"

"Nope. I'm got customers. Talk to you later." Luke says.

"Not a 'good goin' sport!'"

"Do you really want me to tell you that?" He asks.

Lorelai sighs. "Meany!"

"Yah, well, you live with me." He says.

"Can't remember why at the moment either." Lorelai quips.

"You'll be fine. Talk to you later." Luke says and hangs up. Lorelai hangs up the phone a takes a deep breath before heading back to the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai, Rune, Sookie, and Jackson all walk in to the diner later that night, having left the fancy French restaurant. Lorelai instructs the group to go find a table before going up to the counter to talk to Luke.

"Hey." She says and takes a seat.

Luke begins to pour her a cup of coffee. "That's Rune, huh? Lucky girl." He says.

"Gee, thanks." Lorelai says.

"Please, tell me what he said to you." Luke says.

"Ugh, apparently I'm too tall." Lorelai groans.

Luke chuckles. "You're too tall?" He asks.

"And my feet are too big, my arms are too long, and I'm a bad singer." She says.

"Well, I do have to agree with the last one." Luke says.

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Just speaking the truth." He explains, holding his hands up in defense.

"Okay. I take back what I said about you getting lucky tonight." Lorelai quips and they turn their attention to Rune getting up from the table where he, Sookie, and Jackson were all sitting. Lorelai pulls Luke in to a long, passionate kiss just to annoy Rune. Rune snorts in disgust and walks out the door.

"What happened to me not getting lucky?" Luke asks.

"You're always lucky when you're with me." Lorelai says and flips her hair and bats her eyelashes.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Of course." He says sarcastically.

"Hey, will you send two burgers over to Sookie and Jackson? I'll eat mine here. With you." Lorelai says.

"Got it. I'll just go put the order in to Caesar." Luke says and heads back to the kitchen.

Luke returns a minute later. Lorelai and Luke continue to talk, mostly flirting with one another. When Lorelai turns her head towards Sookie and Jackson, Luke follows her lead.

Sookie and Jackson are sitting at their table laughing over a joke Sookie just told. "Remember that?" Lorelai asks.

"What?" Luke asks.

"The beginning of the relationship glow. I'm happy we still have that." Lorelai says and looks down at her fiddling hands.

"I think we'll have it for a very long time." Luke says and puts his elbows on the counter, his face mere centimeters from Lorelai's.

Lorelai smiles at him and leans in for a kiss. Just as she is about to deepen it, Lorelai hears Mrs. Kim's voice.

"Now I know where your daughter got it from!" She exclaims and Lorelai turns around to see a very angry looking Mrs. Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Luke lay in bed late that night, her head resting on his chest.

"How did everything with Rory work out?" Luke asks, kissing the top of Lorelai's head.

"Uh, its fine now, I guess." Lorelai says, her eyes getting heavier with every passing second. "She apologized for lying to me about her and Lane going out with Todd and Dean and Lane's mom not knowing about it. Everything is good."

"Good." Luke says and closes his eyes.

"I think I'm going to talk to Mrs. Kim though tomorrow." Lorelai says.

"What about?" Luke asks.

"I don't know. Lane." She answers.

"God, I'm tired." Luke states.

"Too tired even for me to keep me promise?" Lorelai asks suggestively.

"Never."

**_A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. I should be able to update next weekend. And by then the new episode will have aired, so I will be very happy that we get to see new episodes again. Only three more days! Remember to watch this Tuesday at eight. The thing that we have been waiting for since May 8th, for 4 and a half months, for I'm not even going to count the weeks or days, is finally here! As you can tell, I am very excited. _**


	16. Concert Interrupts

**_A/N Hey, guys! Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! I loved them! Shout outs:_**

_**Friendlyneighborhoodlorelai- I completely agree! We definitely have to keep the javajunkie faith! Thanks so much for the kind and inspiring review! It meant a lot!**_

_**Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117- You're not alone. I despise Chris too. So much in fact that, at a chat room type thing I go to to talk about GG, we made a plan to tar and feather Chris. It was fun. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Charmed Gurlie- Um… you might want to get the tar and feathers ready for Dave. Read the a little bit below to know why. I'll just give you two words: It's confirmed. Thanks for reviewing though!**_

_**Kristen- I have a GG problem too…you're not alone. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked how I wrote Mrs. Kim and Rune! Rune was fun to write. Hehe. **_

_**Christine Writer- So, did you like premiere? I want your opinion on it. Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Sarahb2007- Thanks! I really appreciate your reviews!**_

**_Okay. So the "Maybe spoiler" I told you guys about last time has been confirmed. SPOILER ALERT! Lorelai and Chris get married in November. And if that's not enough depressing for you, we're not sure anymore that the L/C relationship will be over by the hiatus. Yep, this was a depressing week. _**

_**Disclaimer- sigh I bet you can guess what I'm going to say. It's the usual: I don't own it. Please don't sue. Well, that was fun. **_

On with the story……………….

"Hand me the Red Vines!" Lorelai says to Rory, reaching across Luke to the bag to get to them.

Rory swats her hand away. "Hold on a second, and I'll get them for you." She says and hands Lorelai the Red Vines from the bag.

Lorelai takes a bite out of a Red Vine then offers one to Luke. "You want one?" She asks.

"Uh, no. I'll pass. I'd prefer to not die at age 40." He says sarcastically.

"Lorelai! Must you always be so loud?" Taylor asks from his place at the podium in Patty's dance studio.

"Sorry, Taylor. I was just trying to get Luke to eat a Red Vine." Lorelai says.

Miss Patty scoffs. "I can't even remember the last time Luke had junk food." She says.

"I do!" Kirk says and raises his hand in the air.

"Ooh, do tell! Were we there?" Lorelai asks.

Luke clears his throat and gives Patty a pointed look. "How about we just start the meeting?" He asks.

Patty sits up in her seat and folds her hands in her lap, looking caught. "Right, right. We should." She says.

"No! Come on, I wanna know!" Lorelai whines.

Luke clears his throat again and looks down at his lap. "No, it's not important." He says.

"You actually eating junk food? Of course it's important." Lorelai says.

Kirk turns around in his seat at the front, not noticing the town's sudden evasiveness. "Well, it must have been the last time Rachel and Luke went to the Firelight Festival together." He says, then realizing what he just said, his eyes get big and he turns around quickly. Murmurs are heard all around the room.

Lorelai turns to look at Luke. "Who's Rachel?" She asks.

Luke clears his throat yet again. "She's, uh, she's um…." He starts and his brow wrinkles, as he tries to think of a way to explain it.

Rory gulps, realizing that Rachel must have been a girl-friend of Luke's. Rory touches Lorelai's arm, trying to get her to calm down. "Mom." She says gently.

Lorelai shakes Rory off. "No, Rory. I want to know who Rachel is. Who is Rachel, Luke?" Lorelai asks.

Lorelai takes a deep breath. "Rachel is…. an old friend." He says evasively.

The whole town is watching the interaction on the edges of their seats. Taylor makes clicking noises with his tongue. "An honest one you've got there, Lorelai." He says sarcastically.

Luke gives Taylor a death glare. "Shut up, Taylor." He grumbles.

"No, don't tell him to shut up, Luke! He's completely in the right!" Lorelai says, not noting that she just defended Taylor. "Now, who is Rachel?" Lorelai asks.

"Rachel was my old girl-friend." Luke asks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai asks. "Were you hiding it from me?" She asks.

"Of course not! I just didn't think it would be wise to come up to you and tell you, 'Hey, I used to date someone named Rachel. We dated for 3 years." He says.

"You dated for 3 years!" Lorelai yells.

"Mom, let's go." Rory says gently.

"Fine." Lorelai says and storms to the door of the town meeting.

"Oh, and Lorelai, we need your house for the town rummage sale." Taylor says as soon as Lorelai opens the door.

"Whatever, Taylor." Lorelai says and storms out of the room.

Luke runs his hands over his face while Taylor bangs his gavel, ending the meeting. "Well, that well." He says bubbly and leaves the podium.

Rory moves a seat over next to Luke and sits awkwardly. "So, uh, Luke, do you want me to go talk to her?" Rory asks.

Luke sighs. "No. I'll just….I don't know. I want to talk to her and tell her that Rachel means nothing to me, but I want her to be able to calm down first though too." Luke sighs again and runs his hand over his face.

"Luke…" Rory starts.

"I'll just stay at the diner tonight to give her her space." He says.

"But…" Rory tries to interrupt.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He says.

Rory looks at the floor. "Okay." She says quietly.

"Night." Luke says and gets up and walks towards the diner.

Rory sighs and gets up too. She really wants to talk to her mother right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory opens the door to the house ten minutes later and finds Lorelai sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV angrily. Rory sits down next to Lorelai and waits for her to say something. When Lorelai does not say anything, Rory sighs and decides she will have to be the one to start up a conversation that night.

"Mom…."

"No, Rory. I don't wanna talk about it." She says.

"Mom, don't you think you're being a little overdramatic? I mean, Luke dated this Rachel person a long time ago and now they're broken up. There is nothing to be mad about." Rory says.

"So now you're taking Luke's side?" Lorelai asks.

Rory sighs, frustrated. "Mom, at the very least, Luke hasn't seen or talked to Rachel in 5 years. We would have known." Rory says.

"How do I know that? How do I know Luke isn't having secret conversations with her or meeting her behind my back?" Lorelai exclaims.

"Mom! Luke wouldn't do that." Rory says.

"You don't know that." She says.

"Oh, yah. The man who wakes up at 3 in the morning to make snow angels with you is having secret conversations behind your back. The man who gets jealous when another guy just talks to you is having secret meetings behind your back. The man who would go to your daughter's big fancy birthday party at your parent's house, even though they don't like him and insult him, is having secret conversations behind your back. I could go on and on, mom. This is ridiculous." Rory says. "He loves you, mom. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the great thing you guys have going.

"Rory…."

"Oh, the man you loves you is having secret meetings behind your back. The man who can't wait to move in with you, so he can be able to spend more time than 23/7 with you is having secret conversations behind your back. Oh, yah, very likely, mom." Rory says sarcastically.

Lorelai sighs. "Is he staying at the diner tonight?" She asks.

"Not if you go talk to him." Rory says.

Lorelai stands up. "Maybe in the morning. I'm going to bed." She says and climbs the stairs to her bedroom. Rory sighs deeply and goes to get ready for bed also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, stupid insomnia!" Lorelai exclaims in the middle of the night, though she knows that the real reason she cannot sleep is from something entirely different. All night she has been tossing and turning and now, at 2:30 in the morning, she is finally fed up with it. She can't sleep without Luke next to her. They haven't spent a night apart in what must have been 4 months. Rory's voice rings through her head.

"_He loves you, mom. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the great thing you guys have going." _

Lorelai sighs and climbs out of bed quickly. She hurriedly puts on a pair of shoes and runs down the stairs, not even stopping for a coat. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she sees Rory sleeping soundly on the couch. Rory, however, wakes up with a start when she hears Lorelai thudding down the stairs.

"It's about time." She mutters sleepily.

"You slept on the couch so you would know when I got up really early in the morning to go back to Luke?" Lorelai asks.

"Mmm…" Rory mumbles before falling back asleep.

Lorelai chuckles. "Crazy kid." She mutters before rushing out the door.

Lorelai runs on the way to Luke's and grabs the spare key from where Luke hides it. She shivers, finally realizing how cold it is without a coat. When Lorelai manages to open the door, she takes the step two at a time to be get to the apartment faster. Lorelai bangs on the office door, loud enough that she is sure people in California could hear.

When Luke opens the door, Lorelai notices that he looks terrible. He doesn't look like he has slept at all that night either. "Lorelai." He states, obviously surprised.

"Okay, see, I was lying in my bed at 2:30 in the morning because I hadn't been able to sleep at all tonight. I blamed it on insomnia, though I knew that wasn't the reason. Then I had Rory's annoying, nagging voice in my head, you know, the one she gets when she tries to convince someone to do something? It gets all forceful and demanding. Guess she gets that from me. Anyways, I had her annoying, demanding voice in my head, "He loves you, mom. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the great thing you guys have going.' Lorelai says, imitating Rory in a high pitched voice. "And I realized that was true. I mean, I've know forever that it was true. I just…..I just got freaked. I was jealous and worried and…I don't know. But I'm sorry. I really am, Luke." Lorelai says and takes a deep breath from the speech she just made.

Luke looks at her with a raised eyebrow, listening to her speech. "Do you wanna come in and talk?" He asks and stands to the side of the doorway to allow her to enter.

Lorelai smiles. "Yah thanks." She says and walks into the apartment. They stand around awkwardly for a few minutes before Luke speaks up.

"You know that Rachel doesn't mean anything to me anymore, right?" He asks skeptically.

Lorelai smiles. "Yah, I know." She says. Luke slowly, skeptically takes a few steps towards her. He touches her arms before leaning in to kiss her. Lorelai reacts immediately to the kiss. They break a few minutes later, both breathing heavily. Lorelai leans her head against Luke's. "I missed this." She whispers.

"You have no idea." Luke replies and leans in to kiss her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory wakes up the next morning and decides that it is probably a good time to start getting stuff ready for the Town Rummage Sale since Lorelai is not home. Rory decides to first hit Lorelai's room. Since her mother will not be home for another couple of hours at least, it will give her sufficient time to get her closet cleaned.

A few hours later and Rory has cleaned Lorelai's entire closet. She stands back and looks at it, proud of herself. She decides not to tackle Luke's closet. Luke can handle cleaning, unlike her mother.

"Rory! Luke and I are home!" Lorelai calls as soon as she and Luke enter the house.

Rory runs down the stairs, excited to see if Luke and her mom made up. "Did you guys make up?" She asks as soon as she stops in front of them.

Luke puts is arm around Lorelai's waist as she answers. "Yep!" She says. Luke smiles down at her.

"That's great!" Rory says and gives them both a hug. She continues to smile minutes later.

"Uh oh." Lorelai says, noticing Rory's idiot smile.

"What?" Rory and Luke ask in union.

"You have the "I've-been-cleaning-while-mommy's-not-home- smile on." Lorelai says.

Rory sighs, defeated. "Well, you volunteered for the Town Rummage Sale last night, so I decided I might as well get started." She says.

Lorelai gasps, appalled. "I volunteered for no such thing!"

"Yes, you did. You also agreed with Taylor." Luke says.

"See this is why we shouldn't fight. I do crazy things." Lorelai says.

"How is that different from how you normally act?" Luke asks.

"We just made up, and he's already back to teasing me." Lorelai says.

"So, Rory…" Luke says, ignoring Lorelai. "How much stuff did you sell of Lorelai's?" Luke asks.

Rory smiles. "Oh, lots." She replies.

Luke smiles back. "Good job." He says.

"Hey! The person you're talking about is in the room!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Rory, do you wanna help me clean me closet?" Luke asks.

"Yah!" Rory exclaims.

"I wanna help too!" Lorelai whines.

"You can help." Rory says and smirks at Luke.

"Hey, what did that smirk mean?" Lorelai asks.

"Nothing, mom." Rory says and laughs.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaims. "Tell me what that laugh and smirk meant right now, young lady!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lukey, guess what!" Lorelai yells as soon as she enters the diner, running.

"Stop screaming. I've got customers." He says, annoyed.

"Sookie got me and Rory Bangles tickets!" Lorelai yells.

"Who are the Bangles?" Luke asks.

Lorelai gasps, surprised. "You don't know who The Bangles are!" She asks.

"Uh, no." He answers.

"You don't know who the Bangles are!" Lorelai repeats.

Luke sighs. "No."

"I'm sorry, the Bangles?" She asks.

"Lorelai." He grumbles.

"The Bangles were my favorite band in high school. They're amazing!" She says.

"Okay." Luke says and goes to take an order for someone.

Lorelai holds her hand out to Luke. "Close you eyes. Give me your hand, darling. Do you feel me heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning, an eternal flame?" Lorelai sings out.

"Lorelai, you're scaring the customers." Luke says.

"I don't wanna lose this feeling!" She half sings half yells. "Say my name! The sun shines through the rain!"

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaims.

"Jeez. Fine. Be Bangle deprived. Your life just won't be the same." She says and pretends to fake cry.

Luke rolls his eyes at her and sighs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Saturday, Rory, Lorelai, and Luke are in the house, trying to organize their cluttered living room without tripping on something. Lorelai is currently singing Manic Monday.

"It's just another Manic Monday! Ooooh! I wish it was Sunday, 'cause that's my fun day!" She sings out.

"Lorelai, stop it! You've been singing Bangles songs for the past two hours! You're scaring the people away who want to make donations." Luke says.

"But…but…the Bangles are awesome." She whines.

"Yah, we got that." Luke says.

"Rory?" Lorelai asks.

"Sorry, Luke, but I have to agree with mom on this one. The Bangles are awesome." Rory says and she and Lorelai start to sing Walk Like an Egyptian.

"Jeez." Luke says then sees a couple of teenage girls pull up in a fancy car. "Who are they?" He asks. "Is that Paris?"

"Yep. We're studying today." Rory says.

Luke raises his eyebrows. "Good luck with that." He says.

Lorelai hits his chest. "Luke, be nice!" She says but gives him a quick kiss.

"Okay. Please don't make out in front of Paris. She'll end up going in to a rant about how it's not sanitary or something." Rory says.

"Fine. I'll just have to refrain." Lorelai says and she and Luke go upstairs to sort things up there.

After Luke leaves to go back to the diner, Lorelai goes downstairs and finds out that Lane can't make it to the show that night, so she, reluctantly, suggests that Rory bring Paris, Madeline, and Louise with her. After much persuasion, Rory agrees and Lorelai and Sookie are left to get cheap seats at the show that night.

Sookie comes a few hours later and finds Lorelai upstairs in her room. They begin to talk and sort clothes at the same time.

"So, is everything okay with Luke now?" Sookie asks, staring strangely at a pair of pants with one like cut like shorts and the other normal. She holds it up to Lorelai and silently asks her which pile to put it in.

"That one." Lorelai says and points to the pile on Sookie's left. "Yah, Luke and I are good now. I'm over it."

"So, you made up?" Sookie asks.

Lorelai smirks. "Yep." She says dirtily.

Sookie laughs. "So, Sookie, tell me about Rachel." Lorelai says.

"What about you being over it?" Sookie asks.

"I am over it. I just want to know about her. Everyone in this town knows about her except me." Lorelai says, and Sookie proceeds to inform Lorelai everything she knows about Rachel.

"Wow. Were they serious?" Lorelai asks.

"Lorelai." Sookie warns.

"I just want to know, Sookie!" Lorelai exclaims.

Sookie sighs. "Fine. Yes, they were serious. Everyone thought they were going to get married."

"Wow." 

"Are you okay?" Sookie asks her.

Lorelai puts on a fake smile. "Yah, I'm fine."

Sookie looks at her skeptically. "Okay." She says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lukey! Rory and I are heading out to pick up Sookie and the girls!" Lorelai calls upstairs to their bedroom.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Luke answers from the bedroom.

"Uh, a million!"

"Million and one!" He calls back.

"We're leaving!" Lorelai yells back.

"Okay. Have fun!"

Lorelai pouts. "But I want a good-bye kiss!" She yells back.

Luke emerges from the bedroom a minute later and walks down the stairs to give Lorelai a good-bye kiss.

"Where's Rory?" He asks after they have parted.

"She's in the car because she knew we would make out for at least 5 minutes." Lorelai says and gives Luke another kiss.

"Smart kid." He says and kisses Lorelai again.

Lorelai climbs into the jeep 10 minutes later and wipes her smeared lip stick away. Rory laughs at Lorelai before she starts the jeep, and they are on the way to the concert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Rory sneak quietly into the house late that night, trying not to wake up Luke. Lorelai spent the whole drive home talking to Madeline and Louise's parents about them going to a party with strange boys during the concert.

Lorelai and Rory quietly open the door and tiptoe in to the house. They hang their coats up before quietly saying goodnight and heading off to their respective bedrooms. Lorelai opens their bedroom door and grabs a pair of pajamas from the drawer, closing it gently. She glances over at Luke and notices him starting to wake up.

"Hey, babe. Sorry, I woke you up." Lorelai says.

"Mmm…that's okay. Come here." Luke says. Lorelai smiles. She loves it when he just wakes up. He sounds and looks so sexy.

She slowly climbs into bed, dropping the pajamas on the floor, not even going to bother with changing from her leather pants and red shirt. "And he tells me in his bedroom voice, come on, hunny, let's go make some noise!" Lorelai whispers, reciting Bangles lyrics.

"Are you ever going to stop?" Luke asks.

Lorelai lies down and puts her head on Luke chest. She snuggles in to him and sighs contently. "Eventually."

"I can't wait." Luke says and kisses the top of Lorelai's head. "How was the concert?"

"It was great until Madeline and Louise decided to be idiots and go to a party with two guys they met at the concert. We had to go to the apartment and knock on almost every single door before we found them drinking beer at a party." Lorelai says and yawns.

"Wow." Luke says sleepily.

"Yep." Lorelai says. "Hey, Luke?"

"Yah?" He answers.

"Nothing. I just… I just love you is all." She says.

Luke kisses her. "I love you too." He says and lays his head back down on his pillow.

Luke and Lorelai are almost asleep when Lorelai sits up startled. "What's wrong?" Luke asks, worried.

"I agreed with Taylor!"

_**A/N Well, there's the chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I liked the premiere, who else did? The Luke and Lorelai thing was REALLY depressing though. I hated the scene where Lorelai got out of bed at Chris's. She didn't even say that it was a mistake just that she had to feed Paul Anka. Oh, and the promo scene where Luke says, "Well, you're the one who proposed anyways" tears me apart! Luke would never say that! Okay, now that I'm done with my rant, REVIEW! Please! **_


	17. That Damn Donna Reed!

_**A/N Wow, guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They really inspire me to write more! Shout outs: **_

_**Opy- Hey! Thanks so much for the kind review! I appreciated it!**_

**_Christine Writer- So, did you like Tuesday's episode? I really did! Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Luke N Lorelai 4 Ever N Always- I think that's why Luke said that to Lorelai too. It makes sense. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Kristen- Hehe. Miss Patty always tend to start everything. It's hilarious. Then Kirk always ends up adding to it or making something else up (Hehe….Kirk's.) The Luke/Lorelai thing in The Long Morrow was so sad, I definitely agree. I loved the last episode though. It was amazing! Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Susan- Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117- I'm happy to reply to your review! Hehe. Luke is incredibly hot! Aw, running over the Christopher with a bus is great idea! I love it! How did you like Tuesday's episode? I loved it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Sarahb2007- Yah, Luke and Lorelai weren't as close this season. Except for like the first 8 episodes. I loved the first 8 episodes! Thanks so much for reviewing!_**

_**Anonymous- Sorry you saw the spoiler, I really am. I did put SPOILER ALERT there though, so, I dunno. I'll try to hide it better. **_

_**Squiddude- One of the parts about the premiere that I hated was the lack of references, though this last episode totally made up for it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- Do you really think Luke and Lorelai would be in the position they are in now if I owned it? That's right! You got it! I don't own it. **_

**_I know this chapter isn't my best, but it was hard to write and I'm sorry. Review though please! Also, I couldn't get it up as soon because our computer guy (who is really bad at fixing computers) changed my e-mail messed everything up. _**

"How many times have you two seen this episode?" Luke asks.

"I've lost count. Even if I knew, I wouldn't be able to tell how many times we've seen this episode and the one before it. They're all basically the same plot and have the same lines." Lorelai answers.

"Making it very easy to mock." Rory adds. They were currently watching an episode of the Donna Reed Show, waiting for Dean to get there.

"Hand me a burger, Luke, please." Rory says and reaches for the burger Luke hands her.

"Didn't Dean say he was bringing pizza?" Luke asks.

"Yep." Lorelai and Rory answer, still watching TV.

Luke shakes his head in disgust. "Gross." He mutters.

Lorelai slaps his chest. "Meany!" She says and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Wow, you sure are mature." He says sarcastically.

"And proud of it." She replies quickly.

"Hello?" Dean calls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe he thinks it's nice." Rory says once Dean has left.

"I can't believe he didn't know who Donna Reed was! What is up with that?" Lorelai asks.

"I didn't know who she was either until I watched it with you two." Luke says.

"Yes, it was very hard to take." Lorelai answers as they sit down on the couch.

Luke rolls his eyes. "I still don't understand why you guys watch that show if you hate it so much." Luke says.

"Because it's incredibly fun to mock." Lorelai answers.

Luke shrugs. "That show is scary." He says.

Lorelai pats his head. "Good boy." She says.

Luke scoots away from her, scared. "I'm going to bed. Night Rory." Luke says. Rory stands up and gives Luke a hug.

"Night, Luke."

"Stay away from your mother." Luke whispers in to her ear and lets her go.

Rory laughs. "Will do." She answers and heads to her room. "Night, mom." She says.

"Night, hun." Lorelai says and goes upstairs to the bedroom to find Luke.

She walks in to the room and finds him sitting on the bed, flipping through channels on the TV, obviously frustrated that nothing is on.

Lorelai lies down next to him and puts her head on his chest, snuggling in to him and breathing in his scent. "Nothing on?" She asks.

"Nope." Luke answers and turns off the TV. "Do you wanna change?" Luke asks.

"Depends." Lorelai answers.

"On what?" Luke asks.

"Well, it doesn't make any sense to change then have my clothes taken off me, now does it?" She answers and kisses him.

Luke responds to the kiss. "Not at all." He mutters against her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Luke lay in bed a half hour later, Lorelai dressed in Luke's flannel shirt and Luke dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"You know what I think?" Lorelai asks, her head resting on his chest and her hand playing with a loose piece of thread on his T-shirt.

Luke kisses the top of her forehead. "What?" He asks.

"I think you should paint the diner." Lorelai answers.

"Wow that was random." He says.

"Uh, no not really. I was thinking about how I had just gotten lucky and then that reminded me of leprechauns because they are lucky. Then I thought about Lucky Charms and the little leprechauns on the front of all the boxes and how they wear green. Then I remembered that the diner is sort of a greenish color and then I remembered how much it needs to be painted." Lorelai concluded.

"You're a very weird person." Luke says.

"You didn't think that 10 minutes ago." Lorelai says.

"I've always thought that." Luke answers.

"Meany!" Lorelai exclaims and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Thus proving my point." Luke answers. "You do that all the time."

"Do not."

"No, I am not getting in to that with you again." Luke says.

"Luke, paint the diner!" Lorelai whines.

"No." Luke answers.

"Please! It'll be fun! I promise I'll make it worth your while. I'll wear a really old, but a really revealing outfit, which you will love. And we'll sing painting songs." Lorelai suggests.

"Painting songs?" He asks.

"Grab your brush and rollers all you kids and all you… bowlers! We're going paintin' today!" Lorelai sings.

"Gee, that really helped me with my decision." Luke answers.

Lorelai decides that it is time to pull out the hair flip and the pout. "Please, Luke."

"I don't know…" He answers slowly.

"I'll put on my black dress to help you decide." Lorelai says.

"Just… wear it on our next date." Luke says.

"Yes!" Lorelai squeals and kisses him. "I knew the black dress suggestion would work!" She exclaims.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Luke. Coffee please." Rory asks after school the next day.

Luke pours her her coffee. "So, I heard you were spending the night at Babette's." He says.

"Yep, tonight. They're going out of town tonight and they need somehow to watch Apricot." She answers and takes a sip of her coffee.

"You gonna invite Dean over?" He asks, crossing in to protective father mode.

"I don't know. I might just study." Rory answers.

"Good. Studying is good." He says and points a finger at her, as if justifying his point.

"Uh, yah."

Luke leans over the counter so he can be in whispering distance. "This boy, he's treating you right?" He asks.

"Yah, he's treating me fine." Rory says.

"Good. 'Cause if he wasn't…"

"He'd by the number one person on your kill list, I know." Rory says, smiling at Luke's protectiveness.

"He just didn't seem like your type, you know? He liked the Donna Reed show. He better not expect you to be like Donna Reed." Luke says.

"He doesn't, Luke. I promise." Rory says.

"Okay, good." Luke says and begins to wipe down to counter.

Rory gets up off her stool. "Well, I'll see you tonight for dinner probably. Bye, Luke." Rory says and gives him a tiny wave.

"Bye, Rory."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory storms in to the diner not a half hour after she left the last time. She moodily plops down on a stool in front of Luke.

"I can't believe him!" She exclaims.

"Who?" Luke asks as he pours her a cup of tea.

Rory takes a sip of the drink, not even noticing it was not coffee. "Dean!"

"What?! What did Dean do?!" He exclaims.

"He just made a joke about housewives shopping for their husbands' dinners, and then we got in to a fight about it." Rory mutters.

"I'm gonna kill him! I can't believe he made you this upset!" Luke says, angry.

Rory touches Luke's arm soothingly, just now noticing how worked up he is getting about it. "Luke…it's okay. We'll make things right again. I promise." Rory says.

Luke takes a deep breath. "Fine, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to kill him." He says.

"I know. That's okay." Rory says, smiling.

Luke smiles back at her, noticing that her whole cup of tea is gone. "You know, you just drank a whole cup of tea."

"What?!" Rory shrieks and looks down at her cup. "You didn't!"

"I did and you fell for it." Luke says.

"I have to call mom and tell her what her evil boy-friend did!" Rory says and dials Lorelai's number on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai answers.

"Luke gave me tea!" Rory exclaims.

"He did what?!" Lorelai yells.

"He tricked me and gave me tea! Mommy, I just drank a whole cup of tea! I betrayed the coffee!" Rory yells.

"That's it! Tell Luke to get his stuff. He's movin' out!" Lorelai jokes.

"Got it." Rory says. "Mom says to get your stuff 'cause you're moving out." Rory says.

"She's just mad that I finally got you to drink something healthy." Luke says.

"Tell him that he made you betray the coffee, something that we have never done…ever!" Lorelai says.

"Did you hear that?" Rory asks.

Luke laughs. "The people across the street heard that." Luke says.

"Luke!" Lorelai's whining came from the phone. Luke takes the phone from Rory.

"What?" Luke asks.

"You have to give her 2 cups now!" Lorelai says.

"No." Luke answers.

"Luke! You have to!" Lorelai says.

Luke sighs. "Fine." He answers.

"Yay! Thank you!" Lorelai says.

"Yah, yah." Luke replies. "What time are you getting here?" He asks.

"Uh, in about a half hour." She answers. "I was thinking that since we might be up late picking out colors and junk that we just sleep in the apartment." She says.

"Why?" Luke asks. "There's nothing there. Everything is at the house now." He says.

"Yah, you're right. You'll just have to protect me from all the crazy axe murderers on our walk home tonight." Lorelai says.

"In Stars Hollow?" He asks.

Lorelai laughs. "Still…"

"So, I'll see you in a half hour?" He asks.

"Yah, stop wasting my daughter's minutes." Lorelai jokes.

"You got it." He says and hangs up, giving the phone back to Rory.

"Great. You used up 10 of my minutes flirting with mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Luke! That's a good color!" Lorelai says, pointing to the bright pink sample paint card she has on the wall.

"Yah, if I want a bunch of 5 year- old girls hanging out here." He answers.

"I like pink!" Lorelai says.

"Proving my point." He retaliates.

Lorelai narrows her eyes at him. "Okay, see you're not in a position to tease me. Rory isn't home tonight, meaning we have the whole house to ourselves."

"Jeez, Lorelai!" Luke says, noticing the stares they get from the couple they are standing next to.

"Excuse, I just wanted to tell you two that you make a wonderful couple." An elderly woman comments from the table they are standing over.

Lorelai smiles. "Thank you." She says.

"So, tell me, how, long have you two been married?" She asks.

Lorelai and Luke both blush. "We're uh, we're… not married." He answers.

"Oh, well, I could have sworn you were." She says.

"Maybe someday…" The elderly man, her husband most likely, says and gives them a wink. They then turn back to their food.

Luke and Lorelai look at each other, each blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lorelai! What was with the deafening scream?" Luke asks as he rushes down stairs, after hearing Lorelai scream.

"Stella got out." She says and begins to search the kitchen.

"Rory's bird?" He asks.

"Yes, the one she has to watch for school. We were supposed to watch it tonight, and now she got out!" Lorelai says.

"Well…calm down. We'll find her." Luke says and moves to the living room to search for her.

Lorelai then moves in to the living room to begin searching for the bird with Luke. After an hour of hunting for her, they both sit down on the couch, exhausted.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai asks.

"Yah?" He answers.

"What did you think when that woman at the diner said-" Lorelai says but it interrupted by Luke yelling.

"There she is!" He yells and jumps on a lamp to get her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Luke come back inside after mocking Rory for dressing up like Donna Reed for Dean and having a "Donna Reed night". Lorelai is about to ask him the question she had started to earlier when they hear Rory yell.

"What's wrong?" Luke asks as soon as they get outside. Dean had just left.

"Apricot is gone!" She yells and they all run over the Babette's house to search for the lost kitten.

They all plop down on the couch hours later at Babette's house. "I am so tired." Luke complains. "You are never getting a pet." He says and leans his head back against the couch.

"Good." Rory answers, equally exhausted.

"I hate pets." Lorelai mutters.

"You do not." Rory says.

"I do right now after looking for them for 5 hours straight." Lorelai says.

"It was not 5 hours." Rory says and yawns.

"Not for you. Luke and I had to look for Stella when she got out." Lorelai says.

"That bird is never getting out again." Luke says.

"Is she okay?" Rory asks.

"Yah, she's fine." Lorelai answers. "Luke, however, looks like he is about to pass out right now."

"I'm fine." He says.

"Why don't you guys just stay here tonight?" Rory suggests.

"You're sure? We wouldn't want to intrude on your alone night." Lorelai says.

Rory sighs. "I'm sure, mom."

"Well, then, okay!" She says and minutes later, they fall asleep on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then Apricot ended up getting out…"

"This is the cat, right?"

"Yah, it's the cat. Luke and I then proceeded to look for her for the next 3 hours with Rory." Lorelai says, recounting the whole story to Sookie at the Independence Inn.

"Wow, your night sucked." She says.

"Yah, and then this lady at the diner asked Luke and me how long we had been married. We told her that we weren't married, and she said she was sure that we were. It was awkward. I tried to talk to Luke about it, but pets kept getting in the way." Lorelai says.

"You should try to talk to him about it again. He's just as serious about this relationship as you are." Sookie says.

"Yah, you're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I can't tonight after Friday Night Dinner. I'd like to actually be in a pleasant mood to talk to him and not wanting to kill somebody, preferably my mother." Lorelai says.

Sookie chuckles. "You do that." She says.

"Well, I gotta go home and change. See you later, hun." Lorelai says.

"Talk to him!"

"I will!" Lorelai calls back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Rory sat on a couch at Friday Night Dinner, Rory telling them about her chicken.

"But she has amazing Houdini habits." Lorelai jokes.

Emily looks confused. "Why? What happened?" She asks.

"She got out." Rory says.

"Yah, luckily Luke caught her." Lorelai says.

"Yah, even after that woman at the diner made both of you blush." Rory says, forgetting Emily and Richard are in the room for a moment.

"What happened?" Richard asks.

"Nothing." Lorelai says and shoots a look at Rory.

"Lorelai, something apparently funny happened to you and Luke. Now please humor me, and tell me what happened." Emily demands.

"Nothing. A woman at the diner just thought that Luke and I were married. That's it." Lorelai says and gets up and goes in to the kitchen, Emily in her heels.

"Lorelai, are you and Luke getting serious?" Emily asks.

"No, mom." Lorelai grumbles once they have entered the kitchen.

"Lorelai, please, just share a piece of information with me about your life. Are you and this man thinking about marriage?" She asks.

Lorelai looks down then looks up again, her face brave and confident. "Yes." She says.

Emily looks shocked. "Are you…are you engaged?" She asks.

"No." Lorelai answers, her voice wavering. _Doesn't mean I don't want to be though. _ She thinks.

Emily nods her head and heads back in to the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory sit at a table at the diner the next day, talking and laughing during the lull at the diner.

"So, Lorelai what was the question you wanted to ask me?" Luke asks.

"Oh, I just…" She says but her gaze drifts out to the window. She stares at the window for a few seconds.

"Lorelai?" Luke asks. When he gets no reply, he asks her again. "Lorelai, what are you staring at?" He asks. "What's outside?" He asks.

"Christopher." She whispers.

**_A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry I couldn't get it up sooner. So, my thoughts on the last episode, 7.02: It was amazing! I loved it! The punch was perfect and I screamed when I saw it! Go, Luke! I loved it when Rory yelled at Lorelai after she found out about Chris. That was perfect and definitely old Rory. I hated it though when Luke said that they weren't meant to be together. I know that he didn't mean it, but it still stunk. I hate Christopher! The promo made me want to severely hurt Chris. Plus, I'm sorry, but I had to bring Chris back. It pains me just as much as it does you. I despise him very much also, but its part of the storyline and will add drama. Anyways, I hope you guys liked that chapter! Please review!_**


	18. Christopher Returns

_**A/N Hey, guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Shout outs:**_

_**Spint914- Thanks! It will happen, I promise.**_

_**Lorlukealways- Christopher always does ruin everything. I think it's his job. David Sutcliffe even said that Chris always does that. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Softballgurl09- Thanks! Yah, Luke trying to convince himself that they weren't meant for each other was so depressing. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117- Thank you SO much for the long, incredible review! 7.02 was brilliant, I agree! It's my favorite episode so far THIS season. Please don't stop watching! If you stop watching, then we might not get the ratings we need. Gilmore Girls hasn't been renewed for a full season yet, only 13 episodes. We need viewers in order to get a full season. So, don't stop watching! Throw something soft at your TV when Chris comes on! (Always works for me. Hehe) Did Dave really say that about Lor/Chris and the viewers? Cause I've heard that he thinks L/L are soul mates. I hope he didn't say that! I'll write a letter to ASP and beg her to come back! I haven't seen Heroes, but I might watch it…just to see Milo! Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Christi06- Brining Chris back adds drama. Keep watching the show though. If we want L/L to have the chance to get back together, we need viewers! Please watch! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Friendlyneighborhoodlorelai- How bad was the vomiting when you saw Christopher's confession? I wanted to throw something sharp at him. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Borncountry88- Oh, I love the idea of Chris getting hit by the car. Trust me, it will all work out in the end.**_

_**Sarahb2007- I am looking forward to Lorelai breaking Chris's heart someday too. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**4everJavaJunkie- I'm glad you like it! I love your pen name, by the way! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Kristen- I REALLY hope Christopher dies. I love your scenario of him dying…its awesome! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I totally agree with you about 7.03! Stupid Christopher!**_

_**Disclaimer- If I owned it, we would all be watching an episode about Christopher dying slowly and painfully and Luke and Lorelai getting married, not reading fan fiction. Hehe. I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_

_Luke, Lorelai, and Rory sit at a table at the diner the next day, talking and laughing during the lull at the diner. _

"_So, Lorelai what was the question you wanted to ask me?" Luke asks. _

"_Oh, I just…" She says but her gaze drifts out to the window. She stares at the window for a few seconds._

"_Lorelai?" Luke asks. When he gets no reply, he asks her again. "Lorelai, what are you staring at?" He asks. "What's outside?" He asks. _

"_Christopher." She whispers. _

"Dad? Dad is here?!" Rory exclaims and glances out the window to see her father just getting off his motorcycle and taking his helmet off. "Dad!" She exclaims and runs out the diner to meet him.

Lorelai and Luke sit at the table and watch as Rory jumps in to Chris's arms and gives him a hug. "So, that's Christopher, huh?" Luke asks, a little uncomfortable with the situation.

Lorelai's gaze is still on Christopher, her ex boy-friend and father of her daughter. "Yep, that's Christopher." She says, her voice monotone.

"So, uh… are you going to go out there?" He asks, shifting slightly.

Lorelai snaps out of her revere. "Oh, um, well…" She stumbles, her brow wrinkled in thought.

"I'll uh…I'll wait here." He says.

"Yeah…okay." She says and stands up slowly. "I'll…uh…I'll be right back." She says and opens the diner door, the bell ringing loudly above, to go greet Christopher. Luke watches for a minute as she walks up to him and gives him a short hug and a kiss on the cheek. She smiles, fake Luke can tell, but a smile nonetheless.

A few minutes later, the threesome walk in to the diner. "Um… just, you guys can grab a table. I'll go order." Lorelai says and walks up to the counter to talk to Luke.

"Hey." Luke grunts when she walks over to him.

"You okay with…this?" She asks.

Luke's gaze is still down on the cash register. "I'm fine." He grumbles.

"Luke…" She starts.

Luke looks up. "How long is he staying?" He asks.

Lorelai sighs. "That bomb has yet to come."

"Where is he staying?" Luke asks.

"Um…see, Rory wants him to stay at our house." She says.

Luke takes a deep breath. "She does?" He asks.

"Uh, yah." Lorelai replies.

"What do you want me to do?" Luke asks.

"What?" Lorelai asks.

"Do you want me to stay at the diner?" Luke exclaims.

"No! Of course not! You'll stay at the house." Lorelai says and puts her hand on top of Luke's. "This isn't going to change anything. Christopher is only here to see his daughter. As surprising as that may sound, I think it's true." Lorelai says.

Luke sighs, defeated. "Okay, but if he tries anything…"

"You can hurt him just like you'll hurt Dean, and Rory will be right there with you. In the beating up Chris…not Dean." Lorelai says.

Luke smiles. "Okay." He says and leans over the counter to give her a kiss. He starts to pull back, but Lorelai grabs his shirt and pulls his back to her, deepening the kiss. They both pull back from the kiss smiling, not noticing that Christopher had just witnesses their little make out session.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, and then you'll have to meet Lane. Lane is my best friend. Oh, and Miss Patty and Babette…oh and Taylor!" Rory rambles. She then stops, noticing that her father isn't listening.

"Dad, what are you-" She asks but then notices him staring at Luke and Lorelai kissing. "Oh."

"So, you're mom has a new boy-friend, huh?" He asks, trying his best to act nonchalant.

"Uh, yah." Rory says, fidgeting with her necklace.

Christopher nods, taking this new information in. "You like him?" Chris asks.

Rory smiles. "Yah. A lot." She says.

"Wow." Chris breathes. "I'm just going to… I'm just going to go get my stuff unpacked at your house, okay?" He says and stands up quickly.

Rory looks confused. "Um, okay."

"I'll uh, I'll see you later." He stutters and rushes out of the diner.

Lorelai walks away from the Luke reluctantly after placing their orders. She looks confused when she sees that Christopher is not there. "Where's your dad?" She asks after she sits down.

"He left after he saw you and Luke making out." Rory informs.

Lorelai blushes. "We weren't making out." She says and notices Rory's 'yah right' face. "Fine, maybe we were. So, Chris got freaked?" She asks.

"Yah, he's at home unpacking his stuff." Rory says.

"Did he tell you how long he's staying this time?" Lorelai asks.

"No, but I think he might be staying longer than normal!" Rory says happily.

"You're really happy to have here, huh?" Lorelai says and touches Rory's hand.

"Yah, I am." She says. A look of worry crosses her face. "Is Luke okay with it though? 'Cause if he isn't, dad doesn't have to stay with us." Rory says.

"Luke is fine with it, hun. You don't have to be worried about him. I've got it under control." Lorelai says.

"Okay." Rory says, her voice still slighting skeptical.

"Good. Now, what do you say we get home and help your dad unpack his stuff?" Lorelai says, acting cheerful for Rory's sake.

Rory smiles widely. "Okay!"

They walk to the door of the diner and turn around and wave. "Be home early tonight, okay, Luke?" Rory says.

Luke smiles at her genuine concern. "You got it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Rory enter the house to hear the shower running, letting them know that Christopher is in it. Rory smiles and goes in to the hallway closet to get out blankets for him. Lorelai watches her daughter for a moment, taking in how happy she seems to be. She watches Rory go back to the closet for the fourth time to get more blankets. Lorelai smiles, happy that Rory is so happy.

"You know, hun, that suffocating him with blankets won't make him stay any longer." Lorelai says jokingly, but touches Rory's arm for comfort.

Rory sighs, sad for the first time that hour. "I know. I just want him to be comfortable." She says, stretching her arms out for effect.

"He's gonna come and go as he pleases, babe. You know that." Lorelai says, getting to the point.

"Yeah, I know." Rory replies sadly.

"And no amount of bedding is gonna change that." Lorelai points out, trying to get Rory to see realistically.

"Yeah, but he's never been to Stars Hollow before." Rory says optimistically.

"I know." Lorelai replies.

"Well, that means something's gotta be different, right?" Rory asks, hoping that what she is saying turns out to be true.

"Why don't you just enjoy the time you've got, ok?" Lorelai asks. She just did not want Rory to get hurt like so many times before.

Rory pauses, thinking. "Yeah, ok. I still think something is different though." She says and moves to get more blankets out of the closet.

Chris comes down the stairs a moment later, dressed in sweats and a T-shirt with a towel on his shoulder.

"Your water pressure sucks." Chris says.

"Oh, yah, Luke said he'd fix that tonight." Rory says.

"Good. He just noticed it this morning. Weird, conservative man." Lorelai says, smiling at the mention of him.

"So…this Luke…is your handyman?" Chris asks.

"Yah, kinda." Lorelai says.

Rory looks at Lorelai strangely, wondering why she did not tell him that Luke lived there. "He, uh, actually lives here. He has for about a month now." Rory says.

Chris takes a small step back, obviously shocked. "He…lives here?" He chokes out.

Lorelai clears her throat, giving Rory a look. "Yah." She says.

The front door opens. "And there he is now." Lorelai says. They all turn to look at Luke, who has just come in with food in his hands.

Luke goes in to the living and sits down next to Lorelai on the couch, setting the food on the table first.

"Hey, Luke." Rory greets, smiling broadly. Lorelai watches Rory's reaction carefully, noticing that she was happier to see Luke after just being apart from him for an hour than she was to see Christopher, whom she has not seem since she was eight-years-old.

"Hey, kid." Luke replies.

The group is silent for a moment. Rory notices the tension in the room and gets up to go study, leaving the three adults alone in the room. "So, nice to meet you." Luke greets and shakes Christopher's hand.

"You too." Chris replies. Anyone could tell how much the two men were faking the greeting, each hating each other already, Luke being the one with a valid reason.

"So, uh, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Lorelai asks.

"Sure." They say and shrug, sitting down on the couch, Lorelai in the middle.

Half way through the movie, Lorelai pauses it. "What the hell are you doing here, Chris?" She asks, and Luke cannot help but feel happy with the way she addresses Christopher.

Christopher sighs. He knew it was coming. "Look, my life is back on track. I have a job now, a steady income. It's finally working out. I want to be a part of Rory' life. I haven't been there for much of her life, which is probably why Luke hates me." He says. Lorelai puts her hand on Luke's knee to comfort him.

"I do kinda have a reason." Luke mutters sarcastically.

Lorelai eyes him and smirks a little. "The door to Rory's life has always been open, Christopher. You've just never taken it." Lorelai says.

"I know, and I feel horrible about that, but I wanna use that door now." Chris says.

"Good. You should." Lorelai says.

"Bout time." Luke mutters.

Lorelai laughs slightly at Luke, while Chris gives him a death glare. Rory walks back in to the room, figuring they should be about done talking now. "Hey, dad?" She asks.

"Yah?" Chris replies.

"Do you wanna go to a softball game tomorrow?" Rory asks.

"You play softball?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Lorelai and Luke are getting ready for bed. Luke is silent the whole time while getting ready.

"You okay?" Lorelai asks.

"I'm fine." Luke grumbles.

"Luke, I know you hate Christopher." Lorelai says.

"I have a reason to, don't ya think? He's never been there for Rory. Never. And now he's suddenly back in the picture because he thinks his life is back on track. He thinks that getting to know his daughter has to work around his schedule. Well, I've got news for him! It doesn't! Rory doesn't deserve that! She doesn't deserve to have a father who shows up every eight years wanting a visit! She doesn't deserve to have a father that she only sees on holidays! It tears her apart! You know it tears her apart! I know it tears her apart! But does High and Mighty Christopher care? Of course not!" Luke rambles. "Rory is not his number one priority like she should be. You gave everything so that Rory could have a great life, and she does. Because of you." Luke says, emphasizing the last statement by saying the words slowly. "Christopher has never been a father to her, and he never will be!" Luke exclaims.

Lorelai gently pulls Luke from his standing position next to the bed in to a sitting position on it.

"I know." She whispers. "But no matter what Christopher has done or how much he doesn't deserve to get to know Rory, Rory wants to get to know him. Chris doesn't deserve it, but Rory does." She whispers, cupping his face in her hands.

Luke closes his eyes. "You're right." He whispers.

"Aren't I always?" Lorelai jokes.

Luke smiles and kisses Lorelai softly. "I love you."

Lorelai smiles. "I love you too." She says and kisses him passionately.

"Lorelai." Luke says, breaking the kiss.

"We can't do this." Luke says.

"Uh, Luke, I know for a fact that we can most definitely do it." Lorelai says.

Luke sighs. "Not now. Not with Christopher in the house."

"It's fine, Luke. I promise." Lorelai says and kisses him again.

"Okay." Luke replies, trusting her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walks in to the inn's kitchen the next day, desperately needing to talk to Sookie.

"Hey, Sookie." Lorelai says and Sookie thrusts a scone in her hand.

"So, tell me about Chris being there!" She says, excited for some gossip.

Lorelai picks at her scone. "I don't know what to think. It's weird, you know? I mean, Luke is completely uncomfortable with the situation." Lorelai says.

"He is?" Sookie asks. Lorelai nods. "In what way is he uncomfortable?" She asks.

"He just really doesn't like him because Christopher has never been there for Rory. Luke has seen us get all sad because Chris never shows up for anything we plan. Like remember that time when Christopher called and said that he would meet us at a little café in Hartford because he was in town? Remember how he never showed up? He stood up a 12 year little girl. Luke was furious that day. I remember him ranting for at least an hour about how he was going to kill Christopher. Then he calmed down and made something special for Rory. This has happened so many times, and Luke has always been the one to see us sad and depressed. He hates seeing us like that, meaning he hates the person who did it to us." Lorelai says. "Which is totally justified. He deserves to hate Christopher." Lorelai says.

"I agree." Sookie says. "So, what are you going to do?" She asks.

Lorelai sighs. "I have no idea. I guess just wait until he leaves." Lorelai says.

"Do you um…do you still…feel anything for him?" Sookie asks.

Lorelai sighs deeply. "Truthfully, I don't know. I think I'm pretty much over him, but then when he smiles…I don't know. I feel a tiny bit of affection there. That's it. It's nothing compared to what I feel with Luke though. I don't know what it is with Christopher. It's weird." Lorelai answers.

Sookie raises her eyebrows. "I can tell. How does Rory feel about it?" She asks.

"Rory…Rory is ecstatic. She loves the fact that he's here, but I think at the same she is worried about Luke. She doesn't want Christopher to cause problems between us. I've tried to reassure her, but she doesn't buy it. Then last night, Chris was at the house and Luke walked in the door. Rory was so excited to see him after just having seen him an hour ago. I've never seen her get so excited to see someone before…even Christopher." Lorelai says.

"You want to know what I think?" Sookie asks.

"Uh, yah." Lorelai replies.

"I think that you love Luke, and that Rory loves Luke. However, you still feel a little something for Christopher. You don't know if you're over him yet. You need something to prove that you are. That's what I think." Sookie says.

"Thanks, Sookie, but that didn't help that much." Lorelai says.

"Oh, well, I've never been good at analyzing people's lives." Sookie says and shrugs.

Lorelai laughs slightly. "Thanks, Sook."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walks in to the diner and sits down on a seat at the counter. "Hey." Luke greets when he walks over to her to take her order.

Lorelai leans over the counter and gives him a short kiss. "Hi. Don't ever ask Sookie for advice." She warns.

"Um, okay? I won't." Luke says and pours her a cup of coffee.

"What are Rory and Christopher doing today?" Luke says, having trouble getting Chris's name out.

"Rory is showing Christopher around town. Didn't they come by your baseball game with Dean today?" She asks.

"Yah, they did." Luke answers.

"Sorry I couldn't make it today though. The inn is really busy." Lorelai says.

"That's okay. I know you hate baseball anyways." Luke replies.

"Yep, I do." Lorelai says and takes a drink of her coffee.

"Then why do you go?" Luke asks.

"To watch my sexy boy-friend." Lorelai answers.

"Jeez, Lorelai, there are customers in here." Luke grunts.

"So?" She asks.

Luke shakes his head, laughing slightly. "Nothing." He replies. They both look up when they see the door open and Rory and Chris enter the diner.

"Hey, guys." Lorelai says when they sit down next to her at the counter. "Did you have fun?" She asks.

"Yah, until your mother called." Chris answers.

Lorelai eyes widen. "Why did my mother call?" She asks.

"She wants all of us to come to dinner on Friday." Chris says, and Luke laughs.

Lorelai points her finger at him. "Don't or I'll make you go too." Lorelai says.

Luke stops laughing immediately. "Now, why did she want you to come?" She asks.

"Apparently, she wants the whole family there." Chris says. Luke walks away quickly, having not wanted to hear that last sentence. Lorelai watches him walk away and turns around to give Christopher a look.

"You shouldn't have said that." Lorelai says angrily.

"What? You asked why." Chris says.

"Yah, I thought you'd make a joke like 'Oh, she wants us all to be subjected to the chair' or something, not say that and hurt Luke! God, Christopher!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Well, then, this probably isn't a good time to mention this, but my parents will be there too." He says.

"What?!" Lorelai says. "Your parents hate me."

"Join the club." Christopher mutters.

"Look, I don't want to sit here with you anymore. I'm going to go talk to Luke. I'll be right back." She says and gets up quickly.

Christopher turns to look at Rory. "Are you mad at me too?" He asks.

"A little. I mean I can't believe you would say something like that in front of him! Luke is definitely a part of our family. Mom and I love him." She says.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would make you so upset." Christopher says.

"There's a surprise." Rory mutters sarcastically.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He asks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai gets up and climbs the steps to Luke's old apartment quickly. She bangs on the door, calling his name. Finally, Luke opens the door. "What?" He grumbles.

"Luke, I'm sorry. What Christopher said was stupid." Lorelai says.

"Yah, but it's true." Luke says.

"Luke, no it is not." Lorelai says.

"Yes, it is. I'm not apart of this family, really. Christopher is Rory's real father, and no matter what happens that will never change. I've tried to be kinda of like a fatherly figure to Rory, but I will never be able to take the place of her biological father. Never." Luke says.

"Luke, you've already done that. You are more of a father to Rory than Christopher has or ever will be." Lorelai says.

Luke sighs. "I don't belong here, with you." He says.

"Luke, that's not true. Please don't say that. I hate that you think that. I love you." She says, emphasizing the last three words.

Luke looks up. "Yah?" He asks.

"Yes." She says and leans over to kiss him. "I'll go to Friday Night Dinner tonight, get yelled at by Straub and Francine, have them tell me that I'm a failure, then I'll come back here to you, okay?" She says.

Luke smiles. "Okay." He says and kisses her quickly. "I'll talk to you later." Luke says.

"Good." Lorelai says and lets out a sigh. She walks towards the door but pauses before opening it and smiles back at Luke one last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you had attended a university as your parents had planned and as we planned in vain for Christopher, you might have aspired to something more than a blue collared position." Straub tells Lorelai. The fight had just started, as Lorelai knew it would.

"Don't do this."

"And I wouldn't give a damn about you derailing your life if you hadn't swept my son along with you."

"Honey, go into the next room. Go, go." Lorelai tells Rory, putting her hand on Rory's knee comfortingly before Rory gets up.

"I'm going to have to echo Christopher's call for civility here. A mutual mistake was make many years ago by these two, but they have come a long way since." Richard says, defending his daughter.

"A mutual mistake, Richard? This whole evening is ridiculous. We're supposed to sit here like one big happy family and pretend that the damage that was done is over, gone? I don't care about how good a student you say that girl is..." Straub exclaims.

"Hey!" Lorelai yells. She could take them putting her down, but putting Rory down she would not put up with.

"Our son was bound for Princeton. Every Hayden male attended Princeton including myself, but it all stopped with Christopher. It's a humiliation we've had to live with every day, all because you seduced him into ruining his life. She had that baby and ended his future." Straub says.

Richard jumps up from his seat and grabs Straub's arm. "You recant that Straub!"

"You're spilling my drink." Straub says, his drinking flowing down his shirt.

"You owe my daughter an apology!" Richard yells.

"An apology. That's rich." Straub says.

"How dare you?!" Richard yells and grabs Straub's shoulders. "How dare you?!"

"Richard what are you doing?" Emily exclaims, surprised at her husband's behavior.

"How dare you come into my house and insult my daughter!" Richard yells, ignoring Emily.

"Let go of me!" Straub yells.

"Whoa, whoa, what is going on here?" Christopher exclaims and steps between the two men, trying to separate them.

"Shame on you Straub, shame on you for opening all this up again." Richard yells.

"Get your purse, Francine." Straub says once he is free from Richard's grasp. He starts walking towards the door.

"My daughter is very successful at what she does." Richard calls after him.

"We're leaving." Straub calls back.

"You're not leaving! I'm kicking you out!" Richard yells just as the door slams.

Lorelai and Christopher stand there awkwardly, Lorelai still mad at Christopher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai sits on her old balcony window, wiping away tears that keep falling. She had gone in to Richard's office to thank him, and he had told her that he only defended her to defend the family name, not because he cared about her or her feelings.

Christopher comes and sits by her. He puts an arm around her shoulders. Lorelai jumps up quickly, realizing who it was. "Stop it, Christopher!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Lorelai, I just want to help." He says.

"I don't want you to help me, or my father, or my mother, or your parents! The only people's comfort that I want right now is Luke and Rory. That's it. Now, I have to go." Lorelai says and starts walking out of the room. Christopher stops her from going by pulling her to him. "Christopher, let go of my arm!" She exclaims. Christopher pulls her in to him by the arm, despite her protesting and kisses her.

And that's when she knows. Everything that she had talked to about with Sookie and what Sookie had said became clear to her. She didn't love Chris. She loves Luke. What she had with Christopher wasn't love; it was just the mere desire to rebel against her parents.

Lorelai pushes Christopher back as hard as she can. "I'm leaving." She says and shuts the door hard behind her.

The door that Christopher had to her, Lorelai's, life was now closed. Rory's door would forever remain open, and Lorelai's would forever remain shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai wakes up the next morning startled. She suddenly remembers that she had a date with Luke last night. She rushes out the door and to the diner in her pajamas, the cold not even evident to her.

Luke opens the door after she had banged on it a couple of times. He nods his head slightly as a greeting.

"Luke…" Lorelai says.

"What happened?" He asks bluntly.

Lorelai sighs. "Well, my dad and Straub got in to a fight when my dad defended me. Then I went in to his office to thank him and he said that he didn't do it for me, but to defend the stupid family name! And then I was sitting on my balcony window thing and… Chris came… and he, well we…." Lorelai says, struggling with the words.

"Did you sleep with him?" Luke asks.

"No! Of course not!" Lorelai yells, appalled at the accusation.

"Hey, how am I supposed to know? You stood me up to be with Christopher." Luke says.

"Nothing happened! He just kissed me, and then I pulled away!" Lorelai says.

"He kissed you?!" Luke exclaims.

"Yes…but Luke, I promise that it meant nothing. Less than nothing." Lorelai says. "Please believe me." Lorelai says.

Luke takes a deep breath. "I don't know if I can anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walks in to her house, desperately trying to wipe tears from her cheeks. She is not far from sobbing. She walks in to the kitchen and sees Christopher standing there.

"What do you want, Christopher?" Lorelai says.

"Let's get married." He says.

"What?! No!" She yells.

"Come on, Lor. Its perfect timing. We're a family, you, me, and Rory." Chris says.

"Christopher, no." Lorelai says.

"Please, Lor. I'm ready for this now. I know I wasn't before, but I am now." Chris says.

"You can't even buy a book without getting your credit card declined!" Lorelai yells, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I can't believe Rory told on me!" Christopher exclaims.

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "Real mature, Chris."

"Come on, Lor. I promise I'm ready." Chris says.

"Chris, I've said no three times now, what more do you need?!" She exclaims.

"For you to tell me that you don't really love me." Chris says.

"I don't love you." Lorelai says.

"I don't believe that."

"Well, believe it or not, there it is. Christopher, do you want to know what you just caused? You caused Luke and me to break up. Break up, Christopher. I hate you for that." She says, emphasizing the last sentence.

Christopher pulls back, surprised by the intensity in her last statement. "I love you, Lor."

"I don't love you." She says.

Christopher walks towards the front door quickly. "I'll always be here, Lorelai, if you reconsider." Christopher says and shuts the door.

Lorelai sighs and goes back in to the kitchen. She sits down at the table and puts her head in her hands, ready to cry. Just as she is about to start sobbing, Rory's door opens. Lorelai looks up quickly, hoping Rory did not hear Chris's and her fight. "You and Luke broke up?" She asks, close to tears herself.

_**A/N Please don't kill me! I hate Christopher. He always seems to ruin things between them, so it seemed fitting. Guys, they will get back together. Trust me. Okay, what I thought of 7.03: I kind of liked it. It was really good up until Christopher came. Stupid guy. It made me want to throw something at the TV. Then the promo, I wanted to kill Christopher. Anyways, I hope you guys liked that chapter. Remember, they will get back together, all in time. Review please! Please! **_


	19. Star Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers

_**A/N Hey, guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter, the most I've ever gotten! You guys are awesome!** **Okay, shout outs:**_

_**Christi06- I hate him too. Very much. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**LorLukealways- Glad you weren't too mad. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Sarahb2007- I can definitely tell that Lorelai is putting on a mask. I hate that she is though. Like the season 5 break up, she actually cried and everything. There was nothing special about Chris's car, I agree. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Flirtswithdisaster- Chris taking Lorelai on the date was disgusting. I had to shield my eyes and stop myself from throwing something sharp at the TV. I told my friend, who always hates Chris, to throw something soft, like a pillow, at the TV when he came on…and she did! She came to school the next day and told me. It was hilarious. I threw something at the TV too though. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Softgurl09- I won't. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Borncountry88- It's so cool we were thinking the same things during 7.03. That's awesome. I will definitely keep my promise. I can't stand writing them apart. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Its Lorelai not Lor- First off, I love your pen name! It's awesome! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**4everjavajunkie- Chris always ruins things between them. It seemed fitting to have him do it again. If you think about it, Chris causes the most problems on the show. He's very good at that. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Charmedgurlie- Chris will ruin things forever. I loved your scenario of him dying though. It was awesome. I was hoping for that last episode. Like Chris could say I love you, then Lorelai could tell him that she loves Luke…not him. Oh, how we can dream. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Eaglesfreak17- If the show was like fanfics, Chris would probably be dead. Which is why I wish it was. Hehe. Thanks so much for reviewing! **_

_**Christine Writer- Yah, we were in agreement about 7.03. How did you like 7.04? Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Kristen- Where are you? (cries) **_

_**Disclaimer- I'm tired. I can't think of anything witty to say. I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_

"_I think that you love Luke, and that Rory loves Luke. However, you still feel a little something for Christopher. You don't know if you're over him yet. You need something to prove that you are. That's what I think." Sookie says. _

_She does not love Chris. She loves Luke. What she had with Christopher wasn't love; it was just the mere desire to rebel against her parents. _

_Lorelai sighs and goes back in to the kitchen. She sits down at the table and puts her head in her hands, ready to cry. Just as she is about to start sobbing, Rory's door opens. Lorelai looks up quickly, hoping Rory did not hear Chris's and her fight. "You and Luke broke up?" She asks, close to tears herself. _

"He was it for me, Rory. I wanted to m-marry him." Lorelai says in between tears.

"I know." Rory says, tucking a stray hair behind her mother's ear. They were both currently lying on Lorelai's bed, as they had been for the past two days. Lorelai had not moved from her current position for that amount of time.

"He was the one, and then I had to go and ruin it." Lorelai says.

"Mom, you did nothing, absolutely nothing wrong. Dad decided to be a jerk and kiss you and say horrible things to Luke. You weren't the cause of that. Luke was feeling insecure about dad being here since he got here." Rory says.

"I should have just ignored him, not talked to him. I shouldn't have bantered with him or anything." Lorelai says and wipes tears from her face.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you?" Rory says gently. "You did nothing wrong." She says, emphasizing each word.

"I want to fix this so badly." Lorelai sobs.

"It will get fixed. Luke loves you, mom. He's not about to just throw that all away after a fight." Rory reasons. "It will get fixed."

"But how?" Lorelai asks desperately, her voice strained from crying.

Rory sighs. They had this conversation, the same exact one, for two days now. Whenever Lorelai asked that question, like she had so many times now, Rory did not have an answer. She did not know how to answer that question. She knew that both her and her mother wanted the situation fixed soon. They missed Luke. Desperately. "I don't know, mom." Rory says. When she gets no response, she looks down at the sleeping form next to her. Lorelai had finally fallen asleep, the first time since Luke called it quits. Rory gets up slowly, doing her best to not wake up her mother. She closes the door quietly and lets Lorelai be, knowing she needs her rest.

Rory goes downstairs and does her best to try and distract herself. After internally debating with herself whether or not she should go in to town and get Lorelai the essentials for 10 minutes, she decides to go.

Rory walks through town on the way to Doose's and hears Missy Patty telling the story of Stars Hollow's founding.

"This, boys and girls, is the story of true love: a beautiful girl from one county, a handsome boy from another. They meet and they fall in love. Separated by distance and by parents who did not approve of the union, the young couple dreamed of a day that they could be together. They wrote each other beautiful letters, letters of longing and passion, letters full of promises and plans for the future. Soon the separation proved too much for either one of them to bear. So, one night, cold and black with no light to guide them, they both snuck out of their homes and ran away as fast as they could. It was so dark out that they were both soon lost and it seemed as if they would never find each other. Finally, the girl dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her lovely face. 'Oh, my love, where are you? How will I find you?' Suddenly, a band of stars appeared in the sky. These stars shone so brightly, they lit up the entire countryside. The girl jumped to her feet and followed the path of the stars until finally she found herself standing right where the town gazebo is today. And there waiting for her was her one true love, who had also been led here by the blanket of friendly stars. And that, my friends, is the story of how Stars Hollow came to be, and why we celebrate that fateful night every year at about this time. Now, we still have a little time left in our story hour. Who wants to hear about the time I danced in a cage for Tito Puente?"

Rory glances up quickly, remembering what festival will be held in the town square soon. "Oh, no. The Firelight Festival." She whispers. Rory hurriedly goes through Doose's, having to stop to talk to Dean for a little, and rushes home to her mother, a little scared of what she might find her doing when she got there.

"Mom?" Rory calls out hesitantly as soon as she opens the door to the house and has stepped in to the foyer.

"Up here!" Lorelai calls from her bedroom.

Rory takes the steps two stairs at a time, wanting to get to Lorelai as quick as possible. "Mom?" She asks when she enters the room, confused at the sight before her. Lorelai is running around the room stuffing different articles of clothing in a suitcase, wiping tears that keep falling from her face in the process. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." Lorelai answers.

Rory's eyes widen. "For what?"

"We have to leave. I can't stay here with everyone watching. I need to get away." Lorelai says.

Rory's eyes fill with tears. "No!"

Lorelai's tear filled eyes fill with sympathy for her daughter. "Rory, we have to." She says carefully.

Rory sits down on Lorelai's bed, pulling Lorelai with her. "Mom, running away from Luke will not help you get over him."

Lorelai looks down at her twiddling thumbs as a tear falls from her eyes. "I don't want to get over him though." Lorelai says. "I really don't know what to do."

"Well, I do know that running away is not the answer." Rory says.

Lorelai sighs deeply. "You're right. It's not. God, I'm so confused." She says.

"I have an idea." She says.

"What?" Lorelai asks. A reply that would normally be filled with wit and humor was downgraded to just a one word reply, a question. Lorelai was not herself without Luke.

"Let's go shopping." Rory suggests.

"Uh, no." Lorelai replies. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I do. Please, it will get your mind off Luke. Please." Rory begs.

Lorelai gives in. "Fine."

"Yes! Now, go get ready!" Rory says.

"I am ready." Lorelai says. Rory looks Lorelai over and sees that she is wearing sweatpants, one of Luke's flannels and no make-up. Rory gives Lorelai a pointed look. "Fine. I'll be ready in 15 minutes, maybe longer." Lorelai says.

"Take your time." Rory replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, look at that! Don't you like that?" Rory says, pointing to a bracelet in the store they are in.

"Yah, it's very pretty." Lorelai answers. Her answers had been like that all day. She spoke only when Rory asked a question. Once Rory had caught on, she had begun to ask many questions, one after another.

"Oh, look at that necklace, mom!" Rory says and points to a necklace in the display counter. "It looks a lot like…" Rory starts to say but trails off, fingering her neck where her necklace is supposed to be.

"Rory, where's your necklace?" Lorelai asks.

"Well, I took it off." She says.

"You haven't taken that off since L-" Lorelai stops. It hurt to even say his name. "he gave it to you."

Rory noticed Lorelai's slip-up. "I know, but since, well you know, happened, I decided to take it off." Rory says.

"Rory, you aren't…mad at Luke, are you?" Lorelai asks.

Rory hesitates. "No. I'm not mad at Luke. It's just…this hurt me too, you know? It was hard to wear the necklace, knowing Luke gave me it." Rory explains.

Lorelai looks down. "I'm sorry." She says quietly.

Rory looks at Lorelai confused by the sudden apology. "Why?" Rory asks.

"I know how much you miss him and what a big part of your life he was. Rory, I want you to know that you can go visit Luke anytime you want. This is between me and him. I don't want you to lose someone so important to you that you can't even wear his present anymore." Lorelai says.

Rory did not know how to respond to that. "Wow, that's the most words you've said all day." She jokes weakly.

Lorelai smiles and puts her arm around Rory's shoulders. "I think I see a shirt that is calling our names." She says and guides Rory out of the jewelry store and across the mall to a clothing store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom?" Rory asks as they are unloading many shopping bags from the car.

"Yah, hun?" Lorelai asks, struggling with carrying 3 big bags.

"I need a favor." Rory says.

Lorelai looks at Rory skeptically. "Yah?"

"Dean and my anniversary is Friday, and I kinda need out of Friday Night Dinner." Rory says.

"Aw, Rory." Lorelai groans.

"Please, mom, Dean says that he has something really nice planned." Rory begs.

Lorelai sighs. "Fine." She relents. "But no promises." Lorelai warns.

"Fair enough." Rory says with a nod of her head.

"Mom?"

"Please, do not ask for another favor." Lorelai jokes half heartedly.

Rory smiles nervously. "No, I was just… you are going to tell Grandma and Grandpa about the break-up Friday, right?" She asks.

Lorelai's eyes widen. "Uh, no."

"Mom, you have to tell them." Rory says.

"No, I don't. It would just be another session about how I chose the wrong man yet again, how I will never get married, and I how I have brought shame on the Gilmore name yet again. I won't do it." Lorelai says.

Rory looks down and plays with a handle on a bag. "But you didn't choose the wrong guy." She says quietly.

Lorelai shakes her head. "Rory." She warns.

"Well, you didn't. I hate that you're moping around and acting all gloomy. You should just talk to him. It's crazy that you're acting like this. Everyone knows that you belong together. You were thinking about marriage with him. I could tell." Rory says.

"Rory…"

"Lorelai, Rory!" Babette's loud voice says. Lorelai and Rory turn around quickly to see Babette running towards them from town at full speed, holding her boobs.

"What? What is it, Babette?" Lorelai asks, putting her arm on Babette soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"Rachel is in town." Babette answers in between breaths.

Both Lorelai and Rory's eyes widen. "Rachel, as in Luke's old girl-friend, Rachel?" Rory asks.

Babette nods her head a couple of times, still trying to catch her breath. "Yep. She just got here this morning." Babette answers.

Lorelai starts backing away towards the house slowly. "I'm just…I'm just going to go finish unloading these bags." She says and walks in to the house quickly, avoiding even looking at the bags.

Babette watches as Lorelai walks away with a concerned look on her face. "Is she okay, sugar?" She asks Rory.

"No, she's not." Rory answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taylor, Patty, shut up about the damn festival!" Luke yells, dropping their plates loudly and carelessly on the table.

"Lucas, I know you are not very happy at this moment in life because of what happened with Lorelai, but you do not need to take it out on the planning on a wonderful festival." Taylor says, annoyed by Luke's mood.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Every damn year we have this stupid festival! So, two people found their way to each other in the middle of our town? Who gives a damn?!" Luke rants, ignoring Taylor's disapproving face every time he curses. "No one cares about that! That story probably isn't even true! That name was most likely made up by a couple of drunken prostitutes one night who stumbled in to our town and looked up at that damn sky!" Luke yells.

"Lucas, I thought that even you, the grumpiest person in town, would be able to show a little bit of town spirit. Guess I was wrong." Taylor says and gets up quickly, many of the customers following.

"That man is lost without Lorelai. They had better get back together soon or the whole town is going to crumble." Patty whispers to Mrs. Casini.

Luke sighs, annoyed and goes back to the counter. He looks up from counting the receipts when the bell to the diner door rings. "Rachel." He whispers, not noticing the people outside the diner starting to gossip feverishly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe Grandma is letting me miss Friday Night Dinner." Rory says, trying desperately to start a conversion with the figure sitting next to her on the couch who has been staring off in to space for the past hour.

"Yep, surprising." Lorelai mutters.

"Mom…"

Lorelai's brow wrinkles. "Do you think they're back together?" She asks.

"What?"

"Do you think Luke and Rachel are back together?" She asks again.

Rory looks confused. "No, why would they be? Luke loves you, mom." Rory says.

"I mean, they could be back together. It's not like Luke is in a relationship anymore." Lorelai says, shrugging.

"Mom, they are not back together." Rory says, hoping that this was true.

"When Patty called right after they left, she said that Rachel was staying with Luke. They could very well be back together." Lorelai says, reaching another level of freaking out.

Rory sighs. "Mom, stop." She says.

Lorelai's eyes fill with tears. "Because it's not like we're together anymore. He can date anyone he wants, even someone he was once in love with." Lorelai says.

"Luke never said-" Rory starts.

"For all we know they could be married right now, making a little Luke Junior." Lorelai says.

"Mom, first of all, Rachel just came back an hour ago. I highly doubt they're even together, let alone married and pregnant." Rory says.

"You don't know that." Lorelai says.

Rory closes her eyes, feeling terrible for Lorelai. "Mom, what do you want me to do?" Rory asks.

Lorelai looks down, her eyes filling with tears. "Tell me it's going to be okay." She whispers.

Rory puts her arm around Lorelai's shoulders, pulling her in to a hug while Lorelai rests her head on Rory's shoulder. "It's going to be okay." Rory whispers.

"I hope so." Lorelai replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walks in to Rory's room on Friday night and leans against the door, watching Rory get ready.

"I don't have to go out, you know. I could stay home." Rory offers for the fifth time.

"Rory, I'm fine, really." Lorelai says.

Rory raises an eyebrow. "Really?" She asks.

Lorelai sighs. "No…but I will be." She answers.

"Mom, really, I can stay home tonight. We can have a movie marathon." Rory says.

"No, hun, it's okay. I have to go to dinner anyways. I might stop for ice cream or something on the way home." Lorelai says.

"Good!" Rory exclaims, not yet knowing the real reason for the need of ice cream.

"So, where he is taking you?" Lorelai asks, trying to be enthusiastic for her daughter. Truth be told, Rory going out with Dean for an anniversary dinner has made Lorelai even more miserable about her recent break-up.

"Andoloro's." Rory answers.

Lorelai nods her head. "Fancy." She states.

"Yep." Rory says and stands up. "How do I look?" She asks and does a little twirl.

Lorelai sighs longingly. "You look terrific, hun." She says.

"Thanks." Rory answers and goes to the door, Lorelai following, to get her coat. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay and go to dinner with you?" She asks.

"God! Yes, I am sure." Lorelai says.

"I'm just worried about you." Rory says.

"I know, and I appreciate that, but I'll be fine. I promise." Lorelai says weakly, hoping what she said was true.

Rory looks skeptic. "Okay, but call if you need anything." Rory says.

"I will. Now, go. Have fun." Lorelai says.

"I will. Bye." Rory says and kisses Lorelai on the cheek before leaving.

Lorelai turns around and sighs at the now empty house. She runs a hand through her hair and heads up the stairs to get ready for another dreaded Friday Night Dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Lorelai, did you and Rory enjoy Christopher's visit?" Richard asks. Lorelai takes a deep breath, knowing this was coming.

Lorelai stabs a piece of her meat viciously before taking a bite. "For about 2 minutes." She mutters.

"What was that, Lorelai?" Emily asks.

Lorelai looks up quickly and puts on a fake smile. "Nothing, mom."

"I'm sure it was something, seeing how you are so talented in mumbling under your breath, usually about me." Emily says.

Lorelai sighs. "I just said…yes, yes we had a fine time." Lorelai says, saying 'fine' sarcastically.

"Well, what all did you do?" Emily prods.

"Rory showed him around town." Lorelai says.

"Oh, I hope she didn't take him in to your boyfriend's-" Lorelai closes her eyes quickly, forcing herself not to cry at the mere mention of Luke. "filthy diner." Emily finishes, obviously disgusted just thinking of the diner.

"He went there on his own." Lorelai says, thinking of when he said terrible things to Luke.

"Well, I am quite surprised at that. Christopher seems like the kind of man that would actually have taste in places to dine." Emily says.

"Hmm." Lorelai answers.

"Well, he seemed to be having fun with you two when we talked last Friday." Emily says.

"He certainly had his fun last Friday." Lorelai mutters.

"What is wrong with you? Did something happen with Christopher?" Emily asks.

"Nothing, mom." Lorelai says.

"It's that man you're seeing, right? Luke? He has put you in this mood." Emily says.

"Luke has not put me in this mood, mother." Lorelai says.

"Then what did? I can't think of anything else that would. Everything else in your life actually makes you happy." Emily says, taking a sip of her drink.

"Mom! Do you want to know what's wrong, huh?" Lorelai exclaims.

"Yes, Lorelai, it would be nice of you to share something that happened in your life with me for once." Emily answers.

"Luke and I broke up! That's what has put me in this mood! And do you want to know why? Because of Christopher, the man who is a saint in your eyes! That's why! Chris was horrible to Luke and did something to break us up! That's why I am in this mood! And for the record, Luke has never" Lorelai says, emphasizing 'never' "done anything to put me in this terrible of a mood, or a bad mood for that matter! When I was with him, I was happy. All the time. I have to go now. Excuse me." Lorelai says and rushes out of the house, grabbing her purse on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel sits down next to Luke. "So, Mr. Talkative, what's going on?" She asks.

"Nothin'." Luke grunts.

"Why are you so mad?" She asks.

"My girl-friend and I just broke up." Luke admits.

"Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry." Rachel sympathizes

"Thanks." Luke says, obviously not really meaning it.

"I'm just going to be here for a few weeks…a month tops. I just wanted to come and take pictures of small town life…and to see you." She says.

"Well, this certainly is small town life." Luke grunts.

Rachel nods her head. "I'm going to go get some punch. Do you want any?" She asks. Luke shakes his head no, still not giving her his full attention, thinking of Lorelai and how she would have dragged him to this festival. They would probably be sitting on this bench together waiting for the fire to start. She would have found a way to get out of Friday Night Dinner, even if it meant using one of her many escape routes to make it. They would be remembering how they got together and all the great times in their relationship. He misses her. Terribly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walks through the town, hugging her coat to herself, trying to get warm. Tears run down her cheeks. She tries to wipe them away with no avail. Lorelai stops once she is almost in the town square and sees Rachel and Luke sitting together on a bench talking. Lorelai stands there for a minute, trying to understand what she is seeing. More tears start running down her cheeks, smearing her mascara. She sees Rachel get up and Luke look up from whatever he is staring at. He stares straight at her and their gazes lock for a moment. Lorelai turns around and starts walking towards her house, not theirs anymore, she thinks.

Luke gets up quickly from where he is sitting on the bench. He starts running towards Lorelai. "Lorelai, wait up!" He calls.

Lorelai stops when she hears Luke calling her name. She stays facing the opposite direction, trying to collect her ongoing tears. Luke runs up to her and stands in front of her. He stands there for a moment, not sure of what to say. All he knows is that it is killing him to see her like this, broken because of him. "Are you…are you, um…okay?" He asks.

Lorelai laughs bitterly, wiping tears from her eyes. She avoids Luke's gaze, looking at the dance studio instead. "Am I okay? No, I'm not okay. I haven't been okay since before Christopher came and ruined everything. I just had to go to dinner with my parents alone, since Rory is on her three month anniversary date with Dean. I was just bombarded with questions about Chris's visit, and finally, I lost it. I screamed at my mother after she had poked her way in to getting me to confess about the break-up. I stormed out of the house, not even looking behind me. For once, my parents did not do anything that horrible. I mean, of course, they were mean and spiteful, mostly about how I can't seem to find a suitable man, but they weren't at their best, which is usually what causes me to blow up at them. No, I blew up at them because I was sad and hurting. Still am, actually. A lot. But that doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters. We're broken up. There's obviously nothing I can do about it. So, I just have to learn to move on with my life, though I don't really think that's possible right now." Lorelai sighs, wiping more tears from her eyes that do not seem to stop falling. "I, uh, I had better go now before I embarrass myself and ruin the town's night even more." She says and walks back home, leaving Luke standing there looking both shocked and depressed.

I'm not okay either. Not at all." He whispers to her retreating back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai gets home and goes to the fridge, grabbing a pint of Cookie Dough ice cream and a spoon. She sits down on the couch and takes a big spoonful of ice cream out and takes a bite. Tears cloud her vision as she keeps eating. Lorelai looks up quickly, shoving the ice cream and spoon on the floor while wiping her eyes furiously. She sees Rory walk in, tears clouding her vision also.

"We just broke up." She says.

Lorelai stands up quickly, pushing her feelings and sadness to the side for her daughter, and takes her in to a hug.

_**A/N So, kind of depressing chapter, but that's how Lorelai was and is during their breakups. I hope you guys liked it nonetheless. I promise it will get less depressing. Okay, my thoughts on 7.04- I liked every scene except the ones with Chris. Those killed me. I hate him so much. I have no idea how I will be able to get through their whole relationship and spoiler about them without killing him. Hehe. Emily talking to the officer was hilarious. I liked that. I loved it when Sookie was talking to Lorelai, and she kept cutting something. That just showed how she feels about Chris (and how we do too) Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top!**_


	20. The Breakup and the Still Broken

_**A/N Hey, people! Okay, some spoilers came out over this week. There were two hopeful ones for us, so if you want to know, just ask. I'm going to stop posting them in my story due to request. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! They make my day. Shout outs:**_

_**It's Lorelai not Lor- It will happen, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Aliciums8187- Thank you. I'm glad you still liked it. **_

**_Friendlyneighborhoodlorelai- Thank you so much for your review. Honestly, I hate writing Luke and Lorelai apart, but I knew that I also wanted it to be a part of my story because it's just not realistic for them to never fight. Because you were my 100th reviewer, (I think. Hehe) I give you all a spoiler for this story: Rory will have to do with Luke and Lorelai reuniting. She will be a part of it. Now, this isn't for the show, just my story. I agree about us having to wait long for just an L/L kiss, when Lorelai and Chris are going to do the spoiler. It sucks. Thanks so much for reviewing!_**

**_ShortiLuvsRedSox- The whole time I saw that scene, I was wishing it was Luke dragging Lorelai out of the police station instead of Christopher. Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Christi06- They will get back together soon (in my story at least) Thank for reviewing!**_

_**Borncountry88- They will get back together soon. I promise. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Christine Writer- Thank you! I can't believe I've almost finished season 1. I'm so excited. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Sarahb2007- I didn't like that episode. It bugged me, at least the Lorelai/Chris scenes did. Dave wants us to start to like Chris this season; this is making me hate Christopher even more. Thanks so much for the review!**_

_**LorLukealways- I think last season ASP was trying to show that Luke does make mistakes, because the past 5 years, he's been great. So, yah, he is human after all. Thanks so much for review!**_

_**4everjavajunkie- Lorelai and Luke are both very stubborn, I definitely agree. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**CharmedGurlie- I completely agree of 7.05. I hated it when Lorelai said that Chris wasn't Luke, as if it was a good thing! Then she just automatically forgives him? It's so stupid. Yah, Chris was what? Thirty-two when he finally visited Rory on his own, then left again? He definitely wasn't a kid then. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**MidnightSky198- Thanks for the suggestion; it helped. Thanks so much for the review!**_

_**Kristen- Yah, see, I asked where you were 'cause I always look forward to getting your reviews and count on them, so I was really happy to see not one but two reviews this time! Oh, wow, I would end up killing Christopher if I had to share a house with him! Hehe. Rachel and Luke won't start anything that I can assure you. I'm so happy you really liked the last chapter! Thanks! **_

_**I had to reduce the size of the font for this author's note because of so many reviews. You guys are just that awesome. **_

_**Disclaimer- I'm really lacking in witty Disclaimers lately. I'll have to think of some new ones. I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_

_She does not love Chris. She loves Luke. What she had with Christopher wasn't love; it was just the mere desire to rebel against her parents. _

"_Rachel is in town." Babette answers in between breaths. _

_Both Lorelai and Rory's eyes widen. "Rachel, as in Luke's old girl-friend, Rachel?" Rory asks. _

"_We just broke up." She says. _

_Lorelai stands up quickly, pushing her feelings and sadness to the side for her daughter, and takes her in to a hug. _

"Ugh!" Lorelai groans and lays her head on the kitchen table, closing her eyes.

A few seconds later she feels her daughter shaking her. "Mom…" She scolds. "We have a full agenda today. You can not just fall asleep."

"But…it's six in the morning!" Lorelai complains. "Who the hell gets up at six in the morning on a Saturday? Monday, I can see. Thursday, I can see. But Saturday? Nobody does!" She exclaims.

"Mom…" Rory patronizes, noting Lorelai's mood. "we have a lot of stuff do today"

Lorelai lifts her head off the table, her hair all over the place. "Rory." Lorelai says and puts her hand on top of her daughter's. "We don't need to do anything today. You just broke up with her boy-friend. You need to wallow." Lorelai says.

"Wallow?" Rory asks, confused.

"Yes, wallow. You change back into her pajamas, eat tons of ice cream, don't shave your legs, and watch The Way We Were." Lorelai says.

Rory shakes her head stubbornly. "No. I am not going to be the kind of girl that falls apart just because she doesn't have a boy-friend." Rory says.

"You are so not that girl. Wallowing is just part of the process." Lorelai exclaims.

Rory looks up. "You didn't wallow with Luke."

"Uh, yes, I did. I was in bed for days wallowing and eating ice cream." Lorelai says.

"So, that's what the ice cream was about!" Rory exclaims, remembering when Lorelai said she was going to go pick up some more ice cream.

Lorelai nods her head sadly. "Yes, it was. Wallowing is part of the process, hun." Lorelai says.

"It can't help that much." Rory mumbles.

Lorelai looks confused. "Why?" She asks.

"Because you did it, and you're still depressed." Rory says.

Lorelai sighs. "Look, this isn't about me. This is about you, okay? I promise. Wallowing will help you. Yes, I admit, I am still sad, and I still miss Luke…a whole lot, but it did help a little." Lorelai says.

"A little? That's reassuring." Rory says sarcastically.

"Rory…please…" Lorelai says.

Rory sighs. "No. I still don't want to." She says, shaking her head stubbornly again.

"Rory, please, hunny, I'm concerned." Lorelai says.

"You don't need to be. I'm fine." Rory says.

"You know, your stubborn gene you got from me." Lorelai says, smiling softly.

Rory returns the smile. "Okay. Can we please get started on the list?" She asks.

Lorelai nods her head. "Yes, absolutely. What's the first order of business?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Rory return later in the day and drop their bags tiredly by the door. "I can not believe we bought that much stuff." Lorelai says.

"Well, we needed it." Rory says.

"That we did." Lorelai says and watches as Rory goes to answer the ringing telephone.

"Hello? Oh, hi, grandma." Lorelai hears her greet.

Lorelai gets a horrified expression on her face. "My mother?" She mouths.

Rory nods her head. "Yah, grandma, mom's right here." Rory says and hands the phone to Lorelai.

"Lorelai, hello." Emily greets cheerfully.

"Did you forget to take your medicine this morning, mom?" Lorelai jokes.

"No, no." Emily says.

"No, not the ones that say 'happy pills' on them, but the other ones. The ones that say 'normal pills' on them." Lorelai jokes.

"Lorelai, your jokes are not at all funny." She says.

Lorelai says. "Ah, there's the Emily I know." She says.

"Lorelai, I called for a reason." She says.

"Okay, fine. What can I do for you, mom?" Lorelai asks.

"Your father and I have an important dinner that we have to go to this Friday." Emily says.

"So, no Friday Night Dinner?" Lorelai asks, grinning.

"No, there will still be dinner. I was hoping we could reschedule." Emily says.

Lorelai says sadly. "Okay, then, what day?" She asks.

"Tonight." Emily says.

Lorelai's jaw drops. "Tonight? Mom, Rory and I have plans tonight." Lorelai says, lying to get out of dinner.

"No, you don't." Emily responds.

Lorelai's eyes widen. "How would you know?" She asks.

"I have my ways." Emily says.

"Do they involve stalking?" Lorelai asks.

"Lorelai…" Emily says, impatient with her daughter's humor.

"Alright, fine. We'll be there tonight." Lorelai gives in. Lorelai can just see her mother smirking on the other line.

"Terrific. We'll see you at seven tonight." Emily says.

"Okay." Lorelai says through clenched teeth. "We have to go to dinner tonight." Lorelai tells Rory once she's hung up with Emily.

Rory looks confused. "Why?" She asks.

"They have some dinner to go to on Friday and just couldn't bear to have a Rory-less week." Lorelai says.

Rory wrinkles her nose, followed by a panicked expression. "D-do you think I'll have to tell them what happened?" She asks.

"Um…I think you can avoid it." Lorelai says casually with a wave of her hand.

"Mom?"

"Yah, babe?" Lorelai replies.

"Is Grandma mad about last week when you yelled at them?" Rory asks.

Lorelai shrugs. "She didn't seem like it. I guess we'll just see tonight." Lorelai says. After a moment of silence on Rory's end, Lorelai speaks again. "Rory, are you sure you want to go? Because we don't have to. I can call mom and tell her that I came down with a deadly illness, so we can't come." Lorelai suggests. "Because, trust me, I don't wanna go either."

Rory shrugs and plays with the hem of her sweater before looking back up at Lorelai. "No, really, it's okay. I'm fine." Rory says.

Lorelai looks at her skeptically. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Lorelai greets while handing her and Rory's coats to the maid.

"Lorelai! Rory! Hello!" Emily says, excited.

"Mom, remember the conversation we had on the phone about taking the 'normal pills'? Lorelai asks.

Emily rolls her eyes at Lorelai's joke. "Well, come, come. Coke, Rory?" Emily asks on the way to the living room.

"Coke would be fine. Thanks, Grandma." Rory says. Lorelai and Rory come to halt when they see a man, one they did not know, sitting in the living room.

"Lorelai, Rory, this is Chase Bradford." Emily says, gesturing to Chase.

Lorelai and Rory look warily at him. "Uh, hi." Rory says nervously.

"Hello." He says and nods at Rory, turning his attention to Lorelai quickly. "You look lovely." He tells her. Emily smiles.

Lorelai immediately realizes that Chase it a setup. "Mom, can I talk to you alone in the kitchen for minute?" She asks.

"Lorelai, we have a guest." Emily says. Richard comes in to the living room from his study.

"Emily, I didn't know we were having a guest other than Lorelai and Rory tonight." He says.

"Yes, I'm sure I told you, Richard." Emily says, almost annoyed at the interruption.

"Mom, the kitchen, please?" Lorelai asks, gesturing with her head towards the kitchen.

Emily sighs. "Fine." She gets up and follows Lorelai in to the kitchen.

"I cannot believe you!" Lorelai exclaims as soon as they enter the kitchen. "Not even a week after I told you that Luke and I broke up, you bring some guy to dinner as a set-up!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Lorelai, lower your voice." Emily says. "You're scaring the maid."

Lorelai scoffs. "I'm sure they're used to screaming by now." She mutters.

"What was that?" Emily asks, pretending not to have heard the snide comment her daughter said about her.

"Could you not just have let it be? Respected what I wanted for once?" Lorelai says, throwing her hands in the air.

"Lorelai, Chase is a fine man. He has good breeding, a good job, and he is attractive." Emily says.

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "Please." She says, thinking about how Chase is completely ugly compared to Luke.

"I realize that you seem to like men who are filthy and work in a diner, but I do think you would like Chase if you gave him a chance." She says.

"There was no dinner Friday, was there? You just wanted me to start dating him as soon as possible!" Lorelai yells.

"Lorelai, please, just give Chase a chance. Now is the time. You've just broken up with Luke. You're not dating anyone." Emily says.

"Yes, and I also have a sixteen-year-old daughter to consider! Which brings me to my next point." Lorelai says, swaying her body a little to emphasize. "You bring a man to dinner, expect me to fall madly in love with him, while you asked for my teenage daughter to be here also!" Lorelai says.

Emily shrugs. "Chase said he liked children. If your relationship was going to go anywhere, he needed to get to know your daughter." She says.

Lorelai throws her hands up in the air, extremely frustrated with her mother. "I don't want to date him!" She yells. "He's ugly and boring and so not my type! I could tell that in the 2 seconds I met him, which definitely says something." She says.

"Yes, that you don't give men a chance." Emily says.

Lorelai looks down, trying to collect herself. "Yes, I do." She says.

"You weren't even with that Luke man that you claimed you were madly in love with for a year!" Emily says.

"I would still be with him, engaged maybe, if it wasn't for the idiot that Christopher is!" Lorelai says.

"No, you would have gotten engaged to him and then broke it off. Face it, Lorelai, you cannot commit to a man." Emily says. "Your teenage daughter is with a boy longer than you date men for most of the time." She says.

Lorelai looks up at Emily with tears in her eyes. "We're leaving." She announces. She walks swiftly out of the kitchen and goes to the living room where Rory is sitting, obviously bored while Chase is talking to Richard about business, who also looks like he is about to fall asleep. Rory looks up at Lorelai, concern evident in her eyes. Lorelai gestures with her head towards the door. "Come on, we're leaving." She says and walks to the door quickly, not bothering to say good-bye to Richard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, what happened?" Rory asks on the drive home.

Lorelai shrugs, putting up a façade for her daughter. "We just got in to a fight about her setting me up with Chase." Lorelai says. She looks over at Rory, concerned, and puts a hand on her daughter's. "How are you, though?" She asks.

Rory shrugs, trying to seem fine. "I'm okay." She says.

"Do you want to go to Weston's and get a cup of coffee?" Lorelai asks.

"No, I think I just want to go home." Rory says and stares out the window. Lorelai nods, her eyes on the road.

"Whatever you want, kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Rory comes out of her room and sees Lorelai asleep on the couch, the TV still on. Rory goes over to her mother and covers her up with a blanket, turning off the TV. She stands there for a moment, internally debating what to do next before she rushes to the front door, grabs her coat and runs quickly out of the house.

Rory bangs on the diner door. "Luke!" She yells. After yelling a few more times, a groggy looking Luke comes down the stairs and opens the door, thinking that it's just another one of Kirk's one O' clock in the morning need for pie.

"Rory?" Luke asks, stunned, when he opens the door.

"Hi, Luke." Rory greets nervously. Luke is immediately reminded of the time when, after a fight between him and Lorelai, she came to the diner to make up. The memory is so vivid in his mind, as are all the others between them, for he has been thinking of nothing else since their break-up.

"Do you, do you want some coffee?" Luke invites her in, clearing his throat a little.

Rory nods her head. "Sure." She follows Luke in to the diner and takes a seat on a stool that she put down. Luke hands her a cup of coffee, and she stares at it for moment, thinking of what she should say. "Dean and I broke up." She says.

Luke turns around quickly. "What did he do? Did he hurt you? I swear, I'm going to kill that no good, son of a-"

Rory smiles. "Luke, stop." She says softly; Luke looks at her for a moment, wondering why she is here. "Mom has been great." Rory says softly. "I can tell she's still heart broken, but she pushes that all aside for me." Rory says quietly.

"Your mom loves you, Rory." Luke says.

"I know. She takes care of me after my break-up, even when she is already broken." Rory says, and tears form in her eyes. "I've caught her a few times, trying not to cry, when I'm depressed. I mean, I've been holding it back, refusing to wallow." Rory says and pauses for a moment. "Do you know that mom didn't get out of bed for 2 days after you guys broke up? She cried the whole time and ate ice cream. She sobbed about how you were the one and how she wanted to marry you." Rory says and watches Luke, studying his reaction. It's a mix between deep sadness, remorse, and guilt. "She's doing her best to comfort me." Rory says and nods. She looks down at her cup of coffee again, and then looks back up at Luke, tears spilling from her eyes. "I miss you, Luke." She confesses and brings a hand up to her face, trying urgently to stop her tears.

Luke is to Rory's side in an instant, hugging her. "You've got me, kid. I'm right here." He says.

Rory clenches Luke's now tear stained shirt. "It's not the same." She sobs.

Luke hates that Rory is like this, that she misses him so much to sob uncontrollably to him. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Come back. Make things right again." Rory says.

"It's not that easy." He says.

"Yes, it is. Mom loves you, you love mom." Rory says.

Luke sighs. "Rory…"

"Luke, what are you-" Rachel stops at the foot of the stairs, witnessing Luke comforting Rory. Luke lets go of Rory slowly, turning to face Rachel.

"Go back to sleep, Rachel." He says, and Rory looks at him with questions in her eyes, hoping that what would be the worst possible scenario is not true. Luke looks at Rory quickly, realizing what she might be thinking. He shakes his head, letting her know that it is not true. He and Rachel were not dating.

Rory starts backing away slowly. "I'm just gonna go home now." She says nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Rory, no. You don't have to go." Luke insists.

"It's okay, really." She says. "Thank you, Luke, really." She says genuinely.

Luke smiles. "I'm always here, Rory." He says.

"I know." Rory says quietly before slipping out the door.

Rachel crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Who was that?" She asks.

"Lorelai's daughter." He says.

"Is Lorelai-"

"My ex-girl-friend? Yes." He answers, not wanting to answer these questions.

Rachel nods her head. "You two seemed pretty close. What was she crying about?" She asks.

Luke shakes his head. "Nothing, Rachel."

"It was something." She says.

"Look, it's none of your business. Now, please just go back to sleep!" Luke snaps. Rachel turns on her heel and storms up the steps. Luke sighs and sits down in the seat that was minutes ago occupied by the person that he considered a daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walks down stairs late in the night, thinking she heard the TV on. She stops at the foot of the steps and sees Rory sitting on the couch in her pajamas with a pint of ice cream on her lap. She is watching The Way We Were.

"_It's really a request, a favor. You see, I can't sleep, Hubbell, and it would help me so much if I had someone to talk to, if I had a best friend or something to talk about it with. Only, you're my best friend." _

Lorelai goes and sits down next to Rory on the couch and puts her arm around her. Rory puts her head on Lorelai's shoulder. "I'm ready to wallow now." She says.

**_A/N Stick with me here. It will get better, I promise. Did you guys like that chapter? Please review! Okay, my thoughts on 7.05- It was okay. I hated the Lorelai/Chris scenes yet again. I hated that Lorelai compared Chris to Luke, Luke being the worse guy in that comparison when she said it. The only part I liked in that scene is how Sookie acted. I love that she still hates Lorelai and Chris together. Like, in the first, second, and third seasons, she kind of liked Lorelai and Chris together, but now, now that she's seen Lorelai with Luke and how happy she is with him, Sookie hates Chris. I love that. The Friday dinner bugged me. Emily is still acting out of character and I think Lorelai and Chris made up too fast. Lorelai's like "Oh, you weren't there for Rory. You were only a kid." Uh, he wasn't there for her when he was an "adult" either. Okay, I'm done ranting now. What did you guys think of it? Please review the chapter! Please!_**

_**Oh, and there is no new episode this Tuesday, just incase anyone didn't know. **_


	21. The Third Lorelai

_**A/N Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Shout outs:**_

_**It's Lorelai not Lor- Thank you so much! I hope this is quick enough!**_

_**Kristen- Last chapter was sad. I'm glad you still enjoyed it though. 7.05 definitely deserves an Oy with the poodles already. It was depressing. Chris is so annoying. Luke should have let her see April, I agree. There's a spoiler that goes along with that if you want it. It's actually good, so, yah. Anyways, thanks for the awesome review!**_

_**CharmedGurlie- It won't be long before L/L get back together. Only a little bit longer; I promise. Sookie is awesome. I hope she continues to hate Chris. I think it's hilarious. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Sarahb2007- "Paris…the city not the person" that was hilarious! I too am anxious to see Lorelai's reaction to Paris. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Christine Writer- Thanks!**_

_**Christi06- In the last chapter I wrote **Luke looks at Rory quickly, realizing what she might be thinking. He shakes his head, letting her know that it is not true. He and Rachel were not dating. **They kind of shared an unspoken message that he and Rachel weren't dating, or that's what I was going for at least. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**4everJavaJunkie- I'm glad you like my Rory. I felt that Rory was kind of a different person in seasons 5 and 6 and so far 7. I love the Rory in the first season. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Eaglesfreak17- Nope, you aren't missing much at all. I agree about the Chris can die thing. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**LorLukealways- You can definitely always tell when Emily has something up her sleeve. I love it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Bianca89- I got the hint. Thanks! I am really considering that. It's a possibility. Thanks so much for the review!**_

**_Disclaimer- I own it as much as Kirk is normal, which is definitely saying something. I don't own it. Please don't sue. _**

"We should go out…paint the town!" Lorelai exclaims, raising her fist in the air for effect.

"Yes, we should!" Rory exclaims, following her mother's example.

"I mean, just because we don't have boy-friends doesn't mean we should sit home on a Saturday night!" Lorelai says.

Rory nods her head emphatically. "Exactly!"

"So, any ideas?" Lorelai asks.

Rory shakes her head grimly. "Nope."

Lorelai sighs. They had been sitting on the couch eating junk food for the past 2 hours. It was now eight, and they had nothing to do. "Saturday night has been date night for at least one of us for the past almost year." She says.

Rory nods her head. "Yep."

"So," Lorelai asks. "what should we do?"

Rory shrugs. "Tell me more about my great-grandmother." Rory suggests.

"I've already told you all I know about her." Lorelai says.

"Try to tell me more, though. I mean, she's coming to visit in a few days, a woman I haven't even met yet. I need to know more about her." Rory says.

"Well, she drives Mom crazy." Lorelai says, smirking at memories.

Rory rolls her eyes. "Yah, I think I got that." She says, remembering the way Emily panicked as soon as Richard told her the news that her mother-in-law was coming.

"Um…she hates elephants." Lorelai says.

"Really?" Rory asks, completely intrigued as she was sure there was some exciting story to go along with that fact.

"I don't know, but it's a possibility. I mean, how many people do you hear say that elephants are there favorite animal?" Lorelai asks.

Rory looks confused. "A lot, actually."

Now it was Lorelai's turn to look confused. "Really?" She asks.

"Everyone in my second grade class liked elephants." She says.

"So?"

"So, what?" Rory asks.

"So, what second graders liked doesn't really count. Their brains aren't fully developed yet." Lorelai says.

"What does that have to do with their opinions?" Rory asks.

"A lot. I mean, how else would you explain why some people like Britney Spears's music or Justin Timberlake's?"

"So, if an adult told you they liked 'Oops, I did it again', you would think that their brain wasn't fully developed?" Rory asks.

Lorelai shrugs. "It's the only logical thing." She says.

Rory raises an eyebrow. "Clearly."

"Maybe not their whole brain, that's too mean. Maybe just half." She says.

Rory looks at the clock. "You do realize we just spent 15 minutes talking about elephants, Britney Spears, and Justin Timberlake?" She asks.

"Not about Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake, just about how if people listen to them, they only have a half developed brain." Lorelai corrects.

"Not much better." Rory says.

"A little bit better." Lorelai says.

"Yah, a little bit better." Rory says, nodding her head meekly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate this stupid computer!" Lorelai exclaims.

Michel stood back, having learned his lesson never to annoy Lorelai if she was fighting or broken up with Luke. It never ended well.

Lorelai sighs and closes her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "Michel, come over here, and fix the damn computer." She says, her eyes still closed.

Unable to answer politely, Michel retorts. "Did you press the right button?" He asks, his accent thick.

Lorelai sighs loudly. Bad move. "Just fix it, okay?" She says, obviously irritated with him. The phone rings. "Michel, please answer the phone first."

"Jeez. You don't take your anger out on Rory or Sookie. You only take it out on me, where I have to hear it for 9 hours a day." He grumbles.

"The phone, Michel." Lorelai reminds him.

"It's your mother. Something about a hat rack." He says. "My job is to answer business phone calls, not pleasure."

"Trust me. It won't be." Lorelai retorts and picks up to phone. "Hi, mom."

"Lorelai, I need you to bring the hat rack your grandmother got us." Emily says quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, that went well, right?" Rory asks as they come out of Friday Night Dinner with Gran. Lorelai puts an arm around Rory's shoulders. "Do you think they liked me?" She asks.

"Nobody could not like you." Lorelai says.

Rory smiles as they get in to the car. "You were mean." She says, laughing slightly.

Lorelai laughs. "It was hilarious! Watching my mother squirm and barely contain herself from yelling at her. It was hilarious." She says.

"I take it you're cheered up." Rory says.

Lorelai looks at Rory quickly, getting defensive. "I didn't need to be cheered up." She says.

Rory nods her head, not wanting to get into an argument over it. "You're right. That's not what I meant." She says.

"Then what did you mean?" Lorelai asks.

"Just that you had a good time tonight." Rory answers.

Lorelai nods. "Sorry." She mumbles.

"It's fine. I understand." Rory says. "You loved it when Gran wouldn't even stay at the table for dessert." She says, lighting the mood.

Lorelai laughs, thankful. "Mom hated it, therefore making it hilarious!" She says.

Rory rolls her eyes and sighs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory and Lane are walking down the street of Stars Hollow while Lorelai is at dinner with Trix, Emily, and Richard.

Rory stops outside the diner door. "Come in with me." She says.

Lane stops talking immediately. "You're going in?" She asks.

Rory shrugs. "I miss Luke. Plus, mom has already said that it's perfectly fine if I talk to him." Rory says.

"Okay." Lane says, excited.

Rory goes to open the diner door but stops and turns around. "Do you think I should go in?" She asks Lane. Before Lane gets a chance to reply, Rory continues. "I mean, even though mom said it's okay, she might not really mean it. She might just be saying that to I don't know…be nice. If I go in, I'll be destroying our solidarity!" Rory rants.

"Rory, I hardly think going into the diner will ruin your solidarity with your mother. She knows that you miss Luke. She wants you to be happy. She knows seeing and talking to Luke makes you happy. You should go in." Lane suggests.

Rory sighs and glances at the diner door warily. "Okay." She says and walks in to the diner. Rory and Lane look around for a moment and find a table to sit at.

"See, this is nice. Everything is fine." Lane comforts.

"Yah, you're right. This is nice." Rory says and grabs a menu.

Meanwhile, Luke is at the counter, serving a customer when he looks up to see Rory and Lane sitting at a table. He stares at them for a few seconds before going over to their table to take their order. "Hey, kid." He greets.

Rory smiles up at Luke, obviously happy to see him. "Hey, Luke." She returns.

He smiles back at her. "Okay, what do you two want?" He asks.

"We'll have two cheeseburgers with extra, extra fries on the side." Lane says, setting her menu down.

Luke writes down their order. "Be right back." He says and heads back into the kitchen.

Luke returns a few minutes later with their. He clears his throat. "Um…how are you, Rory, after um…the break-up?" He asks her comfortably.

Rory smiles softly at Luke's concern. "I'm okay." She answers.

Lane scoffs. Rory gives her a look. "Really?" Luke asks skeptically.

"I'm getting there." She answers, this time truthfully.

"Good. That's good." Luke says and pauses a moment before asking his next question. "How is…how is she?" He asks.

Rory sighs, not knowing whether or not to answer this question truthfully. "She's…heartbroken, Luke." She answers. "But she's hanging in there."

Luke looks down and nods his head, not knowing how to respond. "Well, I, uh, I better get back to work." He says.

Rory nods. "Okay." She replies before he turns and walks away. She let out a breath. "Well, that was awkward." She says.

"It was sweet that he asked how you and Lorelai were." Lane says.

Rory smiles gently. "Yah, it was." She answers.

"He still loves Lorelai." Lane says, observing Luke.

"I know he does. She still loves him. A lot." Rory answers. She sighs when she reads who has paged her. "I have to go. Paris is having some sort of crisis." Rory says and gets up.

"School?" Lane asks.

Rory gets a confused look as she reads the message. "Actually, I think it's a fashion crisis."

"Are you sure it's the right Paris?" Lane asks jokingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Paris?" Rory calls when she enters the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" Paris exclaims, standing up from where she was seated on the couch.

Rory points to the door. "How did you get in here?" She asks. She sees the extremely infuriated look Paris is giving her and responds. "Never mind. I don't even want to know." Rory says and throws her coat on the couch.

"Where were you? I've been sitting here for 20 minutes!" Paris says.

"I was eating dinner, Paris, which I couldn't finish because I got a page from some crazy person insisting that I come back to my house immediately, where she has broken in!" Rory says.

Paris scoffs. "I didn't break in." She says.

Rory sighs. "What do you need help with?" Rory asks.

"I have no idea what to wear on my date with Tristan!" She says.

Rory sighs and takes Paris upstairs to Lorelai's room. "Pick out what you want to wear." Rory says and sits down on her mother's bed and crosses her arms over her chest.

Paris starts sorting through Lorelai's clothes, trying to find something to wear. "What's all these flannel shirts doing in here?" She asks.

"Oh, those were, um…Luke's." She says.

Paris looks at her. "Were Luke's?" She asks.

"Well, my mom kind of stole them." Rory says.

"That's…weird." Paris answers.

"Not as weird as someone breaking into your house and then claiming they didn't break in." Rory says, hoping to get off the Luke topic.

Paris grabs an outfit from the closet. "How about this?" She asks, holding up a skirt and pink top.

"Perfect." Rory responds. "Go try it on." She says and points to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai gets home later that night after having dinner with Gran, still dazed about what was offered to Rory and then taken away, all in a matter of a few hours.

She sees Rory sitting on the couch, studying. "Hey, babe." She says and sits down next to her.

"How was tea?" Rory asks.

"Well, actually, you were offered 250,000 dollars, and then it was taken away from you." Lorelai opens.

"What?" Rory asks. Lorelai smiles at her and puts her arm around her shoulders.

_**A/N Yes, this was a filler chapter. I'm sorry. However, something big happens in the next two episodes for this story, so this was kind of setting up for that. I hope you liked it, despite its length. Did everyone have a good Halloween? Please review this chapter! The more reviews, the faster the chapters come and the sooner Luke and Lorelai get back together (in this story at least) Please review! **_


	22. Emily in Wonderland

_**A/N Hey, people! You guys are awesome, really. Your reviews were so encouraging and nice. Thanks!**_

_**Christine Writer- Glad you understood. Did you like the episode? I loved that you were counting down. I did that for the premiere, and I will do it for the episode when L/L get back together (I hope I will be able to though :( ) **_

**_Bianca89- I'm glad you liked the Luke and Rory moment. I've always like how Luke was basically a father to Rory. He still is actually. Your suggestion was very helpful. Thank you._**

_**LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492- Thanks. I love Gran. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**It's Lorelai not Lor- Luke and Lorelai are close to getting back together. I will tell you that. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Afw- So, you liked the end? Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**CharmedGurlie- I'm glad you thought the beginning was funny. It was fun to write. Everything is good when Chris isn't mentioned or there. I really hope Sookie doesn't cross to the dark side either. We need her on ours! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Allie- Thanks. I'm glad you like it and the Luke and Rory moment. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Friendlyneighborhoodlorelai- Wow. Really. Your review left me smiling the whole day. I was so touched, happy, amazed and a million other good emotions to hear that you referred your friend to this story and were talking about it. Thanks so incredibly much. I really cannot wait to write PS. I Lo… I've already got tons of ideas for it. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Hollowgirl22- Thanks so much!**_

_**LorLukealways- Rachel is still there. She hasn't left. I just didn't mention her in the last chapter. Yah, she's living with him. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Sarahb2007- Like I PMed you, my Halloween was good. The 4 year-old sounded hilarious though, despite him running off. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Kristen- Actually, your sense of reality wasn't really that twisted. They are working their way back to each other. I think the beginning was my favorite part to write. It was fun to make fun of Britney Spears and Justin. I had to refrain myself from mentioning his new song because after all, it is only 2001 in this story. Hehe. I have an obsession with Lorelai and Luke also. Don't be sorry. Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Christi06- Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer- I own it as much as Emily wears jeans. That's right. Never. I don't own it. Please don't sue.**_

"No, really, I am sorry that I have to miss it, mom. I mean, really, this is a great opportunity, seeing my mother in Stars Hollow. Amazing." Lorelai says. ****

"Lorelai, your crude humor is not at all funny." Emily scolds.

Lorelai points to Rory. "Rory thought it was funny." She says.

Emily turns her attention back to Rory, deciding to ignore Lorelai. "So, Rory, will I just meet you at your house?" She asks.

Rory nods. "That'd be fine, grandma." She replies.

Emily grins widely. "Fabulous! I am so excited to see your little town!" She exclaims.

Lorelai laughs. "Oh, take her by the…one farmer's field. You know, the one with the hogs!" Lorelai says.

"There are hogs in your town?" Emily asks, alarmed.

Rory laughs, sobering quickly when she sees Emily glance in her direction. She shakes her head, still trying to stop herself from laughing. "No, grandma. There aren't any hogs in our town." She says.

"But there are…pigs!" Lorelai says.

Emily shakes her head at Lorelai. "Do they have big heads also?" She jokes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what time does the big head name caller get here?" Lorelai asks Rory on their way to Weston's.

"Grandma gets here at noon." Rory says.

"Where are you taking her for lunch?" Lorelai asks.

"I don't know yet. Probably Weston's again, or if Al is serving something edible, I'll take her there." Rory says.

Lorelai nods. "I'm just going to go into Doose's to pick something up. I'll meet you at Weston's, okay?" She says.

Rory nods. "'Kay." She answers and walks into Weston's.

Lorelai walks into Doose's and heads straight for the aisle with the pop-tarts. "Okay. Please have the Chocolate Chip or any form of chocolate pop-part." She mumbles while searching through the pop-tarts. Taylor unfortunately stocked a lot of fruit flavored pop-tarts but was lax in the chocolate favored ones, the good ones in Lorelai's opinion.

Lorelai turns the corner, heading to another aisle in search of pop-tarts when she accidentally bumps into someone. She looks up quickly, her eyes widening at who was in front of her. "Luke." She whispers quietly.

Luke smiles awkwardly. "Hey." He says, touching her arm quickly as a greeting. Both notice the immediate sparks they get from a simple touch.

Lorelai averts her eyes to her pop-tarts, not knowing fully what to say or how to respond. "How, uh, how are you?" She asks.

Luke looks down, his gaze fixed on the floor. He looks up before answering. "I'm doing okay." He says. "How are you?" He asks.

"Oh, you know, fine." She says.

Luke nods. "Good. Rory's good?" He asks.

Lorelai nods and smiles. "Rory's good." She says.

Luke nods. "How's, uh, how's Christopher?" He asks. Lorelai looks up quickly, wondering why he would bring up the topic that broke them up in the first place. His eyes, she notices, don't display anger, but rather deep, heartfelt concern for her well being. She always notices a hint of jealousy in his voice, however.

Lorelai shrugs, averting her glance to the freezers beside her. "I wouldn't know." She answers, looking him directly in the eye, telling him so many things at once.

Luke nods. "How's Rachel?" Lorelai asks.

"She's uh, she's good." He answers. He already knows that Lorelai knows that Rachel and he were not dating. After all, he had told, or signaled rather, to Rory that.

Lorelai nods, running out of safe topics. "Rory's waiting for me at Weston's." She says, pointing towards the door.

Luke looks towards the door where Lorelai is pointing. "Right. Well, I guess I'll just see you around." He says.

Lorelai purses her lips, nodding her head. "Yah, I'll just see you around." She says, both deeply.

"That stuff will kill you, you know." Luke comments as she is walking away.

Lorelai turns around and smiles softly. "I know." She answers and walks out the door, not even bothering to pay for the pop-tarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walks into the kitchen swiftly. "Sookie, Rune is in the lobby." She says.

Sookie looks up at Lorelai, wide-eyed. "Hi, Lorelai! Come try the brownies I just made! I know you can't turn down brownies!" She says eagerly.

Lorelai closes her eyes, tipping her head to the side slightly before answering. "Sookie, not even brownies can distract me from what is in the lobby. What is it doing in the lobby?" She asks.

"Well, uh, he's staying with Jackson, and we thought he should get a job. Since the handy man job is now open due to…well, you know, we thought you could use Rune!" Sookie says.

Lorelai flinches slightly when she hears Sookie stutter about Luke, remembering her encounter with him that very morning. She sighs, relenting. "Fine." She says.

Sookie squeals and hugs Lorelai. "Thank you!" She says.

Lorelai sits down on one of the stools in the kitchen, beginning to eat the brownies Sookie made for her. "So, want to hear about my morning?" She asks.

"Yes, please tell." Sookie says, eager to hear some gossip.

"Well, I was walking through Doose's, trying to find the good kind of pop-tarts." She says.

"The chocolate ones, right?" Sookie interrupts.

"Yep. And, of course, they didn't have them because Taylor is a snickelfritz, so I went into the other aisle to look…when I bumped into Luke!" She says.

"Oooh, what'd he say?" Sookie asks.

Lorelai shrugs, starting on her second brownie. "We just made small talk. He asked me about how Christopher was though." Lorelai says.

Sookie looks up, confused. "Why would he do that?" She asks.

"See, when he first asked, I thought the same thing. I thought he was just trying to rub it into me, but then I looked in his eyes. He was just caring about me, Sookie. He wanted to know that, even if I was with Christopher, that I was being taken care of." Lorelai says, picking at the last half of her brownie.

Sookie nods. "Sounds like Luke." She says.

"Yah, it does." Lorelai answers.

"What'd you tell him?" She asks after a long pause.

"I told him that I wouldn't know." Lorelai shrugs. "Then I asked how Rachel was." She says. Sookie smiles to herself, shaking her head. "What?" Lorelai asks, confused.

"Nothing. It just seems like you and Luke were both trying to tell each other that you weren't dating your exes, the ones that tore you apart." Sookie says.

"I already knew that he wasn't dating Rachel." Lorelai defends.

"How?" Sookie asks.

"From Rory. Apparently Luke told her." Lorelai says.

"Yes, and he told her because he wanted to tell her and that he knew that she would tell you because you two tell each other everything." Sookie says.

"I was just making conversation when I asked him that." Lorelai says. "We didn't exactly have a ton of topics on hand." She says.

"You wanted confirmation. You wanted to hear him say that he wasn't dating anyone." Sookie says, smiling.

"Sookie…" Lorelai trails off.

Sookie points a spoon at Lorelai and starts jumping. "You want to get back together with Luke!" She exclaims.

"Sookie, you've known that this whole time." Lorelai says.

Sookie sighs. "I know. I just wish it would happen." She says.

Lorelai tilts her head to the side and begins walking out of the kitchen. "I better got check on Rune…make sure he didn't spit on anything." She says and walks out of the kitchen.

"Confirmation!" Sookie yells after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory and Emily are walking down the street of Stars Hollow, trying to decide where they want to go first.

"So, do you maybe want to grab some lunch first?" Rory asks, glancing at her grandmother.

Emily nods, agreeing. "Yes, that'd be fine. Where should we go?" She asks.

Rory hesitates. "How about Al's Pancake World? I'm pretty sure he's serving Chinese today." Rory says.

Emily's brow furrows in confusion. "It's called Al's Pancake World. Why would he serve Chinese?" She asks.

"He used to serve pancakes a couple years ago, but he didn't want to change the name. He won't tell us why. Taylor Doose, the town mayor, keeps trying to get it out of him, but he won't tell." Rory says.

Emily nods solemnly. "Interesting." She says. "Well, I guess in order to get the full feel of small town life, I'll just have to go to a small town restaurant." She says, hooking her arm with Rory's.

Rory smiles happily. "Okay." She says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, that lunch wasn't actually too bad." Emily says. They had just finished visiting Lorelai, and Rory was now showing Emily around the inn. "Oh, and there's the pond. We usually have a lot of ducks." Rory says enthusiastically.

Emily looks at Rory. "You really like it here, don't you?" She asks.

Rory nods. "I really do. It's gorgeous." She says. Rory has felt like she has really connected with her grandmother that day. Spending time with her, away from Hartford and in her own town, has really helped.

"I want to show you this." Rory says and gestures to the potting shed. She opens the door for Emily and stands aside so Emily can see.

Emily glances in and immediately makes a look of disgust. The potting shed is old and very tiny, stacked with tools. She smiles though, for Rory's sake. "It's…quaint." She says. "A good place for tools, but why is there rosebud wallpaper?" She asks.

"Oh, mom and I lived here until I was eleven." Rory shrugs.

Emily does a double take. "Y-you lived here?" She asks, stunned.

Rory smiles, recalling all the wonderful memories she has of the potting shed. "Yah, we did until mom could afford the house. I loved it." She says.

Emily starts backing away slowly, trying to digest what Rory has just told her. "Excuse me." She says, turning her back. She begins to walk very fast.

"Grandma!" Rory calls after her. "What's wrong?" She asks, confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walks into the house later that night. "Hey." She greets as Rory comes out of her room. She immediately notices Rory has a perplexed look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Grandma just called. She asked me which band I liked better: N'sync or the Backstreet Boys." Rory says.

"Wow. That is scary." Lorelai says and walks over to Rory.

"Yah, but I don't know why she was asking these questions." Rory says.

"Rory, my mother always has something up her sleeve. Always." Lorelai warns.

"Yah." She replies, still distracted.

Lorelai puts her arm around Rory's shoulders. "You know what I think we both need? A walk. Come on, get your coat." Lorelai says.

Rory nods, heading towards the door. "Okay. A walk sounds good." She says.

Lorelai and Rory have been walking around town for a half hour. "Let's go this way." Lorelai says, once they reach a crossroad.

She was avoiding the part of town where the diner was, and Rory knew it. She agrees, however. "Okay."

"Wow." Lorelai says in amazement after they had been walking in silence for a few minutes.

"What?" Rory asks, confused by Lorelai's dumbfounded expression.

Lorelai points to an old, dilapidated house. "It's beautiful." She says.

Rory tilts her head to the side, wondering where her mother got that out of this house. "How?" She asks.

"I mean, it's not beautiful now, but it was and could be." Lorelai says. "It was that old Dragonfly Inn." She explains.

"Oh." Rory says, remembering hearing stories from her mother about the house.

"It's perfect." Lorelai whispers, walking up to the house. Rory follows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai gets home from the walk after sending Rory for dinner after Friday Night Dinner. Her mother had once again managed to belittle her and cause her pain. Lorelai did not know why she acted the way she did when she first saw the new room Emily made for Rory, but she soon found out the reason to why Emily made it. She had seen the potting shed and was disgusted at the place Lorelai ran away to and raised Rory. Lorelai does know, however, that she wishes desperately that things with her parents could be fixed, mended. She knows that it might never happen, especially with the way things happened that night.

She sets her keys on the table and rubs a hand over her face. She slips off her shoes, wiggling her toes once they are off. She goes upstairs to her bedroom to change into sweatpants, wanting to be comfortable while she and Rory watched movies. She heads back downstairs after she has changed and goes into the kitchen to start getting whatever junk food they have in the house out.

A knock on the back door startles her, causing her to jump and drop the cookies she was holding. She walks hesitantly to the door before twisting the doorknob cautiously. She opens the door, startled by who she sees on the other side.

"Luke." She whispers.

"We need to talk."

**_A/N Hehe…hoped you liked that chapter and the cliffhanger I left for you there. I'm good like that. Okay, my thoughts on the last episode: I thought I was going to have to check to info to make sure it was Gilmore Girls. That's how much I didn't like it. It wasn't Gilmore Girls, so I thought. The Lorelai and Christopher scenes disgusted me, and by the end of the episode, I was ready to kill Christopher. My two least favorite lines were, "I promise to help you shower." said by Christopher. I was completely disgusted by that line. Seriously. The other one was said by Lorelai: "And when Rory hits her mid-life crisis, you'll be there, and the best part is that we will get to handle it together." Uh, no, it had better be Luke. This episode caused a full on rant to my friend for an hour afterwards. I did, however, like Rory. She wasn't that nice to Christopher, which is always a plus, and I think she's getting back to being the old Rory. _**

**_Okay, also, spoilers came out this week that is too good not too post. Therefore, I am breaking my own rule and posting them for whoever wants to read. Warning! _**

**_Spoilers! _**

_**Beware, Spoilers beyond this point. If you do not want to be spoiled, to not read further**_

_**-Lorelai changes her name to Hayden. Not confirmed yet, but highly likely. **_

_**Luke and Lorelai have a moment sometime this month that is so touching, it has Christopher seeing green. It involves an infant and is outside.**_

_**Ausiello has reason to believe that in episode 13, something happens to cause a turning point in the Luke/Lorelai/Chris triangle.**_

_**Spoilers over **_


	23. PS I love

_**A/N Hey, people! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Shout outs:**_

_**Dodgerrocks- I hope they keep their promises too. The viewers really deserve it. After waiting for seasons for them to get together, then having a season where their relationship was shaky, and now Chris marrying her, we definitely deserve it. Thanks so much for reviewing! **_

_**Kristen- They do seem to have a lot of romantic scenes in the market. Hmm…must be Taylor. Hehe. Can I join you in the sulking please? I hate that last name now. I just hope I never meet anyone with that last name, otherwise things wouldn't be pretty. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**CharmedGurlie- Everyone who reviewed has come to a consensus that last chapter's cliffhanger was evil. Hehe. I think that's hilarious. Sorry to make you excited then not excited, but at least you got to here the spoilers first. :) Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Christine Writer- I wish it wasn't true. I really do. **_

_**Bianca89- Trust me, I don't need proof. I am a huge javajunkie, and I will prove that in this episode. Hehe. Season three is a good season though. I really liked it. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**4everJavaJunkie- Was this a fast enough update? Hehe. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

**_Friendlyneighborhoodlorelai- Oh, the L/C moments are very hard to stomach. Very. I can't wait for 7.10 either! That is going to be awesome, just like the opener of the 2nd episode! Hehe. Thanks so much for reviewing!_**

_**Afw- Glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one also. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Softballgurl09- I love how Rory is acting too. She is acting so much like the old Rory, kind of like she did in season 5. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**ShortiLuvsRedSox- He does do that, but that's not the spoiler because it has to involve both Luke and Lorelai. I totally agree about what her last name should be. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- I am once again lacking in witty disclaimers. I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_

_**Special thanks to all the people who reviewed my one-shot, She Says. Thanks!**_

_**I have a feeling that you guys are going to really like this chapter. Read on!**_

_Previously:_

"_See, when he first asked, I thought the same thing. I thought he was just trying to rub it into me, but then I looked in his eyes. He was just caring about me, Sookie. He wanted to know that, even if I was with Christopher, that I was being taken care of." Lorelai says, picking at the last half of her brownie. _

_Sookie nods. "Sounds like Luke." She says. _

"_You wanted confirmation. You wanted to hear him say that he wasn't dating anyone." Sookie says, smiling. _

_Emily does a double take. "Y-you lived here?" She asks, stunned. _

_Rory smiles, recalling all the wonderful memories she has of the potting shed. "Yah, we did until mom could afford the house. I loved it." She says. _

"_I mean, it's not beautiful now, but it was and could be." Lorelai says. "It was that old Dragonfly Inn." She explains. _

_A knock on the back door startles her, causing her to jump and drop the cookies she was holding. She walks hesitantly to the door before twisting the doorknob cautiously. She opens the door, startled by who she sees on the other side. _

"_Luke." She whispers. _

"_We need to talk." _

On with the chapter…

Lorelai steps to the side on the door, opening it wider to let Luke in. She concentrates on the floor while doing so, almost scared to look up.

"Lorelai." Luke whispers quietly.

Lorelai looks up slowly. She clears her throat before speaking, obviously nervous. "Yeah?" She responds.

Luke runs a hand over his face. He had been sitting in his apartment in the diner while Rachel worked downstairs. Rachel had been talking to him a few minutes before she left, recalling memories from their relationship. Once she had left, Luke had sat in his apartment, staring blankly at the wall. He could not recall the memories that Rachel had spoken of. None of them, not one. He, however, could recall every detail of his relationship with Lorelai. From the moment she changed his life by walking into the diner with an eleven-year-old kid to the encounter they had just had in Doose's. He could remember the way she looked, what she was wearing, but most importantly, the way her face would light up when she saw him. He loved to see her happy, to see her smile. Her face was not bright at their previous meeting in the market. Instead, it was dark, overcast. She was not smiling widely like she would normally. She had dark circles under her eyes, from lack of sleep Luke guessed. He realized that he was the one that made her miserable. Sure, most of it was Christopher's fault because of his mere existence, but Luke did not trust her when she told him what had happened. He still was not fully clear on what had taken place that night, but he knew that he should have trusted her. He did trust her, he knew he did. She was the only person he trusted, her and Rory, anyways. He couldn't remember why he did not that night. Jealously of Christopher, he supposes. Or maybe it was him feeling insecure about Christopher's visit. Whatever it was, he knew that he wanted to make things right with Lorelai. He needed, rather, to make things right with Lorelai.

"You wanted to talk?" Lorelai asks meekly after a long pause.

Luke clears his throat, looking down at the floor. "Um…yah. I wanted to talk. Do you want to…uh…" He rubs his nape nervously. "Do you want to sit down?" He asks.

Lorelai nods and takes a seat at the table, unsure of what is happening. Luke looks up into her eyes. "How are you?" He asks.

Lorelai shrugs. "Fine." She lies.

Luke nods before getting to the point. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Luke…" Lorelai starts.

"I should have trusted you." He says.

"Nothing happened between me and Christopher." Lorelai says.

Luke nods. "Didn't you kiss?" He asks.

Lorelai sighs, putting her head in her hands. "He kissed me." She says. "He kissed me."

"What happened?" Luke inquires.

Lorelai draws in a shaky breath. "Drinks with Christopher's parents had gone horrible. His dad just kept saying how I threw my life away by having Rory, that she wasn't worth it." Lorelai says. Luke clenches his fists, anger boiling inside of them at just the sheer thought of someone saying that about Rory.

"But then my dad defended me. He grabbed Strobe by the collar and yelled at him. He actually defended me. Afterwards, I went into his office to thank him, and he told me that he hadn't done it for me. He had done it to defend the family name. It didn't matter that I was getting insulted and belittled. It mattered that the family name was. So, I went up to my old room and sat on my balcony. Chris followed me." Lorelai says. "He tried to put his arm around my shoulders, but I shook him off, but then he grabbed by arm and pulled me into kiss him. I pushed him away as soon as it started." Lorelai explains.

Luke nods. "Nothing happened." He whispers, more to himself than to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods in agreement. "Nothing happened." She says.

Luke stands up quickly, Lorelai following his lead. "Um…well, I guess I had better go." He says.

Lorelai looks up surprised. Had he just come over to get confirmation that he had not been cheated on? "Oh." She says.

Luke starts walking towards the door, wondering what to do next. He stops at the doorway and turns around to see Lorelai watching him. He walks swiftly back to her and pushes her up against the refrigerator, kissing her passionately.

Lorelai responds to the kiss immediately. She relishes in the feeling of Luke's lips on hers again. But then the fear of rejection, him not trusting her, and the feeling of hurt comes back to her. She does not want to be hurt again. She pushes Luke away, wiping her eyes as tears fall. "I can't do this." She says.

Luke looks confused. "Lorelai, what's wrong? What happened?" He asks.

Lorelai shakes her head. "I can't do this." She repeats. "I can't be that hurt again." She says as more tears fall. "Please…just leave." She says, pointing to the door.

Luke shakes his head stubbornly. "No." He replies and tries to reach out to her.

"Luke." Lorelai begs. "Please."

Luke slowly backs up towards the door. "I love you, Lorelai." He says before closing the door behind him. Lorelai sits down at the kitchen table and puts her head in her hands, sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory comes into the house, carrying Indian food with her. "Mom, I'm home!" She calls shutting the door with her foot. She looks in the bag. "I decided to get Indian food. Now, I know you hate Indian food and its smell, but for some reason I was just really craving it." She says as she walks down the hallway to the kitchen. "I got chicken vindiloo, simosas and-" She stops when she sees Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table, wiping her eyes to keep from crying in front of Rory. It is not working very well.

Rory sets the food on the floor, not wanting to bother with it. She sits down next to Lorelai and puts her arm around Lorelai's shoulders.

"Mom." Rory whispers quietly, wanting Lorelai to tell her what happened.

"He kissed me." She whispers.

Rory pauses for a moment, looking confused. "Then why are you crying? Him kissing you is a good thing, mom." Rory says, smiling.

Lorelai wipes more tears from her eyes and smiles. "It was. It was amazing, but then all these terrible feelings of being miserable came back to me. I guess I was…scared. I don't want to get hurt again." She says.

"Mom, Luke never meant to hurt you. Dad is a sore spot for him. I mean, you had me with him. Luke had to watch you guys try over and over again to start relationships with each other. Dad would come back, and you would take him back." Rory says.

"That's not true." Lorelai says.

Rory gives Lorelai a pointed look. "You know it is, mom. Luke had to watch that. I think that he was scared that that was going to happen this time." Rory says. "So, anything, especially dad kissing you, might send red flags up in his head." Rory says.

"Red flags?" Lorelai asks.

Rory nods. "Yah, red flags." She says.

"Aren't they yellow, not red?" Lorelai asks.

Rory closes her eyes, sighing. "Mom, it doesn't matter what color the flags are, just that they're there. Then Luke realized what he had done wrong. He was miserable without you too, mom. So, he came over here and wanted an explanation. He wanted you guys to talk so things could be right again. Then, he decided to kiss you because he loves you." Rory says.

"That's what he said when I told him to leave." Lorelai says.

Rory nods. "You should talk to him." She suggests.

"I will. I just…I need to be ready first." She says.

"Okay." Rory agrees. "Just don't make it a long time, okay?" She says.

Lorelai nods. "I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory walks into the diner after seeing Lane and Dean studying together as lab partners. She sits down on a stool at the counter and waits for Luke to come and take her order.

Instead, Rory sees just Caesar in the diner, which is obviously not working out well considering all the customers are complaining. Rory gets up, despite her bad mood, and grabs an apron in the back that she has used before to help Luke. She puts it on and starts to serve coffee to the customers. "What are you doing?" Caesar asks, his accent thick.

"I needed a cup of coffee really badly, but then I noticed Luke wasn't here, so I decided to help out." She explains.

"I don't need any help. I'm doing fine." He says.

"Caesar, why isn't Rachel helping out?" Rory asks.

"Oh, she left a while ago, said she had an errand to run. But truthfully, she needed to get out of the apartment because of Luke's mood. He snaps at everybody." Caesar says.

"So, they both left you here to run the diner?" Rory asks.

Caesar nods his head. "Yep. Well, I need to get back to work. Go serve the lady with the big Subaru hat." He says and walks back into the kitchen.

Rory sighs, frustrated with Caesar, and begins to take orders. "Stupid Dean." She mutters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory throws her cup of coffee into a garbage can and begins walking swiftly home. Lorelai sees her and starts to walk up to her.

"Rory!" She yells as she tries to catch up with her.

Lorelai resorts to running, something she never does, to catch up to Rory. She stops in front of her. "Okay, you've been in this mood all week. What's up?" She asks.

"Nothing." Rory grumbles.

"Rory, I know you miss Dean." Lorelai says.

"It's not just that!" She exclaims.

Lorelai looks alarmed at Rory. "Then what is it?" She asks.

"Well, for one thing, you and Luke!" She says.

"What about me and Luke?" Lorelai asks, taken aback by the exclamation.

"You said you were going to talk to him. You said that you weren't going to wait forever, yet, you still haven't talked to him!" She exclaims.

"Rory, it's been two days." Lorelai states.

"You know that I have to work in the diner every day after school?" She blurts, swaying slightly, something she learned from her mother.

"Why do you have to work in the diner?" Lorelai asks, obviously confused.

"Because Luke won't come downstairs from his freakin' apartment!" Rory exclaims. "He misses you. You miss him. This is hard on me too, you know!"

"Rory, I know it is. I'm sorry." Lorelai replies, trying extremely hard to keep her voice level.

"Rachel isn't working in the diner now either. She goes to the mall every single day because she's afraid Luke is going to yell at her like he does to everyone else." Rory continues.

"Okay, so you have to work in the diner. I got that." Lorelai says, trying to catch on.

"Then Dean and Lane are partnered up for a stupid science project! She didn't even tell me!" Rory exclaims, throwing her arms in the air.

"Okay, Rory, I get that you're angry, but you need to calm down." Lorelai says and touches Rory's arm soothingly.

"No, I sick of pretending everything is okay! Maybe you can do it. Maybe you have this superhero ability to push everything aside and put on a happy face when life sucks, but I don't! I did for awhile, but I can't do it anymore. I can't do it anymore." Rory repeats and starts walking away again.

Lorelai matches Rory's speed. "Rory, you don't have to pretend everything is alright. Just talk to me." Lorelai pleads.

"No. I just need to be ready first." Rory quotes.

Lorelai closes and opens her eyes slowly in surprise. "Rory, stop throwing that in my face. Trust me, I will talk to him." Lorelai says. She could not believe that Rory, of all people, was acting this way.

"I have to go. I'll see you at home." Rory says and walks away quickly, leaving Lorelai standing in the street stunned at her outburst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walks into the house an hour later. She switches her bags to her other hand to set her purse down on the table. "Rory, I'm back for round two. I got some silly string in case things get really ugly." Lorelai yells. She walks in to the kitchen to check to see if Rory is in her room. "Rory? Where are you?" She yells, beginning to get worried. Lorelai walks into the living room and stands by the stairs, waiting for an answer. When she does not get one, she calls out again. "Rory? Answer please. Rory?" She yells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke walks begrudgingly down from his apartment when he hears knocking on the door. Thinking that it was Rachel and that she had forgotten her key or something, he turns on the lights and opens the door.

"Lorelai?" He asks confused. His brow furrows, making his confusion evident.

"Rory ran away." She states. Luke notices tears running down her cheeks.

"What?!" Luke exclaims.

"I tried calling you, but you wouldn't pick up the phone." Lorelai says and looks off to the side of the diner, not even bothering to stop the tears this time.

"Come in." He says, ushering her in. He opens the diner door wider so she can get through. Lorelai rushes to the diner's phone and begins to call Sookie as Luke runs over to Patty's.

"Hey, Sookie. Have you heard anything yet?" Lorelai asks. Lorelai had called Sookie on her way over to the diner. "Nothing? Well, keep trying, okay?" Lorelai says and hangs up the phone, wiping tears from her face.

Luke comes back a moment later. "Miss Patty hasn't seen her." He says. "Call Dean." He suggests.

"Dean!" Lorelai says and dials Sookie's number. "Sookie, call Dean, okay, hun?" Lorelai says and hangs up the phone.

Lorelai sits down at a stool and puts a hand over her face. "What if she's hurt?" Lorelai sniffs. Luke rushes to her side and pulls her into a hug.

"She'll be alright." He says.

Lorelai sobs into Luke's shoulder. "How do you know?"

"She's Rory. I'm sure she'll be fine. We'll search the whole state, no country, for her if we have to." Luke comforts.

Lorelai steps back, realizing what she is doing. "No, Luke, you don't have to do this. I treated you horrible." Lorelai utters.

"Hey, I was at fault here too. Pushing you up against the refrigerator and kissing you probably wasn't the best idea." He chuckles.

"I shouldn't have said what I said though." Lorelai persists.

Luke tries to change to subject. "What were you and Rory fighting about anyways?" He asks.

"Oh, um, Dean, and well, you." She says awkwardly.

Luke raises his eyebrows. "Me?" He asks.

"Yah, um, she made me promise to talk to you about, well, what happened, but apparently two days was too long to wait. She misses you, I guess." Lorelai says.

Luke smiles slightly. "I, uh, I miss her too." He says, and suddenly, Lorelai feels that they are no longer talking about Rory.

As she is about to respond, her cell phone rings. "Hello?" She asks hysterically.

"Lorelai, it's your mother. I just wanted to let you know that Rory is staying here tonight." Emily says.

"Rory's there?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes, she is. She's here." Emily says.

"Is she, um, is she okay?" Lorelai asks, sniffing.

"She's fine now." Emily says.

"Put her on the phone, please." Lorelai asks.

"I think we should give her a little time to collect herself." Emily says, brushing her hands against her elegant wallpaper as she walks down the hallway to check on her granddaughter.

"Thank you for your input. Can I please talk to my daughter?" Lorelai asks irritably.

"She went to her room Lorelai." Emily says.

"Rory's room is here. I was at my house 15 minutes ago, and she wasn't in it." Lorelai says.

"Lorelai, I did not come to your house and kidnap this child. She ran from you, and she came here. She's tired, and she's upset. Now I think we should just let her sleep, and in the morning we can argue about how to best handle the situation. Maybe a little time away from each other will do both of you some good." Emily shrugs, secretly happy that Rory chose to come to their house.

"I'll pick her up in the morning." Lorelai relents.

"She has school tomorrow, and her school is ten minutes from here." Emily reminds.

"I'll pick her up after school." Lorelai says, trying to calm herself down.

"Why don't you just call tomorrow when she gets back from school, make sure she wants to go. You don't want to haul her back home just to have her jump in a cab again, do you?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Lorelai says. She had to get off the phone with her mother.

"Good night Lorelai." Emily says.

Lorelai hangs up the phone and turns to look at Luke. "She's at my mother's." She says.

"Why would she go there?" He asks.

"I don't know." Lorelai says and begins to make coffee. "It's away from me." She suggests.

Luke walks behind the counter and sets the coffee pot away from Lorelai He turns her around so that she has to look at him. He needs her to really hear what he is about to say. "Lorelai, Rory needed a break from life in general. She didn't need a break from you. You're her best friend, Lorelai." Luke says.

He always knows.

"Yah. You're right." She says and smiles up at him. Their gazes lock for a moment. "I think…" Lorelai begins hesitantly. "I think I'm ready to talk now." She says more confidently.

Luke smiles, obviously relieved. "Okay. Good. Do you want…to, uh, go up to the apartment and talk?" He asks.

Lorelai nods. "Yes." She whispers as they climb the stairs together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think it needs to be different this time." Lorelai says. It was one in the morning. They had been talking about their situation for 5 hours already. "We need to tell each other everything." She declares.

"I agree." Luke replies.

"I mean, even if Kirk spills mustard on his pants for the seventh time in a day, you should still tell me, and even if Michel threatens to kill me for more than his record of fifty-four times in a day, I should still tell you." Lorelai says.

"Exactly." Luke interjects.

Lorelai takes a deep breath. "So, uh, are we, um, officially…back together?" She asks hopefully.

Luke smiles widely. "Yes." He affirms.

Lorelai smiles along with Luke. She leans in and kisses him slowly and passionately, starting a new phase of their relationship. A new and improved phase. They had decided no more secrets. They were going to tell each other everything. Not one secret. They pull back from the kiss when air becomes a necessity.

"So, what does this mean?" Luke asks as Lorelai lays her head on his shoulder.

"I think this means that… you should start moving your stuff back in." She says, smiling broadly up at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Luke laugh as they are unpacking his stuff. Lorelai sobers before asking what has been on her mind for a couple of minutes. "Luke, what did Rachel say when you were moving out?" She asks.

"She, uh, didn't say anything because she left this morning." Luke says carefully.

"She did?" Lorelai asks.

Luke nods. "She said that she had stayed long enough and that it was time for her to move on." He explains.

"Oh." Lorelai says and they go back to unpacking Luke's stuff, quietly this time, both enjoying just being in each other's presences, before she notices Rory walking up the driveway. "Quick, hide." She commands.

"What? No." Luke pronounces.

"Luke, please. I want to surprise Rory. She's been waiting forever for this moment. I want it to be big." Lorelai requests.

Luke sighs. "Fine. I'll go wait in the kitchen." He says and walks into the kitchen.

Rory opens the door to the house as Lorelai springs in front of her. Lorelai sweeps her into a hug. "Hey, kid." She says.

"I'm so sorry, mom." Rory says. Lorelai gently guides Rory to the couch.

"Rory, hunny, you have got to tell me what happened with Dean." Lorelai says, looking Rory in the eye.

"How did you know that you loved Luke?" Rory inquires.

Lorelai looks confused by the question. "How did I know? I guess I didn't really know. I just felt it." She says.

"So, you just…felt that you loved him?" Rory asks.

"I just…I have this amazing feeling around him. Like, I can't wait to see him, and I hate when we're apart for longer than an hour. I get butterflies every time I see him." Lorelai says dreamily.

Rory looks confused, trying not to get her hopes up. "Mom, you used present tense." She says slowly.

Lorelai nods her head enthusiastically, smiling widely. "I did, didn't I?" She says.

Rory sits on the couch for a moment, registering what has happened. She then looks around the room and notices boxes there. She notices a few of Luke's things in the house. She then looks at the table and notices the snow globe on it. A smile slowly spreads across her face. She brings her hand to her mouth as tears of joy stream down her face. She starts bouncing, still sitting, on the couch excitedly. "You and Luke…back together?" She stumbles with the words, due to her obvious excitement.

Lorelai nods, still smiling. She gestures with her head towards the kitchen. "He's in the kitchen." Rory jumps off the couch and runs into the kitchen just as Luke steps out of it. Rory jumps in to Luke's arms as he lifts her off her feet into a hug.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy!" She exclaims and runs to give Lorelai a hug. "What happened?" She asks eagerly.

Lorelai eyes Luke, and he smiles back her. Lorelai shrugs at Rory. "We just talked." She says gleefully.

"Can we start unpacking now? Please?" Rory pleads.

Lorelai nods. "After you tell us what happened with Dean." She says. Rory sighs and goes back into the living room, sitting on the couch. She proceeds to tell them everything that happened between her and Dean.

_**Warning: The following Author's Note contains spoilers for 7.07. Do not read if you have not seen the episode and do not want to be spoiled. **_

**_A/N You may be wondering why I'm posting so early. Truthfully, after the episode tonight, everyone needs some happy Luke and Lorelai. I cried during it, I really did. She told him she loved him…twice. They got married. It's so incredibly depressing. I can't even remember any funny parts. I really can't. I couldn't handle that episode. It was way too much. Dave shouldn't have written Lorelai saying that line. He really shouldn't of. Lorelai loves Luke. She has said before that Luke is the only man that she's ever loved. That line, right there, was…I don't know. It was wrong. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Keep up the javajunkie faith. We all need it right now. Review please!_**


	24. Love, Walks, and Troubadours

_**A/N Hey! Special thanks to the people who reviewed! Shout outs:**_

_**Allie- Everything definitely is right with the world when Luke and Lorelai are together. I agree. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Afw- I have hope for them because I know she doesn't love Chris. She may have told him she did, but it's not true. Anyone can see it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**4everJavaJunkie- The episode was sad. Did you get a chance to see it, and if so, did you cry like you thought you might? Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Softballgurl09- That's the scene I can't wait for. I really can't. I hope Luke wins. Well, what am I saying, of course he'll win. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Queen Tigeress- Unfortunately, I don't think they're just engaged. He did call her Mrs. Hayden (gross!) I don't like Dean either, but he still needs to be in the story. He was Rory's first boy-friend. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Wish I Was Mrs. Danes 117- I LOVE your plan! It's perfect! Oh, I get a knot and a weird desire to kill Christopher whenever I see him. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Gilmoregrl519- There were some funny parts, now that I look at it. Brian sitting at the table with Koreans was hilarious. I loved that part. My friends know I'm obsessed by now, and they're pretty much used to it. I even got one of my friends obsessed. I was very proud. Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**ShortiLuvsRedSox- She was just saying it. I know she was. She can't possibly mean it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**CharmedGurlie- I'm glad you liked that line. I loved writing it. It fit so well. Hehe. I'm glad my chapter sparked some of your L/L faith, exactly what I was going for. Thanks so much for reviewing! **_

_**LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492- I'm so glad that you're so glad they're back together. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Kimmers- Thanks so much!**_

_**Friendlyneighborhoodlorelai- This story will definitely go beyond the first season. I'm pretty sure it's going to go all the way through the fourth season. I love Jess line, "Are you sleeping with him or something?" It's hilarious! I cannot wait to write that episode and scene. I just haven't figured out if I'll have Rory date Jess. I think Jess is definitely an important part of Rory's life, but it might be weird with Luke and Lorelai together, so I haven't figured that out yet. I can't wait until 7.13, but it seems so far away, like you said! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Sarahb2007- I'm so glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- Please, in what universe would Lorelai and Chris be together if I owned it? I don't own it. Please don't sue.**_

"Luke, what the hell is that pounding?" Lorelai groaned early in the morning. She reached her hand over to the other side of the bed and tried to feel for Luke. When she was unsuccessful at finding him, she got up groggily and went downstairs.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed when she found him outside, fixing their porch rail.

"I'm fixing our porch rail." He shrugged. Lorelai smiled when he said 'our', still overjoyed with their reconciliation. She frowned again when she remembered what time it was.

"Luke, baby, it's six in the morning!" She complains.

Luke points to the porch rail to make his point. "It's dangerous. Rory could be coming home from school, lean against it, and fall off!" He says.

"Six in the morning, Luke." Lorelai reminds him.

"It's the only time I had free to do it." He shrugs.

"Luke, hunny, you know how we hate early!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Just wanted you to be safe." He mumbles as he continues to work on the rail.

Lorelai sighs, suddenly feeling guilty. She walks up to Luke and turns him around to face her. She cups his head in her heads and places a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you for taking care of us." She whispers.

Instead of replying, Luke leans in for another kiss. He pulls her into him just as the front door opens. "No! That was the noise!" Rory exclaims when she sees them kissing. She covers her eyes and walks back inside.

Luke groans. "What?" Lorelai asks.

"Now she thinks we were the ones causing the banging." He moans.

Lorelai raises an eyebrow. "Well, now that she thinks that, we might as well."

"Aw, jeez."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sookie!" Lorelai sings as she walks into the Independence Inn's kitchen.

"Yah?" Sookie greets, her voice monotone.

Lorelai slumps. "You have ennui too?" She asks sadly. Sookie nods. "Sookie, you know that you think you have whatever illness everybody else has." Lorelai says.

"No, I don't." She protests.

"Uh, the prostate?" Lorelai asks.

"Oh." She replies.

"Well, I have news that will definitely cheer you up." Lorelai says, grinning from ear to ear excitedly.

This sparks Sookie's interest some. "What?" She asks.

"Luke and I are back together!" She blurts out.

Sookie gasps. "No!"

Lorelai nods her head enthusiastically. "Yep!" She exclaims.

"Yes!" Sookie yells, throwing the towel she was holding into the air. She runs to Lorelai and throws her arms around her. "This is so great!" She says.

Lorelai nods, still smiling widely. "I know!"

Sookie motions for Lorelai to sit down on one of the stools in the kitchen as she sits down next to her. "How'd it happen?" She asks eagerly.

"Okay, so a few days after we had run into each other at the market, he came over, saying we needed to talk. He asked me what happened with Christopher that night, and he finally realized nothing happened. Then he pushed me up against the refrigerator and kissed me." Lorelai explains.

"Aw, so romantic!" Sookie squeaks.

Lorelai shakes her head. "The story's not over." She says.

Sookie folds her hands in her lap and sits up straighter, giving Lorelai her full attention. "Okay, what happened next? Was it dirty?" She asks.

"No, it wasn't dirty. I told him to leave." Lorelai says.

Sookie looks at Lorelai, dumbfounded. "Why?" She asks.

"I was…I was just afraid of getting hurt again. I missed Luke so much." Lorelai says.

Sookie looks at Lorelai sympathetically. "I know, hun."

Lorelai shrugs. "So, he left." She says as she plays with foil on top of a dish. She really did not like explaining this part. "But then when Rory ran away, I went to the diner, to Luke." Lorelai says. "He helped me make phone calls and everything. Then we talked." She says.

"That's so romantic!" Sookie says dreamily.

Lorelai smiles. "Yep, my own little love story." She says, chuckling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lukey, your beautiful girl-friend has arrived!" Lorelai yells when she enters the diner.

"Not so loud, Lorelai." Luke grumbles as he takes out his order pad.

Lorelai laughs. "Dirty." She says.

Luke rolls his eyes but smiles. "What do you want?" He asks.

Lorelai pretends to ponder this question. "Well, I want a lot of things: a kiss from you, for instance." She hints.

Luke leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips. "I meant what do you want to eat?" He asks.

"Oh, I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and coffee!" She exclaims.

Luke comes back a few minutes later with her food. "So, I was thinking-"

"Oh, Luke, this cheeseburger is amazing! I forgot how good it was!" Lorelai says and takes another large bite of her food.

"Thanks." He says quickly. "But I was wondering, do you want to go out tonight?" He asks.

Lorelai smiles widely. "I'd love too." She says.

"Good. What time will you be home?" He asks.

"I can get home at six." She says.

"Good. Be ready by seven." He says.

"Which I know really means you'll be home at seven-thirty because you know how long it takes me to get ready." She says as she stands up and grabs her purse.

"Exactly." He says as he kisses her good-bye.

"Mmm…check mark goes next to that want." Lorelai says and winks at him as she leaves, leaving Luke smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai sits at her vanity mirror, applying her make-up while she tells Rory her dream.

"Yes. And we knew him. He used to live in town. He was that guy who used to run the auto body shop before Maven Hughes bought it. Remember him?" Lorelai asks, referring to the man who was in her dream.

"No." Rory says, looking at Lorelai strangely.

"Yes, you do. He's really skinny." Lorelai says, recalling memories of him.

"Peter Stringbean?" Rory guesses.

"No. That was the tall circus freaky guy who worked for him. This was the owner guy. What was his name?" Lorelai says, slapping her hand on her thigh, frustrated.

"I don't know." Rory shrugs.

Yes you do. Come on. Ugh. It's gonna bug me all day. He was short and fat and his name was. . ." Lorelai says, waving her arm as a sign for Rory to finish the sentence.

"Johnny McShort-and-Fat." Rory mocks.

"Oh, now, don't mock." Lorelai scolds playfully. "I'll just have to ask Luke when he gets here for our date!" She says excitedly and goes back to putting on make-up.

"It's so exciting!" Rory exclaims, equally as excited as her mother.

"I know!" She replies. She picks up to necklaces off of her vanity table and holds them up for Rory to see. "Which one?" She asks and holds them to her navy blue dress.

"That one." Rory says and points to the necklace on her left.

"Put it on?" She asks and holds it behind her neck for Rory.

The door bell rings just as Rory finishes fastening the piece of jewelry. "Oh, he's here, mom." Rory says.

"But I'm not ready yet." She whines.

"Mom, he showed up a half hour late, just like you asked. You should be ready." Rory scolds.

"Go answer to door." Lorelai pushes Rory towards her bedroom door.

"Why me?" She asks.

"Because you're the youngest." Lorelai says.

"And you're the oldest." Rory replies.

"Exactly my point." Lorelai says.

"Why does Luke have to ring the doorbell anyway? He lives here." Rory states.

Lorelai shrugs. "I don't think he has that good of a memory."

"To remember where he lives?" Rory asks.

"Darn, you smart youngins'." Lorelai swears.

Rory rolls her eyes. "Be ready soon." She reprimands.

Rory starts to leave the room as Lorelai gets a confused look on her face. "Wait, what did you mean when you said I'm old?!" She calls to Rory. Rory laughs loudly.

It was good to have Lorelai back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes. Uh, Banning." Lorelai guesses as they pull up to their house.

"Glanning." Luke guesses as he parks his truck.

"Dunning." Lorelai says and points as she realizes that she is right.

"That's it." Luke says, relieved that they had finally figured out this person's name.

Lorelai smiles victoriously as she looks over at Luke. "Thank you for tonight." She says quietly.

Luke smiles as he walks around to the other side of the vehicle to open Lorelai's door. "So, you liked that we went to Sniffy's?" He asks, a little uncertain.

"I loved that we went to Sniffy's." Lorelai praises as they walk up to the house, Luke's arm around her waist.

Luke unlocks the door before Lorelai enters the house gleefully. "Rory, we figured out his name! Jim Dunning was the Dick Tracey guy!" Lorelai exclaims as she walks into the living room, Luke following. They stop when they see Rory sitting on the couch with the Dean box on her lap, staring at it.

"So, you found it." Lorelai whispers as she and Luke sit down next to Rory on the couch.

Rory nods but does not speak. "You made a Dean box, huh?" Luke asks. Lorelai had already explained to him the concept of the boy-friend boxes when he helped her unpack the ten she had for him a few days ago.

"I was…I was supposed to get rid of it. Rory, hunny, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stand the thought of you not having this important part of your life." Lorelai says, gesturing to the box.

Rory stands up, taking the box with her, and kisses both Luke and Lorelai on the cheek. "Thanks, guys." She says and walks into her room with the box. She pokes her head back out a minute later, however. "How was your date?" She asks.

Lorelai and Luke smile. "It was great." She answers.

"Good." Rory replies genuinely before closing her bedroom door.

"I feel terrible." Luke states, glancing down at his lap.

Lorelai whips her head around to look at him. "What? Why?" She asks.

"I wasn't there for Rory when she and Dean broke up." He says.

"Luke, Rory told me how supportive you were. You were most certainly there for her." She reassures him.

"Yeah, at the diner, but not here…where she was." He says sadly.

Lorelai then realizes what he means. "Luke, Rory is…getting over it. You were there for her when she broke up with Dean. She went to you for a reason. And now, you're here. You can and will be there for her now." Lorelai says.

Luke looks up at Lorelai, smiling softly. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She says as she leans in to kiss him, ready to continue their date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Lorelai walks into the house and goes into Rory's room and finds her sitting on her bed, staring off into space.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asks as she sits down on Rory's bed.

Rory sighs. "I went to Dean's house today." She says.

Lorelai looks confused. "What? Why?" She asks.

"I don't know. I don't know why I went or why being a girl scout was the first thing that popped into my head or why I tripped running home. I don't know." She rambles.

"Rory-" Lorelai starts before being interrupted.

"Why did I go see him?!" She exclaims, obviously frustrated.

"Hey, calm down. You went to see him because you miss him. You needed to see him." Lorelai says. "You needed to see him so much that you risked tripping when you ran away." Lorelai says, laughing slightly. Gilmores cannot run. It usually results in serious injury, hence Rory's tripping.

Rory smiles, beginning to calm down. "Yah, running away probably wasn't the best idea. Stupid hose." She mutters.

Lorelai laughs. "A hose brought a Gilmore girl down?" She asks.

Rory nods. "Yes, but it was a big hose, titanic size!" She says, coming out of her mood. Lorelai could make almost anyone feel better.

Lorelai laughs. "A hose was a boat's size. Wow." She laughs.

"Hey, can we go to Luke's? I'm starving." Rory asks.

Lorelai glances at Rory's watch. "Actually, Luke should be home soon -about five minutes." She says and drops Rory's wrist. "But until then, pop-tarts can tide us over!" She says and rushes out of Rory's room to get the pastries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory, Lukey's home!" Lorelai calls as she walks up to Luke and kisses him.

"Food!" Rory exclaims as she runs out of her room to the foyer.

"Rory, hunny, watch out for any hoses." Lorelai mocks.

Rory narrows her eyes at Lorelai. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about the hose." She says, pouting, as she sticks a fry in her mouth.

"What happened with a hose?" Luke asks as he begins to walk in to the kitchen. Lorelai begins to get plates out of the cupboard as Luke and Rory take the food out of the bags.

"Oh, well, um…I went to see Dean today." Rory says, sitting down at the table with her food.

Luke raises his eyebrows in surprise. "You did? Why?" He asks, and he and Lorelai sit down

"I don't know." She shrugs.

Lorelai gestures with her head towards Rory while looking at Luke. "She wanted to see him, but she just won't admit it." Lorelai says.

Luke nods as he puts catsup on his turkey burger. "Ah." He says knowingly. "But what does that have to do with a hose?" He asks.

Rory swallows a bite of her burger. "Well, his sister answered the door, so I made some ridiculous story about being a girl scout until Dean came to the door. Then I ran away and tripped on a hose." She says.

"Proving the reason why Gilmores should never run." Lorelai says, pointing at Rory.

"Do you, uh, do you want to get back together with him?" Luke asks.

Rory sighs. "I, uh, I don't know what I want." She says, looking down at her plate.

Lorelai looks at Luke, silently telling him to drop the subject. "So, what book are you reading now?" He asks.

Rory perks up immediately. "Oh, well, it's this book about…" She continues on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Lukey, try the pretty, pretty candy!" Lorelai teases, holding a package of marshmallows in front of his face.

"Calling me Lukey is not going to make me eat the candy." He grumbles. "I don't even know how you got me to come to a stupid town meeting."

Lorelai smiles wickedly. "Oh, you know." She says flirtatiously.

Luke and Rory groan at Lorelai's dirtiness together. "Gross, mom!" Rory exclaims, covering her ears.

"I can't help it that I have a really hot boy-friend." She says as she looks lovingly at Luke.

"Jeez." Luke replies.

"Oh rats. It started already." Lorelai says, disappointed as they enter the town meeting. Lorelai slaps Luke on the chest.

"Ow." He whispers. "What was that for?"

"We should've eaten dinner at the town meeting." Lorelai whispers.

"You have enough candy for dinner." Luke complains.

"All those opposed." Taylor says as Lorelai raises her hand. "Lorelai, you don't even know what we're voting on." He says.

"Yeah, but I'm a-gin it!" Lorelai says in a southern dialect, swinging her arm.

Taylor ignores Lorelai. "All right, the nays have it. Let the record reflect it. Lorelai, I hope that's not food in those bags. Food is not allowed at town meetings." Taylor chastises.

"No, Taylor, it's not. It's, um, diapers for the little ones." She says, trying to distract Taylor.

"What?" He asks, completely bewildered.

"Dorsal fins and Cucamonga." She replies quickly.

Taylor turns to Patty for help. "What did she say?" He asks.

"Yes, she's confusing Taylor!" Rory whispers excitedly to Luke.

"Always the best part." He whispers back, watching the exchange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory sit at home watching a movie later that night after the town meeting.

"I cannot believe how many times you two have made me watch this movie." Luke complains.

"Casablanca is a timeless classic, Luke." Rory reminds him.

"Yah, Rory and I have seen this movie at least fifty times." Lorelai says and grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl sitting on Rory's lap.

"But you've made me watch it ten times with you two." He says.

"Obviously we haven't made you watch it enough. You still don't notice the greatness of it." Lorelai says, smiling as she snuggles into the crook of Luke's arm.

"But why did he let her go?!" Luke exclaims as the movie comes to a close.

Lorelai looks over and smiles at Rory. Luke ranted about this part every time. "It's okay, Luke." Rory says and pats Luke on the shoulder.

Lorelai smiles as she goes to answer the ringing phone. "Hello?" She answers. "Michel? No, I can't go to the inn right now." She says. "Michel, the guests are not plotting a plan to kill you." Lorelai says, frustrated. She sighs as she sets the phone back in the cradle. "I'll be right back. Michel is freaking out." She says as she goes to grab her coat.

"Mom, you do realize it's midnight." Rory reminds her.

Lorelai sighs. "Apparently Michel doesn't care what time it is as long as he gets to torture me." She says and kisses Rory on the cheek before slipping her coat on. She leans in and gives Luke a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. Rory, try to explain to Luke the concept of Casablanca." Lorelai says, smiling, as she closes the door.

Luke and Rory stand in the foyer for a moment watching Lorelai go before Luke speaks. "Rory, can I, uh, ask you something?" He asks nervously.

Rory's brow wrinkles in confusion. "Sure, Luke. What is it?" She asks.

"Well, I wanted to ask your permission…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you were trying to talk to me." Dean says, obviously frustrated.

"Oh." Rory says nervously as she plays with the hem of her sweater.

"I mean, you came to my house." He says.

"That wasn't me." Rory defends.

"It was you." Dean says, giving her a pointed look.

"It must've been someone that looked like me." Rory avoids.

"My sister recognized you from the pictures in my box." Dean persists.

"In what box?"

"The box of stuff I have of us, pictures and letters and everything from you." He admits.

"You have a Rory box?" Rory asks, touched.

"And what was going on at the town meeting all that stuff about writing a song?" He asks.

"I don't know what I was talking about." Rory says, still not willing to admit what she was really saying.

"That had nothing to do with me? Well I must have imagined it all then. Your boyfriend's waiting." He says, angry.

"He's not my boyfriend. I hate him." Rory says truthfully.

"Whatever." Dean says as he begins to start walking back towards his truck.

"Dean." Rory calls.

"What?" He asks.

"Stop."

"Why?" He asks and stops right before stepping into his truck.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Rory exclaims as Dean slowly turns around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Michel, no, we are not setting up security cameras in the guests' rooms." Lorelai says, frustrated with Michel.

"But they were all gathered in a little huddle this morning, whispering!" Michel whines. "They are plotting a plan to kill me." He says, following Lorelai as she walks out behind the desk.

Lorelai sighs deeply. "Michel-" She starts as she sees Luke leaning against a wall in the inn's lobby. She smiles widely when she sees him and walks up to him, ignoring Michel.

_Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you_

"Michel is crazy." He says, smiling.

Lorelai smiles and tilts her head to the side, looking lovingly at Luke. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Wanna take a walk?" He asks.

Lorelai nods. "Sure, just give me second." She says. "Michel, I'm leaving!" She calls.

"You're leaving me here with…them?" He asks in disgust as he gestures towards the desk.

"Yes." Lorelai says quickly as Luke grabs her hand and begins to lead her out of the inn.

_You are the light  
that is leading me  
to the place where  
I find peace again_

Lorelai and Luke walk through the town together, her head resting on his shoulder with Luke's arm around her waist.

_You are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
that keeps me trusting_

Luke stops walking and turns to face Lorelai. "Lorelai, stop." He asks and she turns to look at him.

_And how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you_

Lorelai looks confused at Luke. "Luke?" She asks.

_Would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this?_

Luke pulls a small velvet box out from his jean pocket. "I love you, Lorelai. Marry me." He asks as he opens the box to reveal a gorgeous silver ring.

_You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything_

Lorelai smiles widely as her eyes fill with tears.

_You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You still my heart  
and you take my breath away_

Lorelai takes the ring, her hands shaking, out of the small box and looks at him carefully, overjoyed. "Yes." She whispers.

_Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now?_

Luke smiles, wider than he has ever smiled before, and gently takes the ring out of her hands, slipping it onto her finger.

Lorelai looks up at Luke, tears swimming down her face, as she leans into kiss him. They pull away slowly, both overcome with happiness.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asks urgently. "I have to tell Rory."

"Rory already knows." Luke says smiling. "I asked her permission." He says.

Lorelai looks quickly back at him. "I love you." She says as she leans into kiss him again.

She pulls away to see Rory running towards them, this time no hoses in her way. She runs up to them, eager to share her news.

When she gets to Luke and Lorelai successfully without falling, she immediately notices both of their faces glowing.

"We're getting married!" Lorelai shouts.

"Dean and I are back together!" Rory exclaims as the three of them embrace.

_You're all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything  
everything  
_

**_A/N Well, how did you guys like that chapter? I'm so sorry for the long wait. My teachers decided to overload us with tests and quizzes right before Thanksgiving. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. The last episode was depressing. Chris has no right to move Rory's things. Plus, Lorelai can't possibly think that she and Chris are meant to be. She loves Luke. Anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter! Have a great Thanksgiving! Please review!_**

_**Disclaimer: The song is Everything by Lifehouse. I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_


	25. Sadie, Sadie

**_A/N Yes, I do realize what a horrible person I am. Semester exams are this week though, so I've been studying. Sorry for taking so long! Thanks for the reviews. Shout outs:_**

_**Allie- Thanks! Sorry for taking a little longer updating. **_

_**CharmedGurlie- I love sweet Luke. I'm glad I portrayed that well. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Christine Writer- Hehe…glad you liked the chapter. I hate Christopher as much as you do. He's a dope. **_

_**Queen Tigeress- I'm sorry you don't like Rory and Dean together. I don't like them together either, but it goes along with the timeline on the show. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**4everJavaJunkie- (smiling widely) Aw, glad to be loved. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Kristen- We all have our guilty pleasures. Yah, writing them getting engaged really helped me too. :) I was sad when I ended the first season, but I'm also really excited for the second. I've already got tons of things planned for it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Gilmoregroupie- Thanks for the compliments!**_

_**Sarahb2007- Thanks!**_

_**Bianca89- I really didn't want to do a thousand yellow daisies. It doesn't seem like Luke's thing. Max isn't Luke. That's the only hint I'm giving for Red Light on Wedding Night. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Wish I Was Mrs. Danes 117- I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I love Lifehouse too. I always think of Luke and Lorelai when I hear their songs. Luke would be so proud if he saw all the javajunkies' rants. We get a chance to practice them a lot right now, that's for sure with Chris in the picture. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Friendlyneighborhoodlorelai- You're most definitely welcome. I'm glad you liked it. Ah, but they didn't buy the house thankfully. Lorelai didn't want to move from Stars Hollow (aka Luke) Hehe…I loved that! Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own it. Please don't sue.**_

_**Okay. I'm really excited to start season two. Here is the first episode!**_

Previously:

"_Well, I have news that will definitely cheer you up." Lorelai says, grinning from ear to ear excitedly. _

_This sparks Sookie's interest some. "What?" She asks. _

"_Luke and I are back together!" She blurts out. _

"_Because I love you, you idiot!" Rory exclaims as Dean slowly turns around. _

_Luke pulls a small velvet box out from his jean pocket. "I love you, Lorelai. Marry me." He asks as he opens the box to reveal a gorgeous silver ring. _

_Lorelai takes the ring, her hands shaking, out of the small box and looks at him carefully, overjoyed. "Yes." She whispers. _

"_We're getting married!" Lorelai shouts. _

"_Dean and I are back together!" Rory exclaims as the three of them embrace. _

"Oh, I like that one!" Rory says, pointing to a picture of a wedding dress in Modern Bride.

"That is pretty." Lorelai agrees, nodding her head.

"Oh, what about that one, mom?" Rory asks excitedly, pointing to another dress.

"Rory, you know I want to make my dress, right?" Lorelai asks.

"Yah but this is just for ideas." She says.

Lorelai smiles widely in reply. "Okay. Good. I, personally, like the first one you pointed to." She says.

"Lorelai, Rory, are you home?" Luke calls as he walks into the house.

"Hide the magazine." Lorelai whispers. Rory looks around the room for a moment before sitting on the magazine as a last minute resort.

"Hi, Luke." They greet. Rory shifts uncomfortably.

"What're you hiding?" Luke asks, suspicious.

Rory eyes go wide. "Uh, nothing." She stammers.

Lorelai lowers her head. "No, you don't speak when we're trying to lie." She whispers playfully.

"Ha! You are hiding something!" Luke says, walking over to them and puts his hands on his hips. He stands in front of Rory, squatting down to her sitting level and looks her in the eyes. "Rory, what're you hiding?" He asks.

Rory looks down. "Uh, I'm not…I'm not hiding anything." She says, her eyes on the couch.

"I'll give you the last piece of pie I brought home if you tell me." He bribes.

"No!" Lorelai exclaims. "Rory, do not give in!" Lorelai encourages.

"It's a bridal magazine!" Rory blurts out, taking the magazine out from under her and handing it to Luke.

Luke grins at Lorelai. "A bridal magazine, huh?" He asks.

Lorelai turns towards Rory. "You are a terrible liar." She states.

Rory smiles, grabbing the piece of pie. "I did get a piece of pie out of it though." She says, taking a bite and closing her eyes as the taste registers in her mouth.

Lorelai narrows her eyes at Luke. "Traitor." She mutters to both of them before standing up and kissing Luke, staying in his arms when they part.

"I'm just going to take my pie to my room." Rory says as she gets up off the couch. "Make sure to ask Luke which dress he likes the best." Rory says, smirking.

"Mean!" Lorelai yells over Luke's shoulder as Rory's door shuts behind her.

"A bridal magazine, huh?" Luke asks, still smirking.

"We need ideas for my wedding dress!" Lorelai wails. "You don't want me showing up in a trash bag do you?" She asks.

"Depends on how much of it you're wearing." Luke flirts.

Lorelai smiles. "Now, give me my magazine back!" She says.

"Can't I just look at some of the dresses?" He asks, beginning to open the magazine.

Lorelai grabs it from his hands quickly. "No! You're not supposed to that before the wedding!" She says.

"I'm not supposed to see the bride the night and morning before the wedding. It says nothing about the bride's dress." He counters.

Lorelai narrows her eyes at him before crashing her lips onto his. Luke drops the magazine to wrap his arms around her body, pulling her tightly into him. "Ha!" She says as they part and grabs the magazine quickly.

"Not fair." Luke says, glancing at the magazine.

"Yah, well, you shouldn't have tried to look at her fiancée's wedding dress!" Lorelai teases playing, emphasizing the word fiancée.

"Yah, well…" He starts.

"Luke, I think I picked a date!" Lorelai exclaims.

Luke looks confused. "That fast?" He asks.

"Well, yah. We should have it in the winter!" Lorelai says. "With snow! It has to be snowing." Lorelai says.

"Sure, as long as the guests don't freeze to death." Luke replies.

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "It would be inside." She says before she is struck with another idea. "Oh, I should ask Rory and Sookie what color…wait…no, I need to go tell Sookie!" She exclaims.

Luke chuckles. "You haven't told Sookie yet…a whole day after we got engaged?" He asks.

Lorelai points at him, narrowing her eyes. "It hasn't been a full day yet." She says, smiling.

Luke smiles back at her. "No, it hasn't." He says as he pulls her into a gentle kiss.

"Rory!" Lorelai yells a moment after they have parted.

"Jeez…my ear, Lorelai." Luke complains, bringing his hand to his ear after her shrill scream.

"Sorry." She says quickly before turning back towards Rory as she walks out of her room.

"Yah, mom?" Rory asks.

"We haven't told Sookie and the town yet!" She exclaims.

Rory's eyes widen. "It's been like twelve hours already! They're going to be so mad!" She says.

"Let's go! Come on, Luke!" Lorelai says, running to the door.

Luke shakes his head on the way out, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, how should we do this?" Lorelai asks as they make their way through town.

"I say we just tell them." Luke says.

"No!" Rory and Lorelai exclaimed together.

"Luke, this has to be perfect. The town deserves to have it told to them in the most special of ways." Lorelai says and cranes her head to the side, thinking.

"Lorelai!" Miss Patty's voice could be heard from a mile away.

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke turn around quickly to see Miss Patty walking as fast as she could up to them. "Let me see that rock on your finger!" She exclaims, jerking Lorelai's hand to her body.

Lorelai and Rory's eyes go wide. "H-how did you know?" Rory asks.

"Oh, Trudy Baker lives very close to where Luke proposed." Patty says, and then just notices Luke. "Luke, you have fabulous taste in rings." She says flirtatiously.

"Hey, that's my fiancée you're talking to now!" Lorelai says, and hooks her arm through Luke's. She looks up at him lovingly.

Luke returns the look, smiling back down at her. Miss Patty looks at them adoringly. "Aw, so, Luke, tell me how you did it!" She says.

"Uh, no." He says.

"Mom, uh, the whole town is coming up behind Patty." Rory says, poking Lorelai on the arm and pointing to the town gathering around them.

"The whole town knows don't they?" Luke asks, irritated.

"Well, you couldn't possibly expect me to keep something this wonderful and exciting a secret, did you, Luke?" Patty asks, nudging him.

Lorelai scoffs. "You keep something a secret?" She says unbelievingly.

"Well, how'd he do it?" Miss Patty asks again.

"You know what, Patty, we were actually on our way to tell Sookie. She doesn't know yet, does she?" Lorelai asks.

"No, not yet. I don't think the news has reached that part of town yet." She says.

"It's scheduled to reach the Independence Inn in exactly fourteen minutes and fifty-four seconds!" Kirk calls out.

Rory glances at Lorelai worriedly. "Mom?" She asks meekly.

"Run!" Lorelai exclaims before taking off at a sprint towards the inn. Luke and Rory look warily at each other before following her.

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke arrive at the inn ten minutes later.

"Sookie!" Lorelai exclaims. Rory and her lean against the counter, both gasping for breath, and put their hands to their hearts, while Luke stands there perfectly fine.

Sookie looks at Lorelai and Rory concerned. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing's wrong." Lorelai says.

"Then why are you breathing like you're about to die?" Sookie asks.

Lorelai stands up and leans on Luke. "Luke and I have really exciting news!" Lorelai exclaims. "Well, Rory does too!" She says.

"Okay, tell me!" She says.

"Do you want to go first, hun?" Lorelai asks.

"Sure." Rory says, panting heavily. "Dean and I are back together." She says.

"Aw, pumpkin, that's great!" Sookie exclaims. "Luke, Lorelai, what's your news?" She asks.

Lorelai holds her hand up as Luke smiles at her. Sookie's eyes widen in recognition. "Is that…are you engaged?" She asks. Lorelai and Luke both nod, smiling. Sookie screams so loud that the other chefs jump at the sound of it. "Yes, finally!" She yells. "You two are so right for each other!" She runs up to both of them, eloping them in a hug. She starts jumping up and down, along with Lorelai and Rory. Luke stands off to the side, letting the girls celebrate.

Sookie backs up from the hug as tears start to fall from her eyes. "Hey, Sookie, what's wrong?" Lorelai asks, still breathing a little heavily.

"It's just…this is so right. You two are so right for each other." Lorelai and Luke look at each other, agreeing. "It was so long in coming. You both deserve this." She says, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thanks, Sookie." Luke says as Lorelai and Sookie embrace.

As Lorelai and Sookie part from their hug, Kirk comes running into the kitchen. "Sookie, Lorelai and Luke are getting married!" He exclaims, breathing just as heavily as Lorelai and Rory were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you really bringing Dean to dinner next week?" Lorelai asks, unbelieving.

Rory shrugs. "Yah, I mean, I do want Grandma and Grandpa to meet him, and they said I could bring a friend." She says as they walk into the diner.

"Yes, but he'll never be the same!" Lorelai wails.

"Mom." Rory groans. They sit down at a table, waiting for Luke.

"No, seriously, he won't be. He'll be like The Red Eyed Man, all scary sounding." She warns, arms posed in an attacking stance.

"Getting off the subject of bringing Dean to dinner next week-" Rory starts.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you when Dean turns into a high society robot." Lorelai shrugs.

"You should bring Luke to dinner next week to tell Grandma and Grandpa that you're getting married." Rory finishes.

Lorelai sighs. "Uh, no." She says without a second thought.

"Mom, you have to tell them." Rory chastises.

Lorelai sighs deeply. "I want to be happy. I don't want them ruining that for me." She says.

"But they will be happy, mom." Rory insists. "They want you to be happy." She proceeds.

Lorelai shakes her head. "Rory…"

"Hey." Luke walks up to them smiling and leans down to give Lorelai a quick kiss.

"Mom doesn't want to tell Grandma and Grandpa about the engagement." Rory tattles.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaims.

Luke's brow wrinkles in confusion as he sits down on the extra chair at their table. "Why?" He asks.

Lorelai shifts in her chair. "I don't want them to ruin this for me." She says. "I mean, I'm so happy about it. I don't want them to make it unhappy." She pouts.

Luke rubs her arm soothingly. "They're your parents. You have to tell them." He reasons.

"Uh, no I don't. See, I've already got it planned out. Whenever I go over there, all I have to do is hide my engagement ring. Then when we get married, all I have to do is hide both rings." She says.

Luke looks at Lorelai skeptically. "Uh huh. And what will happen when we have to go to one of their parties, and their friends know someone who knows someone who knows us? The Hartford people know everyone, so you've told me." Luke says.

Lorelai pouts. "Please, Lukey, don't make me go." She begs.

Luke shakes his head. "Lorelai…"

"I promise I'll repay you." She whispers seductively.

"Okay, your daughter is still sitting right here." Rory says, pointing to herself.

"How about if I go with you next week? We can tell them together." Luke says.

"Aw but that will take all the attention off Dean and Rory when her grandparents have a heart attack." Lorelai whines.

"No, actually this works out really well!" Rory exclaims. "Grandma and Grandpa might not be so mean to Dean if you tell them about the engagement." She says.

Lorelai sighs. "Fine. But only if you come with us, Luke." Lorelai relents.

"I'll come, sure." He replies.

"You know, once we're married, you'll have to come to every single Friday Night Dinner." Lorelai teases.

Luke's eyes widen. He gulps. "Every one?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai, Rory, Luke, and Dean stand outside the Gilmore Mansion that Friday Night. Luke adjusts his tie nervously as Dean shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

Lorelai and Rory smile at each other, watching Luke and Dean. Lorelai slips her hand into Luke's and squeezes it.

"You okay?" Luke whispers into her ear.

Lorelai tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "Just nervous." She replies.

"That makes four of us." Rory comments, giving Dean a reassuring smile before she rings the doorbell.

"Hello!" Emily greets vivaciously. Her mood changes when she sees who has accompanied Lorelai and Rory. "Luke, I didn't know you were coming." She states, looking him over after deciding to interrogate him first.

Luke shifts nervously. "Yah, well…" He starts.

"Luke and I actually have some…news to tell share with you." Lorelai says, hooking her arm through Luke's.

"Oh, well that's nice." Emily responds, shifting her gaze to Dean.

"Grandma, this is Dean." Rory introduces. "Dean, this is my grandmother."

"Hello." Dean greets. He had received tutoring the whole ride on how to act around Emily and Richard Gilmore from Luke. Dean figured it was probably best to say as least as possible.

Emily opens the door further so that the guests could step into the foyer. "Come, come. We have a celebration to attend." Emily guides them into the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Dean, where are you planning to go to college?" Richard talks for the first time that night.

"Oh, uh, well I. . ." Dean stumbles.

"Jeez, Dad, start off with 'what's your favorite baseball team' or something." Lorelai scolds.

Richard glances at Lorelai. "I'm talking to Dean." He says.

"I don't know yet." Dean replies.

"You don't?" He asks.

Dean shakes his head. "No, not yet." Rory and Lorelai look at each other, each not knowing how to stop Richard.

"Well, what kind of grades do you get?" The interrogation proceeds.

"Richard, please, don't grill the boy." Emily pleads.

"I'm not grilling the boy, Emily. It's an easy question. A's, B's, C's?" He asks.

"I get a mixture actually." Dean replies, obviously uncomfortable.

"Mixture?" Richard asks, laughing. "What's the ratio?" Back to the point.

"Richard." Emily warns once more.

Rory looks pleadingly at Lorelai. "Hey, who wants to hear Luke and my news now?" She asks.

Richard glances at Lorelai quickly. "Not now, Lorelai." He says. Lorelai and Luke share a look.

"Richard, let Lorelai tell you her news." Emily reprimands.

Lorelai clears her throat as she looks at Luke for support. Luke grabs her hand under the table, squeezing it gently. "Uh, well, actually, Luke and I have something to share." She says.

Richard's attention is still on Dean as he keeps staring at him. "Grandpa?" Rory asks meekly.

Richard clears his throat, finally shifting his gaze away from Dean. "Yes?" He asks.

"Dad, Luke and I are telling you our news now." Lorelai says, gesturing between Luke and her.

"Fine, then. Proceed." Richard responds, finally giving them his attention.

"Um, okay, then." Lorelai starts. Luke caresses her thigh soothingly.

"It is good news, I hope?" Emily asks.

Lorelai looks quickly at Luke, then at Rory. She nods. "Yes, it's very good news." She responds, clearing her throat once more. "Well, um, actually." She takes a deep breath. "Mom, dad…" She addresses them both, looking at each of them for a moment as she leans forward in her seat, propping her elbows on the table. She sets her purse on her lap and pulls out her engagement ring, keeping it hidden under the table as she silently plays with it. "Um, Luke asked me…Luke asked me to marry him." She says, bringing the ring out from under the table and slipping it onto her finger. "And I said yes. We're getting married." She says, smiling.

Emily pushes her chair back from the table and stands up quickly, leaving the room. Lorelai, Rory, and Luke watch, confused, as she leaves. Luke looks at Lorelai. She shrugs sadly.

Lorelai turns her attention to her father. "Dad?" She asks.

"Wait for your mother." He answers.

Emily returns a moment later, carrying a planner. She sits back down in her seat. "What's the date?" She asks urgently.

"The date?" Lorelai asks, still confused.

"Yes, the date for your wedding. What's the date?" Emily asks.

Lorelai blinks slowly, trying to comprehend what Emily is doing. "Uh, well, we haven't set one yet. We were thinking some time in winter though." Lorelai says.

"Some time in winter is not a date, Lorelai. You must pick one soon so I can let my friends know. They'll need advanced notice, you know, Lorelai." She says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for dinner, Grandma." Rory says, hugging Emily.

"You're quite welcome." Emily hugs Rory back. "Dean, I hope you had a pleasant time?"

"Uh, yeah, I did." He responds.

Lorelai, Rory, Luke, and Dean begin walking out of the house. Emily calls after them. "Congratulations, Lorelai, Luke. We're happing for both of you." She says.

Lorelai smiles softly back. "Thanks, mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Luke lay in bed that night, talking about their day. "See, I told you it would go well." Lorelai says, her head lying on Luke's chest.

Luke snorts. "You did not. You told me that it would be horrible." He says, stroking her hair.

Lorelai shrugs. "Well, I was semi right. It was horrible for Dean in the beginning of dinner until we intervened." She says, playing with her ring.

"Do you like your ring?" Luke whispers.

Lorelai holds it out in front of both of their faces. "I love my ring." She says genuinely.

"And it fits?" Luke asks, kissing the top of her head.

Lorelai snuggles further into her fiancée. "It fits perfectly."

_**A/N Hope you guys liked that chapter! As for the show, I actually really liked the last episode. Lorelai and Christopher fighting about houses, kids, and a wedding was great. Lorelai and Luke's moment was so cute. I didn't like the fight as much as I thought I would. It needed music or something, though seeing Luke punch Christopher was great. Anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter. Sorry for the delay in getting it up. I hate semester exams. I might be able to get another chapter up soon, depending on the number on reviews. Review please!**_


	26. Hammers and Veils

_**A/N You guys are great! Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**ShortiLuvsRedSox- Of course Chris missed. This is Chris we're talking about. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117- Hehe…loved your rant. The same thing was going through my head during the Luke and Lorelai moment. Of course Luke could beat up Chris easily. Notice that Luke hit Chris, while Chris didn't even hit Luke once? I think, anyway. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Friendlyneighborhoodlorelai- No need to apologize for the length of the review. I liked it. I wanted to show Lorelai looking at dresses and stuff right in the beginning…actually committed to Luke unlike she was to Max. I'm glad you thought I showed that. I hope your finals went well. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Kristen- I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and thought the Kirk scene was funny. I love Kirk. I really miss Colin, Finn, and Stephanie! I can't believe they haven't at least been mentioned yet. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Allie- It'd be hilarious if Luke and Chris did go to jail, and something really weird came up, so Lorelai had to choose who to bail out first. And she chose Luke. That'd be awesome. Not very realistic but awesome nonetheless. So glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Softballgurl09- I completely agree with you about the last episode. I hope your semester exams went well also. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Eaglesfreak17- Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Hope-everlasting- Yah, I should've been studying for finals when I wrote it. Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

**_Bianca89- Yah, I meant that Luke is different from Max, especially in Lorelai's eyes. She actually loves Luke. Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**CharmedGurlie- Aw, you can't help but love Kirk. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Amy- I'm so glad you like it. Thanks for leaving a review!**_

_**Christine Writer- Thanks!**_

_**Burgerman- Thanks so much for the compliments. **_

_**BabyGlover- I will. Thanks!**_

_**Sarahb2007- Hope your semester exams went well too. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own it. Please don't sue.**_

Hammers and Veils

"Let's go in this one." Rory says, pulling Lorelai into yet another store.

"Ow! There's a person attached to that arm, missy!" She exclaims as Rory drags her further into the store.

Sookie giggles next to them. "You need all the options." She says.

After Lorelai molded a newspaper to the shape of a veil of her head, Rory decided they needed to go wedding dress shopping. She had called Sookie immediately to come along.

"There hasn't been anything good yet." Lorelai whines.

"That's why we have to keep looking." Rory patronizes, gesturing to the store.

Lorelai sighs, defeated. "Fine."

Rory goes into the back of store, where all the wedding dresses are. "What about this one?" She asks, holding up a dress.

Lorelai scrunches her nose up in disgust. "Too many ruffles. Reminds me of my parents, which is not something I want to be reminded of on my wedding day…or night." She says, smiling.

"Ignoring you now." Rory says, turning back to the dresses. Sookie grins at Lorelai excitedly.

"Rory, none of these dresses are right." Lorelai whines again.

Rory sighs. "Fine, but we have to go find another store." She says.

Lorelai smiles. "Yay! I like wedding dress shopping."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai bounds into the bedroom after saying goodnight to Rory. They had just gotten home from shopping at eleven, and they still did not find a dress.

Lorelai walks carefully over to the bed to find Luke asleep, the television on at a low volume. She smiles before slipping into the bathroom to change.

Once she has finished changing, she comes back out and stares at Luke for a moment. She runs and plops down on the bed, waking Luke up.

"What are you doing?" He asks sleepily as he sits up.

"Waking you up." She replies. "Or well, I guess talking to you, since I already woke you up." She smiles widely.

Luke closes his eyes and opens them again, trying to wake up. "How was shopping?" He asks.

Lorelai shrugs. "It was okay. I didn't find a dress I liked though." She pouts.

"You'll find one." He says, closing his eyes again.

"Luke." She whispers.

"Yah?" He replies, pulling her close to him as she lies down.

"Let's pick a date." Lorelai suggests.

"A date?" Luke asks tiredly.

"Okay, wake up, buddy, or I'm gonna make you drink coffee." Lorelai warns.

Luke opens his eyes and sits up, Lorelai sitting up also. "Okay. I'm up." He says.

Lorelai smiles triumphantly. "I knew that would work. Anyway, I want to pick a date for our wedding." She says, watching his reaction.

"Okay." Luke agrees with protest. "You said you wanted it in the winter, right?" He says.

Lorelai nods. "Yah, I do. I also kind of wanted it right before Christmas, maybe a week or two weeks before. That's probably when the first snow is going to be." She says hopefully.

Luke reaches over to the nightstand and grabs their mini calendar, flipping it to December. "Pick a date." He says, handing her the calendar.

"When did we get a mini calendar?" Lorelai asks, while looking at it.

"Uh, Lorelai, it was here when I moved in." Luke says, laughing.

"It was?" Lorelai asks, incredulous. When Luke nods his head, Lorelai looks back down at the calendar. "Okay, well, since this calendar obviously appeared here by itself, it must be magical." She says, as if it is the only solution.

"Or Rory put it there because she knows you." Luke suggests.

"That's more likely." Lorelai agrees. She glances back down at the calendar. "Oh, how about December eighth?" She asks.

"That sounds good." Luke agrees. "Why the eight?" He asks. Lorelai looks at him for a moment, waiting for it to register. "Oh, okay. That's a good date." He agrees.

"I'm such a smart person." Lorelai grins, both thinking about why the number eight is significant.

Luke lies back down and pulls her with him. Lorelai lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. "What about invitations and all the other stuff?" Luke asks, his eyes closed.

"Oh, can we do those tomorrow?" Lorelai says excitedly.

Luke smiles. "Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory walks through town the next day on her way to Luke's before building a house. She stares at the hammer Lorelai made her, not noticing Miss Patty.

"Rory, dear, where are you headed?" Miss Patty asks enthusiastically.

Rory gestures to Luke's. "Oh, just over to Luke's for coffee." She says, smiling.

"Oh. Okay." Miss Patty says, running out of small talk already. She has never been the kind of woman to procrastinate. "I've talked to most of the town, and we want to have a big engagement party for your mom and Luke." She reports.

"Oh, okay." Rory says. She figured the town would plan some big party for her mom and Luke.

"Okay, so what's a date that they're both free?" Patty asks.

"Um, this Saturday they're free. I'll just have to convince Luke to take off work." Rory says, thinking for a moment about how she is going to do that.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll be able to convince him. Luke Danes is whipped when it comes to the two Gilmore girls." Patty says, brushing it off with a wave of her hand.

Rory smiles awkwardly. "Uh, yah. Well, I guess I'll just go talk to him now." She points to the diner, wanting to get away from Patty quickly.

"Make sure to give him a pinch for me, dear." Miss Patty says, gazing longingly at Luke.

"Uh, sure. See you later, Patty." Rory says and rushes off to the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Luke." Rory greets when she enters the diner. She sits down on a stool at the counter, waiting to talk to Luke.

"Hey, Rory. What can I get you?" He asks, pulling out his order pad.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." She corrects.

Luke looks up, surprised. "A Gilmore is turning down food?" He asks, astonished. "What would your mother say?"

"Cheeseburger, nothing healthy." She says quickly.

"I'll just put the order in to Caeser, and then we can talk, okay?" He asks, walking over to Caeser.

"'Kay." Rory responds, waiting patiently.

Luke comes back a few seconds later and stands in front of Rory behind the opposite side of the counter. "What'd you want to talk about?" He asks.

"Um, okay, are you free this Saturday?" She asks.

"Yah, unless your mom wanted to do something." He responds, slightly confused by the question.

"Okay. Good." Rory says and nods.

"Rory, what's going on?" Luke asks.

Rory grins widely. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise." She teases.

"I'll give you pie." He bargains.

"I want pie, but I'm still not telling you." Rory replies, eyeing the pie.

"You know how bad you are at lying." Luke says, trying to get her to wear down.

"I won't be at this." Rory says, determined.

"Does Lorelai know?" He asks.

"I'm going to go tell her right now." Rory says, standing up. "Be ready at six on Saturday, dressed in a suit."

"What are we doing?!" Luke exclaims.

"Bye." Rory says before opening to door to leave.

"Wait, is that what Patty was talking to you about outside?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, mom." Rory greets when she walks into the Independence Inn.

"Hey, hun." Lorelai replies, kissing Rory on the cheek. She hands Rory a list to be sorted in Chronological order.

"You're free this Saturday, right?" Rory asks while sorting through the list.

"Yah, unless Luke is taking me out. Why?" She asks, glancing at Rory quickly before turning her attention back to mail on the desk.

"Be ready by five-thirty." Rory knew that Lorelai was never on time, so it was always safe to tell her that something started a good half hour before it actually started. "Wear a nice dress." She says.

"Rory, what's going on?" Lorelai asks, confused.

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you." She says, just like she told Luke.

"Does Luke know?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes, he does." Rory responds. She pauses for a moment, contemplating both of the conversations she has had with Luke and Lorelai that morning. "You both asked me about the same questions too. Weird."

"He knows what's going on?" Lorelai asks.

"He knows as much as you do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go build a house." Rory says and turns around to walk out the door.

"I bet Babette has something to do with this!" Lorelai calls after her.

Rory leaves the inn, smiling widely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory is planning something." Lorelai exclaims as she walks quickly into the inn's kitchen to get something to eat.

"What do you think it is?" Luke responds through the phone.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Lorelai exclaims. "That kid will give in to anything if a book is involved."

"I think Miss Patty knows something." Luke says, narrowing his eyes as he looks out the diner door and sees Babette, Miss Patty, and East Side Tilly gathered in a huddle talking in whispers. Kirk, of course, is trying to get in said huddle.

"Yah, big surprise there." Lorelai says sarcastically and crosses her arms over her chest, frustrated.

"Uh, Lorelai, try these pieces of cake. I want to know which one you like better." Sookie says, shoving some cake in Lorelai's mouth.

"The first one, Sook." Lorelai answers with her mouth full after sampling three different pieces of cake.

"What was that?" Luke asks.

"Oh, just Sookie having me try some cake." Lorelai replies.

"Oh. Okay." Luke responds. Sookie had Lorelai taste desserts all the time. This was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Aw, I have to go, hun." Lorelai's notices Michel's very angered face that comes out every time she talks to Luke when she is supposed to be working.

"Michel making his weird face again?" Luke asks.

"You know it." Lorelai says, giving Michel an anger look back. "See you later."

"You coming to the diner tonight?" Luke asks.

"If Michel lets me, so most likely I'll be there." Lorelai says, smiling.

"Great. See you then. Love you." Luke replies.

Lorelai's heart melted every time he told her that. "I love you too. See you tonight." She says before hanging up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm way behind!" Rory exclaims when she enters the house that night.

"With what?" Luke asks from the couch where he and Lorelai are watching TV.

"Everything!" Rory yells and plops down on the couch, putting her head in her hands.

"Rory, hunny, what's wrong?" Lorelai asks, concerned.

"You never took me camping!" She exclaims.

"Uh, I actually try to get you two to go camping with me every time I go." Luke reminds them.

Lorelai and Rory glare at him.

"I should have been doing extras for like…ten years now!" Rory wails.

"Rory, you have to calm down." Lorelai says. "Weren't you meeting Dean?"

"We got in a fight." She says. "And Lane is moving!"

Lorelai and Luke share the same shocked look. "Lane is moving?!" Lorelai exclaims.

"She's going away for the summer, anyway, and we don't know when she'll be back." Rory says sadly. "Ugh, I hate Paris!"

Lorelai nods knowingly. "Should've known Paris started this." Luke mumbles.

"Rory, you'll catch up. I know you can do this. You have all summer to volunteer, and you still have a few years before college. You'll catch up." Lorelai encourages her.

Rory nods, calming down. "You're right." She says solemnly.

"What's wrong?" Luke asks.

"I don't want Lane to move." Rory says glumly.

Lorelai wraps her arms around Rory, pulling her into a hug. "It'll be okay. I bet she only goes for the summer. There's no way even Mrs. Kim would ship her kid across the world forever." Lorelai says.

"I'm betting she'll be back before the summer is over." Luke says.

Rory finally smiles and wipes tears from her face. "Thanks, guys." She says before starting towards her room. "Oh, do you have your outfits picked out for tomorrow?" She asks excitedly.

"What is tomorrow?!" Lorelai exclaims.

"You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Luke! Hurry up! You're getting as bad as mom!" Rory yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey!" Lorelai's exclaims next to Rory. She crosses her arms over her chest, pouting. "I still don't understand why you won't let Luke and I change at the same time." She says.

"Because if I let you and Luke go into your bedroom at the same time to change, it would result in us being very late for the surprise." Rory replies dryly.

Lorelai shrugs and gets an evil grin on her face. "True." She agrees. Rory narrows her eyes at Lorelai disgustedly. "What?" Lorelai asks, defensive.

Rory shakes her head. "Nothing. I'm used to it by now."

As Lorelai is about to reply, Luke comes downstairs dressed in khakis and a button-up dress shirt, looking very unhappy. "This had better be a good surprise." He complains.

Lorelai gives him a quick kiss. "I think you look great." She praises.

"Mom's turn. Now, move!" Rory commands.

"I gave birth to a drill sergeant." Lorelai mumbles as she walks up the stairs.

Rory points to Lorelai's bedroom. "March!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory, stop shoving!" Lorelai yells, rubbing her side.

"Well, if you had actually hurried when you were getting dressed, this wouldn't have happened." Rory reprimands.

Lorelai pouts. "Lukey, Rory has gone over to the dark side."

"Well, considering she's been living with you for the last sixteen years, it was bound to happen sometime." He teases.

Lorelai glares at Luke. "Meanyhead."

"Rory, where are we going anyway?" Luke asks

Rory sighs. "We're going to the town square. Now, move." She says as she pushes them out the door.

"When we actually see the surprise, will you go back to being normal Rory?" Lorelai asks.

Rory nods her head in an affirmative. "Yes." She answers.

Lorelai and Luke both let out a breath of relief. "Thank God." Lorelai exclaims.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!" Rory defends herself.

Lorelai scoffs. "I beg to differ!"

"No, I beg to differ!" Rory responds.

"Well, then…keep on begging!"

"What?" Rory asks, confused.

Lorelai shrugs. "I have no idea. Luke…" She starts but notices him staring straight ahead at something. "Luke, what are…?" She trails off when she notices it also.

They both turn to look at Rory, equally astounded. "Y-you threw us a party?" Luke asks.

"Not just any party- an engagement party." She announces, grinning widely.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" Lorelai asks.

"Actually, it was Miss Patty's idea-"

"I knew they were planning something!" Luke interrupts.

"-and the town helped a lot. Sookie made all the food." Rory informs.

Lorelai and Luke look around once more. The town has hung lights anywhere they could find, music was blaring, little ballerinas were dancing on the gazebo, there was a big dance floor, there were tables and tables of food, and there were two chairs- a king and a queen's chair. Lorelai and Luke were in awe.

"Don't just stand there! Go open your presents!" Rory encourages, leading them to the chairs.

Lorelai and Luke sit down in the chairs, while the town people form a line to give them their presents. "Whoa, I really do feel like a queen!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Lorelai, do you want some of the cake?" Sookie asks.

"Of course! Bring Luke a piece-a giant piece- too." She says, smirking at Luke.

"You guys can just leave the presents by the chairs. You don't have to wait in line. Go eat." Luke says. The town people drop their presents quickly and sprint towards the giant cake.

Miss Patty comes back a few minutes later with a piece of cake, accompanied by Babette. "So, Lorelai, tell me: How does it feel to be engaged?" She asks.

"It feels great." Lorelai says, sharing a glance with Luke. Lorelai watches with a smile as Rory and Dean talk and hug, obviously making up after their fight.

"So, do you think I can borrow him once and awhile?" She asks, hopeful.

"I think I want to keep him." Lorelai replies, smiling at Luke.

"You'd be crazy to let go of an ass like that." Babette pipes in.

Lorelai nods, agreeing. "You're definitely right about that."

Luke groans. "Aw, jeez!"

"Aw, honey, you know you should be proud of your nice ass." Lorelai teases.

"Ok, well, bye Babette and Patty." Luke says quickly, wanting them to leave.

"Oh, we can take a hint." Miss Patty says and winks at Luke as they leave.

"They're crazy." Luke mutters.

"Let's open presents!" Lorelai exclaims and gets up from her chair to look at all the presents. She ponders the presents for a few moments, picking a few up and shaking them. She finally decides on a medium-sized one and walks the few feet over to Luke's chair. She sits down on Luke's lap and begins to open the present.

"Who's it from?" Luke asks, peering around her shoulder to see it.

Lorelai flips the present over in the middle of unwrapping it to check. She gets a confused look on her face from reading who it is from. "It says it's from the whole town."

Luke gets the same look. "That's weird." He replies.

Lorelai proceeds to open the rest of the present, revealing a box. She pulls out two wrapped presents and a card. She hands the present labeled 'Luke' to him and opens the present labeled 'Lorelai.'

Luke unwraps his present to find a pair of swim trunks with fishes on them. "What the hell?" He asks.

Lorelai opens her present to find a black string bikini. "Oh, I really like this!"

Luke stares at the suit, forgetting how impractical the gifts are. "I like it too."

Lorelai grins at him before opening the card. She reads it aloud. "We hope you enjoy your presents on your trip to Hawaii. Have fun." She pulls out two plane tickets in shock.

"They bought us plane tickets to Hawaii?" Luke asks, equally shocked.

"Not just plane tickets!" Rory exclaims from the crowd. They hadn't noticed that the town had gathered around to watch them open their gifts.

"Your hotel is already paid for, and your car is already rented, a convertible by the way!" Miss Patty adds.

"There's also suntan lotion, sunglasses, and new clothes at the house, sugars!" Babette ends.

Lorelai looks down at the plane tickets, and Luke stares at the crowd, neither knowing what to say and both in shock. "I don't know what to say. Just…thank you so much." Lorelai says genuinely.

"This is unbelievable." Luke includes.

"It's no problem! We wanted you two to have a great honeymoon!" A townie pronounces.

"We definitely will."

**_A/N First off, I am deeply sorry for the wait. I never meant for it to take this long. We had family over for the holiday break, so I didn't get much time to write. I'm really sorry. I hope you guys liked this chapter nonetheless. Thanks for reading! Please review! I think/hope I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon. It'll definitely be up sooner than this one was. Please review! Lots more wedding planning is next. _**


	27. Red Light on Wedding Night

_**A/N Shout outs:**_

_**Chelsea- I'm glad you like it. I hope this wasn't too long.**_

_**Gilmoregroupie- I love the town of Stars Hollow. It seemed fitting that they would do that for them. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117- I agree. I bet she does check him out, but no one notices. It's probably impossible not to. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Allie- Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it!**_

_**Kristen- Ah, a script signed by Lauren and Alexis? That's so cool! The house would melt down if Rory and/or Luke weren't there. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Bianca89- Glad you thought it was funny. It's fun to write Rory like that. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Friendlyneighborhoodlorelai- The family thing, Luke, Lorelai, and Rory, is one of the things I loved so much about the show. I can't wait until it is restored. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**CharmedGurlie- Glad you thought it was funny. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_

Red Light on Wedding Night

"Lorelai, how do you feel about daisies?" Sookie asks, holding a flower up to her nose and sniffing it.

Lorelai shrugs. "Eh."

"What about lilies?" Rory suggests.

"Eh." Lorelai responds.

"Sunflowers?" Rory asks. She smiles at the sunflower in her hand.

Lorelai shrugs. "Maybe."

Sookie and Rory sigh, irritated that Lorelai just will not choose a flower for the wedding. "Mom, please, choose a flower. We need to get this done."

"I don't wanna rush this, Rory. It's my wedding day. It should be perfect." Lorelai responds fervently. She twirls a flower in her fingers. "Maybe I should ask Luke what flower he thinks is best."

"Yeah, you go ask him that. Tell us if Luke even knows a name of a flower or if he doesn't run away screaming." Sookie scoffs.

Lorelai nods, agreeing. "Right, asking Luke about flowers, not a good thing." She laughs.

"Mom, this flower mart has hundreds of flowers. You should be able to choose." Rory points out.

Lorelai pouts. "But I can't. It's too hard!" She exclaims dramatically. The group moves around to the other side of a flower cart, all three eying the flowers.

Rory rolls her eyes. "Mom, we haven't even gotten one thing done for the wedding yet." Rory shifts her weight to her right side and puts her hand on her hip.

Lorelai takes a deep breath and sighs. "You're right. We really need to get this done."

Rory smiles widely, proud of herself. "Good! Now, what flowers do you want?"

Lorelai ponders this for a moment. "Hmm…I think I'll go with the lilies, daisies, and sunflowers, in honor of Rory."

"Yay! Thanks, mom!" Rory exclaims.

"Good, so flowers are done." Sookie declares.

"Rory, you can cross them off the little list you have hiding in your pocket now." Lorelai says, smiling.

Rory looks down, avoiding her mother's eyes and pulls out the list, crossing of flowers with a black pen. "Done."

Lorelai smiles and swings an arm around Rory's shoulders as the three of them walk to the register to pay for the flowers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lukey, guess what?!" Lorelai exclaims when Sookie, Rory, and she enter the diner.

Luke smiles when he sees them. "What?"

"We picked out what flowers to use for the wedding!" She exclaims, excited.

"Yeah, and that's the only thing." Rory mumbles.

"The cake just wasn't chocolate-y enough." Sookie mumbles.

"Aw, hun, all your cakes were fabulous, but they just didn't have enough chocolate." She says, smiling mildly at Sookie. "Or coffee." She adds as the three women find seats at the counter.

Luke points his finger strictly at Lorelai. "We are not having coffee in our wedding cake."

Lorelai gasps. "But…but…we have to!"

"You'll live." Luke comments as he pours coffee for them.

"Uh, no, I won't. Ever since I first tasted coffee at the wonderful age of four, I've wanted it in my wedding cake." Lorelai says dreamily.

"Your mother let you have coffee at age four?" Luke asks, incredulous. He did not think that Emily Gilmore would allow that, to a four-year-old nonetheless.

"No, I used the pout to make the maid give me some. It worked back then too." She says wryly.

"You knew what wedding cake you wanted when you were four?" Sookie asks, surprised.

"Sshh, Sookie, it's helping my case." Lorelai whispers before turning back to Luke. "Please, Lukey, please. I promise to award you very well." She says seductively.

"That doesn't freak you out anymore, Rory?" Sookie asks, leaning on the counter to see Rory as Lorelai is between the two.

"What?" Rory asks as she puts her pager back in her pocket, oblivious to the present conversation.

"Uh, nothing." Lorelai says quickly. "Who was that? Dean?" She asks.

"Yeah, he wants to know if we can go to the movies tomorrow night." Rory replies.

"Aw, inviting his girlfriend's mother on their date, so sweet." Lorelai teases.

"Wasn't tomorrow the scheduled move night?" Sookie asks.

"Oh, that's right!" Rory exclaims. "I guess I have to cancel then." She says, reaching for her pager.

"He could just come." Luke suggests, despite his opinion of Dean.

"Or…or we could all go on a double date!" Lorelai suggests.

"What?!" Rory and Luke exclaim together, both taken aback by the suggestion.

"Aw, come on, it's a good idea. That way Dean can get to know his girlfriend's future step-father." Lorelai says, gesturing to Luke.

"He already knows me." Luke replies quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, he does." Rory adds, just as quick.

"Aw, come on, guys. Please?" Lorelai begs and pouts.

"Okay, that works really well on Luke, but it doesn't work on me." Rory reminds her.

"Crap." Lorelai mutters. "Hmm…how could I get you to agree to this?" She asks. "Please!"

Rory sighs. "Fine."

"Fine." Luke relents after Rory.

"Yay!" Lorelai exclaims, clapping.

"You have amazing persuasive powers." Sookie comments after watching the scene.

Lorelai's victorious smile remains. "That I do. I've had a lot of practice. After all, I did first have coffee when I was four."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just want to let you know how persuading it took for Dean to agree to do this." Rory says as she walks into Lorelai's room. "Hey, where's Luke?" She asks when she notices that he's not home yet.

Lorelai brushes the comment off with a wave of her hand from her place at the vanity table. "Oh, we're meeting him at the diner."

"He took clothes with him?" Rory asks.

Lorelai shrugs. "He's done this a whole bunch. He's got it down."

"True." Rory agrees. "You know, the next time you'll probably be getting ready for a big event without Luke here is your wedding." Rory notices. She sits down on Lorelai's bed, watching her mother get ready.

Lorelai brings her hands down after putting on her earrings and rests them on the table, Rory's words sinking in. "You're right."

"Wow." Rory whispers.

"Yeah, wow." Lorelai repeats, the realization still sinking in. "That's…that's…so cool!" She shrieks.

Rory smiles along with her mother. "It is!" She exclaims. "Which is why we have to get the wedding plans done." She reminds Lorelai.

Lorelai sighs. "We will. Trust me. We will get them done." She says. "They just have to be perfect."

"Fine. I think it should be though too, mom. You know that, right?" She asks, uncertain.

Lorelai smiles softly. "Of course I do. But I promise I will get them done. I want to get wedding plans done just as much as you do."

"I'm so excited!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you two be quiet? We're trying to watch the movie." Luke leans over to whisper to Lorelai and Rory. The two had been animatedly talking throughout the whole movie.

"Sssh…don't get in the way of mother-daughter bonding." Lorelai whispers back, winking at Rory.

"If you bond any further, you'll be one person." Luke replies.

Lorelai turns to Rory quickly. "That'd be kinda cool. You'd have to deal with Michel all day too."

"Yeah, well, you'd have to take all my finals, exams, quizzes, and tests." Rory replies, her attention on the movie.

Dean scoffs. "That'd be horrible." He comments.

"Speaking of horrible," Rory segues, "not having any wedding plans done."

"Gah, Rory, this is becoming very stressful." Lorelai groans. "The wedding isn't even for a couple of months. Calm down, and watch the movie." She demands.

"Do I get a say in the wedding plans?" Luke asks.

"Of course, hun. Rory just won't slow down." Lorelai glares at her daughter.

"You've just got flowers done, right?" Luke asks.

Dean keeps watching the movie, a little glad he does not have to take part in the present conversation.

"Yep." Rory says.

"Good. I want to help." Luke comments, searching Lorelai's features to make sure she agrees.

Lorelai grins widely. "I want you to help too." She replies and leans in to give Luke a quick peck.

Luke and Lorelai smile at each other, love evident in both their faces, before turning their attention back to the movie.

Rory throws a piece of popcorn at Dean to wake him up.

"Ouch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Rory and Lorelai are eating their breakfast that Luke cooked them before he left.

"Do you want it to be in the town square?" Rory asks suddenly.

Lorelai swallows a bite of her pancake. "What?"

"Do you want the wedding to be in the town square?" Rory repeats.

Lorelai thinks for a moment. "Um…I don't know." She says, unsure.

"Well, we could always have it at the inn instead of in the square." Rory continues.

"Rory, I really want to talk to Luke about this, okay? Let's just wait until we go to the diner for lunch, then we'll talk to him." Lorelai reassures her daughter.

Rory shakes her head. "You're never going to get this done."

"Rory, stop. It's not about how fast we-Luke and I- get it done. It's about if it's done right." Lorelai lectures.

Rory sighs, knowing that Lorelai is right. "You're right. I just…I want everything to be perfect too. I'll stop. I promise-really, this time." She says.

They sit in silence for a few minutes until Lorelai speaks. "What if it doesn't get done? What if Luke and I take our time, and nothing gets done?!" She exclaims.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Rory shouts.

"I-we-have to go talk to Luke. Come on." Lorelai says and stands up quickly, Rory following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaims when they enter the diner.

"Jeez, sugar, blow my ear drums out!" Babette says loudly in her raspy voice.

Lorelai ignores Babette and heads towards a perplexed Luke behind the counter. "What's wrong?" Luke asks, concerned evident in his features.

"What if we don't get everything done?! Lorelai exclaims.

"What, Lore-what are you talking about?" Luke stumbles, confused by her sudden outburst.

"She's talking about: what if we don't get any of your wedding plans done? The wedding is only a couple months away." Rory steps in.

"Yeah, and it takes a long time to plan a wedding. I know. I've planned a whole bunch!" Lorelai exclaims as soon as Rory is finished.

Luke sighs, still obviously confused. "Okay, come on." He has mastered what to do when a Gilmore girl-or in this case, two Gilmore girls- freak out. He puts his hand on the small of Lorelai's back and leads them upstairs.

Once they get to Luke's old apartment, he begins to talk. "Now, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Mom and I are worried that everything won't get done for the wedding, therefore meaning you two won't get married." Rory explains.

Luke turns to Lorelai for confirmation. When she nods her head in an affirmative, he begins to talk. "Okay, look, we are going to get everything done." Luke emphasizes each word. "You've planned a hundred weddings. I know you'll plan ours amazing too." He reassures her.

Lorelai sways back and forth, unsure. "Yeah?" She asks.

"Definitely." Luke says and pulls her into a hug, kissing the top of her forehead. When they break, he turns to Rory. "And Rory, you've helped your mother with a hundred weddings, just like you're doing now. You can do this, and I want to help. Let me help." He asks.

"You're definitely helping, Luke." Rory says, her tone definite. "It is your wedding, after all."

"Hey, I have an idea." He says.

"What?" Lorelai asks eagerly.

"What if all three of us went away this weekend?" He inquires.

"What?!" Lorelai and Rory exclaim.

"What? You two are obviously stressed about wedding plans. It might help." He shrugs.

"Luke, did you not just hear our freak-out about not having everything done on time? We can't go away." Lorelai says fervently. Rory nods her head in agreement.

"Listen," Luke starts. "We'll go away for this weekend-two days only-and come back Sunday night. That still leaves you a lot of time for the wedding planning. You guys are stressed and need a trip." He pleads.

"Since when do you want to take a trip? You never go anywhere." Rory comments.

"Since I know my fiancée and future step-daughter need it." He says.

"Well, we haven't been on a road trip in forever." Lorelai shrugs, starting to agree with the notion.

"You really think we should go?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, it'd be fun. We love road trips, remember?" She asks.

Rory looks down at her shoes before looking at Lorelai. "Yeah, we do."

"So, are we going?" Luke asks.

Lorelai and Rory look at each other briefly. "Yeah, we're going." Lorelai replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lorelai, Luke, and Rory return to the diner a half hour later, they notice that no one is there. "Where'd everyone go?" Luke asks, confused.

Lorelai's brow furrows. "I don't know." She says.

Rory looks outside the diner window and notices the whole town as assembled outside. "I think I found everyone." She says, pointing.

"What the hell…?" Luke starts before rushing outside, Lorelai and Rory following.

"Taylor, what the hell are you doing?!" Luke exclaims.

"Lucas, watch your language." Taylor scolds.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Taylor, what're you doing?" Lorelai asks.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, Lorelai, I'll tell you. We're having Stars Hollow's first traffic light and metered cross light installed." He says jovially.

"What?!" Luke exclaims. Lorelai and Rory laugh as Luke walks over to the crew and yells at them to stop.

"Luke, you have no authority over the matter." Taylor reminds him condescendingly.

"I have no authority? Taylor, you're supposed to inform local business people about this kind of stuff!" He yells.

"Oooh, this is getting good." Lorelai comments to Rory.

"I wish we had popcorn." Rory whispers back.

"There's pie in the diner." Lorelai wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh, good idea! Do you think Luke will mind?" She asks.

"The diner will be half mine once we get married." Lorelai grins.

"And we're going to take full advantage of that." Rory says.

"Of course. Now, go get the pie." She says. "Hurry!" She yells to Rory's retreating back.

"We haven't had an accident here in over ten years!" Luke exclaims.

"Lorelai, talk to him for me." Taylor says before walking away.

"I can't believe he's doing this! We don't need a freakin' traffic light!" Luke yells, making sure he says it loud enough so that Taylor can hear.

Lorelai is about to respond when Rory comes running out of the diner, holding a pie. "Hey, mom, I got the-" Rory stops when she sees that Luke is done arguing with Taylor and that he is standing next to her mother.

"What's that?" Luke points to the pie.

"Pie." Rory answers hesitantly.

Luke turns to Lorelai. "Why'd you make her go get pie for my fight with Taylor?" He asks.

"Whoa, he knows us too well." Lorelai whispers to Rory.

"Well, he knows that we usually want something to eat when he fights with Taylor, and normally it's in the diner, so we don't have to worry about it." Rory whispers back.

"You're as good at whispering as you are at lying, kid." Luke says.

"Rory!" Lorelai whines. "That's it. When we get home, you're going to be trained in how to lie and how to whisper." Lorelai mocks scold.

"It's fine. You can eat it." He says.

"Ha! Told you he'd be okay with it." Lorelai exclaims.

"I meant Rory can eat it. You made her carry out your crazy plan." He says dryly.

"But…but…it's pie." Lorelai stammers.

"Too bad." Luke enjoys tormenting Lorelai with the prospect of not getting pie.

"Luke, would you really do that to me, your fiancée?" She asks.

"Yeah, that's not going to work." He smiles.

"But…but…Rory, give me the pie!" Lorelai tries to grab the pie.

"Nope." Rory pulls out a fork. "It's mine…all mine." She says and takes a bite.

"Luke, please." Lorelai pouts.

"Fine. Eat it. Kill yourselves. I'll see you at home." He gives Lorelai a quick kiss before heading back in to the diner.

"He gives in faster every passing day." Rory notes.

"He looooves me." She says, drawing out the word 'love' and takes a bite of the pie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that evening, Lorelai is startled when she hears banging outside the house. She walks cautiously outside to see Luke unloading something large and gold from his truck bed.

"Luke, what's that?" She asks, utterly confused.

He turns his head and attention to her for a moment. "It's a chuppa." He says as he goes back to unloading it. "Give me a hand?"

Lorelai walks to his truck and begins to unload the chuppa with Luke. Once it is safely on the ground, Lorelai repeats her question. "What is it?" She asks.

"It's a chuppa." Luke repeats.

"Yes, you told me that. What's it for?" She looks it over.

"It's for our wedding. We stand under it." He looks at her, hoping she will like the idea.

Lorelai blinks slowly. "You…you…made this?" She asks.

Luke shrugs. "Well, yeah. Do you like it?" He asks warily.

"I can't believe you made this for us." She whispers in astonishment.

"I thought it'd be nice." His voice does not waver. "Lorelai?" Luke asks after a moment of silence.

"Luke, this is…this is amazing." Lorelai is in complete awe. "So, we stand under it?" Her hand runs over the delicate craftsmanship.

"Yep, on our wedding day, we stand under it. It's a Jewish thing, but, even though neither of us our Jewish, I thought it was still nice." He comments, still watching her.

"God, Luke, it's beautiful." Lorelai says and sits down on the steps. Luke follows her lead.

"Good, so you wanna use it, right?" He waits for confirmation.

"Yep, I really, really want to use it. Thank you." She says sincerely and leans in to give him a kiss, which lasts longer than either anticipated, leaving both of them breathless. "That's just a preview of the thanks I'm going to give you." She says.

Luke smiles contentedly and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but sure." She smiles.

"What was the freak-out really about?" His concern is apparent to her.

"I don't know. I guess, after Rory bugged me about it for a while, I realized that we had less than two months until the wedding, and we still hadn't gotten a lot done. It freaked me out and Manager Lorelai kicked in." She tilts her head to look up at him. "But then my knight in shining flannel pulled through." Lorelai laughs at her joke.

Luke laughs with her, her laugh being infectious. "But you're sure you're both okay?"

Lorelai smiles at his concern. "Yeah, we're both okay, hun. I'd tell you if something was wrong."

Luke gives her a quick kiss. "Good." He says. Lorelai sighs contently. "So, any idea where we're actually going this weekend?"

"Oh, can we leave now?" Lorelai asks suddenly.

Luke's brow furrows. "What?"

"Please. I wanna leave now!" She begs.

"Why?"

"Because road trips are fun!"

"You don't even know where we're going." He says pointedly.

"That's the beauty of it, Luke." She says, as if it was obvious and stands up. She pulls on his arm, dragging him into the house. "Come on, let's go pack." Her eyes are wide.

"Can we at least wait until the morning?" Luke asks tiredly.

"Early?" She bargains.

"You want to get up early?" He is completely surprised.

"For a road trip I do. Go tell Rory! We leave at five sharp!" She announces and skips upstairs.

"Five?!" Rory's voice echoes through the house.

**_A/N There's the chapter. Hope everyone liked it. The last episode was amazing! Gilmore Girls is finally coming back! The promo was awesome! I can't wait until next week. There are some great new spoilers out, by the way. If anyone wants to know, go to fan forum or ask me. Hehe. I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm going to start trying to have them out faster. Please review to help me out!_**


	28. The Road Trip to Harvard

_**A/N Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Special Thanks to my great new beta, friendlyneighborhoodlorleai. You helped tons!**_

_**Sarahb2007- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Soon. Maybe. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Friendlyneighborhoodlorelai- I'm so glad you liked it. Your opinion means a lot to me. Thanks for reviewing and being a great beta!**_

_**Charmedgurlie- I love L/L moments, so I tried to include them as much as possible. I'm glad you liked them. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Hollowgirl22- Thanks!**_

_**Lgandldforever- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Kristen- Glad you liked the long chapter. This one's even longer I think, so I hope you like it too. Your reviews always make my day. Thanks!**_

_**Christine Writer- Thanks!**_

_**Bianca89- I'm sorry I made you panic. I didn't want to spoil it for you either. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own it. Please don't sue.**_

Red Light on Wedding Night

"I can't believe we forgot the CDs!" Lorelai exclaims, making sure to keep her eyes on the road while searching through the jeep's compartments for any CDs that may have accumulated there over the years.

"We don't even have a map!" Rory exclaims from the back seat. "How can we not have a map?"

"Highway to Hell has to be in here somewhere." Lorelai mutters, still searching for the CD.

"You mean along with your Dave Matthews CD?" Luke teases.

Lorelai eyes widen, and she points her finger at him menacingly. "I do not have one of his CDs!" She exclaims.

"Mom, watch the road!" Rory yells. "It's bad enough we're going to get lost. We don't need to die also." She says dryly.

"We're not going to get lost." Lorelai reassures her. "Luke, why didn't you remind me to get the tunes?" She asks.

Luke blinks slowly. "Because it was five in the morning." He replies.

"You get up at five every day!" Lorelai yells, throwing her hands in the air.

"Mom, hands on the steering wheel!" Rory exclaims, hitting the back on Lorelai's head from her seat behind her mother.

"Ow!" Lorelai exclaims, rubbing her head. "Fine, my hands will stay on the wheel. Don't blame me, though, when we have to listen to Country the whole trip." She warns.

"Some Country isn't bad." Luke shrugs and watches Lorelai's surprised expression.

"So, do you think we should just drop him off right here?" Lorelai asks Rory, glancing in a mirror to see her daughter.

"Yes, make him walk." Rory says, eyeing Luke.

"Lucas, you have committed a serious crime." Lorelai teases. "We shall have to drop you off right here."

"What? Some of it's good. My parents used to listen to Country all the time." He shares.

Lorelai and Rory look at him sympathetically now. "Well, okay, then." Lorelai concludes.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before turning on the radio. Country music fills the Jeep.

Lorelai and Rory look at Luke, perplexed by his music taste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lorelai, we need to find some place to stay. Rory's exhausted, I'm exhausted, you're exhausted." Luke pleads, glancing back at a sleepy Rory.

Lorelai sighs when she glances back Rory. "You're right. Just let me check in with Sookie really quick."

Rory yawns. "I'm fine, Luke, really." She tries to convince him but fails when she yawns again.

"Sookie? Hey, hun." Lorelai greets. "Nah, I can't come into work tomorrow. No, hun, everything's fine. Luke, Rory, and I are just taking a little road trip. We'll be back Sunday night." She promises. "Yeah, we'll have fun. See you soon, sweetie."

"She okay with it?" Luke asks.

Lorelai closes her phone and returns it to her cup holder, then looks at Luke. "Yeah, she's fine with." She smiles. "I actually know someone who owns a little B&B near here." She nods.

"There's no way I'm staying in a B&B." Luke refuses unquestionably.

Lorelai keeps her eyes focused on the road. "No, Luke, it's actually a really cool one. Please? You just said yourself how tired we all are. Rory's practically dead." Lorelai gestures with her head to the back seat where Rory sits with her head leaning on the seat, her eyes closed.

Rory meekly raises her arm in the air. "I'm fine!" She mumbles, before her arm gets too heavy for her in her lethargic state, and she drops it.

Luke sighs. "Fine." He says reluctantly. "But if there's any sign of flowers…or pink…or ruffles, we're leaving." He warns, pointing his index finger at her.

"You can personally carry our bags out for us." Lorelai jokes, pecking him quickly on the lips before sitting back down in her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory walk into the Bed and Breakfast a half hour later, after much coaxing to get Rory out of the car, especially after she heard that they were going to stay at a Bed and Breakfast.

Flowers, cats, pink, and ruffles occupy the entire Bed and Breakfast. The wallpaper is adorned with pink flowers and a yellow background color. A middle-age woman stands behind the check-in desk, dressed in a flower dress. "There's flowers and pink, Lorelai." Luke whispers, slipping his arm around her waist.

"At least there aren't ruffles." Lorelai whispers back meekly, surprised by the Bed and Breakfast.

"Mom, there's flowers." Rory whispers disgustedly to Lorelai on her other side.

Lorelai gestures to the desk. "Let's just see if they have any rooms open." She suggests.

"I am not staying here." Luke declares with revulsion.

"I don't care where we stay as long as we get food and a bed." Rory says.

Lorelai walks slowly-timidly-up to the reception desk. Luke and Rory follow. "Welcome!" The woman exclaims elatedly, jumping slightly.

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory all eye her warily. "Uh, hi." Lorelai greets. "Do you have any rooms open?" She asks.

The woman smiles widely. "Of course!" She exclaims. "We always have rooms open-especially for our special guests." She says, gesturing to them.

"You don't even know us." Luke comments gruffly.

She points at them, smiling so widely Luke thinks her face is bound to explode. "Ah, I know people like you. They're very nice." She just keeps smiling.

"We have to leave immediately." Lorelai mutters, clutching Luke's arm.

"And call the guys with butterfly nets." He mumbles back.

Rory pulls them away from the woman. "Mom, Luke, I know that woman is…" Rory searches for the right word.

"Crazy?" Lorelai suggest.

"Psychotic?" Luke suggests.

"Needs to be locked away?" Lorelai continues.

Rory rolls her eyes and sighs. "Yes, all those things are true, but we need to find a place to stay. This is the closest place, and I'm starving. Please, can we just stay here?" She pleads.

Luke and Lorelai glance at each other, both wordlessly deciding what they should do. Lorelai sighs, relenting. "Fine, we can stay here." She says. "But if we wake up to her standing over us with a flower in our faces, we're leaving." Lorelai warns.

Rory laughs faintly. "I'd have no objection to that." She coincides.

They walk up to the woman again. "We'll take one." Rory smiles.

"Terrific!" She exclaims so loud and fervent, that Lorelai, Rory, and Luke wince in response. "And what kind of room do you want? We have a few with just a king size bed, or would you like two Queens?"

"Two Queens, definitely." Lorelai answers and turns to Luke and Rory. "We'll have to figure it out when we get there." She shrugs.

"Okay, well, here's your key." She hands them a key. "My name is LaDonn, and if you have any questions, just ask." She retains her wide smile.

"Actually, I do." Lorelai states. "Does Donald still own…this?" She stumbles, gesturing to the Bed and Breakfast.

"Oh, no, no. I bought it from him a year ago. It's mine now." She bobs her head up and down several times.

"Oh. That's one of the few things that have made sense." Lorelai mutters.

"Hmm?" LaDonn asks, not quite hearing what Lorelai mumbled.

"What? Oh, nothing. So, room thing, that way?" Lorelai asks, pointing in a random direction.

"I'll take you there." LaDonn says happily and picks up all the bags.

"Actually, Luke can carry them." Lorelai says and points to Luke.

"Thanks, Lorelai." Luke says sarcastically.

Lorelai gives him a quick kiss. "Aw, you're welcome." She ignores his sarcasm.

"No, no, you're my guests. I'll carry your bags." LaDonn struggles to pick up all the bags, but manages to successfully and begins leading them to their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive in their room a few minutes later, after having to walk around a rather large cat named Sammy (who had earned an "Aw Jeez" from Luke).

"Well, here it is." LaDonn gestures to the room. The room is almost identical to the lobby of the Bed and Breakfast, for it is festooned with pink flowers and yellow background wallpaper. The bedspread has the same coloring and flowers.

"What the hell?!" Luke exclaims.

"Excuse me?" LaDonn asks him. She obviously has terrible hearing.

"Uh, nothing. He was just surprised by all the…pink in the room." Lorelai says quickly.

"Don't you love it?" LaDonn runs her fingers over the flowers.

"Um…well…lots of flowers." Rory stutters.

"Many, many, flowers." Luke says and gulps.

LaDonn leans against the wall, acting as if she is going to stay awhile. "So, what do you do?" She asks Lorelai.

"Oh, um, I…." Lorelai searches for a fake job. "I work in publishing."

"Oh, that's interesting." LaDonn sounds very inquisitive.

Lorelai pretends to think for a moment. "No, no, not really."

LaDonn brushes Lorelai's comment off with a wave of her hand before she turns to Luke. "What do you do?" She asks him, smiling the same wide smile.

Luke looks desperately at Lorelai for help. "He, uh, we're publishing partners." Lorelai says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" LaDonn exclaims. "So, how long have you been married for?" She asks.

"Oh, uh, we're not married." Luke says. "We're engaged."

"Yeah." Lorelai agrees, smiling at Luke.

Rory begins to unpack, smiling.

"Well, LaDonn it was…nice talking to you, but we really have a lot of unpacking to do." Lorelai gestures to their suitcases and ushers LaDonn out of the room.

"Oh, right, of course." LaDonn looks disappointed. "I'll see you for dinner then, right?" She asks.

Lorelai smiles widely, fake. "Of course. We wouldn't miss it." She says.

"Great!" LaDonn exclaims and leaves the room, closing their door behind her.

"We're not going downstairs for dinner." Luke says certainly.

"I'm so hungry though!" Rory moans.

"I am too, really hungry, but we cannot go down there and be subjected to that again!" Lorelai exclaims.

"That woman is crazy." Luke states as he begins to unfold his clothes.

"Nah!" Lorelai says sarcastically.

"Oooh, look at this book!" Rory takes a book from a nightstand in the room and sits down with it on a bed. "It has a bunch of comments in it."

"Really? People lived through their stay in this room to be able to write comments in that book?" Luke asks dryly.

"Surprising, I know." Lorelai replies. Luke comes and sits down next to them on the bed, wrapping his arm around Lorelai's waist, as they begin to read from the book.

"'This room made my soul sore'" Rory reads and scrunches up her nose in disgust.

"Gross!" Lorelai exclaims, making the same facial expression as her daughter.

"See, people who stay in this room obviously get some sort of brain damage or something." Luke comments.

"Wow, that's something to look forward to." Lorelai says sarcastically.

"What? It's probably true." Luke says in his defense.

Lorelai shrugs. "Probably."

"Can we please go get something to eat?" Rory pleads. "I'm starving."

"We are not going down there." Lorelai says, her voice firm.

"I'll die of starvation if we don't!" Rory wails.

Lorelai sighs. "Fine, I have an idea. We won't eat here, but we'll go out to eat. Did anyone see somewhere to eat near here during the drive?" She asks.

"Oooh!" Rory exclaims. "I saw a little strip mall with a Taco Bell in it!"

"Yes!" Lorelai shouts.

"Well, you two should be very happy. You love tacos." Luke says, nodding.

"Relax, Luke. They have salads." Lorelai rolls her eyes.

"I know." Luke replies and grabs their jackets.

"Because you go to Taco Bell voluntarily so often." She replies mockingly.

"When you two dragged me there those hundreds of times, I went." He counters.

Lorelai grins at Rory. "That's because we're irresistible."

"Amazing." Rory adds.

"Great."

"Terrific."

"Charming."

"Yes, yes, I know all your of your great attributes." Luke nods in agreement.

"Good. We're glad." Lorelai replies and gives Luke a quick kiss as they exit the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going when we leave tomorrow?" Rory asks while eating her taco.

Lorelai shrugs. "No idea. Check the little map you have hidden." She says, smiling.

Rory pulls her map coyly out of her pocket and looks at it, searching for where they should go next.

Luke stares out the Taco Bell window for a moment, thinking. "Hey, aren't we near Boston?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?" Lorelai replies.

Luke starts to get up from the table and gestures with his head for Lorelai to follow him a little way.

"Where are you going?" Rory asks, confused.

"He's taking me hostage!" Lorelai mockingly wails.

Luke eyes Lorelai for a moment before turning back to Rory. "I just have to talk to your mom for a second." He replies.

Rory shrugs but still looks at them warily. "Oh…'kay." She replies.

Luke leads Lorelai, putting his hand on the small of her back, to a booth a little way away from Rory. "Let's take Rory to Harvard." He suggests.

Lorelai looks confused for a moment. "What? Why?" She asks.

"So she can see where she's going to college. We're not that far away, and Rory would love it." He answers zealously.

Lorelai smiles widely at the suggestion. "That's a great idea!" She says excitedly. "Thanks, hun." She gives him a quick kiss and takes his hand in hers. "Hey, I'm sorry that we haven't gotten to really spend anytime…alone together."

Luke smiles slightly and brings Lorelai into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I don't mind hanging out with you and Rory. I love Rory too, you know." He whispers in her ear.

Lorelai breaks free from the hug to look Luke in the eyes. "I know, and I love you for that." She smiles and places her hand on his chest.

Luke gives Lorelai a kiss before wrapping his arm around her waist again. "Come on. Let's go tell Rory about Harvard, 'kay?" He leads her over to where Rory is sitting.

"We're going to Harvard!" Lorelai exclaims.

Rory's facial expressions convey confusion, excitement, and shock. "What? Why? How?" She asks.

"Well, Luke had the fabulous idea." Lorelai smiles up at Luke. "We're not far from Boston, so why don't we go check out your future school?"

"Really?" She asks. "We're going to Harvard?"

Lorelai nods, smiling, along with Luke. "Yep." Lorelai replies.

"Thank you!" Rory jumps up from the booth and hugs both Luke and Lorelai. "Thank you!" She repeats, breaking free from her hug with Luke.

"You're welcome. Now, are you ready to go?" Luke asks her.

"Yes! Let's go!" Rory grabs her coat and hands Luke and Lorelai their coats. "Come on!" She starts walking to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's unbelievable." Rory whispers.

"Believe it." Lorelai replies.

"It's huge." Luke says, staring at the campus along with Lorelai and Rory.

"Come on." Lorelai starts to pull Rory towards the campus.

Rory breaks free from Lorelai's grip. "We can't go in."

"They won't let us in. I mean, it's Harvard." Luke says, agreeing with Rory.

Lorelai rolls her eyes at both of them. "They'll let us in. It's fine." She says. "Don't you want to see your future college, where you're going to spend four wonderful years of your life?" She asks Rory persuasively.

"Yeah." Rory answers timidly.

"I think we can go in." Luke nods, Lorelai's speech to Rory having convinced him to want to go in also.

Rory sighs, relenting. "Okay, but if we get in trouble, it's your fault." She points her finger at Lorelai.

Lorelai holds her hands up in mock defense. "I will take full credit if we get in trouble." She says. Then she turns and smiles cruelly at Luke. "Or I'll just blame it on Luke."

Luke nods. "Figures."

"Let's go." Rory starts to pull the bantering couple into the Harvard campus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you see how huge that one, just one of Harvard's libraries, was?!" Rory exclaims. "It was amazing!"

Lorelai wraps her arm around Rory's shoulders. "It was amazing."

"How many books did it have again?" Luke asks.

Lorelai takes her Harvard University pamphlet out of her pocket and flips to the section about the library. "It doesn't say." She nods. "It's the largest academic library in the world though."

"Jeez, that's crazy." Luke says, but when he notices Rory's horrified look, he says, "But perfect for you. You'll fit in great here."

Rory smiles. "Thanks, Luke."

Luke returns her smile. "Sure."

"Okay, I need to pee." Lorelai declares.

"Nice." Rory says sarcastically.

"Thank ya." She replies. "Wait for me?" She asks them.

Luke nods. "We'll be right out here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, where'd Rory go?" Lorelai asks as she comes out of a Harvard bathroom.

Luke gestures with his head to inside a classroom. Rory was sitting in a classroom with at least eighty college students, talking about the Roman philosopher, Seneca. "She looks like she really belongs." He states, still watching her.

Lorelai nods. "Yeah, she does." She replies solemnly.

Luke glances at Lorelai, concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, rubbing her shoulder for comfort.

Lorelai sighs and gazes longingly at Rory. "It's just…she's going to college in a few years. My baby is going to college." She says, sniffling faintly.

"Hey, Lorelai." Luke pulls her into a comforting hug. "It's going to be okay." He says softly in her ear. "It's going to be okay." He repeats.

Lorelai pulls back, her tears subsiding. She lets out a small laugh at herself and rests her head on Luke's shoulder. "Sorry." She mumbles.

"Nah, don't be sorry." He says. "That's what I'm for."

Lorelai smiles seductively at him. "And so many other wonderful things."

Luke smiles at her insinuation. "Of course."

"Did you see me?!" Rory exclaims when she strolls out the classroom.

Lorelai smiles proudly at her daughter, bringing her into a hug. "We did, hun. You were great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai, Rory, and Luke are in the jeep as they leave the Harvard University campus. Noticing Lorelai and Rory's solemn faces, he suggests, "Hey, how about we go to Boston's Taco Bell?"

Rory and Lorelai's faces light up at the mention of Taco Bell. "Yay!" They exclaim.

Luke smiles. "Okay, I think I just saw a Taco Bell sign. Turn right here." He instructs Lorelai.

Lorelai parks the jeep as she and Rory jump quickly out of the car. Lorelai halts immediately at what she sees in a store window next to the Taco Bell. "Rory, there it is." She whispers.

"There was is?" Rory asks.

"My wedding dress." Lorelai replies, gazing a beautiful wedding dress in a bridal store window.

Rory follows Lorelai's gaze, and her eyes land on the dress. "Wow, mom. It's…beautiful." She replies.

"Quick, distract Luke for me. We have to go in and get that dress." Lorelai says, a plan already formulating in her head.

Rory walks over to Luke as he gets out of the car, standing in front of him so that he cannot see the dress. "Will you go in with me and get our Tacos for us?" She asks.

Luke tries to look around Rory's head. "Where's your mom going?" He asks.

"Um, well…." Rory knew she was terrible at lying. "Look, she found her wedding dress in a bridal store next to Taco Bell, and she doesn't want you to see." Rory says quickly, hoping Lorelai cannot hear them.

Luke smiles at the mention of the dress. "She really found it?" He asks.

Rory smiles, thinking of the creamy white, strapless wedding dress Lorelai had found. "She really found it." She replies.

_**A/N There's the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I managed to get this one out earlier than the last couple of ones, so I was kind of happy about that, and I hope you guys are too. Last episode wasn't as great as I hoped it to be. Luke was amazing, as usual. Scott did a great job. He deserves an Emmy now also. Emily's comment when Luke first came in bugged me, but an episode with almost no Christopher made up for it. It's only up hill from here, people. We passed 200 reviews last time! You guys are great! Let's try to at least get to 215 this time! Thanks for reading, and please review!**_


	29. Nick and Nora and Sid and Nancy

_**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! Thanks to my wonderful beta, friendlyneighborhoodlorelai. **_

_**Friendlyneighborhoodlorelai- Yes! I'm so glad you reviewed! It made me very happy. LOL. Thanks!**_

_**Kristen- I'm glad you liked it! I'm also glad you liked her finding her wedding dress near Taco Bell. It was actually hilarious to write Luke in the B&B and so easy to find sarcastic things for him to say. Did you like Tuesday's episode? I really did! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Sarahb2007- Happy you liked it. Thanks!**_

_**Christine Writer- Did you get my PM about what happened on 2/6 with GG? Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Bianca89- I really tried to get this one up quick. It's semi-quick, right? Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Glue- Thank you for pointing that out. **_

_**Lgandldforever- Thanks so much for reviewing! The wedding is coming up.**_

_**Hollowgirl22- Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Softgurl09- Yeah, Scott did an amazing job. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Charmed Gurlie- Did you like the last episode too? I thought it was really good, back to old GG. Yep, Scott totally deserves an Emmy. We should start a petition or something. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own it. Please don't sue. **_

Nick and Nora/Sid and Nancy

"So, my mother actually liked the pictures we took at Harvard." Lorelai says as she eats her breakfast. She, Rory, and Luke were all sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast before Rory's first day of her junior year.

"Really?" Luke asks, surprised. He had made Rory anything she wanted for breakfast that morning, a tradition that had started on her first day of Jr. High School, a day that she had been very nervous for. Luke had made the offer to calm her down.

Lorelai nods, swallowing a bite of bacon. "Yep. I don't think she liked the picture of the squirrel though." Lorelai muses.

Luke scoffs. "That's because it was the only picture you took." He says pointedly.

"Hey, I take good pictures!" Lorelai justifies her picture taking.

Luke scoffs again. "Uh, no. When we went to that carnival thing that Rory wanted to go a couple years ago, you tried to take a picture of the Ferris wheel and ended up taking a picture of Merry-go-round, which was on the other side of the park." Luke replies.

Lorelai lets out a fake gasp of surprise and shock. "I did not!" She claims.

"Yes, you did." Luke counters.

Lorelai narrows her eyes at her fiancé and flicks a piece of pancake at him. "Ha!"

Luke narrows his eyes at Lorelai and picks the pancake off at him, which he was surprised to have actually hit him, considering Lorelai's aim.

Rory sighs. "I'm sorry to break up your little pancake game you two have going, but I really need to get to school." She reminds them.

Lorelai sighs and focuses her attention on her daughter. "Rory, you still have an hour before we even have to leave to get you to school."

"Mom, Luke, can we please leave now?" Rory begs.

"Rory, you'd be two hours early." Luke says, glancing at the clock.

Rory stares blankly at both of them. "So?"

Lorelai sighs, giving in to Rory's pleas. "Fine. Let's go." She stands up, grabbing her keys.

Luke follows suit. "I don't know why we even bother. It's the same conversation every year." He mumbles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas, your beautiful fiancé needs her coffee!" Lorelai exclaims when she walks into the diner later that day.

"What would you do if I said I was all out of coffee and never making any again?" Luke questions mischievously.

Lorelai sits down on a stool at the counter, setting her purse on one next to her. "I'd probably kill you or myself." She shrugs, granting Luke a quick kiss over the counter in greeting.

"Why would you even bother with killing yourself? Wouldn't you die from not having coffee anyway?" Luke continues with their banter after they part from the kiss.

"Yeah, but that would be gradual. I'd be slowly dieing from the lack of coffee. If I kill myself first, I wouldn't have to go through that torture. Anyway, I'd have to kill myself if I killed you first anyway." She explains, the last part of her statement flirtatious.

Luke smiles. "I think it's hilarious that even us talking about killing you from your lack of caffeine leads you to flirting." He comments.

Lorelai shrugs and smiles seductively at Luke. "Well, what can I say? You do that to me."

Just as Luke is about to reply, the diner's phone rings, interrupting them from their playful banter. "One sec." He says as he reaches for the phone. "Hello?" He answers. "Liz? What's wrong? Slow down. You can't just send him here!" Luke glances warily at Lorelai for a moment. "I know he's my nephew, Liz, but you're his mother!" Luke sighs and stares at the ground before he continues to talk to his sister. "So, you're just giving up?" He asks and hangs up the phone, irate.

"What happened?" Lorelai asks timidly. There have been very few times in the time that she has known Luke where she has seen him this livid.

Instead of replying, Luke stalks upstairs to his apartment. After Lorelai sits at the counter for a moment, confused, she follows him upstairs. "What happened?" She repeats when she enters the apartment to find Luke sitting on the couch he left when he moved in her house. He appeared deep in thought, his forehead creased with lines of anxiety and anger. She slowly moves to sit down next to him, reading his expressions.

After a few moments of silence where he had been gathering his thoughts, he speaks. "Liz is sending her kid here." He stares at the wall.

"Liz is your sister?" Lorelai questions.

"Yup." He replies. "She just sends him here because she can't handle him. She thinks I can?!" He exclaims. "I have no experience with kids!"

"Luke…" Lorelai starts.

"No, I know I don't! I'd be terrible with a kid!" His rant continues.

"Luke, you would not be terrible with a kid. You were and are great with Rory." Lorelai says softly, trying to push his last comment to the back of her mind so that she cannot muse over it.

"Rory has you. She's never needed me. I've just kind of been there." He says.

Lorelai gasps. "Luke, Rory has never not needed you. We'd be living out on the streets, homeless and starving if it wasn't for you. Rory has a father because of you. You're a father to her." She emphasizes each word carefully.

For the first time in the present conversation, Luke looks Lorelai in the eyes. "Yeah?" He asks meekly.

"Yah." Lorelai replies softly. "I know."

Luke smiles and pulls her into a hug. "Thank you." He whispers in her ear. When they break from the hug, he asks, "Where's he gonna stay?"

Lorelai looks blankly at him for a moment. "Well, considering you're his uncle, he'll probably live with us." She replies.

"Lorelai, we don't have any room." He says seriously.

Lorelai takes a deep breath. "We don't, do we?"

Luke shakes his head. "Nope."

Luke and Lorelai sit in silence for a moment, both trying to think of an idea. "Well, we could always…" Lorelai starts.

"What?" He asks.

"Move." Lorelai suggests forlornly.

Luke shakes his head, immediately rejecting the idea. "No. We are not moving. You and Rory grew up in that house .You love it. We are not moving." He says firmly.

Lorelai smiles at how caring Luke is. "Well, then…" Lorelai racks her brain for a solution.

"We could renovate the house." He suggests cautiously, unsure of how Lorelai will react to the idea.

"Renovate?" She asks. "What'd that do?"

Luke considers the idea for a moment before answering. "Well, we could add on a room. It'd probably be easier to do it downstairs. Jess could have a room next to Rory's." He says.

"How long is he staying?" Lorelai asks.

"I dunno." Luke shrugs. "Indefinitely, I guess."

"Is Jess's room the only thing we'd add on?" She questions.

Luke looks at Lorelai seriously. "Not if you don't want it to be."

"Do you want it to be?" She asks quietly, staring at her fiddling hands.

Luke shakes his head. "No." He whispers.

Lorelai looks up at him, smiling, obviously ecstatic with his answer. "This is going to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sheets." Lorelai says, reading off her list of things to get for Jess, Luke's nephew.

"Check." Luke responds. They were currently in Target, buying things that Jess would need.

"Oooh, Luke, look at this!" Lorelai exclaims and hugs a pink, fluffy pillow to her chest. "I want this!"

Luke scoffs at the pillow. "There's no way you're getting that." He responds.

Lorelai pouts. "Please! It's so fluffy and cuddly!" Lorelai buries her face into the pillow to emphasize her point.

"No." Luke deadpans.

Lorelai, still pouting, asks, "Why?"

"Because then that…thing would end up getting onto my side of the bed, and I'd wake up to pink fluff in my face." He says.

"Aw, but who wouldn't want to wake up to this?" Lorelai's eyes examine over the pillow.

"What's the next thing on the list?" Luke asks, ignoring Lorelai's pleads.

"Pillow." Lorelai reads before her eyes drift over to the pink pillow. "And what better pillow than this one?" She says, holding it up.

"We are not getting him a pink, fluffy pillow." Luke says. He points to a white one. "How about this one?"

Lorelai shrugs. "Sure if you're going for boring." She says.

"Why are we even doing this now?" Luke questions. "Shouldn't we do it when his room his done…or at least started on?"

"We're just getting his pillow, sheets, and blankets today, Luke. We'll get stuff for his room later." Lorelai reminds him, moving into another aisle.

"Oh." He says, looking in their cart. "Then we can leave, right?" He asks.

Lorelai laughs. "Yes, we can leave now. What time is he getting here anyway?" She asks as they move towards the check-out line.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I think." Luke replies, taking Jess's things out of the cart and putting them onto the table to be scanned.

"Wow, Liz sure made the arrangements fast, then." Lorelai says, surprised.

Luke shrugs. "Yeah, well, after her five minutes of thought on whether or not to send him here, she had plenty of time." He deadpans and pays the cashier. "Lorelai?" Luke asks as they leave.

"Yeah?" She answers.

"I don't want to tell him that I'm seeing someone just yet." He requests.

Lorelai looks confused at Luke. "What? Why?"

Luke sighs. "Liz brought home a new boyfriend every week when Jess was growing up. I want to be able to talk to him about it, tell him that we're not just gonna break up like Liz and all her boyfriends." They climb into the truck.

"I'm sure Jess knows what the meaning of engaged is." Lorelai says, moving her eyes to the window.

"Not with Liz as his mother." Luke says as they climb into the truck. Luke glances over at Lorelai, noticing her sullen expression. "Lorelai, I'm going to tell him tomorrow night. I'm not just going to keep it from him. We're getting married. I want my nephew to know."

"Doesn't seem like it." She mutters.

Luke sighs and takes her hand in his. "Lorelai, I just don't want to tell him as soon as he gets here because he might think that we're just going to be break-up in a week like Liz and all her boyfriends did. I'm going to tell him tomorrow night that we're engaged and that it's going to last. Please don't be mad." Luke pleads.

Lorelai looks at Luke, knowing that his words are sincere. "Okay." She relents. "Do Rory and I just stay out until tomorrow night?" She asks, unsure.

"Um, yah. You can just pretend that you're coming over for dinner or something." He says.

Lorelai takes a deep breath. "Won't he see Rory's room and ask why he has to sleep on the couch?" She asks.

"I doubt it." Luke shrugs.

Lorelai frowns before turning on the radio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke waits anxiously at Stars Hollow's only bus stop for Jess. His nervousness grows when he sees the bus pull up to the stop. "Jess." Luke greets when his nephew steps off the bus.

"Luke." Jess says.

Luke sighs and starts walking toward the house, and Jess follows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is it." Luke gestures with his arm to the inside of the house when they step in.

"Huh." Jess responds.

"Uh, that's your bed…for now." Luke points to the couch.

Jess drops his stuff on the couch. "Huh." He repeats.

Luke nods his head, unsure of what to do or say next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Jess, Sookie, and Jackson are gathered at Lorelai, Luke, and Rory's house for dinner.

"You okay?" Luke asks after Rory and Lorelai step in the door. Lorelai looks sad and withdrawn.

She nods, crossing her arms over her chest, and Luke notices when she puts her guard up. "I'm fine." She lies.

"Lorelai, I'm telling him tonight. This is nothing to read in to, really." Luke pleads.

"I'm just going to go introduce myself to Jess." Rory says, knowing the two needed to talk.

"Come on, Lorelai. What's wrong?" Luke asks and puts his hands on her shoulders.

Lorelai shrugs, looking down at her feet. "I don't know. I just…I feel like you're trying to keep me from him." She says, finally looking him in the eyes.

Luke shakes his head vehemently. "No, Lorelai, not at all. I just want him to get settled. We-both of us- are going to tell him tonight. I promise. I want him to know that we're getting married. You have no idea how much." Luke says, searching her eyes for a reaction.

Lorelai smiles slightly. "Okay, then." She says and gives him a quick kiss.

"So, we're okay?" Luke questions after they part from the kiss.

Lorelai nods in affirmative. "Yah, we're okay. Now, come introduce me to that nephew of your's." She starts pulling him out of the foyer and into the living room, where a table was set up to accommodate all of them.

"Jess, this is Lorelai." Luke introduces them.

Jess stares at Lorelai for a moment. "Huh."

"How much has Luke told you about me? All lies, I promise you." She tells him, smiling. When Jess does not say anything, Lorelai asks, "Have you met my daughter, Rory?"

Jess shakes his head. "Nope." His tone remains.

"Oh, well, she's right…" Lorelai looks around the room for her daughter and finally spots her in the kitchen. "She's in the kitchen."

Jess nods and begins to walk into the kitchen.

"Well, he sure is chatty." Lorelai says sarcastically after Jess leaves.

"He's just getting settled. I'm sure he'll be fine soon." Luke doesn't know if he even believes that himself.

Lorelai nods. "Maybe." She replies, concerned.

A little while later, Lorelai walks out onto the back porch, catching Jess with a beer.

"Oh, for me?" Lorelai takes the beer from him. "Hey, thanks." She says before taking a sip of his beer, as if to prove a point. "Refreshing. So what, you're not hungry?"

Jess stares at his shoes, not wanting to make eye contact or talk at all. "Not really." He mutters.

Lorelai does her best to be polite, for Luke's sake. "Well, Sookie made you some grilled cheese if you don't like pot roast." She replies softly.

"Oh, well, if I'd had known that…" Jess says sarcastically.

Lorelai narrows her eyes at him. "Let me guess: you don't want to be here?"

Thinking she meant here, at her house, he says, "Doesn't matter."

Lorelai shakes her head. "No, I mean, here- in Stars Hollow." She clarifies.

Jess takes a southern dialect. "Well, jeez, Ms. Gilmore, why would anyone not want to be here- in Stars Hollow? That just sounds plum crazy."

"Ugh, Jess, let me give you a little advice. The whole 'my parents don't get me' thing- I've been there." Lorelai says.

Jess glances up at her. "You have, huh?"

"Yes, I have. I've also done the 'chip on my shoulder' bit. Ooh, and the surly, sarcastic, 'the world can bite my ass' bit, and let me tell you, I mastered them all, in heels, yet. And everything you're feeling might be totally justified. Maybe you are getting screwed, but Luke is a great guy." Lorelai pauses, thinking of her fiancé and all he has done for her and Rory. "He's very special, and he really wants to take care of you and make things right for you. You're incredibly lucky to have him. If you give this situation half a chance, you might be surprised at how good it can be, how much you like living here, and how comfortable it feels to have someone like Luke…" Lorelai stops and closes her eyes for a moment. "You can really… depend on." She finishes.

Jess pauses after Lorelai's speech before turning to her with a sarcastic comment. "What are you sleeping with him or something?" He asks.

Lorelai takes a step back, appalled. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know. The whole starry eyed 'you're so much better off, just give it a chance' speech. You're either really naïve, or you're getting some." He says.

Lorelai narrows her eyes at him, all hopes of being polite vanished, along with her and Luke's plan to wait until that night to tell Jess about them. "Well, let's see, considering we've been together for almost two years and are getting married in December, yeah, we're sleeping together. Have been." Lorelai says. Enjoying Jess's shocked expression, she continues. "Actually, this house is mine. Luke moved in about a year ago." She says. "So, you know what that means, right? You'll be living here with me, Rory, and Luke. Sound like fun?"

"Oh, yeah, big fun." He replies sarcastically.

"Don't steal my beer again." Lorelai says and walks quickly back into the house, frustrated.

"What's wrong? Where's Jess?" Luke asks when Lorelai walks into the kitchen.

"He's outside, working on his Breakfast Club audition. He's getting good." Lorelai replies as she begins to angrily stuff bread in a breadbasket.

"What?" Luke questions.

"He's way more screwed up than you thought, Luke." Lorelai responds, shaking her head.

"Why? What happened?" Luke repeats.

Lorelai turns to face him. "I caught him outside with a beer and didn't even bust him on it! I tried to talk to him. I told him what I great guy you were and not to screw it up. He asked if we were sleeping together." She shrugs.

Luke's eyes widen. "What'd you say?"

Lorelai pretends to think it over. "I think my exact words were 'yeah, and he's soooo good.'" Lorelai says.

"You said that?!" Luke exclaims.

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "No, I didn't say that. I did, however, tell him that we have been together for two years, were engaged, living together, and getting married in December." She says. "He seemed shocked for some reason."

Luke takes a deep breath. "Lorelai, you can't just go and tell him all those things! He's probably overwhelmed!"

"I really don't care at the moment." Lorelai says.

"Lorelai, I know what he said to you was bad, but it was true, so it's not unforgivable, right?" Luke asks rhetorically. "I need you to give Jess another chance. Please. For me?"

Lorelai sighs, relenting. "Fine." She replies. "But, Luke, you have to let me help you with this. I can help."

"I know you can." He replies softly. "I want you to help. I know I can't do this on my own."

Lorelai smiles widely. "Okay." She leans in and wraps her arms around him in a hug. "Are we still going to talk to him?" Lorelai asks, putting her head on his shoulder.

Luke kisses the top of her head. "Yep, when he comes back." Luke replies.

"Mmm, okay." Lorelai says, content just to stay in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He stole money!" Luke exclaims to Lorelai the next day.

"What?" Lorelai replies, confused. She had just gotten off work, and Rory had gone to get something for school.

"Jess-he stole money from the stupid donation cup to repair the bridge that doesn't need repairing!" Luke starts pacing.

Lorelai steps in front of Luke and rests her arms on his in an effort to calm him down. "Who told you this?" She asks.

"Taylor. He called me today at the diner, and then I met Jess after school to ask him about it. He was being impossible, so I pushed him in a lake!"

Lorelai does her best told hold back the laughter that threatens to escape. "You…you pushed him in a lake?" She questions.

"We can't do this! Jess is out of control! We don't have any experience with out of control kids! Rory's….Rory's basically perfect!" Luke puts his hand to his head.

"Luke, I do have some experience with out of control kids. I was one, remember?" She asks.

"How does that help though?" Luke asks, thoroughly confused.

Lorelai shrugs. "I don't know, but it has to help in some way." She says.

Luke looks Lorelai in the eyes. "Do you really think we can do this?" He asks.

"Luke, I have no doubt that we can do this. Together. I have no idea how anything will turn out, but we have to try." Lorelai replies determinedly.

Their conversation is interrupted when Babette's raspy voice fills the air. "Luke, Lorelai, you here?" She knocks on the door.

"Yeah, Babette. It's unlocked!" Lorelai calls back, opening the door for her neighbor.

"Have you see Pierpont, suga'"? Babette asks.

"Um, no. Why?" Lorelai replies.

"Wasn't he outside this morning?" Luke asks.

Babette points at Luke excitedly. "Yes, yes, he was!" She exclaims. "And now he just disappeared." She replies glumly.

"How does a gnome just disappear?" Lorelai wonders.

"I hope nothing's happened to him! Whoever kidnapped my little Pierpont is going to pay!" Babette raises her fist in the air to emphasize.

Luke narrows his eyes and glances at Lorelai. "I think I know where Pierpont might be, Babette. I'll find him and take him over to your house."

Babette's eyes widen. "Oh, thank you, gorgeous!" She exclaims. "What I wouldn't give to be in Lorelai's shoes." She shakes her head.

Lorelai laughs. "We'll see you later, Babette." Lorelai ushers Babette out of the room. "Who do you think took Pierpont?" She asks once Babette has left.

Luke walks swiftly into the living room and begins to look under the bed. He pulls out the gnome. "Jess." He replies.

"Why the hell would he steal a gnome?" Lorelai asks, incredulous.

Luke shrugs. "I don't know, but we have to take care of this." He says as Rory and Jess walk in the door, talking animatedly about the book, Howl.

"Jess, you stole Pierpont!" Luke exclaims.

Jess raises his eyebrows, indifferent. "Huh."

"Go. Return Pierpont to Babette." Luke commands.

"Why?" He asks. "It's a stupid…I don't even know what that is."

"Jess, return Pierpont now." Luke commands again, holding the gnome out for Jess to take.

Jess rolls his eyes and takes the gnome, stalking out of the house.

"What happened?" Rory asks, confused.

"Jess stole Pierpont." Lorelai replies.

"Wow, I bet Babette was worried." Rory responds, surprised.

Lorelai nods her head in affirmative. "Oh, she was. She said that whoever stole him would regret it—or something to that extent."

Rory laughs. "I have no doubt."

"Were you guys talking?" Luke asks.

"Um, yah. He's read Howl forty times! That's about as much as I have! He loves to read! Isn't that great?" She replies enthusiastically.

Lorelai is not able to contain her shock. "Jess reads?!" She exclaims.

"Yeah." Rory shrugs. She looks down at the bag she is carrying. "I, uh, I have to go finish some homework. Night." She says and kisses both Luke and Lorelai on the cheek.

"Night." They both respond.

"Wow. Jess reads." Lorelai says as they sit down on the couch, and Luke wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"I know." Luke replies, equally surprised.

They hear the door slam and know that Jess is home. "There, happy? I returned the stupid gnome or whatever to Babette." He says.

Lorelai and Luke stand up, so that Jess can sit on the couch. "Um, yeah, thanks Jess." Luke says.

"Hey! Where the hell are my cigarettes?!" He exclaims when he sits down on the couch and searches through is bag, only to find they what he was looking for was not there.

"In the trash." Lorelai answers the question.

Jess takes a deep breath. "Nice."

"Oh, we know." She replies, nodding her head. They begin to walk upstairs together when Lorelai stops, turning to face Jess. "Oh, Jess, we're gonna build you your own room. Just thought I'd let you know." She says. They continue their walk upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love Jess's shocked faces." Lorelai laughs as she and Luke get ready for bed.

Luke laughs along with her. "I can tell." He responds and lies down on the bed.

Lorelai lies down next to him a moment later, and Luke pulls her into him. She rests her head on his shoulder. When he feels something fluffy against his cheek, knowing that it could not be Lorelai's hair, he turns around and finds the pink, fluffy pillow on his side of the bed. "Lorelai, you bought the pink pillow?!" He exclaims.

Lorelai grabs it from him. "See, it's all fluffy." She pets the pillow.

"Great." Luke mutters, shutting off the light.

_**A/N There's the chapter. I hope you guys liked it and review. Tuesday's episode was awesome. I loved it. It was like Gilmore Girls again, and FINALLY Lorelai and Christopher are over. It's about time. What'd you guys think about it? Please review!!!**_


	30. Important Author

_**Important Author's Note: **_

_**I will no longer be writing this story. Something serious has come up. The story will continue, however. Moony8193 (Kristen) will be taking over. I fully trust her with this story. She will get on my account and write it from there. I'm so sorry about this. **_


	31. Presenting Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Life is so sad.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this update was so long in coming..it took a bit to get things sorted out, and then I had to have eye surgery. I hope that you like this chapter..it's hard to finish another author's story when they already have a bunch of reviewers, especially since ggpassion was such an amazing writer. Any suggestions on how to improve would be REALLY helpful. So thanks for reading! -Kristen ( Moony8193)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, tonight, Rory and I have to go to Friday night dinner," Lorelai says to Luke, a small suggestion in her eyes as they eat breakfast.

"Yes, I've heard the complaints," Luke says, uncomprehendingly.

" And since we don't want to go alone, I told Mom you'd be there!" Lorelai quickly says as she gives him a kiss, grabs a cup of coffee, and heads for the door.

" Whoa, not so fast!" Luke says as he shoots out of his chair. " You cannot make me go to Friday night dinner! Your mother hates me!

" Does not!"

" Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

Rory laughs as she watches them banter. " Luke, don't let her win!" she encourages him.

After about 10 more " does not, does too" fights, Lorelai finally wins.

Luke walks back in and Rory smiles. " You let her win, Luke?"

" I always do," he grumbles as he goes upstairs to prepare for work.

That night, Lorelai, Luke and Rory arrive at the Gilmore house for Friday night dinner.

"Why is it that every time I arrive at this house, it seems to get bigger?" Luke says as he stares at the house.

" Why is it that my parents force me to come here?" Lorelai questions, making a face.

" Why is it that every time we come here, at least one of you starts whining?" Rory says.

Lorelai gasps. " Mean!" she says accusingly, pointing a finger at her.

" Yes, well, the truth hurts." Rory says. " Now, let's go! I'm hungry!"

" No amount of food could get me to go in there." Lorelai says as she crosses her arms.

" Even the chocolate cake Grandma is supposedly serving tonight"? Rory replies, knowing that she will win.

Lorelai considers for a moment, then uncrosses her arms and runs out of the car. " Go!" yells Lorelai, waving her arms wildly as she sprints for the door.

Luke shakes his head. " Crazy people, all of you."

" You love us anyway, " says Rory as she gets out of the car.

" Yeah, I do," Luke replies, a small smile on his face.

As they get to the door, Lorelai rings the doorbell. An extremely timid maid comes to the door, quivering from head to toe.

"Hello," she whispers.

" Um, hi," Lorelai says, with a questioning look at Rory. "What's your name?"

"Leisl," the blonde maid says in a quivery undertone.

" Ok, Leisl. I'm Brigitta, and this young girl next to me is Gretel. Handsome back here," she says, pointing to Luke, " is Anton."

A few moments pass as the maid studies them, and then Lorelai slowly adds, " And they're expecting us."

" Oh, of course," the maid murmurs. " Can I take your jackets?"

" Uh, sure," Lorelai says, with a slight hint of laughter in her voice.

As the maid takes the jackets, Rory leans over to her. " Do you want to go hide in the kitchen?" she questions.

" Oh, yes, please. Thank you!" the maid replies softly as she scurries to the kitchen like a soldier under fire.

Luke watches her go with a slightly terrified look on his face. Lorelai and Rory notice this and give each other a meaningful look.

"What's up, Lukey?" Lorelai teases him.

" If that's what they do to people in one evening, I am now completely petrified to go in there!" Luke groans.

Immediately after Luke's comment, they all hear yelling on the stairs. Walking into the room, everyone sees Richard and Emily fighting. Luke nervously adjusts his tie as his eyes widen in panic.

" I didn't know that my every conversation needed to be reported to you. I stand corrected!" Richard yells.

"Well, I have been co-chair of the Starlight Foundation for the last eight years! And the Black and White Ball is the main fundraising event of the season!" Emily replies, an angry look on her face.

As they continue bickering furiously, Rory and Luke simultaneously look at Lorelai standing behind them.

" This is…bad," Luke chokes out, obviously not wanting to be there.

Rory nods in agreement, and Lorelai just laughs.

" I wish we had popcorn!"

" Mom!," Rory whispers loudly. " Maybe we should leave."

Hearing this, Luke perks up and attempts to look mature about this whole thing.

" You know, Rory is probably right. They're in a fight, and they wouldn't want us to see. It's only fair to your lovely, lovely parents that we come back at a better time. Plus, I left Jess to help Caesar close up. People could die!"

" Hey, this is not our fault we're here. They wanted us to come. And Luke, you cannot get out of this. You agreed. I win. So there." Lorelai adds, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, real mature, Mom," Rory groans.

As Emily and Richard come back downstairs, this time with a tape recorder, Richard finally notices them. After a slightly awkward pause, Lorelai laughs and claps her hands in glee.

" I'm sorry, does Terence McNally know about you two? Get me the phone!" she says.

Rory and Luke just look at each other and shake their heads.

The next day, after a very uneventful dinner, Rory and Lorelai are in Luke's Diner, as usual.

Luke is reading Rory's homework as Lorelai digs into a huge stack of pancakes and massive cup of coffee.

" It sucks. I know it sucks. Just tell me it sucks," Rory says, a slight hint of nerves in her voice.

" I already told her it was great, but no one believes Lorelai!" Lorelai says.

Luke hands Rory the paper.

" For once, I agree with your mother. It's great," Luke responds to Rory's questioning look.

" OH! Who heard that? Miss Patty, Babette? This should go down in history as a great moment!" Lorelai yells, raising her arms in victory.

Everyone in the diner laughs, knowing how Lorelai and Luke are perfect for each other.

" Are you sure its OK? I mean, I need to know now. No one is going to coddle me in the real world. I should know now whether I will be writing for CNN or carrying a basket around the office with sandwiches." Rory panics.

"Rory! It's great!" Luke and Lorelai say at the same time.

" Whoa, freaky. Twilight Zone moment, you, me! Our brains are connected! Aliens!" Lorelai says, very dramatically.

" No, that's not too freaky. But THAT is," Rory says, pointing behind Luke.

" What?" Luke says, turning around.

Jess is standing there with a gross looking Metallica shirt on. As always, his trademark smirk is plastered on his face.

" What is that?" Luke exclaims.

" That is a shirt."

"Change."

"What?"

"Change your shirt now."

" You want me to walk all the way home, change, and come back?"

" No. Go upstairs, and change in my old apartment. I'm sure there's something you can wear up there."

" I don't want to change. I like this shirt."

" How do you LIKE it?"

"It brings out my eyes."

" No. No. Go upstairs and change into something that won't scare my customers."

"Fine," Jess says as he stomps upstairs.

" Gross shirt. Good band, though." Rory comments, eating Lorelai's pancakes.

"Luke," Lorelai whispers, a bright smile on her face.

"What?" he whispers back.

" He called it home."

Luke smiles back.

Later that day, Rory stops off at her grandparents' house. As she walks out onto the back patio, she notices that Emily and some of her friends are laughing and talking. She catches Emily's last words, which are making excuses about their absence at social events. Feeling slightly awkward, Rory steps out onto the patio and greets her grandmother.

" Hey Grandma. Sorry to butt in like this," Rory murmurs, feeling very on the spot.

"Nonsense! Come and meet my friends. Ladies, please meet my granddaughter, Rory," chirps Emily, obviously pleased to introduce her successful grandchild.

Greetings in the form of "Hello, Rory!" and "My goodness, what a pretty girl you are," resound around the table.

" Thank you, it's nice to meet you all," says Rory, slightly wishing she hadn't come.

" She looks just like Lorelai, doesn't she?" says one of the ladies.

" The eyes," replies Nattie.

" The nose," responds another.

"Walk around, sweetie," says a lady, apparently eager to see how much like Lorelai she really is.

" Leave the poor girl alone," answers Emily, realizing that Rory is a little uncomfortable.

" I just want to see her walk. Lorelai had such a specific walk," counters the woman.

" Fast," one of the first women comes back with.

" That was it!"

"Come, sit, would you like some tea?" Emily says, directing her gaze to an empty chair.

" Oh, no, thanks. I just came to pick up a book Grandpa left me. Luke is waiting in the driveway, so I probably shouldn't be too long."

Understanding that Rory wants to get back, she nods towards the door and says," Go check his study- it might be on his desk."

" OK, thanks!"

A few minutes later, Rory walks back out onto the patio, holding up the book.

" I got it," she says as she turns to leave. Halfway there, she feels many sets of eyes burning into her back. Turning around again, she pauses. " Um, yay?"

" Mom!" Rory yells, walking into the kitchen with Luke behind her. " I'm coming out!"

" Out of what?" comes a male voice from the kitchen.

Realizing its Jess, Rory slows down her furious march and tries to compose herself before walking into the kitchen.

" Out into society," she says, entering the kitchen with Jess and Lorelai staring at her, confusion etched in their faces.

" What are you talking about?" responds Lorelai, hoping that it's not what she thinks it is.

" Well, Luke brought me to Grandma's house after school-"

" Right away, bad! Luke!!" whines Lorelai.

" Hey! She wanted to go! The fact that she got sucked into this thing is totally not my fault," contradicts Luke.

" What thing?" replies Jess, apparently wondering what exactly was going on.

" Well, my grandmother's friends were all there and they're talking about a debutante ball that's being thrown." Rory hesitates.

" Oh, great," Jess says.

" And then when I got back from Grandpa's office, they invited me out onto the patio," Rory says, glancing at her mother.

" No, no, no. Please tell me you did not go out onto the patio," Lorelai responds, grabbing Rory's arm in panic.

" Let me guess- she went out onto the patio," says Jess absentmindedly.

" Well, yeah, and..,"

" Rory!" Lorelai yells. " That's like accepting the position as the drummer in Spinal Tap."

" Well, before I knew it, Grandma was telling me how important it is for a young lady to be a proper member of society, and how my whole family would be there."

"Ugh," Lorelai groans.

" And how every young girl dreams of this day."

"Agh."

" And there are flowers."

" Oh Lord," Luke says, getting in on it.

" And music."

" Oh please."

" And cake."

" Oh, yeah, the cake's actually good," Lorelai says, perking up and making Luke laugh.

" And then Grandma brought out your old dress, and I tried it on, and..what are you doing?" Rory questioned, noticing Lorelai heading straight for the phone.

" Getting you out of this," Lorelai responded, shaking her head. " This whole thing is ridiculous."

" You've got that right," Jess adds, back to his surly self.

Ignoring him, Lorelai continues, "There is nothing that my Mom is better at than getting someone to agree to something that in another world, they would never consider. I still swear she had something to do with Lily Tomlin doing that movie with John Travolta."

Rory picks up the phone and hangs it up. "Mom, I'm doing this."

" Why?" Lorelai asked.

" Because you should have seen the look on Grandma's face when she asked me. It's really really important to her. Even Luke saw the face and admitted that she seemed ecstatic."

" Luke?" Lorelai wonders, turning to him.

" It's true, Lorelai. She seemed really happy. And if Rory is sure she wants to do it, then I say go for it."

" Rory, just before you make your decision, do you know what a coming out party says? No, not I'm a woman now," adds Lorelai, noticing that she opened her mouth to answer then promptly shut it after Lorelai's response. " It says, 'Hi, I'm Rory. I'm of good breeding and marriageable age, and I will now parade around in front of young men of similarly good breeding and marriageable age so they can all take a good long look at me."

" You're exaggerating!" exclaims Rory, looking as defiant as Lorelai. "And I promised, but if you don't want to help, you don't have to. I want you to, but you don't need to."

" No, no, babe. If you're sure, I'll help. It's just that this is the stuff I ran away from- I guess I just assumed you'd be running with me," Lorelai says, sighing in defeat.

Luke twists his hands together, not wanting to ruin the mother-daughter moment, but trying to help at the same time. " Soo..where do we start?" he finally questions.

" Umm, she can have my old dress..I obviously don't need it. I guess she'll also need a dowry, and some shoes, hose, gloves, some mice, a dog, and a pumpkin," jokes Lorelai.

Just then, the phone rings.

"Oh, geez, don't let it be my mother," moans Lorelai. " I so cannot deal with her right now."

Jess, who Luke had asked to go get it, returned and threw it in Lorelai's lap. " For you," he grunted before throwing himself on a chair.

Lorelai gave Luke a questioning glance and then walked into the other room.

"Uh, hello?" Lorelai says.

" Hey, Lore! It's Chris."

" Chris?"

" Yeah, remember me? Best friend as a teenager, father of your kid?"

" Of course I remember you, Chris. Just wondering why you're calling."

" Well, I'm in Boston, and Emily just called me. She said that Rory is coming out."

" Uh, yeah, yeah she is. Why?" says Lorelai, praying that he doesn't want to take part in it.

" Well, since the girls have to have their fathers escort them around the dance floor, she made sure I was coming. And I was just calling to tell you that I definitely will be there."

" Chris, you don't have to do that. Luke's already here, and.."

"Lore! I am her father. Not Luke. I will definitely be there."

" Fine, Chris! Fine. You can come. But I swear, if you mess things up with Luke, I will hunt you down like a half price Kate Spade purse. Do you understand me?

" Yeah. Loud and clear. Bye."

" Bye."

Lorelai waltzes back into the kitchen, determined to keep things cheerful for Rory.

" Who was that?" Rory asks innocently.

" Um, that was Chris.." Lorelai hesitates, noticing how Luke immediately stiffens up. " He says he's coming to your debutante ball to escort you around the dance floor.

" But I was going to ask Lu.."

" Rory! Not now, okay? We'll talk later."

Realizing now is not a good time to argue, Rory simply nods and goes back to reading her debutante guide.

Lorelai catches Luke's eye and nods her head towards the living room. As Luke gets out of his chair, Lorelai gives Rory a very knowing look, which Rory immediately returns.

Once in the living room, they both sit down on the couch.

" Lorelai..,"' Luke begins.

" No, Luke, let me start, okay?" Lorelai says.

Luke agrees, so Lorelai starts in.

" I don't want him to be there either. He's never been a real father to Rory, and the only reason he is now is because he's jealous of you, Luke. You got the chance he threw away with Rory. He doesn't want to lose her, and in all truth, I cannot deny him this role. And you heard Rory- she was going to ask you. She still thinks of you as her father, and just because Chris is coming to fulfill a fatherly duty doesn't mean that will change." Lorelai takes a deep breath and looks at Luke.

Luke sighs. " He still loves you, Lorelai. And he will do anything to mess this up for us."

" I know, babe. But I love you, and not him. I will always love you."

" I love you too, Lorelai. I love you too."

" So we're ok?"

" Always."

The next day, Rory has Dean and Lane over. They're watching the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Induction as Lorelai talks to Emily on the phone.

"No Mom, I'm sure one crinoline will be plenty. No, she doesn't. I'm sure she doesn't. Yeah, in what scenario would I have bought Rory elbow length kidskin gloves, Mom? Oh, I'm sorry, I meant what scenario on my planet would I have bought Rory elbow length kidskin gloves?" Lorelai sighs.

Eyeing Dean, Rory slowly says," So?"

" So what?" Dean replies.

" It's good, huh? Neil Young looks cool, doesn't he? And if you'll notice, he's wearing a tux." Rory adds.

" First off, it's the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Induction, so of course it's cool. Second of all, Neil Young looks cool because he's Neil Young. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that he's wearing a tux." Dean answers.

Lorelai puts her arm on Rory's as her mother apparently asks her a useless question.

"No, I don't have to ask her mom 'cause I know the answer. I know the answer Mom, I know the answer. Yeah, no, okay, well I don't have to ask her Mom…Hold on. " Lorelai says into the phone.

Turning to Rory with a skeptical look on her face, she slowly says, "Rory, would you like Grandma's hairstylist to come and set your hair before the ball?"

Rory makes a face back and Lorelai exclaims into the phone, "Oh, I did not coach her Mom, go back to talking about gloves."

Laughing slightly, Rory turns back to Dean. " I think you're going to look great in a tux."

" Oh, yeah," says a sarcastic voice from the door." I'm sure that Farmer boy will just look real swell in his fancy clothes," says the voice in an exaggerated Southern accent.

Recognizing Jess, Rory ignores him, and Lane kindly breaks the silence by saying," Tails."

" What?" Dean snaps, already irritated by Jess barging in.

Lane nods and says," Yeah, according to this it says that all escorts must be properly attired in black tails, white cummerbunds, and white gloves."

" What?" Dean snaps again.

" I'm sure the gloves are optional," Rory replies, surprised at how quickly Dean's mood changed.

"Not according to this," Lane says, shaking her head.

"Tails? Gloves?" Dean barks out.

Rory exhales slowly. "Remember Neil Young. Remember that you love me. Remember that I'll be watching Battle Bots with you for a month."

Dean turns back to the TV, remembering how much he loves Rory. "Show me Neil Young again."

Just then, a horn honks from outside.

Rory turns to Lorelai." Hoping that's Luke," she says, knowing that Luke went on a day trip to Boston in order to avoid Chris for a bit.

"Sorry, kid. I just talked to him and he's fishing. I would guess that is the man formerly known as your father." Lorelai says sadly.

" Fine," Rory grumbles, heading out the door to go greet Chris.

As Chris gets out of his car, Rory gives him a stiff hug and Lorelai just waves.

" A lady should have a gentleman escort her out to see an unannounced gentleman caller," Chris laughs.

" Yes, well, it's been hard to tame my wild ways. Hopefully Luke can help me," Rory says, putting emphasis on the word "Luke."

Searching for something to fix the awkward silence, Lorelai points to the car and half-heartedly smiles. " What's this?"

" Crazy game of key exchange," Chris says eagerly, hoping to make amends.

" This is a car. It has four wheels and a roof and seatbelts and airbags, and oh my, it smells like a forest," Lorelai mentions.

Chris shrugs. " Needed a little more trunk space. Had something huge to haul," he says, pulling the Compact Oxford English Dictionary out of his trunk.

" Thanks, Father," Rory says stiffly, taking it and marching back into the house.

Chris watches her go with a little sadness in his eyes, and then turns to Lorelai. Knowing he is about to say something about family, Lorelai quickly says she has to go and sprints back into the house with Rory.

Chris just nods, wishing he had the right to be back in the Gilmore Girls' good graces.

The next day, Rory and Dean are practicing ballroom dancing with Miss Patty.

As they attempt dancing, Miss Patty questions, " Dean, are you leading?"

Exasperated, Dean throws his hands in the air. " I have no clue."

" Okay, okay, stop," Miss Patty says. "Now remember, one of the most important things in ballroom dancing is to remember to spot, otherwise you're gonna get dizzy. So, what you want to do is you want to pick out something to focus on. I usually like to find a lonely seaman. Then when turning, whip your head around and find your spot again. Get it?"

Dean gives Rory a skeptical glance, and she sighs. " BattleBots."

" For the rest of your life," Dean grumbles.

Just then, Lorelai and Luke walk in the door with Luke's coffee.

" Hey, you guys are really improving," Lorelai laughs. " Now you're actually facing each other."

Holding up the coffee, Luke says, " Anyone need a break?"

Miss Patty nods, so Rory and Dean walk over.

Luke asks, " How's it going?"

" It could be better...Miss Patty made me sit in the corner because she was afraid Dean would get hurt," Rory says.

Pointing her finger, Lorelai jokingly says, " Nobody puts baby in the corner!"

" Ballroom dancing is wonderfully sexist, I've discovered. All a woman needs is a strong male lead, no offense Dean," Luke adds.

Dean shrugs, and Rory stares.

" What do you mean, you've discovered? I so cannot picture you ballroom dancing, Luke," Rory declares.

" Should we tell them?" Luke asks Lorelai.

"Now?" Lorelai questions.

"Why not? We were going to tell Rory first, and I'm assuming Dean will be there, so we might as well."

" OK," Lorelai smiles. Turning to Dean and Rory, she announces, "Luke and I have been taking ballroom dancing lessons in preparation for our wedding, which we have in fact now set a date for. February 16th!"

Rory jumps and down, clapping as Dean looks on, smiling as well.

" We have to start planning now, Mom! Right now! There's the flowers, and the dress, and the cake, and the food, and the location.." Rory rambles.

" Hey, kid! First things first. You come out into society, get married off to someone who you'll want to imitate the Cell Block Tango with, and then I'll get married. Okay?" Lorelai says, trying to calm her down.

" Okay, fine." Rory says.

Miss Patty beckons Rory and Dean back over, and as they start dancing again, Luke and Lorelai leave.

Behind them, they can faintly hear Miss Patty saying, "Rory! Concentrate!"

" But I'm so excited!" comes the loud response.

Luke and Lorelai just look at each other and laugh.

That night, Luke, Lorelai, Chris, Dean, Jess and Rory are all in the living room with a huge amount of Chinese food. Lorelai is walking around the room with a book on her head as Luke and Jess lounge on the couch. Chris is teaching Dean how to tie a bowtie. The only noise comes from Chris giving instructions to Dean.

Breaking the silence, Lorelai announces, "See now, only a lady can gracefully walk around a room with a book on her head while eating Kung Pao chicken. And a great lady can even spit the peanuts back into the container without anyone noticing.

Catching on, Rory replies," Wow."

"Yeah, well, don't get intimidated. You have to have a lot of practice to get to my level."

As Rory reaches for an egg roll, Lorelai stops her. " What are you doing?"

"Getting an eggroll," Rory answers slowly, as if talking to a young toddler.

" Here we go," Luke murmurs, knowing that Lorelai is just getting started.

" No, no. Ladies never get anything. They don't even get their own ideas. They just sit helplessly and wait for some young strong man to come by and assist them. They don't step in puddles, they don't step over puddles. They can't even look at puddles. They actually need to be blindfolded and thrown in a sack and carried over puddles." Lorelai declares dramatically.

Chris finishes his directions with Dean, and then turns back to the room. Dean gives Rory a kiss goodbye as he leaves, and Jess watches with raised eyebrows.

When Rory and Jess both go to bed, the three adults are left alone. The silence stretches out, and then Luke yawns.

" I'm heading up to bed, Lorelai. You coming?" Luke asks.

" Yeah, one second, babe. You go, I'll be right up."

" Okay," Luke says as he walks upstairs.

As soon as Luke is out of earshot, Lorelai turns to Chris. Before she can say a word, Chris begins to talk.

" I want back in, Lore. I'm tired of being the bad, evil father who left his kid. I love Rory! She's my only daughter, and I hate the way that things are between us. And I love you. I know you're with Luke, but you can't seriously marry him, right? You're not going to. You can't. Because I want back in your life, and Rory's life. I need to be back in." Chris finishes slowly.

As he was talking, Lorelai felt herself becoming more and more furious.

" Chris! You can't just march in here and tell me who to marry, and why. I love Luke! And you can be in Rory's life, but she makes the ultimate decision, not me. And I'm getting married. So learn to accept that, and you can stay in our life. But if you can't, then out. Out of my home, out of my life. But don't think about leaving before tomorrow, because Rory needs you there. And if you're not there, don't even think about coming here ever again. Do you understand me?" Lorelai rants. And without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel and marched upstairs.

The next day, Lorelai and Rory walk into the ballroom.

Spotting the entrance stairs, Rory gapes. " I have to walk down those stairs?"

" Afraid so, kid. Unless you want to make a really memorable entrance and slide down. Which is totally cool with me."

A short, yet rather intimidating lady walks up to them and tells them they are late. Rory walks to the preparation room, and sits down next to a blonde girl as the woman announces they have an hour and a half left until they must be ready to go.

" I can't believe we only have an hour and a half left," Rory nervously comments.

" Oh, I know. I just hope the swelling on my nose goes down. I had to inherit my father's nose. I'm Libby, by the way," the blonde girl adds.

"Rory."

" Which lipstick should I wear?" the blonde girl questions.

" Uh, not sure. I'll be right back, okay?" Rory answers.

Walking down to where Lorelai and Emily are seated, Rory questions, " Mom, is Dad here yet?"

" Uh, no, I don't think so. Why?"

" Well, all the fathers are supposed to be here by now. And I don't see him." Rory panics.

" Okay, okay. It's all good. I'll call his cell, don't worry. Probably just traffic." Lorelai reasons.

Stepping outside, Lorelai dials Chris' number. Within a few rings, he picks up. " Hello?"

" Hey, Chris. Where are you?"

"Um. On my way to Florida."

" What? Chris, you do realize you have to be here at your daughter's debutante ball, like right now?"

" I'm not coming."

" WHY not?"

" Because, Lore, after our conversation last night, I realized this whole thing is too much drama. I can't take it anymore. I love you, but you have made it very clear you don't want to be with me. So I just couldn't handle being there tonight."

Hearing that he is definitely not coming, Lorelai hangs up and dials another number. _Please answer, please answer,_ she whispers.

" Hello?"

" Luke?"

In about half an hour, Luke comes running in the door, fully dressed in a suit.

" Oh, I am so glad you are here. Upstairs, chop chop. Rory's about to start paper-bagging it, and if she becomes any paler, she'll fade into the background. Let's go." Lorelai pants.

Seeing Rory, they both run over to her. " Oh, thank God," she breathes.

" So we're all good here? Okay. Okay. See you downstairs. Curtsy pretty, "Lorelai says before running back downstairs.

"Luke?" Rory whispers.

" Yeah?"

" Thanks."

" For what?"

" For being the man my father never could be. For being my dad."

Giving her a hug, Luke whispers back, " Thanks for being the best daughter I could ever wish for."

Downstairs, a lady is beginning the opening speech. "Good evening. On behalf of the Daughters of the American Revolution, I would like to welcome you to our annual debutante ball. Oh this brings back so many memories. I myself came out in this very hall in nineteen…well, let's just say, a number of years ago. Now the word debutante comes from the French word debuter, which means to lead off…"

Interrupting the speech, Richard and Emily start fighting. Lorelai moves them into the entranceway so they won't completely disrupt the entire ceremony. Just as they are in the middle of it, as Richard is yelling about being phased out of his company, Rory leans into the hall.

"Um, hey. Sorry to interrupt, this, uh, well, I'm next."

They all walk back into the ballroom as a slightly tipsy Libby comes walking down the grand staircase.

The lady declares, " Lorelai Gilmore, daughter of Lucas Danes and Lorelai Gilmore."

Emily stares at Lorelai as Rory walks down to meet Dean. " Why did they say Luke, not Chris?"

" Because I asked them to. It's what Rory wanted."

" I cannot believe you. This is all wrong. It should have been you, and it should have been Chris. That was the plan. But you marrying Luke is ruining the plan." And with that, Emily stalks off.

After the ceremony, they all arrive safely back in Stars Hollow.

" So did you know you're a hot dad?" Rory asks Luke teasingly.

Lorelai laughs, and Rory continues, " Libby said it's a good thing you're not my biological dad because now I can steal you away from Mom."

" That Libby has got a good long life ahead of her," Jess muses, who Luke invited to join them for dinner.

" Well, you were all great. You didn't laugh once. Well, almost all of you."

" I'm sorry!" Dean says, throwing his hands up in defense. " They looked like cotton balls."

" Yeah, I'm going to have to side with Dean here," Luke agrees. " They really did."

" I want food," Lorelai decides. " Luke's?"

" Sounds good to me," Rory concurs. " Dean? Jess?"

" I'm sorry, but I have to go home and take off this tuxedo." Dean says regretfully. " But tomorrow you start paying."

" Doesn't the fact that you laughed at me get me a ' Get out of jail free card'?" Rory asks.

" Nope. Not even close, " Dean laughs as he kisses her goodbye.

" And then there were four." Lorelai comments.

" Actually, I'm going to head home," Jess says.

" Okay, down to three," Lorelai corrects herself.

" Let's go," Luke says, unlocking the door to his diner.

Once they're inside, Lorelai pulls Luke aside.

" Luke, I just wanted to tell you how amazing you were tonight. Really. You totally came through for her. Chris bailed, and you jumped right in. Thank you."

" Of course. She's amazing. She deserves it. And I love her, and you, so I would do anything, even if I do look ridiculous in a suit and tie."

" Hey, Luke?"

" Yeah?"

" The next time you're in a suit, we'll be getting married," Lorelai mentions softly.

He pulls her into a kiss as Rory watches, glad that tonight turned out better than expected.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments? Suggestions? Thanks!

-Kristen


	32. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gilmore Girls. But I don't. Just playing with them.

A/N: I am so sorry that this update took so long! I didn't even realize how long it had been until I looked the other day. I hope you like this chapter, and keep reviewing! The review responses took up more than a page because so many reviewed:-)

4everJavaJunkie: I already talked to you about your review, but I still wanted to say thank you! This chapter is still pretty dialogue-ey, but that's only because I have a really intense feeling chapter coming up, with Luke/Lorelai, so I wanted to write a light chapter before that. I really appreciated your advice!

sleepdeprived: Being up for 25 hours is always fun..haha. But thanks for the review!

JavaJunkieLL4ever: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate the encouragement..it was hard taking over for ggpassion, so it's good to know that it was an okay chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Opy: Thanks so much!

Hollowgirl22: Sorry it's so late of an update! Thanks for reviewing!

LorLukealways: I hate Chris too. He is a loser. Jess doesn't have too much to say here either, mostly because I'm still trying to figure out how to use him. Thanks for the review!

Softballgurl09: I always thought that, too. Chris is so stupid. Thanks for the review!

glo: I am leading up to the wedding now, which is a little difficult. It was hard to take over, so I'm glad to hear that you liked the chapter!

Llgilmoregirlfan4lifeLL: I'm glad that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Hater of all things chris: loving the name! Thanks for the review..it's always fun to get rid of Chris!

Eaglesfreak17: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Xogilmoregirlsox10: Oh, stories are always fun. :-) I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

eaglegal: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

Sarahb2007: Sorry the update was so long in coming! A wedding is coming up rather soon…

ggandothlover: Thanks for reviewing! I try to make my chapters longer rather than shorter. Hope you like the update!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory walk into Luke's Diner, as is their morning routine. The diner is unusually packed with people.

" Wow, busy today," Lorelai comments, sliding into a chair. " Has Luke been advertising?"

" He gets good word of mouth," Rory replies.

" From who?" Lorelai questions, making a face.

" Um, generally us," Rory says slowly.

" Right! Okay, we have to learn to shut ourselves up," Lorelai resolves.

A slight pause ensues, where Rory gives Lorelai a skeptical glance.

" You're right, it will never work," Lorelai concedes, laughing hysterically.

" Hey, flirt with Luke now," Rory says, poking her mother. " We need coffee and he's busy."

" Hey, Luke! We are just dying for some refreshments here," says Lorelai in a loud, melodramatic voice.

Luke rolls his eyes but soon brings them coffee, just as Rory begins teasing Lorelai about the Barry Manilow CD hidden under the front seat of her car.

Luke watches from the counter, wondering how he ever got so lucky as to have the Gilmore girls in his life.

At their house, Rory is in the kitchen packing for school while Lorelai is outside starting the car. Luke and Jess are still getting ready.

The door bangs shut as Lorelai walks in the door, looking very disgruntled about something.

" What's up?" asks Luke, walking down the stairs.

" The stupid car won't start," Lorelai grumbles.

" Why not?" Rory questions.

" I don't know. It's just dead. I turned the key and it makes a horrible sound. Like you know, rrrar, rrrar, rrrar, but less feminine."

" That's the battery," Jess says as he comes out of his room, ready to go to school.

" You made it mad again," Rory says.

" Great! I have to get to the Inn," Lorelai says, throwing her hands in the air.

" I'll take a look at it, see if I can fix it," Jess replies, going outside.

" Why is he so happy this morning?" Rory asks her mother.

" I don't know. Maybe the whole debutante thing is catching on!" Lorelai teases.

" Ick. When are we going to let this go?" Rory cringes.

" I don't know. The end of the world? The day the music dies?" Lorelai says, half-laughing.

Just then, Jess walks back in, dusting off his hands. " All better," he says.

" Thanks, Jess. That was nice," Luke says.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jess answers, going back into his room.

" He can turn it off and on so fast," Lorelai says, tilting her head.

They all laugh as everyone leaves, heading toward their respective jobs or schools.

That afternoon, Rory and Lorelai are sitting on their porch swing as Kirk delivers their mail.

" So, what does this woman want you to do exactly?" Lorelai questions Rory again.

" I have no clue. She was being very cryptic. Her exact words were, 'mix it up'," Rory shrugs.

" You do mix it up. You have friends, and a life. This whole thing is so weird. Chilton is a cult that sucks individuality out of people," Lorelai says angrily.

" Maybe I am weird. I don't have Chilton friends. Maybe I am a loner. I mean, this whole meeting was Headmaster Charleston's suggestion. If he's noticed, then it must be really bad!" Rory replies, a little panicky.

"No, no you're not. Don't doubt who you are. And it's time I paid a little visit to Schnickelfritz Charleston to tell him to stop messing with my kid's mind!" Lorelai adds.

" Fine, you can go. But take Luke. He'll keep you from throwing a temper tantrum." Rory concedes.

" Okay, fine. But it's not like I ever throw temper tantrums or anything." Lorelai defends herself.

Rory just gives her a look, and Lorelai shrugs.

Kirk walks up and says to Rory, "I just want you to know that I overheard, and you're absolutely right. I carried a duffel bag and ate lunch by myself my entire school career, and I turned out just fine."

And with that, he leaves, leaving two very alarmed women in his wake.

The next day, Lorelai and Luke walk into Headmaster Charleston's office.

The headmaster spoke first. " Well, Ms. Gilmore and Mr. Danes, I checked my files to remind myself why I called this meeting, only to see that it was at your request."

" Yes, well, I wanted to talk about this ridiculous accusation that my daughter is a loner with no school friends. Apparently, you told her that this was something bad," Lorelai says.

" It is bad. This is extremely detrimental to her social and educational future, in more ways than one," the headmaster responds slowly, as if trying to explain to a two year old.

Feeling Lorelai's anger beginning to rise, Luke stepped in. " It's just that Roy was raised to not hurt anyone. Just because she doesn't want to talk to people at Chilton doesn't make her a loner. She was very hurt by the fact that she was accused of that."

" Well, I'm very sorry Miss Gilmore's feelings were hurt. But the truth of the matter is that this is very important and should not be dealt with lightly," Charleston responds.

" And while we're here, I was looking at your files, Ms. Gilmore and Mr. Danes. They're extremely thin," Charleston adds.

" I have a file?" Luke questions, raising his eyebrows at Lorelai.

Lorelai just shrugs and mutters something under her breath-of which Luke only catches the words, " Mafia" and "stalkers."

Rolling his eyes, Luke turns his attention back to the headmaster, who is now talking about how they have to participate more and join in school activities.

About five minutes later, Lorelai and Luke both slink out of the room.

" I hate Chilton moms," Lorelai groans.

" Not as much as I hate Headmaster Charleston at this particular moment," Luke grumbles back.

Depressed, they both head back to their cars.

Luke, Lorelai, and Jess are all sitting around the kitchen table sorting through papers when Rory comes home, running in and dropping her bag.

" Mom!" Rory calls. " What are you doing? I thought you were going to meet me and tell me what happened at the meeting!"

" Oh, oh, right. Luke and I were too busy being depressed over the fact that he snared both of us into volunteering. Did you know that they even have a file on Luke? They're stalkers. Really. They-"

" Mom! What happened!" Rory interrupts Lorelai's rambling.

" Oh, right. Well, I told him that you are not a loser. You have friends. And then I started to get angry, so of course Luke had to step in, and he said that they were mean, and you deserved better. Basically, we kicked his butt." Lorelai says proudly.

" And then what happened?" Rory questions with half-raised eyebrows.

" Um, we were yelled at. Apparently we don't volunteer enough. He wants Luke to chaperone school dances, and me to join some random club." Lorelai says.

" Does he know that Luke hates teenagers? And that you tend to scare strangers?"

" I resent that. Luke and I are very welcoming type people. Ish. To people we like."

" We're what?" Luke asks, walking into the kitchen, just home from work at the diner.

" Welcomingish type people." Lorelai answers.

" Well, yeah, but only to people we like," Luke responds, oblivious to the fact that he just said exactly what Lorelai said.

Rory and Lorelai take one look at each other and burst out laughing.

After calming themselves down, Rory says, "And I'm guessing Headmaster Charleston wouldn't be on top of this list at the moment."

Once again, the hysterical laughing commences. Jess chooses this moment to walk in, and gives a nod to the two girls. " What's with them?" he asks with a concerned look on his face. " Should they be admitted to some psych ward somewhere?"

Luke just rolls his eyes. " It'll pass."

Later that night, Lorelai, Rory, and Luke are in the living room, trying to decide if they should go along with Charleston's plan or not. Jess is in the room, but opted to read a book in the corner instead of joining in the conversation.

" I don't know, hon. Maybe we should just go along with it, you know, he is the headmaster. Kind of important." Lorelai says.

" Put it on the list," Rory replies as she nods to the sheets of paper in front of them.

" Well, I personally vote for hijacking Chilton and turning it into some sort of institution where we can put Taylor and all the other nutcases around here," Luke shrugs.

" Luke! They'll totally trace it back to me, and I seriously doubt that Harvard admits school hijackers. Strange idea, I know."

" They'll never trace it back to you!" Luke argues.

" Hey! Stop it, you two. For once, I'm the normal one here. Doesn't that scare you two a little bit?" Lorelai cuts in.

" YES!" Rory and Luke shout together.

" This whole evening is very Twilight-zoney," Lorelai says.

" Back to the topic at hand! People please!" Rory says over her mother.

Though it took a lot more arguing and sarcastic references, they all eventually decided that they should try to go along with what Charleston said.

After school the next day, Lorelai, Rory, and surprisingly Jess are headed to Friday night dinner. Luke had a bank appointment for the diner, so Jess reluctantly agreed to go to dinner with the girls.

As they walk to the imposing front door, Lorelai remarks to Rory, " So you seriously have now joined a group called the Puffs? Seriously?"

Rory rolls her eyes, but responds, " No, not exactly. I didn't even know they were a clique until Paris told me, or rather, yelled at me."

" That's kind of strange," Jess adds. " It's not even normal for high schools to have sororities. That's a college deal. Your school is weird."

Taken off guard that Jess is actually being civil, Lorelai just stutters,

" Oh, um, yeah. Weird."

As the maid opens the door, Rory leans in to Lorelai's ear. " Smooth moves, Mom."

" Oh, you," Lorelai grumbles as she walks indoors.

The maid tells them that they're barbecuing tonight, and everyone exchanges looks of surprise as they go out to the patio.

Jess and Rory grab corn as Lorelai glances around for her mother.

" What are you looking for," Rory mumbles through her mouthful of corn.

" I, just, feel like Mom is coming with something to say to me," Lorelai says.

" Oh, spy voice. Here comes paranoia mode." Rory groans.

" No, not spy voice. See? I'm eating corn. Okay? Happy?" Lorelai responds as she grabs a piece of corn.

Just then, Emily appears. " Lorelai!" she says. " Come eat inside. All of you. Now."

" See? Paranoia is proven right," Lorelai whispers to Rory as they follow Jess and Emily inside.

Emily tells Lorelai how disappointed she is that she is not taking part in school activities. Lorelai simply fires back that both she and Luke are planning to join a club- the Booster Club.

As they finally leave the Gilmore house that night, Lorelai slumps on the car.

" Jess, all I can say is that tonight you understand why we Gilmores are the way we are," she says, getting into the driver's seat.

" Yeah, I'm starting to get that," Jess says back.

On the weekend, Lorelai and Luke are attending their first Booster Club meeting. They were running late, but Luke finally convinced Lorelai to go faster, so they actually made it on time.

About half an hour in, both are sitting at the table, completely slumped over. Lorelai is twirling her pencil around as Luke taps his on the table. The women around them are debating what to do about their fall fundraiser.

Finally, Lorelai realizes she can do something to get out of there, as the women are looking for somewhere to hold their fashion show. She pipes up, " You know, I run an inn. The Independence Inn in Stars Hollow. If you think that's a good place, I'd be more than happy to organize it."

All the women agree, and in about fifteen minutes, Luke and Lorelai are out of there.

" Thank you, God, " Luke says, getting in the car. " You never told me that was a girl club!"

" Luke! Hello? Booster Club? My mom knows them? Major indicators!" Lorelai defends herself.

" You totally tricked me into coming here tonight, and you know it," Luke retorts.

" Oh, totally."

" And under no circumstances am I modeling. Not a chance, no way, no how," Luke continues.

" Fine, fine. I guess that's my job, though I think you would look awfully cute in that pink number.." Lorelai laughs.

" Don't even try it."

The next day, Lorelai and Rory are walking down the street in Stars Hollow as Rory laughs at Lorelai for having to model. Jess and Luke are already at the diner.

" This is completely unfair," Lorelai complains. " I hate modeling. I hate people. And I really hate Headmaster Charleston right now."

" Yeah, your life sucks more than mine, how sad," Rory laughs.

"Alright, I'm crabby. Totally fixing that right now," Lorelai huffs.

Picking up her cell phone, she dials her mom's house number, and Emily picks up the phone.

"Hey, Mom," Lorelai smiles into the phone with a glint in her eye.

" Well, hello Lorelai," Emily responds.

" So last night, Booster Club. Really fun, let me tell you. Very interesting women at that school," Lorelai says with emphasis on the word interesting.

" Well, I'm glad you're involved. It's always lovely to hear. Now I have a DAR function to get to, so if that's all.."

" Oh, almost, just one more bit of information," Lorelai half laughs into the phone. " I'm organizing a charity fashion show next weekend, and since I know that you are so concerned about being involved, I volunteered you to be a model. Okay, DAR function calls! Bye Mo-"

" Not so fast!" Emily warns into the phone. " I'm not going to be a model."

" Mom! You want to be involved in our lives, you're involved! Aren't you concerned about Rory's future?" Lorelai gasps.

" Well, fine, fine. See you later," Emily says as she hangs up.

Lorelai hangs up and Rory eyes her.

" Feel better now?" Rory asks.

" Miss Model's very happy," Lorelai smiles, swinging an arm around Rory's shoulders as they continue to walk down the street.

A few days later, Lorelai is rushing around the Inn trying to get things done for the fashion show, which should be taking place in a few hours.

Walking over to the man building the runway, Lorelai spots how tilted it is and immediately turns a shade of white.

" This cannot tilt," Lorelai says to him slowly.

" I know. It's not tilting," he responds.

Ignoring him for now, Lorelai turns to Sookie, who is babbling about not being able to make a salad, as the lettuce is too dry.

" That's fine, Sook, whatever you want," Lorelai says, her mind obviously elsewhere.

As Sookie walks away, Lorelai snaps back to reality.

" Hey, did we pay for the lettuce yet?" Lorelai asks Sookie.

" Um, yeah," Sookie replies.

" Try and see if you can put the lettuce in the soup, somehow," Lorelai answers.

Thinking, Sookie responds, "Gotcha," and heads back to the kitchen.

Just in time, Luke walks in the door with his toolbox.

Throwing her hands in the air, Lorelai runs to him. " You brought Bert! Oh, how I love Bert! I would sing a song if I weren't so stressed!" Lorelai says.

" Well, I'm suddenly glad that this fashion show is here, for once," Luke replies sarcastically.

" Yeah, yeah, I need you to fix this runway that the guy built. I personally believe he's the artist of the Leaning Tower in Pisa reincarnated," Lorelai responds, leading Luke over to the runway.

Kicking the man out of the way, Lorelai sets Luke up in front of it.

Smiling so Lorelai can't see him, Luke asks, " So what's the problem again, Lorelai?"

" What do you mean, what is the problem? Didn't you hear my tirade five seconds ago? It's completely- oh, not funny!" Lorelai retorts, realizing that Luke is teasing her. " Can you fix it?"

" If I said I couldn't, would you be at all willing to accept that?" Luke asks, already knowing the answer.

" Not a chance," Lorelai responds.

" Okay, I can fix it."

" Really?"

" No, I'm just saying that."

" Luke!"

" Fixing it!"

" Aye, aye, aye. So much work with you!"

" I'm work! What about you?"

" I'm pure joy and sunshine every waking hour. So, runway? Heh? Work? Yes? No?"

" I'll fix it, go greet your guests," Luke answers, still looking amused from their previous banter.

Turning to the entryway, Lorelai sees a woman named Ava from the Booster Club meeting.

As they walk to the dressing room, Ava stops and looks at Luke.

" Who is that?" Ava asks in a curious tone.

" Oh, that's Luke," Lorelai responds.

" I think I like Luke. He looks strong. Is he strong?" Ava asks, eyeing Luke.

" Yeah, he's pretty strong, why?" Lorelai asks Ava, looking a little angry.

" Is he single?"

" Um, actually, no. He's my fiancé, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't flirt with him, thanks. Dressing room is through there, I have work to do," Lorelai says, striding away from Ava, who still looks interested in Luke.

Just then, Emily walks in.

" This place isn't done yet," Emily says.

" Oh, yes, hi to you too. Why don't you go get ready?" Lorelai replies.

Lorelai tries to walk away, but Emily grabs her by the arm and looks at her.

" You're angry. Why? I should be angry. You tricked me into this. You don't get to have the attitude, " Emily declares.

Shaking her off, as she doesn't feel like fighting, Lorelai just walks back to Luke.

Luke is finishing up work on the runway, but the instant he looks at Lorelai, he knows she's angry.

" Is it the runway? Because it's straight now and everything, I promise." Luke says worriedly.

" No, no, it's not the runway. I'm fine, it's just you know, lettuce and Ava," Lorelai answers.

" Right, right," Luke says. " Well, if you want me to, I can stick around and make sure that this doesn't collapse or something."

" No, no. Go home, or to the diner, or hang out with Jess or something. I appreciate the help, but it's all good now, thanks." Lorelai says as she escorts him out the door.

" Is there some reason you don't want me here?" Luke asks.

" No, I just think that you should get back to your business. This is my deal, and it's all good now," Lorelai answers.

" Okay, bye." Luke says, kissing her and walking back to the diner with his toolbox in hand.

Heading to the dressing room, Lorelai sees Emily standing there, still fully dressed in her normal clothes.

" Why didn't you change yet?" Lorelai asks.

" I was just waiting for you. I'm seriously afraid of what these outfits could look like," Emily jokes, feeling bad for being mean to Lorelai earlier.

Recognizing the attempt, Lorelai just nods and takes the garment bag from the woman who is obviously running the clothing end of things.

When they are told that they are the mother-daughter team, they both warily unzip their bags and simultaneously gasp.

On the runway, a woman is welcoming everyone to the show. " We'd like to thank you for coming to our fall fundraiser, where all the proceeds go directly to the refurbishing of Chilton's auditorium. Chilton also thanks Lorelai Gilmore for organizing this event at her beautiful inn! But enough about others. Tonight is about us, so enjoy the clothes presented by Saks!"

After a few models, Lorelai and Emily go on. Both laughing, they dance around to " Girls Just Want to Have Fun." Everyone applauds for them and their similar red outfits as they exit the runway.

Later on, when the show is over, Lorelai and Emily are sitting at a table with Mena and Ginger, discussing the success of the fundraiser.

" This was amazing, Lorelai," Mena says.

" Oh, absolutely. The music! And hiring that actor to play that annoying Frenchman was so funny! Oh, great job, Lorelai. Simply wonderful," Ginger praises.

They say goodbye, and Lorelai promises to come to the next meeting. Soon after, Emily also leaves.

Looking around, Lorelai notices Luke, who obviously returned, talking to Ava.

Looking angry again, she marches over, taking Luke away mid-sentence. Ava looks a little upset. Lorelai says goodbye to Ava, and when she turns around, Luke is gone.

Returning home, Lorelai sees Rory on the couch, reading. Jess is also reading.

" How was it?" Rory asks Lorelai.

" Oh, you know. I looked amazing, and now I'm going into rehab." Lorelai responds.

" Happens to everyone eventually," Jess murmurs from his corner.

" So, any pictures?" Rory asks.

"Um, no. I thought it would be much better to just rely on our amazing memories, you know, old school," Lorelai tries to cover up.

"Mm hmm. Purse please," Rory says, reaching for Lorelai's purse, which she is clutching extremely tightly.

Eventually seizing the purse and pictures, Rory exclaims, " Oh my! You look like Nancy Reagan!"

" Oh, be nice!" Lorelai retorts.

" You look elegant. Understated. Presidential," Rory laughs.

" That's not nice! And I was wearing the underwear with propellers and clown faces if it makes you feel better," Lorelai responds. "I'm going to bed."

" I'll send the Secret Service up soon. Don't worry, _they're_ nice," Rory says.

"Oh, and by the way, wear your good pajamas tonight. Brush your hair. Wear a little lip gloss," Lorelai suggests, walking to her bedroom.

" Why?"

" Your kidnappers are coming tonight, and no, the Secret Service will not protect you!" Lorelai exclaims, disappearing around the corner.

Jess watches from the corner as Rory runs up the stairs after her mother.

" I got a call from Francie today, who says that she and her friends are going to come in, wake you up, and take you out to breakfast in your pajamas," Lorelai answers the unspoken question.

" And why do they feel the need to do this?" Rory asks.

" Because apparently, you have weird friends. I don't know. They think it's fun. Bring me a donut if you go to a place with good ones."

" You're allowing this!" Rory exclaims.

" Well, yes. They told me to leave the key under the mat and some money on the table."

Lorelai starts glancing at her modeling pictures, until Rory snatches them from her. " Christmas cards and big, giant posters!' she yells as she runs down the hallway.

" More like my mother every day, you are!" Lorelai yells back.

That night, Rory pretends to be sleeping in her bed when Francie and her friends come in.

They flip the lights on and yell, "Surprise!" as Rory fakes being shocked.

Everyone walks out when Rory starts to get out of bed, except for Paris, who looks horrible in her ratty nightgown and messy hair.

Paris just eyes Rory in her perfect " wake-up" look and follows the rest of the girls, shaking her head.

Once they have picked everyone up, the new girls are led to Chilton, unbeknownst to them.

When their blindfolds are removed, Rory looks shocked and a little panicked when she realizes that they are at Chilton instead of at breakfast.

" What are we doing here?" Rory whispers to Paris.

" We're being Puffed. Now shut up," Paris whispers back.

Francie opens the door to the Headmaster's office with keys that are obviously stolen, and Rory hesitates slightly at the door.

Paris gives her a scornful look and walks inside. Rory wavers for a moment, but then follows.

The girls all stand around the desk looking very serious, as Lem lights a candle and Francie delivers a speech.

"The historical bell of Chilton, 120 years old. Every member of the Puffs has stood here under the cover of night to pledge her lifelong devotion to us. 'I pledge myself to the Puffs, loyal I'll always be, a P to start, 2 F's at the end, and a U sitting in between.' Once you're done reciting the oath, ring the bell three times."

A girl named Ivy says, "Rory?"

"Yeah?" Rory responds, looking nervous.

"You first."

Rory steps up to the desk, wishing she didn't have to do this. Telling herself to think of Harvard, she grabs the candle and recites the oath as fast as she can.

She rings the bell twice, but before she can ring it the third and final time, Headmaster Charleston opens the door with two security guards flanking him.

" I wouldn't do that again, Miss Gilmore," he warns, looking extremely menacing.

A few moments later, all the girls are sitting on the couch outside his office being lectured.

"Disappointment, disillusionment, frustration, astonishment. I suppose you could say I am experiencing all of these emotions. Finding some of Chilton's best and brightest acting in such a destructive, immoral and illegal manner will make all of us think long and hard about the manner in which we are educating you girls. But that is all in the future. How do we handle this now? Well, suspension will be considered, detention and extra credit to maintain your current GPA standing will be a given," Headmaster Charleston lectures angrily.

" This is unbelievable," Rory mutters under her voice. " Absolutely unbelievable."

" What was that, Miss Gilmore? I heard you mumbling in a rather angry tone, I'd love to know exactly what you were saying," Headmaster Charleston insists.

" I said this is unbelievable," Rory announces, standing up.

" And why is that? Didn't you realize that breaking into school is obviously suspension-worthy? You were breaking and entering, which is, technically a crime."

" We didn't technically break, sir, we just entered. Francie had keys!" Paris blurts out, wanting to avoid detention at all costs.

Ivy just hits Paris on the arm to shut her up.

Headmaster Charleston ignores the two of them and focuses on Rory.

" Well, Miss Gilmore? I await your response."

" I didn't even want to be here! My grades were good. I love the paper. I was just getting used to the swing of things. And I do have friends, whether or not you know it. Lane has been my best friend since kindergarten! And my mother and I have like, some sort of freakish link to one another, and I have a steady boyfriend! My mom's getting married to someone whom I consider to be my father, but you don't see that because I'm not here!" Rory continues, stopping only once in a while to draw breath.

Headmaster Charleston looks surprised, but Rory plows on. " You said I needed to socialize, and if I didn't, it would hurt my chances of getting into Harvard. So I sat at a random table, and now I'm being pulled out of my bed and told to ring bells at my school in the middle of the night! Yes, that's unbelievable!" Rory finally says, finishing her tirade.

The secretary walks in and tells Headmaster Charleston that the parents are beginning to arrive.

The girls leave, but Rory is asked to stay.

Headmaster Charleston admits that he may have been a little hasty to judge in Rory's case, and then she is finally sent on her way.

Lorelai comes running down the hall as most of the girls are leaving, being escorted and yelled at by their parents.

Lorelai says to Rory, " What happened? Reception sucked. All I heard was 'Rory, trouble, Chilton, and come now.' Who do I have to yell at?"

" We came here instead of going to breakfast. That was the initiation. And when security came, I was ringing a bell, so I got in major trouble."

Looking like she might laugh, Lorelai responds, " That's what you were busted for? Ringing a bell? Geez, kid, you really do it up big, eh?"

" Walking to the car now."

" Are you the Hunchback of Notre Dame? Bells make dogs crazy! How many times have I told you not to ring bells!" Lorelai says, pretending to scold Rory.

" Come on."

" Aw, honey. Was it a big bell at least?"

The next morning, Lorelai awakens to an empty bed. Luke was obviously there during the night, but left before she got up.

Going to Luke's, she sits at the counter. Luke comes out and walks over to her.

" Hey," she says, wondering if he's angry with her for pushing him away from Ava without an explanation.

" Hey right back at you," he says, leaning on the counter in front of her.

" That was Ava," Lorelai simply says.

" I noticed. Is this the same famous Ava who you were comparing your anger with to your anger with lettuce?"

" Yes, it is," Lorelai responds.

A slight pause ensues, then Lorelai says, " She likes you."

" She was just asking for directions, Lorelai."

" Okay."

" And I wouldn't hurt you."

" I know."

" And I wouldn't cheat on you. I love you and we're getting married."

"I know that too."

" So the anger with Ava was.."

" I never finish relationships, Luke. You know that. Chris obviously didn't work so well. I've had boyfriends before that obviously didn't work well, either. And I know we'll work. I know that. But I get scared, Luke. And I don't like being threatened, especially by this upper class society that I worked so hard to get away from. I don't want to lose you, Luke."

" You won't, ever."

" Promise?"

" Promise."

"I love you, Luke."

" I love you too, Lorelai."

Kissing her head, he whispers, " Soon to be Mrs. Danes."

Lorelai just smiles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are lovely.

-Kristen


End file.
